


Carpe Díem

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: More than Racers [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Effeminate Man, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Platonic Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sugar Daddy, androgynous
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 121,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Es simple. Él es quien le da todo mientras se mantenga junto a él.Es como un trato donde no importa pensar en el mañana... solo disfrutar el día, no pensar el mañana.Lo que importa es que hoy es su Daddy y él, su Baby.Pairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen] - OthersAdvertencia: Lemon/Smut, Sad, Hurt/Confort, Suggar Daddy





	1. Know me more...

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría conocer a alguien que no veo lo bueno en mi, sino lo malo y aun así piense que valgo la pena.

Francesco no es del tipo de persona billonaria que despilfarre su dinero precisamente. Si, quizá compre algún que otro artículo con la intención de lucirlos, pero en comparación a otros de sus amigos que se compran un lobo tibetano solo por una foto y luego olvidarlo... Él está bastante bien.

Es decir, viaja a las trece mansiones que tiene. No es despilfarre si lo usa.

La cosa era que como tal no lo gasta en Francesco, sino en... Esa pequeña y mimada personita que tenga al lado. Sin vergüenza de admitirlo porque es de saber publicó él tiene una manía bastante fuerte por los titulados "Suggar Baby". No hacían falta en realidad, a pesar de su edad es bastante codiciado en el ámbito sexual sin tener que ver con lo monetario.

Solo que ¡Hey! ¡Es Francesco Bernoulli! Si le encanta mimar y construir pequeños castillos de oro para sus protegidos de turno es su "fetiche", su asunto. Uno muy raro. Sea como sea ha tenido problemas con el asunto y es que entre más acorta el plazo con estos "compañeros", más irritable se pone. Lo aburre no encontrar algo que no sea más de lo mismo. Al último lo abandonó en pleno salto con paracaídas.... En su defensa, es su culpa por haber querido eso y al final solo acabó con los pantalones mojados. No pasó nada más.

teniendo este panorama debe ser comprensible que visite regularmente el local de un amigo suyo -un molesto e indiscreto amigo suyo-, con la intención de hallar a su siguiente... Consentido. Suena un poco extraño, porque Francesco piensa en si mismo casi como un asesino serial estando así. El local es muy bueno en servicio, tamaño, higiene y no le brinda la necesidad de salir a tomar aire.

Ha buscado por largas y ajetreadas noches a quien pueda significar una renovación a su necesidad. El problema es que no se percató de ello en el primer instante. Para empezar lo vio a duras penas y desde la distancia tras la vistosa barra del local, seguido pudo acercarse un poco más para detallar a placer: Una larga melena rubia en un casi perfecto moño redondo y su fleco enmarcando su rostro, rostro bien proporcionado y perfilado, ojos terriblemente azules y actitud juguetona y risueña. Nada que no haya visto ya hablando con la verdad, lo único que tendría que resaltar es que por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento es terriblemente...

**_Andrógino_ **

Ha estado con una retahíla de hombres afeminados, eso no es cosa nueva, pero él resultaba tan en ambos lados que lo intriga. Encontrar a alguien así es lo raro, sin contar que parece albino por las pestañas casi amarillas. Una vez con la presa en mirilla decidió investigarlo -su amigo fue tan amable de darle el currículum y demás-, descubriendo una que otra cosa que lo ayudó a... Acosarlo, si, la palabra sería esa.

Un acoso discreto y no "invasivo".

Alrededor de un mes después podía decir que tenía su perfil perfectamente construido y llegar a la conclusión de que quiere que él sea su nuevo consentido. El problema es que seguramente el hombre de veintidós años no lo va a querer y con ello se da por satisfecho, probar a la insistencia debe ser bueno por una vez. También valdría la pena si lograba hacer todo lo que quería.

Aunque francamente debió escoger otra noche para acercarse con su caprichosa intención.

Para empezar el lugar está abarrotado; tiene a alguien acercándose cada dos por tres interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; es reconocido y bueno, la lista de problemas sigue y sigue. Lo peor del caso es que ya entrada la noche y algún que otro borracho presente no hicieron más que volverla el doble de pesada. Francesco vio cómo su objetivo era abordado, casi besado y fastidiado por un borracho en pésima condición...

Con paso lento se acercó y una risita se escapó por ver como sacaba un bate del mostrador y lo golpeaba en las costillas. Los de seguridad no tardaron en llevárselo arrastrado en lo que el rubio acomodaba su cabello apenas un poco desordenada. Su expresión jocosa debió darle una idea de porque toma asiento en la barra.

—Sí vino por lo mismo que él, lo siento, pero soy barman; no bailarín—Francesco vio discretamente como el muchacho guardaba el bate con el que había golpeado en el costado al pobre tipo que ahora debe tener una costilla perforando su pulmón—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Un whisky a las rocas. —pide con una sonrisa galante. El rubio literalmente pasó de largo sin prestar la más mínima atención a su gesto, logrando que la sonrisa del italiano se extendiera.

— ¿Ya tiene cuenta o alguien lo invitó? — interroga al momento de colocar al bebida frente a él.

—Normalmente no me cobran.

—Cuanta suerte. —responde sin interés.

—Pareces muy joven ¿Siquiera tienes edad para trabajar aquí?

— ¿Siquiera tiene edad para seguir bebiendo? No queremos que le dé un paro aquí. —dice mordaz y sonrisa pedante. Francesco bufó, de las veces que ha ido al club y lo ha visto, es la primera que está tan arisco.

Menuda suerte la suya haberse acercado justo hoy, pero con lo fastidiosa que ha estado la gente a su alrededor no lo sorprende. Con los que están a su alrededor debe estarlo sacando de quicio. También pensaba ligeramente en que la oscuridad del sitio no lo ayuda. Claro que tiene un par -tan mínimo que el mismo se sorprende-, de arrugas, pero tampoco es para creer que sufriría un ataque cardiaco.

— ¿Algún motivo para trabajar aquí? —buscar platica no es algo muy común, normalmente se la inician. Se nota que debe salir un poco de su zona de confort. Por no decir que conoce la respuesta, al menos buena parte de ella.

—Necesito dinero, mi horario es una mierda y solo aquí me permitieron ser barman. En los demás lugares me querían de stripper. —colocó el vaso limpio en la bella pirámide. Francesco pasa el dedo por el borde del brazo.

— ¿No bailas? Eso sí que es un poco decepcionante.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero si bailo, solo que con ropa. —responde con falsa sonrisa.

—No creo que esté tan mal. Es algo que me gustaría ver.

—señor—inhaló y soltó aquello como buscando paciencia donde no la tiene—. Usted tiene dinero, es obvio, busque a alguien a quien le importe y deje de molestarme ¿quiere? No estoy de buen humor. —hizo un derroche de gentileza al informarlo. Realmente Lo Que menos necesitaba era otro pleito esa noche.

—Por lo general eres más sumiso, lo he notado—se encoge de hombros—. Sin embargo y aunque tenga dinero no me interesa buscar a nadie más aquí.

— ¿Ah no? A las bailarinas les fascinaría tener tu atención. —señala sin disimulo a las mujeres que tienen su vista clavada en ese hombre de cuarenta y tantos años. No solo que tuviera dinero, simplemente llama la atención de cualquiera... Excepto de quien quiere en este momento.

—No, realmente no. Busco algo un poco distinto... si te dijera que puedo pagarte la universidad a la que asistes, esa de artes a unas... ocho calles ¿Que me dirías? —su mueca cambió a una ligeramente fruncida y asustada.

—Que no me acose y no me importa. Puedo yo solo.

— ¿a si? Puedo pagarte toda la carrera, incluso si repruebas.

—No repruebo jamás y no me interesa.

—El dueño de este lugar es amigo mío ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que haces mal tu trabajo y te despide?

—Busco las otras opciones que tengo ¿A dónde coño quiere llegar? —El mundo estaba conspirando en su contra el día de hoy.

—Quiero llegar a que yo podría pagar lo que necesites si me lo pides y evidentemente mantienes contacto conmigo

—Estoy desesperado, pero no tanto como para buscar a un magnate que me mantenga a cambio de favores sexuales. Gracias, pero no gracias—llenó nuevamente el vaso de cristal—. Ya se lo dije, busque a quien le interese, hay muchos así aquí.

— ¿Por qué Francesco debe conformarse con uno igual a los demás? Quiero algo especial y que lucir, por no decir que es divertido cuando al principio muerden la mano que los alimenta. Debes entender una cosa y es que si sigo aquí es porque no me pienso cansar de insistir hasta que aceptes, así sea a regañadientes.

— ¿Aceptar que me pagues una Universidad en la que soy becado? ¿Qué me pagues la comida, luz, agua, internet y pueda no desvelarme? eso, señor, se llama masoquismo. Nadie gasta dinero en un extraño y yo no estoy dispuesto a meterme en una habitación de sadomaso a cambio. —No pudo evitar carcajearse por la forma en que lo dijo. Parece un animalito arrinconado sin saber qué hacer.

—Obvio que no. Ya no serías un extraño, ahora ni siquiera lo eres, Lightning—hizo una especie de puchero—. Es como un pequeño juego, soy tu  **Daddy** , tu eres mi  **Baby** , te complazco y tú me complaces. así funciona

—Asqueroso...

—Y precisamente porque lo pienses así es que me gustas. Ya he tenido algunos que simplemente se mueren cuando los miro, no es tan entretenido como puedas creer—comenta cerrando un ojos con expresión dubitativa—. Francesco quiere algo interesante y diferente para variar... Y qué mejor que un universitario de artes rehuyendo para obtenerlo.

—usted está loco y la respuesta sigue siendo no. Vaya a por alguien más. Le aseguro que habrá alguien mil veces más extravagante, bello y peor que yo para que tenga algo _diferente._ —imitó el acento italiano y el mayor se carcajeó por ello.

Y después de esto insinúa que busque algo más interesante. Siente que ese niño no se conoce ni el mismo.

A Lightning le fascinaría decir que Francesco Bernoulli, un empresario dueño de una marca de autos y de ropa italiana con un puesto entre los diez más ricos del mundo, lo dejó en paz. Eso no paso, ni de chiste, se aparecía incluso en la cafetería de la universidad y aunque hablaban terminaba en lo mismo. El italiano se divertía, el americano se exasperaba. Ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo ha mandado a volar y está rotundamente negado a aceptar nada de él.

Insiste, está un poco apretado de dinero, pero no lo suficiente como para aceptarlo. Si es un hombre que le gusta tener demasiados caprichos, principalmente en comida, pero dada su edad y que estudia está resignado a vivir en abstinencia de antojos hasta que se gradué y trabajé en alguna agencia publicista o de artista por encargo. Lo que se presentara primero.

Una cosa es la que se dice y otra es la que pasa desgraciadamente... Desgracia por su lado cabe destacar.

Francesco tenía planeado ir a buscar a Lightning a la universidad, arrastrarlo a algún lugar y hablar más. Las charlas no eran malas a pesar de acabar en rechazo siempre, se divertía como no lo había hecho con ningún otro en el lugar del rubio. Era claro que él no iba a ceder a menos que siguiera molestando o eso creyó hasta que vio en su celular una llamada del ocupante de sus pensamientos.

— _Si te pidiera dinero... Mucho dinero_ —aclara con voz nerviosa—.  _¿Me lo prestaría?_

—Sabes que podría regalártelo sin problemas—el rumbo de la conversación le agrada—. Tanto como quieras. Aunque claro, ya sabes cuales son los términos.

— _N-no hablo de eso. Sería préstamo y yo se lo pago después._  —ahora suena apurado y solo por eso Francesco habla más lento.

—Ummm... No, no se me antoja ser prestamista. Tardarías siglos en pagarme. Francesco prefiere dar el dinero y obtener lo que desea. Es una compra. —ronronea complacido de estarlo desesperando.

— _Soy un ser humano, gracias por entenderlo_ —comenta irónico—.  _Necesito dinero ahora y-_

—Entonces ven a mi casa ahora y yo transfiero la cantidad que se te antoje. Sabes cuál es el trato, Lightning. Acepta ser mi _bambino_  y todo resuelto.

— ¡ _Esto no es un juego! ¡Es algo muy serio y alguien depende de que me digas si puedes o no prestármelo!_  —alzó una ceja. Qué raro, no sabía que Lightning tuviera familiares enfermos... O familiares.

—Sigo diciendo no—suspira melodramático—. Puedo ver cómo me estafas y nada a cambio. El mundo tiene sus reglas y Francesco no es nadie para romperlas. Suerte con un préstamo bancario. —dice con voz cantarina y en despedida.

 _— ¡NO CUELGUES!_  —sonrió recostándose en su elegante diván de terciopelo. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio y...  _—. ESTÁ BIEN, SEA LO QUE SEA, LUEGO ME LO EXPLICAS, PERO NECESITO EL DINERO YA._

—Vale vale, dime la cantidad y a donde la necesitas. Mandaré a alguien a buscarte en un rato.

Se sorprendió un poco por la suma. No es una cosa exorbitante, pero lo primero que haría al verlo sería preguntar porque necesitaba tal cantidad de dinero con tanta prisa ¿Secuestraron a una persona cercana y debe pagar? Sea como sea y que abran desde ya un lugar en algún círculo infernal... Agradece que pasara, quizá así hubiera un poco más de agilidad y pueda cumplir su capricho en crecimiento que es lograr que Lightning se trague cada palabra de rechazo.

Como esa en la que sería horrible acostarse con él... Su orgullo masculino y viril quedó herido. Sin mencionar el  _«No hay nada que logre que eso me guste en el caso imaginario de aceptar tu trato.»_  la mitad ya está cumplida. Solo queda mimarlo tanto, hacerlo tan feliz que llegado el momento de dejarlo le llore por no hacerlo... ¿Que? No es eterno, es un gusto fuera de cualquier sentimentalismo imbécil. Una vez se canse  _Addio Lightning_. Así funciona. Al menos una hora después lo tuvo viendo a todos lados por su preciosa sala de estar.

—  _Benvenuto_ —susurra a espalda del rubio, este tiene un ligero escalofrío pues no lo escuchó llegar—. ¿Te gusta mi casa?

— Creo que la palabra  _casa_  queda un poco corta siendo esto una mansión de... ¿Tres pisos?

—En realidad son cuatro sin contar sótano para jugar billar y un ático para guardar documentos y cosas inútiles. —responde con esa sonrisa que Lightning siempre ve en su cara y se pregunta muy seriamente si no le dolerán las mejillas de mantener esa expresión.

—Un calabozo para los que te deben favores me imagino. —silba distrayéndose con todo lo que hay decorando la sala. No se imaginó que Francesco tendría una decoración tan... dinámica por llamarlo de alguna manera. Algunos discos en las paredes y enmarcados, guitarras eléctricas, algún que otro cuadro monocromático de bandas musicales...

Imaginaba un panorama mucho más sobrio y elegante que este. Se declara sorprendido y hasta cierto punto, satisfecho.

—Es una decoración muy bonita ¿de dónde sacó todo? —pregunta tocando un par de cuerdas de una guitarra con los colores de la bandera de Italia. Ni una sola mota de polvo vuela por el lugar.

—Son premios que gané e instrumentos que usé... ¿No lo sabes? —pregunta con diversión, Lightning ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro—. Antes de todo esto era cantante.

— ¿A si? ¿De qué? —empezó a seguirlo, asesinado por la curiosidad. Llegó a una sala completamente insonorizada con instrumentos por millón. Todos carísimos, nuevos y equipo de sonido.

—Rock pesado. Francesco es el mejor de Italia—con un par de aplausos se iluminó un gran póster enmarcado, Lightning acercó para verlo mejor. Francesco no ha cambiado mucho con los años, apenas tiene el pelo corto, más estatura y podría decirse que carencia de delineador—. Es raro que no lo sepas.

—No soy muy fanático del género. Escucho el reproductor automático de YouTube. —admite intentando comprender como la imagen mutó de  **eso**  a  _esto_...

— Vaya decepción, tenía la esperanzas que supieras al menos de que banda era—suspira desilusionado—. Americanos.

—Ya que te molesta mi ignorancia te haré el favor de irme. Creo que la caminata de aquí a mi casa no me matará. —resopla con molestia, Francesco dio un atisbo de risa antes de bloquearle el paso con su cuerpo; logró que Lightning chocara con su pecho.

—Acabo de pagar más de trescientos mil dólares a un universitario que conocí en un club, llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora quiere huir de él. Lo lamento por ti, pero vas a tardar un rato en salir de aquí—Lightning desvió la mirada con expresión obstinada—. ¿Algún secuestro del que deba enterarme?

— ¿secuestro? ¡No! Escucha—el gesto de poner tras su oreja el mechón de cabello de que se le viene a la cara se le hizo tierno. Quizá es culpa de ese suéter enorme que le cubre casi toda la mano—. Vivo con un amigo y su futura esposa... si es que hay boda pronto—farfulla—. Ella está esperando a un niño, pero... La chocaron hace como cinco horas.

—Espera ¿Qué? —alzó ambas cejas y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—sí, exacto. La levaron a un hospital en el cual no querían atenderla a menos que se pagará absolutamente toda la operación, tratamiento y demás asuntos. Mate no tenía ese dinero ni de chiste, otros amigos tampoco aun cuando ayudaron y aunque se consumió toda mi cuenta bancaria faltaba... Así que como entenderás, estaba muy desesperado, tanto que vine hasta aquí.

—Muy, muy desesperado. —regodea enseñando sus blancos dientes en una alargada sonrisa.

— Es malo reírse de la desgracia ajena y más cuando pude haber perdido a mi ahijado ¿sabes? —destaca con gesto irritado e incluso asqueado.

— _Mi dispiace_ , solo pensaba en que debió ocurrir una desgracia para que vinieras hasta los generosos brazos de Francesco—suspira abrazándolo. Con lo bajo -una diferencia de diecisiete centímetros-, y delgado que es Lightning es esconderlo con su cuerpo—. Me siento utilizado.

—Y yo asfixiado... suéltame... —pide con voz ahogada.

—Umm... no. Francesco gusta de abrazar mucho a sus  _cari_  y ahora tu eres uno. —el corazón de Lightning se alborotó cuando viajo sus manos a la cintura estrecha hasta finalizar agarrando el par de redondos y suaves glúteos. Empezó a removerse, Francesco no lo suelta a pesar de esto y en su lugar cuela una mano por debajo del suéter.

— ¡YA SUÉLTEME! —Al dejarse caer Francesco casi cae con él—. ¿¡Que cree que hace!?

—Tocarte, buscar de sacarte la ropa y tener sexo tal vez... Francesco pensó que era obvio. — ¿Hay algún momento en el que no parezca hacerse el sabiondo? Por supuesto que no, más que eso Lightning sabe que le habla como si tratara con un niño y dados los casi veinte años de diferencia no es una sorpresa.

— No soy imbécil, solo que-

—Dadas las insinuaciones que diste con respecto a lo que quería de ti creí que era evidente que quiero hacer contigo—Entrecerró los ojos, a cada segundo el italiano se le hace más extraño—. O será que... ¿Eres Heterosexual? —cuestiona con una sonrisa demasiado burlona—. Lo dudo mucho, nadie heterosexual daría unos coqueteos tan evidentes en una barra.

—No soy hetero, aunque si tuve una novia hace un tiempo, soy pansexual—Francesco gesticulo con la boca, eso no lo vio venir—. Lo que me sorprende es que usted sea-

—Soy bi, Francesco no ve necesidad en medirse por algo tan banal como el género. Sin embargo tu eres como tener de ambos—resalta con tono coqueto—. Ahora, podemos seguir con el asunto aquí sin problema o llevarlo a alguna habitación. Hay una con un acuario si te interesa.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo con usted! —replica levantándose de un salto. La expresión de Francesco se endureció y Lightning sufrió un escalofrío por toda la columna.

— No sé si estás entendiendo que esa es una de las razones por las que estás aquí. Tocarte, besarte, hacer lo que me dé la gana y logrando que tu disfrutes también obviamente. Es pagarte por ello.

— Eso suena a prostitución.

—No, te pago por ser mi pareja—Lightning abrió la boca, aunque Francesco no permitió que dijera lo que quería—. Lo hago porque quiero y tengo el dinero para hacerlo, no porque me haga falta. Llámalo como gustes, pero puedes quedarte conmigo y dejar que te mime de la manera en que más te guste o.... buscar la manera de pagarme todo el dinero que te di, sumando el dinero que pague a tu universidad hace una semana para que puedas seguir en ella.

— ¿Q-que? Pe-pero...

—Tranquilo—sonrió nuevamente, lo tomó del rostro—. Francesco es muy cariñoso y más o menos paciente. No fuerza a nada—da un pequeño beso a la frente del americano que arrugó la cara—. Ya que tenemos esta situación, supongo que puedo explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas y no llevarnos más sorpresas del estilo.

Lightning hizo una lista mental de todas y cada una de las condiciones que Francesco dio. Ser su "pareja" a cambio de ser "mimado" le parece prostitución con otro nombre, pero aparentemente la palabra en esa mansión está terminantemente prohibida. Volviendo al tema de las condiciones, son las siguientes: Vivir los dos en esa mansión con habitaciones contiguas de momento -gracias al cielo, Mate le dijo que no iban a poder seguir compartiendo casa-; no tener relaciones románticas con un tercero; nada ilegal; cumplir con lo que pidiera y crear "reciprocidad"; tener sexo -aunque le daría chance de pensarlo o mentalizarlo-; hablar de cualquier incertidumbre; pedir lo que quiera aun si es tonto...

Muy bien, eran demasiadas cosas y posiblemente olvido más de la mitad de solo pensar que debería tener sexo con él. Quizá es lo que dejó en peor funcionamiento sus desgastadas neuronas. Fuera de eso todo sonaba a un capricho de un ricachón así que no hay mucho lugar a intimidación o sorpresa en ello. No sería tan malo, solo debía continuar con su día a día como si no tuviera a un magnate italiano respirando en su nuca y dándole besos en el cuello. Cosa simple.

Al día siguiente Lightning regresó a su hogar con sus pertenecías que no son tantas, lo que realmente ocupa espacio son los libros y materiales de arte que se trae encima. Pinturas; pinceles; brochas; lápices; cuadernos; acuarelas y tanta cosa que Francesco llegó a sentirse tonto por no conocer la mitad de ellos. Se colocaron en un estudio más o menos vacío y que no suele usar. No hablaron mucho en todo el transcurso del día, ambos ocupados en algo, pero llegada la noche el italiano tuvo antojo de platicar así fuera lo más banal.

Quizá conocerlo mejor ya que no necesita tomar desvíos para ofrecerle sus... Atenciones. Claro, no pensó que abrir la puerta a las once de la noche, sin tocar porque es su casa y simplemente saludar como si nada iba a causar que Lightning prácticamente se desmayara del susto. Por no decir que Francesco tuvo un intenso brillo en los ojos junto un repentino subidón de temperatura que apenas se controló.

— ¡FUERA! —chilló asestando un felpa con forma de Tsum-Tsum Iron Man.

— ¿Ha-haces esto a menudo? —pregunta con sonrisa temblorosa. Lightning Enrojeció unos cuantos tonos antes de coger una sudadera y un pantalón estirado para ponérselo—. ¡No te lo pongas!

No fue completamente su intención, pero acabó tirándolo en la cama para deshacerse del par de molestas prendas extra. Al concluir con su tarea permaneció unos cuantos segundos en silencio tan solo viendo analíticamente lo que se exhibe. Lo que estuvo al abrir la puerta era Lightning usando lencería. Así de la nada y sin una explicación previa que impidiera desconectar unas cuantas neuronas en su cerebro.

— _Sei bellisima_. —suspiró obnubilado, acercando un poco más su cuerpo. Un temblor le llamó la atención y con un sobresalto acabó por soltar sus brazos ¿Por qué llora tan de repente? No pensaba hacer nada a menos que babear como imbécil contara. Lightning se acurruco cubriéndose la cara con otro muñeco de felpa en la cama—. ¿Qué pasa? Francesco no-

—Solo vete ¿sí? No me mires. —quejumbra con el corazón alborotado.

— ¿Por qué no? A Francesco le gusta mucho lo que ve.  _Sei bellisima_ —repite con sonrisa condescendiente—. Tienes la piel muy blanca, el encaje te luce al igual que el color y el estilo... ¿Que tienes?

—Vete, deja de—tomó impulso para lanzar con fuerza el muñeco—. Verme. —lo atajó a tiempo. Lightning tomó asiento recostado en el cabecero y escondiendo su cara tras sus rodillas.

— Aun no me respondes—menciona—. Será que... te da vergüenza que te vea o algo así. —el menor lo observó con los ojos aguados y enrojecidos.

—Estoy así, hasta con el cabello suelto y ¿Crees que quiero que me veas? —interroga con voz pañosa.

—No veo el problema... aunque debiste mencionarlo, tal vez pude evitarte este sobresalto—susurra acariciando la melena rubia—. ¿Siempre duermes así? —interroga con sonrisa amplia y pícara. Lightning negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te gusta usarlo? No tengo ningún problema con ello, me gusta y créeme que he visto cosas más raras a un hombre usando lencería... Lo raro es que te luzca tan bien.

—No me... gusta que me vean así. Es muy...

— ¿Femenino? Asumo que no te gusta porque no me tienes confianza—suspira con pesar—. Puedes andar con el hábito que te plazca. No tendré problema con ello mientras no sea beber, fumar o drogarte. Esto lo encuentro tierno y bastante alentador. Además, eres-

—Soy un hombre con cara de niña—mira a otro lado—. Incluso tu acabaras riéndote...

—Entonces tienes permiso de abofetearme. —afirma al invadir su espacio para iniciar un beso que roba el poco aliento que Lightning tenía. Francesco sonrió para sus adentros por la relajación en Lightning, pero se mantuvo pensativo.

Podría decirse que este fue el primer acercamiento real. Francesco entendió una cosa y es que Lightning está terriblemente acomplejado por su físico. Llevar el cabello recogido siempre junto a la ropa holgada y neutra son la forma de "contrarrestar el efecto", el problema es que su propia manera de ser no lo ayuda. Lo ha observado a detalle por lo mismo. Es delicado, afincado en los detalles y con la capacidad de desprender una energía que aturde a cualquiera: Gentil y de alegría energética -si no te lo cruzas de malas obviamente-.

Sin embargo existía ese problema de no dejarse ver en sus mañas más afeminadas. A veces duerme en pijama, otras en lencería, a veces en boxers o con la misma ropa que usa mientras pinta. Observar su comportamiento se ha hecho parte de su diario vivir junto al cálculo de cuándo podría llegar al final del camino pavimentado por besos fogosos en la cocina, sala, estudio, habitación, mañanas en las que entra a su habitación por sonambulismo o la habitación del italiano cuando Lightning tiene el deber de despertarlo.

Ya ha dado tiempo ¿¡No!?

—Tendré más de cuarenta años, pero te aseguro soy bien capaz de cumplir tu idea del sadomasoquismo, iniciando por ataduras. —advierte a medio almuerzo con irritación. Lightning casi devolvió un par de espaguetis por la nariz.

—A-aun no me siento listo para algo así.

—Deberías. Apenas saliste de la adolescencia. Yo tenía las hormonas tan alborotadas que tuve siete novias al mismo tiempo y luego en un mismo cuarto. —entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo la expresión por aquella acotación tan peculiar.

—No me hacía falta saber y.... simplemente no necesitaba esa información—aprieta su entrecejo—. Volviendo al tema... Yo no creo poder hacerlo. Se que ha dado tiempo, pero-

—Lightning—inhala y exhala el nombre. Sabe que esto es anómalo porque usualmente se empieza haciendo de todo. Que apenas lo pueda besar y tocar sobre la ropa es nuevo y llegado a este punto... exasperante—. Sabes a que te invite y viniste, no puedes dejar a Francesco esperando por siempre.

—Puedes buscar a alguien más en lo que me mentalizo. —propuso tembloroso.

—Mi  _Bambino_  eres tú. No necesito buscar a nadie—gruñe ofendido por la insinuación de dejar pasar a alguien más—. Es solo tener sexo ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres que vea?

—N-no nada. Es solo que... es solo que... —su cara se volvió un rojo brillante y luminoso.

— ¿Sabes que es  _Carpe Díem_?

—Aprovecha el hoy sin preocuparte del mañana.

—Exacto. Ha sido mi filosofía de vida desde que estaba en primero de secundaria y como notaras me ha servido de mucho—apoya un codo en la mesa—. A lo que quiero llegar es que no lo pienses tanto. Es una forma de darnos placer mutuamente. No te voy a golpear o lastimar si es lo que te asusta, ya te lo dije, soy muy cariñoso... Solo que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Dicho eso salió del comedor. Lightning soltó un lánguido suspiro con los labios apretados. Tener sexo... Claro, él ya lo ha hecho antes y seguramente con los que ha estado también. No solo iba a pasar vergüenza, sino que se siente un poco más utilizado. Quien lo manda a aceptar esto de todos modos... Quisiera enumerar los puntos positivos, pero su ánimo no se lo permitió. Tomó aire, no quedaba de otra. Tiene la ligera sospecha de que un Francesco enojado no es bueno para nadie.

**...**

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando escucho toquecitos a su puerta. Dejó unos papeles en su mesa de noche en lo que avisa que puede pasar. Lightning abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con la vergüenza centellando en sus mejillas rojas y ojos nerviosos. Francesco se aguantó la risita en lo que el rubio se acercaba. Viste un suéter gigante color negro que se le desliza por el hombro, asume que boxers y el cabello recogido en una trenza. Él juega con las mangas tan largas y se acerca tímidamente.

—Lo del sadomasoquismo es un chiste ¿Sabes? No hace falta que vengas tan asustado—bromea, Lightning resopla haciendo una especie de puchero. De un tirón lo subió a su regazo—. Creí que vendrías en Lencería.

—Ni siquiera yo sé cómo llegue a esto. —responde sincero. Su cuarto es un desastre por probarse todo lo que tiene y no decidirse en que usar. Al final salió rezando a dios a no hacer una tontería.

—No importa.

Francesco siempre es dominante al momento de besar. Por lo que sentir que roba el aliento y energías es cosa normal a la que no puede acostumbrarse. Siente sus manos en la cintura subiendo por su espalda y de modo inevitable tiembla como un conejo que sabe será asesinado. Aferra las manos a la camisa holgada que Francesco lleva puesta. El italiano cortó el beso una vez consideró que Lightning necesitaba aire, empezaba a asustarse por lo mucho que temblaba.

—Hey-

—No era mi expectativa de vida acostarme con alguien que me lleva veinte años ¿Está bien? —dice antes de dejar que pregunte—. Me da... miedo.

— _Prego_... No debería asustarte tanto, ni que- Eres virgen. —un tren de pensamiento interrumpió su comentario jocoso dejándolo un blanco por un segundo. Aquello explicaba porque Lightning parecía tan asustado como un cervatillo, el problema es que ver a un veinteañero en esa condición es tan quimérico... Es casi una especie en peligro de extinción que no pensó que tendría la oportunidad de conocer.

Porque vamos, muchos decían ser vírgenes cuando era obvio que tenían una vida sexual más activa que una perra en celo.

—Admito que me tomaste desprevenido, nunca me había pasado. No obstante y ya que me estás dando el gusto de ser el primero, vamos a disfrutarlo ¿Vale?

Asintió aun inseguro de esto. El reclamo que iba a dar murió pronto en su boca culpa de otro beso y ser sujetado por la nuca. Francesco deshace la trenza con lentitud para no enredar las hebras rubias. Una vez la melena estuvo suelta y quitó el suéter sin demasiado esfuerzo, acariciando la piel suave y temblorosa. Le hace gracia que Lightning no sabe dónde poner las manos, si a su pecho, alrededor del cuello.

— _Sei adorabile_. —halaga elogia antes de comenzar a comerle el cuello. Lightning suspira inquieto y sumiso a cualquier cosa. Francesco tomó la diestra del americano y la colocó sobre su entrepierna, sacándole un chillido.

Muy bien, ahora está verdaderamente asustado.

Su respiración se vuelve irregular a medida que Francesco lo sigue acariciando, besando y mordiendo; asumiendo por el instinto básico metió la mano por debajo del pantalón y con cierto temor empezó a acariciar la erección medianamente despierta del contrario como supone que quiere. Siente un calor arremolinándose en la zona de su vientre, causando eco en cualquier cosa que Francesco haga así sea pequeño como solo respirar sobre su piel.

Respingo al momento de sentir que Francesco también lo está tocando. Cubre su boca con la mano, negado a que se escuche ese sonido bochornoso que amenaza con salir. El mayor sonríe ampliamente por la reacción tan natural—Fran... —balbucea temblando como una gelatina. El italiano lo soltó un momento y lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama, se agachó y bajó el boxers rojo de liga negra.

—aunque es muy sexy que me llames por mi nombre... Suelen decirme  _Daddy_  en momentos como este.

—Da... ¿Dadd...?

La pregunta murió muy rápido, su primer instinto fue cerrar las piernas, cosa que Francesco no permitió y se dedica a seguirlas acariciando en lo que chupa el pene erecto de Lightning. Alza la mirada de tanto en tanto para verlo, encontrándose una expresión llorosa en el sentido más placentero de la palabra. Los dedos se enredaron en la corta melena de color café. Los lloriqueos no concluyen nunca y Francesco encontraba diversión en ello. Chupaba con más fuerza la erección ajena en lo que su mano derecha acaricia el muslo de Lightning hasta que -quizá sin querer-, Lightning lo presiona más y se corre.

—L-lo siento... —jadea con ojos nublado. Relame su labio para que no caiga la gota del líquido espeso.

—No importa, es bueno tener un cuerpo honesto. -da una juguetona lamida a la virilidad despierta y levantada. Lightning gime ahogado. Francesco se levanta y se quita la camisa, tirándola a un lado.

Lightning ya no sabe ni en dónde está, su cerebro se fue de vacaciones dejándolo con el único conocimiento de que está con Francesco. Este lo había acostado casi en medio de la enorme cama y estando encima suyo siente como empuja -aún tiene el pantalón puesto-, su cadera en contra suya y el bulto bajo la repasen frota contra su piel. Su vista está clavada hacia abajo, en una especie de reacción curiosa.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tu?

— ¿E-eh?

—Esto no va a entrar fácil ¿sabes? —Lightning gimió de oírlo tan cerca de su oído, volvió a hacerlo cuando nuevamente el italiano llevo su mano hasta la erección ahora totalmente despierta. Siente la piel caliente y palpitante en su palma—. Así que...

—Y-yo puedo... —balbucea. Francesco lo jaló y lo puso encima suyo casi acostado. Tembló ligeramente por el líquido frío que echó el otro entre sus nalgas.

— solo debes meter tus dedos, uno por uno... —dirigió la mano del americano a su propia entrada. Lightning apretó los labios viéndolo antes de desviar la mirada y hacer lo que dijo.

Quejumbró ante la sensación, era extraño y más aún siendo él quien lo hace. Nunca se imaginó así para ser sincero. Suspiros y gemidos algo doloridos se escapaban por su boca en lo que Francesco le acaricia la espalda y ve sus expresiones con satisfacción, susurrando en italiano para causarle mayores escalofríos.

Sentir el roce de su piel le está quitando la paciencia que tiene con la intención de jugar. La imagen de Lightning haciéndolo por si mismo -sabiendo que no lo ha hecho antes-, le parece sumamente erótica. Lo tomó del mentón para besarlo mientras su mano derecha aprieta el glúteo. La sensación húmeda lo hizo romper el beso y ver abajo.

— ¿te corriste de solo apretarte la nalga y estarte tocando atrás? Que tierno eres... —ronronea bajando y mordiendo la nuez de Adán del rubio, su lloriqueo por no saber que siente se intensificó cuando Francesco lo masturba.

Llegado un punto de olvido de lo que hacía y aprieta lo brazos de Francesco en busca de un lugar en donde librar un poco lo que sea que lo enloquece en ese momento. Francesco retomó aquella tarea— ¡GAAH! —Tenía una cara de espanto única, decidió ignorarla sin más.

Sentía que prepararlo estaba tomando un maldita eternidad, no aflojaba por más que lo intentaba. Se pregunta si es por estar tenso o porque sencillamente no aflojará. Sea como sea, está lo suficientemente húmedo como para que se deslice. Posó ambas manos en la cadera ancha del americano continuó con el ataque a su cuello, quizá para tomarlo desprevenido.

—Es...esto duele... —quejumbra, Francesco lo besó en la frente.

—No me extraña.

Soltó un largo suspiro, acaricia un poco la cabeza de Lightning que esta semi levantado con las manos clavadas en el colchón. El cabello húmedo y liso se le desparrama por la espalda y los hombros. Francesco sonríe, es obvio que no sabe que hacer, le duele y no quiere que la meta entera.  _Muy triste..._

Invirtió las posiciones girando en si mismo, alzó el muslo derecho de Lightning para subirlo a su hombro y con cierto esfuerzo se introdujo por completo. Bajó un poco la mirada—Vaya... estás sangran- Ay—cerró un ojo, Lightning le había rasguñado el pecho profundamente, luego el hombro hasta instalar las manos en su espalda.

—Fran-Francesco... —solloza aferrándose a su espalda tanto como puede mientras el mayor empieza a moverse con tanto cuidado como le es posible—. Fra-

— ¿Qué te dije hace rato sobre como decirme? —pregunta entre jadeos con sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, Lightning enrojeció más de ser posible con expresión angustiada—. Dilo, Lightning,  _voi;_   _È semplice inglese ... Liiightning~_ —insiste con voz gutural antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y tironearlo suavemente.

—Daddy. —Francesco pasa un brazo por debajo de la cintura de Lightning y lo atrae más hacía su persona, subiéndolo a sus muslos y dejando parte de su cuerpo separado del colchón.

— _Bravo mio bambino._

Quizá se está equivocando, pero Lightning parece más excitado por escucharlo hablar constantemente en italiano. Se preguntó vagamente como es que lo sabe, pues a veces en las conversaciones que han tenido, le responde. Le preguntara después, cuando no vaya a dejarlo sin espalda de tanto arañársela.

Siente que aprieta los muslos alrededor de su cintura, Lightning se atrae hacía Francesco y lo aferra por el cuello para empezar a besarlo, contoneándose ligeramente y apenas siguiente el ritmo que marca Francesco. Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió que algo líquido lo llenaba por dentro de forma casi desagradable. Miró abajo.

—Otra vez... —jadeo cansado, incluso sentía que le dolía un poco los testículos. En su vida se corrió tanto en un "corto" periodo de tiempo.

—Como mandes. —asegura dándole besitos tras la orejas.

—N-no quise decir eso —replica acelerado. Ya bastaba ¿¡No!? ¡Está cansado! —Yo-

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero que eso signifique, te dije que ibas a disfrutarlo mucho y con una sola vez no es suficiente para cumplir eso—asegura con sonrisa libidinosa. Lo recostó en la cama nuevamente... aunque Lightning se giró con todas las intenciones de fugarse a si fuera arrastrándose. Obviamente el italiano no lo dejó—. A donde crees que vas~

No costó tanto está vez y Lightning gimió lánguido, agudo y tenso. Francesco lo tomó de la mano, entre lanzando sus dedos con la diestra del rubio. El cabello le cae por los hombros, dejando su nuca descubierta y no desaprovecho para morderla. Su espalda fue el blanco esta vez y al igual que su pecho y cuello, quedo marcada de lado a lado.

Lightning podría estar todo lo cansado que quisiera, pero como tal se mantuvo despierto todo el tiempo, repitiendo "Daddy" como un adorable periquito de plumas amarillas. Francesco puede decir que quedó más -mucho más-, que satisfecho con esta primera noche teniendo al rubio. Tanto que la noche se volvió mañana y no se durmieron sino hasta las cinco cincuenta.

**...**

—Buenos días... —bosteza al escuchar un suave gruñido por parte del contrario—. Me duele... el cuerpo.

—Es lo normal. Te acabas acostumbrando—asegura girando perezosamente para abrazarlo. Una vez sintió la piel tibia del otro junto a la suavidad y ligero olor sudoroso con perfume natural se apegó más—. Siempre se... acostumbran...

—No creo acostumbrarme. Duele y- Fran-Francesco—gimoteo falto de aire—. A-acabas de... despertar... No... —gime apretando la sabana en su puño derecho, lagrimea y aprieta los dientes con expresión compungida. Hay algo entrando lenta, pero firmemente en por su entrada

—Francesco no cree que eso importe... —suspira estando por completo en el interior del rubio. Puede sentir como tiembla y aunque adormilado logra reírse—. Ahora está más suave... Más abierto... —susurra a su oreja y lame el hélix antes de morderlo y jalarlo un poco en lo que saca su erección con cierta lentitud.

—Qui-quiero baña...Ah... Ahh... —su respiración es lenta y los gemidos lánguidos. Ambos en el mismo sopor a pesar de lo que el mayor hace. Llegado un punto el sonido de la piel la ingle de Francesco contra los glúteos de Francesco se acelera. El mayor espabila y aumenta el ritmo en que entra y sale del cuerpo sensible y nuevamente perlado en sudor.

Mete un par de dedos en su boca, ahoga los gemidos de Francesco mientras juega con su lengua y hace que la baba escape por la comisura del labio. Recuesta la frente en la nuca del americano, enfocándose más en el calor que busca salirse de su bajo abdomen—Da-Daddy... —gimotea con los labios entreabiertos liberando más gemidos y suspiros. El apretar y rasguñar sus muslos cuando se corre sin importarle que no tiene condón se le hizo familiar, quizá porque hasta hace pocas horas se hizo esto.

Su respiración irregular iba desincronizada con la de Francesco que maldice bajo y entre dientes. Esto es muy extraño, incluso para él. Es rara la ocasión en que lo hace de día con algún "consentido", por no decir que quimérico esto que hace con Francesco: Hacerlo sin importar que se durmieron hace alrededor de tres horas y cuarenta minutos.

No quiere darle más vueltas al asunto, tan solo se endereza y lo pone boca arriba; se apoya con una mano del cabecero y con la otra alza la cadera ajena. Ve como sale su semen por la entrada de Lightning, también nota como su vientre está ligeramente hinchado; el rubio sigue en su nebulosa post-orgásmica, tan ido que no se queja por ser examinado tan minuciosamente, ni pendiente de lo que dice o hace— ¿Daddy...? —balbucea ladeando la cabeza con la cara roja, como si una parte de su cerebro entiende que eso es un poco embarazoso.

—Francesco~ —se hundió tan rápido y profundo como pudo.

—Ñnnahh... Ah... aaah... —cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y dejo salir el resto del sonido lastimero. Llevó una mano a su vientre sintiéndolo duro y un poco inflado. Francesco tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Si tuvieras un útero podría tocarlo justo ahora... —comenta morboso de la idea. Incluso llegando a pensar la posibilidad de que Lightning hubiese nacido hermafrodita y explique su cuerpo y rostro afeminado—. Me he corrido tanto en tu culo que ahora sale... —comenta viendo abajo como cada vez que saca su pene sale un poco del líquido blanquecino y viscoso—. Y tú me recibes tan bien... Vamos a disfrutar mucho ¿Cierto?  _Amore..._  —ronronea tomando la otra mano y enredado sus dedos en ella antes de clavarlas en el colchón, manteniendo su peso de esa manera.

Se acerca y lo besa, le muerde los labios, juega con su lengua viéndolo a los ojos. Siente apenas que Francesco se viene un par de veces y su abdomen está con los restos de su semen casi encharcado. Lo muerde, lame la piel con sabor salado y se deleita con los gemidos incoherentes entre su nombre y el pedido de la noche anterior. Entra y sale rápido chocando las pieles, Francesco puede percibir el golpeteo de los testículos del otro contra sus nalgas y aprieta sus manos cuando está más lleno que antes de ser posible.

El semen chorrea a la sabana y Francesco da una especie de beso esquimal. Francesco solo lo mira obnubilado y roza los labios con los de él, aferrando las manos entrelazadas con las suyas. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Francesco aun no tenía ganas de dejarlo tranquilo y no sonaba del todo mal.

**...**

— ¿Hace cuánto dejaste de cantar?

Francesco lo mira por sobre el hombro. Lightning permanece echado boca abajo con cara adormilada y la sabana cubriendo a duras penas. Abraza una almohada y el pelo se desparrama por todos lados. Llega hasta su cadera. Meditó un poco antes de sentarse en el colchón junto a la bandeja de comida que trajo para él.

—Escuché algunas de tus canciones, lo hacías muy bien y no has cambiado mucho a lo que vi en clips de YouTube. —murmura.

—Hace alrededor de... dieciséis años deje de hacerlo—responde rascando su nuca—. Inicie a los... Diecisiete así que tampoco fue un tiempo corto. —sonríe satisfecho y nostálgico.

— ¿Qué te hizo retirarte? Digo... No te va mal ahora, pero es extraño teniendo tan buena carrera, apenas vi que la critica cuestiono un par de canciones teniendo más de trescientas en tu repertorio. —el asunto lo tenía comiéndose la cabeza, pero no creía que preguntar a un cantante por su retiro fuese algo bonito.

Es como preguntárselo a un deportista, debía doler.

—Fue mi voz—masculla llevando una mano a su garganta—. Un día me advirtieron que si seguía forzándome de ese modo iba a acabar casi mudo o dañando de tal forma mis cuerdas vocales que no iba a poder cantar nada nunca más... No sé. Supongo que a Francesco le asustó más no poder cantar jamás a dejar su carrera.

—Ya veo... —mira la almohada de tamaño completo que sigue entre sus brazos—. ¿Y aun cantas?

—Francesco es la estrella en reuniones y fiestas con amigos ¿No es obvio? Además, también tocaba guitarra. —intenta restar importancia al asunto. Lightning le toma la mano y juega con el anillo que tiene puesto.

— ¿Cantarías algo para mí? —Lo vio ligeramente sorprendido antes de aclararse la garganta.

—  _She's like the wind through my tree. She rides the night next to me. She leads me through moonlight, only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my Heart, but she doesn't know what she's done_ —Lightning cierra los ojos y da un suspiro. La voz gruesa de Francesco es melodiosa aun cuando habla, que cante es simplemente bellísimo—.  _Feel her breath in my face, her body close to me. Can't look in her eyes. She's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs. She's like the wind._

Es un poco extraño, hasta la fecha nadie se había interesado por preguntarle a pesar de ser dudoso el asunto de su retiro repentino. Con nadie se refiere a los amantes que ha tenido. Tampoco a cantado para ninguno a solas; a mencionado que le importaba más...

—Igual no me molesta ¿sabes? Siempre me gustaron los autos y en cierta medida la ropa. Estoy bien así y se nota. —se encoge de hombros con una suave sonrisa. Lightning se levantó y recostó de la espalda del italiano.

— _When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail, are the worst of all and the blood's run stale. At the curtain's call, is the last of all. When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made._  —tararea distraído tomando una uva del tazón sobre la bandeja, Francesco giró la cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo.

—  _Mi scusi?_

—Eres un mentiroso. —y con ello concluyó la conversación para seguir con su merienda. Son las cinco de la tarde.

**~***~**

—Debo que ir a la universidad así que no tengo tiempo para la charla que quieras tener o lo que sea. —replica apurado viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

—Créeme, esta conversación la quieres. —afirma guiándolo. Para alivio de Lightning, fuera de la mansión. Fueron hasta el estacionamiento -con capacidad de diez autos y quién sabe si más-, y una vez ahí se detuvieron frente a un Ferrari negro con decoraciones rojas.

— ¿Y? No me vas a llevar, ya es suficientemente obvio que no vivo con Mate; alguien pagó los estudios, tengo un buen internet y hasta el último pincel que necesite alguna vez. —las dos últimas cosas lo dejaron viendo estrellas de alegría y doliendo la garganta intentando negarse al gesto.

Más que todo los pinceles y otros materiales ¿hace falta decir que Francesco no lo deja ir a trabajar y posiblemente lo hayan despedido?

—No, tengo que ir a una reunión así que no podría llevarte aunque quisiera... así que iras tu solo. —alzó las llaves del auto frente a él. Presionó el botón para abrir los seguros. Casi deja caer su bolso y el porta láminas.

— ¿Estas... de chiste?

—Para nada. Llegó ayer directo de Italia. Francesco es el dueño absoluto de la empresa, obvio que puede tener uno cuando le da la gana. —dice con sonrisa vanidosa y actitud egocéntrica. Lightning movió las manos y gesticulo boquiabierto.

—Pero... pero... ¡ES UN FERRARI, ESTA MIERDA CUESTA MÁS QUE MIS DOS RIÑONES!

—Vaya calculo—ríe—. Es un regalo,  _bambino._  Disfrútalo. —da un pequeño beso a los labios del rubio y deja las llaves en la mano derecha de este.

—N-no puedo usarlo, menos aceptarlo. Toma, no, es decir... NO. —replica avergonzado por un regalo tan ridículamente costoso -aun cuando Francesco no pago ni un euro por el-.

—Eres tan inocente, puedo darte cosas mucho más caras que estas. Es una chuchería para que te diviertas un poco por ahí. No tanto como conmigo, pero tu entiendes. Que te vaya bien. —despide sin permitirlo volver a negarse.

Ya que el chofer no pensaba llevarlo y tiene exactamente media hora para llegar, usar el transporte público queda descartado -tarda dos malditas horas desde la parada hasta la universidad-, se resignó a usar el Ferrari como último recurso. Lo trataría mejor que a Mate y lo devolvería cuando regresara por la tarde.

Un buen plan... Más o menos.

Hubiera sido bueno de no ser porque de hecho, llegó media hora antes por qué  _su reloj, celular y tableta gráfica están con la hora adelantada._  Están sincronizadas con la mansión, así que esto es culpa de Francesco. De seguro lo hizo para que no negara el regalo. Maldito hijo de-

— ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?!

—Robé un banco anoche, te iba a comprar uno a ti también, pero ya te suspendieron la licencia por cuarta vez así que... Decidí que con uno bastaba.

Su amigo hizo un puchero y Lightning rió encendiendo la alarma del auto descapotable. Mate es su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria a pesar de ser tres años mayor. Será directo y franco... Es lento, tanto que repitió años escolares dos vece s y acabaron estudiando juntos. Básicamente por su ayuda logró graduarse.

Ni siquiera intentó entrar en la universidad con intención de un título, en cambio fue a una escuela de cocina y muchos cursos de pastelería. Trabaja en una pastelería durante la mañana y por la tarde noche en un restaurante. Con eso se mantiene bien y con su forma de ser la felicidad viene con la simpleza de su vida.

Junto a él está su novia: Holley. Esa mujer tiene un coeficiente intelectual envidiable y ya está graduada en ingeniería; administración de empresas y aduanas... Sin embargo, por cosas que todo el mundo desconoce -menos él-, está enamoradísima de Mate hasta el punto de que, como ya se sabe, tienen un hijo y se iban a casar.

—Estás consiguiendo mucho dinero últimamente... ¿Tienes más trabajos? —gimió lastimero ¿Por qué debía irse a lo inocente en vez de lanzar la sucia verdad?

_Lo mantiene un ricachón que le dobla le edad y de paso se acostó con él._

—No Mate, no tengo más trabajos—suspira deprimido—. ¿Cómo está Holley? ¿Ethan?

—Los dos están muy bien. Ella saldrá en un mes y él con ella—responde con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro pecoso y dientes torcidos—. También te agradece mucho que pagarás y pregunta cuándo es el límite para devolverlo.

—No hace falta, créeme—niega de inmediato—. Iré a verlos el jueves. Hoy estoy muerto, mañana muchas clases... ¿Me recuerdas por qué debo esforzarme por el título?

—Porque eres Lightning McQueen y quieres restregar ese título en la cara de tus padres—hace un puchero, Mate había aprendido esa respuesta de memoria ante las ganas suicidas del rubio durante sus estudios—. ¿No estás molesto?

—Por millonésima vez. No-estoy-molesto-por-mudarme. Entiendo que soy un gasto que no podías costear aun si ayudaba. Igual vivo compartido.

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡¿No dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo o sí?! —quisquilla asustado, casi horrorizado.

—Por supuesto que-

— ¡solo pasó a ser una perra vendida! ¡No me preocuparía mucho por él, pobretón! —Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Búscate una vida, Carlos! —responde a grito, el muchacho siguió su camino con su grupo—. Maldito insufrible... ¿No tienes trabajo?

—eh... SI, SI TENGO. Nos vemos el jueves. —despide. Lightning recibe su abrazo demoledor antes de que se vaya a toda prisa en un auto que -sin que lo supiera-, Lightning mandó a reparar.

Con dinero de Francesco, pero temía más por la vida de Mate que por otra cosa, esa carcacha oxidada al menos no va a explotar, quizá si detenerse a medio camino de la vía lenta, pero no explotar. Es una mejoría.

Entró a sus clases de la mañana, entregó sus deberes, devoró todo en la cafetería. Todo iba de perlas por qué le quedaba tiempo de bocetar alguna tontería. El asunto es que él ya se sabe odiado por el universo así que...

— ¿Qué pasa McQueen? Pensé que estarías hablando con esa  _amable_  persona que tanto te está consintiendo.

—Y yo que estarías buscando como copiarte los trabajos de años anteriores, pero tal vez subestime tu inteligencia de plagaste. —sonríe sarcástico. Carlos es un hombre pelirrojo, ojos marrones y un mal carácter que no sabe como al gente se aguanta.

—Oh, por favor, no intentes hacerte el fuertecito, tu cara de perrita lo impide y me harás reír.

—Esta cara de niña puede romperte la de imbécil ¿quieres probar? —advierte perdiendo al paciencia.

—Y seguramente el viejo con el que te estás acostando te pagaría la fianza por haberme agredido ¿no es cierto? —replica con sorna, algunos escuchaban la pequeña discusión—. Mi prima hizo bien en dejarte... se buscó algo con pene al menos.

—Menos mal no es incestuosa, dudo que cumplas el requisito... Es una pena que hasta yo te supere en ese tema ¿sabes? Mejor cuerpo que tu novia y más pene que tu—chasquea la lengua con falsa pena, vio apenas un segundo a la entrepierna de Carlos antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara—. En cuanto a Cruz... Espero que le vaya bien buscando al hijo que perdió por mala madre; no es sorpresa, digo... Lo hizo nacer con Sida. —quizá se estaba pasando un poco, pero está de un humor horroroso.

— ¿hablando de sida el próximo en sufrirla? Dile al fósil que toma viagra que se busque a alguien más porque tu-

— ¿Pasa algo aquí? ¿Señor Ramírez? —Lightning sabe que la directora de la universidad pasea por ahí durante los descansos, por ello evita a Carlos y u habilidad de ponerlo de malas pulgas.

—Él-

—Estaba viendo mis bocetos para copiarlos... Otra vez. También molestando y diciendo que rayará mi auto nuevo tras golpearme la cara. —cerró el cuaderno, lo que dice es más o menos cierto, en esencia está lo que Carlos dijo, planea y otro poco es de él.

—A mi oficina. —ordena la mujer.

— ¡Yo no...!

—Debería poner ese entusiasmo en sus notas, considerando lo bajas que están. Ahora deje de acosar a McQueen. —resopla ella con desaprobación. Carlos tomó su bolso y se fue de mala gana insultándolo por lo bajo.

—Puede avisarme si hay algún otro problema.

—Claro... —sonrió débilmente y cuando se fue resoplo revolviendo su cabeza y aflojando el moño sin querer. Esto es culpa de Francesco y su ridículo dinero. Los directivos lo tenían casi vigilado para evitar que el italiano dejará de ser su...  _contribución_  a la institución privada.

El día lo sintió horrible por culpa de esto.

**...**

—Tantos lienzos rotos no pueden significar nada bueno.

— ¿Puedes salir de aquí? no estoy de humor para hablar contigo y mucho menos para que interrumpas algo que de por si va mal. —tiró al piso el lienzo con el artline de su dibujo. Francesco lo recogió y puso en el caballete nuevamente.

—Este me gusta, se ve bien... Muy melancólico, deprimente y quizá suicida... Pero bien. —Es posible que vea algo que no está ahí, pero tiene la sensación de que Lightning no está bien en base a lo que plasmó.

—es horroroso. —dice sentado en el escritorio y dándole la espalda.

—tenemos perspectivas diferentes entonces.

— ¿Qué quieres? —se gira con el entrecejo fruncido—. Debo hacer eso para el jueves, tardaré milenios en pintarlo y si no empiezo ahora no lo podré entregar, perderé calificación; Carlos va a empezar a joder y-

—calmate un poco —palmea la espalda del rubio—. ¿Por qué la necesidad de perfección? Digo, es normal, pero siempre debe haber un motivo. —miró a otro lado hasta rendirse de la mirada constante.

—Quiero graduarme con las máximas calificaciones. Soy el mejor de mi semestre y quiero que sea así, necesito que sea así.

— ¿Por qué?

—supongo que ya lo sabes, pero... Mis padres me emanciparon a los dieciséis—empezó a decir, Francesco asintió suavemente—. Ellos querían que estuviera para abogado, pero al ver que no me iban a obligar me tiraron a la calle. Quiero ser el primero en calificaciones para restregarles en la cara que no necesité de su ayuda.

—Es una buena motivación... Aunque me parece que no es lo único que no les gustaba de ti, incluso siento que no es lo único que te molesta.

—La idea del pansexualismo no les agradaba, el pelo largo, la cara de niña... No sé. Todo estaba mal para ellos; Luego llegó mi exnovia, Cruz... Me sentía aun peor, creí que podía ser algo al menos... ¿Normal? Pero los cuernos me dejaban pasar a mi casa y besarla es igual de peligroso que la costa de Hiroshima.

—Muy... Bien, supongo que eso es... Malo, que rompieran. —sus muecas eran oro, lástima que no tenía para prestarle atención.

—El asunto es que... Nunca estoy satisfecho, siempre puedo hacerlo mejor, pero no sale. No importa cuanto me esfuerzo, lo que quiero es imposible, es mal visto, es... Es como si no puedo dejarme ser en nada porque no. Ni siquiera en ese cuadro de mierda. Eso que está ahí es lo que yo quisiera hacer, pero si lo entrego no tendré la mejor calificación porque a la profesora no le va a gustar.

Francesco se acuclillo frente a él, le acarició la mejilla con cariño para secar la lágrima que iba a caer. Se le hacía tan tierno como Lightning intentaba llenar ese espacio de perfección para demostrar que hace lo que quiere, cuando al final no lo hace. Hasta cierto punto lo entiende, el también fue así al momento de componer canciones. Temer a la opinión y que no lo aprueben...

—No importan tus padres, no importa tu alrededor... Si quieres hacer algo solo hazlo, no importa que tengas rostro afeminado, que quieras pintar algo y  _creas_ que no aprobaras. Si sigues las instrucciones está hecho, no debes preocuparte más ni satisfacer para parecer perfecto. Tienes una vida que vivir ¿sí?  _Carpe díem._  —indica con una sonrisa.

—Pero...

—arrepiéntete mañana, haz hoy lo que te de la gana y así sucesivamente. Suéltate el cabello, píntalo; plánchalo; rízalo, usa la lencería que quieras, la ropa que quieras ¿Crees que cuando seas mayor habrá valido la pena haber hecho todo esto? Permítete ser lo que se te antoja sea afeminado, extraño, lo que te salga de la cabeza...

— ¿Y si no funciona...?

—Continuas y ya, lo enfrentas. No te escondas. No vale la pena—insiste—. Ahora... Voy a mi estudio a terminar algo, tu sigue aquí, empieza a pintar con lo que sea que esta dosis de enseñanzas por Francesco te han dejado y te veo para dormir... dormir, quiero tener una espalda y no manchas de sangre en mi camisa.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, igual fue genial. —le dio un beso en al mejilla y salió del lugar. Lightning vio el artline. Con lápiz en mano cambió algunos detalles y luego acercó el escritorio con las pinturas y pinceles.

Hacerlo hoy... arrepentirse mañana.

Bueno, durante la noche le dio un beso en la boca mientras dormía, ya se arrepentiría mañana.

**~***~**

— ¿¡ERES DUEÑO DE VORGUIH!? ¿¡NO SÉ SUPONE QUE SOLO ERA...!?

—Lightning, no soy un aburrido que solo vende ropa elegante, mi lado más "rebelde" necesitaba desahogarse en algún lado—responde tranquilo dando un trago a su café—. Una línea es para gente mayor y fiestas elegantes, el otro para la vida y destrucción de propiedades. Todos ganan. —sonríe triunfante.

— ¿y por qué no sabe nadie esa información...?

—Porque si saben que es mía van iniciar con la tontería de que es una marca para "mayores y pomposos". Hay que manejar bien el mercado.

—Que ridiculez... —bufa.

—Mira el lado bueno, puedo darte la ropa que gustes de ahí si la quieres.

—No gracias...

Aunque lo negó, pasó algo muy curioso un tiempo después:

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea...

—No importa que no lo creas, el punto es que Francesco ya lo hizo. —Lightning quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared,  _maldita sea con este hombre tan jodidamente exagerado._

Lo normal cuando pides ropa porque toda la tuya fue -totalmente-, destruida por la pintura y óleos que le cayeron encima, es te que te den más ropa o dinero para ir a comprar dicha ropa... ¡NO QUE HAGA UNA COLECCIÓN DE VERANO PARA TI! Incluso bastaba con un maldito pantalón de jean y una camisa blanca, no pedía tanto.

Sin embargo, Francesco Bernoulli no es el que anda en pequeñeces precisamente. Ya más de una vez había mencionado que a Lightning le luciría bien muchos estilos de ropa que aún no incluía en esa segunda marca que nadie sabe que es suya. Uso este momento como excusa y para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta... Tenía a todo un taller de costureras midiéndolo, preguntando por su opinión y haciendo diseños.

¿Alguien es tan amable de explicarle porque el destino no pudo poner frente a él a un banquero? Es decir... ¿¡Por qué!?

—te pedí solo ropa para poder continuar con mi día a día... —y no crean que le dio otra ropa, no, anda en pijama y ropa para pintar desde entonces -más o menos una semana-.

—Y vas a continuarla usando esto. —informa con una sonrisa supuestamente angelical, aunque Lightning sabe que es fingida.

— ¿¡cómo se te ocurre que usaré eso!? Escucha, me encanta, es preciosa y todo lo demás, pero... Es solo la universidad y vagar por la calle viendo el cielo. Llama mucho la atención.

—No veo qué tiene de malo. Aunque no estaba mal, tu guardarropa era tan simplón que me daba repelús... Eres un hombre muy bello y ni siquiera con esa camisa de  _The Avengers_  queda opacado, así que ¿Por qué hacerlo? —Lightning se cruzó de brazos e hizo una especie de puchero mientras se revuelve el pelo.

—Ya lo sabes. Simplemente no me gusta y esto es mu-

—No sé si no entiendes,  _bambino_ , en el combo de mimarte hasta el hartazgo viene incluido el vestirte de la mejor manera. Si no quieres que sepan que soy yo eres libre de ocultarlo, más no eres libre de esconder que alguien lo hace.

Y como la batalla perdida que es, Lightning tuvo su closet a reventar de esa nueva colección cuyo nombre venía de uno del cuadro de la discordia cuya nota aún no sabe. "Amvlýs". No sabe que es peor: Tener esa línea como teóricamente suya -palabras textuales del italiano-, o tener que ir a la presentación de estas a una pasarela en un sitio de nombre impronunciable y hacerse ver como la "musa" tras ella.

La muerte es más sencilla, se decía. quien diría que eso aplicaría en otro aspecto que no fuese en la universidad

Gracias a que la universidad iba a tener remodelaciones a gran escalas obtuvo casi un mes libre, coincidiendo con la pasarela a la que Francesco quiere llevarlo. Aun ahora abordando el jet privado del italiano la idea no le hace mucha ilusión, lo que si llama su atención es poder turistear un poco Italia.

Nunca ha viajado en avión y se siente muy niño por emocionarse. El avión es lujoso -como cosa rara-, y siendo los únicos pasajeros el despegue fue apenas pusieron sus cinturones. Vio las nubes por un largo rato mientras Francesco lee documentos.

—Tras la pasarela haré una fiesta—informa llamando su atención—. Será con unos amigos y amigos de mis amigos. La temática es maquillaje de fantasía, así que mandé a hacer tu ropa. Contratare a una-

— ¿maquillaje fantasía? —preguntó con ojos repentinamente brillantes.

—Sí... Aún no terminan tu traje, pero diseñe lo que creo, va a gustarte—soltó los papeles—. En la pasarela también escogerás que usar... Sea como sea, el asunto del maquillaje.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —pregunta casi sorbe él, Francesco parpadeó confuso—. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo si me dejas comprar lo que necesito.

—e-eh... si, claro que- ¿tu puedes ha...?

—Estudio artes, Francesco, además ya he hecho Body paint y maquillajes para fiestas, costaron más de cuatrocientos dólares, pero fueron los mejores del lugar y me llaman para ese tipo de situaciones así que- ¡Y EL TUYO! —exclamó de repente—. Asumo que llevarías un traje, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría hacer. Nada muy estrafalario, pero... ¡si que parezca más una versión mítica de ti! Además- eh... ¿Te molesto?

—Para nada—asegura con una sonrisa—. Sigue hablando así, es adorable... Puede hacer lo que quieras y pedirme lo que quieras...

Lightning y él continuaron hablando, el italiano seguía al conversación con la misma energía por algo sencillo... Es la primera vez que coinciden en algo. Usualmente al invitarlo a lo que sea se muestra incómodo y muy propenso al rechazo, esta vez, Lightning de verdad quiere ir a esa fiesta con él, ayudarlo a lucir mucho más perfecto de lo usual. Verlo así le trae alegría y saca una sonrisa sincera.

No duda que su tiempo en Italia con Lightning, aunque corto, será de lo mejor.


	2. Touch me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienes que saber que si te acercas demasiado a mi, no te voy a dejar ir.

La mansión de Italia tiene un aire mucho más campestre que la ubicada en California. Esta igualmente tiene un salón con instrumentos, decoración musical de la vida y obra de Francesco con su banda; una piscina aunque esta cuenta con una parte techada que tiene un puente en medio y por el cual puedes pasar debajo; jacuzzi; jardín con entrada a un salón con equipo de sonido, acuarios, pantallas y una barra.

Esta parecía la típica casa que usan los universitarios para festejar, al menos así lo interpretó él. Su habitación -en el segundo piso-, cuenta con la capacidad de lanzarse a la piscina... Y romperse la cabeza si eres muy pesado, pero morirá habiendo cumplido el deseo ocioso. Conecta con la de Francesco a través del espacioso armario y el mismo balcón del suicidio lo cual es preocupante.

Ya de por si lo invade, con tantos accesos quien sabe que ocurre con ese tipo. Aparte de eso se encontró con una enorme caja de regalo sin remitente en su cama perfectamente tendida. La ignoró parcialmente al principio pues quería ver el espacio que habitaría por esas vacaciones espontáneas. La cocina es gigante, está bien abastecida y a estas alturas lo único que falta es una mucama... Ah, olvídenlo Francesco acaba de agradecerle y despedirla.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece? De todas mis mansiones, esta es mi favorita.

—Eres un  _fanboy_  de Italia, no me sorprende... —responde volviendo a colocar el gancho que sostiene su cabello—. Te imagino muy capaz de destruir a insultos a aquel que blasfeme contra esta nación.

 _— La mia bella e amata patria..._ He viajado a muchos Países. Casi todo el mundo diría, pero ningún país me parece tan bello... Nada me parece igual de bello. —hablaba con una sinceridad y patriotismo que Lightning acabó con una sonrisita.

—Es tu hogar. Supongo que eres muy apasionado. —al girar con la intención de volver a su habitación para abrir el regalo misterioso fue sorprendido por un abrazo.

—Soy apasionado contigo, también lo pienso ser en la noche... Nada me llena más de energía que estar aquí... Hacer el amor en el país de la pasión... ¿No te parece excitante? —interroga con una colada bajo la camisa de Lightning y acariciando el pecho y abdomen del mismo.

—L-la verdad- ¡HII!—respingó cuando el italiano dio un tirón su pezón derecho—. ¡Quiero ir a nadar! —chilla escurriéndose de su agarre. Francesco suspiro decepcionado. Paciencia... necesita mucha paciencia con este niño...

—Es una piscina aclimatada, la acaban de llenar así que debe estar perfecta... ¿Tienes traje de baño? —Lightning detuvo sus pasos y lo vio encorvado—. Eso me suena a que no.

—Debiste avisarme... Hubiera comprado uno antes de salir. —Bufa fastidiado.

—Podemos ir a comprarlo ahora junto al maquillaje, mañana por la mañana trae tu ropa. —asintió para luego salir corriendo a su habitación. Francesco negó suavemente con la cabeza...

Es la primera vez que viaja a Italia con un amante. Usualmente es a otros Países pues Italia es sagrada y no considera que valga la pena traer a otros a un lugar que considera tan íntimo... Lightning vendría a ser la excepción, no solo porque fue programado el evento en Italia, sino por el hecho de que Lightning había demostrado un interés en su persona que otros no. Quizá un poco aturdido de que así sea y a ello viene lo conmovido que aún se siente.

—FRAAAANCESCO—escucha y con apenas prisas se dirige a la habitación del rubio—. ¿Sabes quién mandó esto? —parpadeó repetidamente al ver lo que tiene a mano.

La caja sobre la cama contenía una gran cantidad de trajes de baño en diferentes modelos desde diseño hasta de femenino y masculino. Ropa de playa siguiendo el mismo ritmo hasta un sombrero bastante amplio de ala. Lightning no sabía que cara poner, era obvio que eso de ahí le gusta, pero no sabe quién lo mandó le preocupa al menos un poco. Al momento de tomar una prenda y ver la etiqueta soltó el aire retenido.

—Tranquilo, es de un amigo. Le dije que vendría contigo y seguro quiso darte esta sorpresa. —respira más aliviado. Tuvo un pequeño parón por la sorpresa, llegó a creer que alguien había entrado como si nada a su casa a pesar del sistema de seguridad.

— ¿A mí? ¿Yo por qué? Si es un amigo tuyo es un ricachón y si esto cuesta más que mi ojo no pienso aceptarlo. —advierte casi con dolor. Le daba mucha vergüenza devolver un regalo, pero no le gusta eso de que desconocidos regalen finuras solo porque sí. Ni siquiera con Francesco lo puede hacer.

—No es tan costoso. Por lo mismo es una marca muy reconocida... Podrías comprar al menos la mitad de todo con tu antiguo salario y un pellizco de tus ahorro—Siguió viendo con recelo el paquete—. Mira el lado positivo ahora solo hay que comprar el maquillaje. —comenta con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices... Espero que me digas quien fue, debo agradecérselo y quizás devolver lo que sea más caro. —rodó los ojos. Que niño tan raro que no aprovechan lo que le dan. Aunque claro, acostumbrado a conseguir todo por su cuenta debe ser incómodo que te lo den por el solo hecho de estar.

Y sexo.

—Ponte el que quieras. Yo iré en un rato, denomina avisar que llegue y un montón de aburridos asuntos que me detienen a hacer algo más. —partió con el fastidio en su voz. Aguanto la risa.

Guardó la ropa que llevo -la cual, elemental querido Watson es la que se exhibirá en la pasarela dentro de dos días-, en los cajones y armarios, la ropa playera del regalo, colocó sus cuadernos de dibujos en la cómoda junto a sus lápices y borradores. Es en precaución a cualquier inspiración que no quiera perder. Estando todo listo y ordenado vio los trajes de baño en la cama y por instinto fue a tomar el masculino. Parecía deportivo con franjas púrpuras a los lados hasta la rodilla.

Luego miró uno de los femeninos. Se mordió el labio, quería ponerse ese. Claro, también quería el masculino, pero este lo tiene demasiado tentado ante la idea de cómo quedará y quizás por las marcas de bronceado que podrían permanecer en su piel por un tiempo. Francesco está en la casa, podría verlo y sería igual de incómodo a usar lencería, por no decir que podría decir algo al respecto y...

—Se supone que está ocupado y... Puedo usar lo que me plazca ¿no?

Sus prendas acabaron en el suelo y cuando terminó de ponerse el traje de baño se vio en el espejo. Bueno, le sentaba bien y le gusta cómo se siente, hizo una trenza cola de pez y bajo directo a la piscina. Francesco por su lado tardó un buen rato en acabar sus pendientes. Habiendo llegado a las once de la mañana a Italia sentía que estar librándose de sus obligaciones a las tres es una molestia. Desde su habitación escuchó chapoteos por lo que decidió quitarse su ropa y usar traje de baño para jugar un par de horas con el americano; más tarde lo llevaría al centro comercial.

Quién sabe lo que surja después.

Se quedó mirando al espejo unos cuantos segundos, agradece enormemente no tener marcadas las líneas de expresión ni ninguna otra clase de arruga, su rostro permanece tan normal como a los treinta. Arrancó una pequeña cana de su cabello. Unas cuantas no lo van a matar, además... Solo tiene cuarenta y seis -a poco de cuarenta y siete-, años, la muerte no está a la vuelta de la esquina como para preocuparse o algo así.

¿Que por qué decidió ver esos detalles? No tiene ni idea, quizá inercia... quizá recordar que tendrá a Lightning junto a él en esa pasarela y en esa fiesta; cualquiera podrá notar y saber vagamente los años que se llevan. Bufó fastidiado, que importa, era el asunto ¿No? Tener a alguien mucho más joven como compañía. Una vez en la piscina vio una silla de tomar sol con una toalla encima, antes de preguntar nada vio a Lightning emerger de casi en medio de la piscina.

Basta decir con que es grande, llega hasta los cuatro metros de profundidad, trampolín, escaleras que suben con la altura y decoración Aqua marina de cerámica. Aunque sus visitantes en general no lo sepan, en el fondo como decoración están las notas musicales de la canción del Titanic ¿Qué por qué esa? Porque quiso. Volviendo al rubio que le está sacando la baba por el traje de baño que usa, salió del agua nadando de pecho y al salir lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿Vas a entrar?

—Tenía la expectativa de broncearme. Francesco con piel canela es encantador —asegura vanidoso pasando los brazos por la cintura del americano—. Aunque también esperaba que tuvieras el cabello suelto.

—Tenerlo suelto es muy... ¿mucho? —no sabe cómo describirlo, Francesco aguantó la risa—. No es que sea tan bonito, se ve mejor atado, supongo...

—Para nada, a mi me encanta tanto como me gusta que uses ese traje de baño—tararea deshaciendo poco a poco la trenza—. Debería comprarte mucho así, te ves más relajado.

¿Enserio? —se le hacía extraño que Francesco lo mencionara **.**

—sí. O sencillamente dejarte escoger lo que se te antoje. Me da hasta envidia que el diera en el clavo con tu gusto—Lightning se mostró repentinamente tímido—. Listo, perfecto.

Seguía asombrándose de lo largo que es, por no decir que es mucho más lacio a diferencia de otras personas con cabello liso que conoce. Lightning se lo hizo hacía atrás antes de volver a saltar al agua, quizá aun incómodo por el tema. El italiano lo ve como un absoluto desperdicio, es decir... ¡le fascina con el cabello suelto! Sigue siendo impresionante los peinado que aprendió a hacer por si mismo, pero así es más natural. Se ve más...

Relajado, libre.

Entró a la piscina, sentándose en el último escalón. Lightning no tardó demasiado en acercarse con su larga caballera moviéndose ligeramente por el agua. Francesco tarareaba de forma distraída alguna canción que se le viniera a la cabeza. Sentía que iba a dormirse boca abajo en el agua como especie de delfín.

—La próxima semana te llevaré a la playa... Luego a Roma ¿Te gustaría ver el coliseo? —asintió entusiasmado—. Quizá Venecia... Debo comprarte un mejor celular, ya te veo tomando muchas fotos.

—Debo mostrárselo a Mate. Él siempre ha querido viajar y más aún, montarse en un maldito helicóptero. Creo que de estar en uno me pone paracaídas y me lanza... O me empuja en un risco para luego lanzarse él. —un tic en la ceja por pensar todo lo que Mate haría de poder hacerlo.

—Es un buen amigo tuyo ¿eh?

—a él no le importa como soy, a estado desde siempre conmigo. Es mi hermano—confiesa con una sonrisa cariñosa de solo pensarlo—. Me alegra que Holley e Ethan estén bien... No me imagino como hubiera quedado de haberlos perdido a los dos.

—Los salvaste, más amor que eso no creo—La expresión de Lightning cambió a una entristecida por algo que escapa a su entendimiento. Decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora para no romper el ambiente—. También podemos ir a  _Alberobello, Portofino... ¡Cala Blue Marino!_ Tengo muchos años sin ir ahí, debería pedir que hagan mantenimiento al yate; iríamos el lunes.

— ¿No paseas mucho? —pregunta divertido por el entusiasmo, es tierno a pesar de todo.

—Italia es demasiado especial para pasear con cualquiera—cierra un ojo con expresión coqueta—. Además, aprovechemos que estamos en pleno verano, mis casas aquí están cerca de la costa, no vale la pena ir a lugares fríos en estos momentos aparte del tema que deberías alojarnos en un hotel.

—Si eso quieres supongo que no está mal.

—El tema es que tu quieras,  _bambino_. Se hace lo que el niño quiere, no el padre. —guiña un ojo, Lightning resopló y le salpico agua infantilmente antes de volver a sumergirse. Costaba mucho no notarlo, más con el sol que hay y el cabello brillando por ello.

**...**

— ¿¡Por qué insistes en que todo debe costar más de cien  ** _euros_**!? Hay cosas que pueden ser buenas, bonitas y baratas ¿sabías? —Francesco parecía completamente confundido por sus palabras, casi ofendido como si estuviera blasfemando contra él y su nación juntos.

—No pienso comprarte nada barato, obviamente no todo lo costoso es bueno, pero muchas otras sí así que prefiero lo que ya es perfecto a lo que no sé. —explica y Lightning se rascó la cabeza llena de pequeñas trenzas que acaban haciendo un moño grande en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—eso ridículo, sin mencionar que aun no me dices de que color es mi ropa.

—Solo toma lo que más te guste. Tienes la tarjeta que te di ¿cierto? Hay un fondo de diez millones de dólares y aumentando que apenas has tocado y al menos cinco millones de euros ya que no sabía cuánto darte para venir ¿Por qué no lo usas? —pregunta casi desesperado.

Lightning básicamente no acepta nada y tampoco usa el dinero que le da ¿¡Por qué!? Cuando lo hace es de vida o muerte, muy a regañadientes.

—Porque no me gusta gastar tanto, estoy acostumbrado a ser ahorrador ¿sabes? —puso una mano en su cintura y ladeó la cabeza—. No estoy contigo porque quiero que alguien me compre todo lo que se me cruce.

—Estás por deuda. —repuso con amargura.

—En parte si, en otra ya hicimos el trato de que estaría—admite y como negar que esta con Francesco por obligación si hasta el italiano lo sabe—. Tampoco es que sea malo, es divertido cuando no te pones así. —Bufó molesto.

—A mi me gusta mantenerte y pagar cuanta cosa quieres. Solo ve, escoge todos los colores de maquillaje que se te antojen y problema resuelto. —está poniéndose ansioso, casi con desespero disimulado y dándose cuenta de que es por culpa del rubio...  _Lo irrita que Lightning no esté dependiendo de él._

—No gastare una millonada. —advierte arrastrándolo a las tiendas que se cruzaran en su camino y fuesen de maquillaje y alguna que otra de ropa.

Se declara ignorante en el asunto de colores, tonalidades de piel y todo eso en maquillaje. Claro, sabe más con el contrastes en las ropas, pero cuando se trata de maquillaje se pierde en lo más profundo. Cree que el blanco es tremendamente inútil en alguien como Lightning, el color piel también es basura, el iluminador no sirve y... ¿Para que rayos hay un labial del mismo color que los labios? ¿No se supone que eso es para que sea de otro tono?

Sin embargo, lo ataca la tranquilidad ver que Lightning va de un lado a otro probando y escogiendo en todos los colores que tiene el alcance por el mero hecho de desconocer los colores que usará.

—Sería mejor si no te bronceas aun... No creo que esto que pienso luzca mucho si lo hago con piel quemada. —opina poniendo la paleta de sombras junto a la cara de Francesco y ladeando la cabeza.

—No me volveré Chadwick Boseman—Lightning aguantó a duras penas la risa—. No debería preocuparte tanto el bronceado.

—Créeme que sí, después no queda como pienso y sería desastroso...

—Nada en mi puede ser desastroso.

—Haré en tu la cara de _It_  a ver si no es desastroso—bufa con los mofletes inflados—. Creo que lo tengo todo... Pero necesitare donde guardar lo que no quepa en el bolso que traje. —murmura avergonzado de ver la cesta casi picuda con todo lo que agarro. Quizá se emocionó más de la cuenta.

—Escoge un bolso entonces. Tengo la impresión de que ese puede gustarte. —afirma señalando uno que está hasta arriba. Casi pudo ver estrellas en los ojos de Lightning.

Era negro con estampado de héroes de Marvel en versión Tsum-Tsum. Lightning lo puso perfectamente apilado en la cesta antes de preguntarse cómo llevará eso a la caja sin que se caiga. Haciendo equilibrio y con Francesco llevando otra parte lograron llegar a la caja.

Sin comentarios con respecto a la factura, Lightning quería morirse y Francesco se sentía asquerosamente satisfecho.

Pasearon un poco más por el centro comercial, Lightning hablaba de tanto en tanto y Francesco lo tomaba de la cintura en esos momento. Algunas personas se los quedaban mirando. Mitad de conocer al famoso empresario y cantante retirado, otros por pensar en que -a juzgar por las bolsas-, hace de todo por tener a ese niño al lado.

— ¿quieres entrar? —pregunta tras notar que Lightning se quedó observando la lencería del mostrador.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Si no quieres nada salimos y ya. Echa un vistazo. —ofrece.

Las encargadas de la tienda no sabían cómo acercarse y se peleaban por ello. Cuando una por fin se decidió Francesco le dio todo lo que Lightning miraba significativamente pero sin la fortaleza mental y espiritual para decir que lo quería. Terminaron con diez conjuntos distintos, un Lightning muerto de vergüenza y Francesco feliz y campante por haberlo logrado.

—Pregunta técnica... ¿Voy a disfrutar de al menos uno, verdad?

—No cuentes con ello. —susurra apretando la bolsa entre sus brazos.

Cenaron -Francesco sentía extraño comer una hamburguesa tan desgraciadamente enorme, al menos quedó lleno-, y volvieron a casa sin problemas. Lightning ordenó todo lo que compraron, lavó la lencería y procedió a probársela. Bien, el queda perfecta, puede guardarla y...

—Todo se vería mejor si soltaras esto—saltó del susto cuando Francesco quitó la liga que ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo—. Listo.

Parece un déjà vu. Lightning luce tan jodidamente incómodo de que lo esté viendo. Suspiro resignado. Tendría que esperar un poco más para llegar a eso. Por la una de la madruga sintió algo metiéndose en su cama, al girarse se topó con la espalda de Lightning. Sonrió antes de acurrucarse con él, estaba haciendo un poco de calor así que la sábana apenas los cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Cuando despertó por la mañana estaba solo, tardó como diez minutos en desperezarse, pensar en lo que tenía que hacer hoy día y decidirse a por fin salir de la cama. Hace un calor bastante extraño, pues la brisa que entra por el balcón es caliente y el cielo esta algo nublado. Bostezo por décima vez, se bañaría después de desayunar, huele a comida, la cocinera a la que le paga para que venga por la mañana y tarde ya debe-

— _Seolleeo neowa naye rangdebyu. Nae maeumeul deureotta nwatta hae mamdaeru_.

Chocó contra la maldita pared. A ver, Lightning escucha de prácticamente todo, es lo malo de que deje el reproductor automático; por lo tanto que este cantando en coreano -asume que es coreano o tailandés-, debe ser relativamente normal, lo único que lo dejó con el funcionamiento cerebral fundido fue que estuviera bailando a mitad de la cocina con los audífonos inalámbricos puestos.

No era algo tan complicado -asume nuevamente-, lo que si es cierto es que se le hacía demasiado tentador usando medias largas y una... ¿camisa? Manga larga que bien podría ser suya por el tamaño y llegar casi a los muslos. Ahora que se fija el aire acondicionado está encendido. Permaneció quieto en su sitio, aprovechando que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— _Give it to you. My nunnunnunnunnunnun nunbit ssodajineun my teoteoteoteoteoteo teochi Hanappunin my reobreobreobreobreob my luver..._

Y los bajos instintos ganaron por sobre todo y acabó poniéndose a su espalda. Le mordió el hombro sin mucha fuerza ¿Cómo coño había olvidado lo que el rubio le dijo? Él mismo había mencionado bailar y supone que esto saliendo tan de la nada en plena mañana es porque sabe más.

Debió pedirle ver, ahora está curioso.

—No me asustes aquí. —bufa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo siento, Francesco se sintió demasiado atraído a esto. —comenta en tono lujurioso con las manso en la cintura del americano. Lightning miró al frente de nuevo antes de repetir el movimiento.

La sorpresa se mantuvo en sus facciones por un instante corto, sostuvo con cuidado la cintura de Lightning mientras este continuaba, obviamente a propósito. Lightning se giró y pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros de Francesco sin parar de moverse, dejando que el italiano se aproximara más hasta besarlo.

Las manos de Francesco están frías, por lo que los temblores al sentir la caricia en la espalda no son raros. Soltó un suspiro, contonear el abdomen para que choque con el ajeno le hace saber que está tentando demasiado al italiano y pues...  _No._

—Lo de tentar y luego no hacer nada es delito ¿sabes? —comenta divertido por ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada—. Simplemente jugar tampoco es malo, no hay que hacerlo todo si no quieres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con jugar? —pregunta con expresión compungida.

La sonrisa que le dedicó lo asustó. Llegaron hasta el mueble de la sala de estar, Francesco le había quitado el bóxer y atado una cinta en el pene—Eres muy orgásmico, así que veamos que tanto pasa si lo dejo así—. Lightning gimió con una mueca en la cara ¡NO PUEDE SER ¿PARA QUE PREGUNTÓ?! El italiano sube de a poco el suéter para lamer y morder su abdomen. Es curioso que no lo haga con fuerza sino hasta llegar al pecho y entretenerse lamiendo sus pezones.

A medida que continua con las caricias se siente más sensible y le duele más el vientre así como la erección, una señal obvia a que quiere llegar al clímax pero no puede. Lo peor es que Francesco está sumamente divertido por ello y le encanta poderlo acariciar con tanta libertad sin que se veía tieso.

Amansar tanto a una persona es lento, pero lo satisface.

—parece que esto debe doler un poco.  _Povre mio bambino..._  —ronronea dando un par de caricias superficiales a la erección hinchada. Lightning gime desesperado.

—Y-ya... ya lo puedo quitar ¿verdad? —pregunta con los ojos vidriosos.

—Umm... No, quiero que esté así porque si lo suelto me vas a dejar así—lo sentó y Lightning respingó de sentir el bulto—. Así que ¿Cómo se complace a...?

— _Daddy._  —tragó grueso. Metió una mano en el pantalón de dormir para empezar a acariciarlo. Al momento de sacarlo del pantalón suspira con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos de mordérselos tanto rato.

Muy bien, con luz le da mucho miedo y e pregunta muy seriamente como eso entró... aunque con el dolor que dejó, es obvio que con mucho trabajo. Pensándolo seriamente, solo así no iba a eyacular y por consiguiente él tampoco. Francesco supo que Lightning encontró la respuesta a su disyuntiva cuando se levantó y apretando el suéter hacía abajo tomó asiento en el piso.

Abrió un poco las piernas y Lightning apoyó la mano derecha en su muslo como apoyo. En una nebulosa muy lejana o en su única neurona sexual buscaba que rayos hacer. Temblando de pies a cabeza sin estar muy consiente de porque razón exacta dio una larga lamida al falo completamente levantado, Francesco jadeó con una sonrisa ensanchándose en su rostro.

Lo hizo nuevamente hasta finalmente engulló por completo. Francesco podía sentir el ligero roce con sus dientes y la campanilla. Con la zurda acariciaba lo poco que no le entraba por completo en la boca hasta que la mandíbula empezó a dolerle y se limitó a chupar el área de la punta. Abrió los ojos con fuerza al momento en que fue jalado y chocó con la ingle del italiano, resoplo en el poco de vello que hay en el área.

—Ahh~—no supo si era como tal un gemido, en el suena mucho más maduro y masculino que en sí mismo; le da una vergüenza terrible. Cuando se lo sacó de la boca un poco de seme le cayó en la cara y el resto yace en su boca.

Puso sus manos y lo escupió ahí. Tan débil y manso como una muñeca Francesco lo cargó para dejarlo echado en el mueble, alzó el sueter e hizo que Lightning soltará el semen en su abdomen. Con los dientes deshizo el pequeño nudo del cordón y engulló el miembro de Lightning. Este grito agudo y apretó los muslos para correrse al instante en la boca del italiano.

—¿ya ves? Un simple juego. —se relame el labio, Lightning suspiró con esa sensación agotada de haber eyaculado. Poco después se sentó y limpió de su cara lo poco de líquido seminal que cayó en ella.

—Estuvo horrible... Me duele la mandíbula.

—Para haber sido tu primer oral estuvo muy bien. —sonríe pícaro. Lightning observó la sustancia en sus dedos.

— No pienso ponerme a bailar en la cocina más nunca. —murmura antes de llevarse a la boca los dedos, Francesco se mostró sorprendido por ello.

—Tranquilo, simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa. Lo había olvidado ¿algo más que puedas hacer?

—Bastante... Estaba en una escuela de baile antes, solo que el dinero que me daban ahí por ser profesor no era mucho así que debí buscarme otro trabajo. —explica sintiéndose pegostoso.

—No me quejo, de no haber ido así no te hubiera encontrado—lo vio ofendido—. Supongo que lo hacías para mantenerte en forma.

—Aja... si iba a ser pintar me volvería una masa de grasa frente a un lienzo porque no pensaría moverme, así que decidí bailar. Le enseñaba a Holley y con eso compensaba no poner dinero para comprar comida. —explica. Francesco no entendía como funcionaba eso de compartir hogar con tres personas así como los gastos.

Para él es...  _imposible_ , aparte de molesto.

—Ya veo. Me gustaría ver un poco de eso, creo habértelo dicho antes—hizo un puchero—. Tu  _Daddy_ quiere que lo entretengas de forma exótica, no me parece una mala idea ¿Qué tan confiado estás de poder excitarme con solo moverte. —reta.

—Realmente no parece muy difícil, aunque quién sabe cuando lo haga. —responde juguetón, aunque sonaba como de esas promesas que haces a un niño pequeño: Esas que no cumplen nunca.

Más tarde y como una desgracia para el bronceado que pretendía Francesco... el cielo se empezó a caer. Una tormenta horrible caía en Sicilia. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y para empeorar el asunto... se fue la luz. El estudio de Francesco tenía un generador, así que ahí estaba Lightning, sentado en el diván que está pegado a la pared frente al escritorio del italiano.

—Pensé que jugarías con tu celular o algo.

—Los juegos necesitan el internet que no hay porque el modem está en la cocina y no aquí. —Francesco resopló, un detalle que debió considerar mejor. Lightning siguió enfocado en su cuaderno de dibujo y Francesco no lo deja de mirar en su concentración.

— ¿Qué dibujas?

—Un pony cagando arcoíris siendo dirigido por un búho cósmico directo al amanecer con delfines de ojos láser—la carcajada que salió de su garganta no fue normal, la cara de Francesco se le hizo demasiado graciosa—. Solo estoy dibujando al perro de esa foto. —señala el porta retrato en el librero.

—Para la próxima me levanto y veo que haces. —dice negando con la cabeza. En su mente se formó aquel escenario de drogadicto en plena nota y... simplemente no.

Siguieron buena parte del día en esa dinámica, aunque el italiano no se percató de que Lightning había girado, cambiado de hoja y lo mira de tanto en tanto. Alrededor de las siete de la noche cuando todo estaba oscuro y ya no llovía Lightning empezó a nadar en la piscina techada. Francesco lo veía desde el balcón de su habitación. Durante ese rato llegó -finalmente-, la ropa que usaría Lightning en la fiesta y antes de la misma.

Admite estar un poco emocionado de saber su opinión considerando que las dos -sobre todo la segunda-, la hizo para que fuera únicamente suya. Colocó ambas bolsas en su cama para que apenas volviera a la habitación de darse un baño lo viera. Supo que lo hizo cuando escuchó el llamado casi vikingo como si fuese una tragedia.

—También puedes pasar por aquí, no hace falta que grites. —comenta divertido.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que use esto?!

— ¿No te gusta?

—ME ENCANTA PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO. —lloriqueó. Es el mismo sentimiento de frustración a ver algo en un mostrador y saberte muy pobre para tenerlo... ¡Ahora es que lo tiene y teme usarlo! Maldita sea.

— ¿Entonces cual es? —pregunta perdido.

—Es que... Es que... ¿Mucha gente me va a ver?

—Si.

—Entonces no lo usare.

—Lo usaras porque para una fiesta uno suele usar lo que no se pone nunca. Por ende, está permitido que uses esto—explica alzando la prenda, Lightning se jalaba la cara—. Además, piensa en la envidia que harás sentir a todas las que vengan y tu sea más bello siendo hombre. Francesco va a divertirse mucho con eso.

— ¿no se reirán?

—Si te muestras avergonzado y débil lo harán. Supervivencia del más fuerte, así funciona. Así que... Disfrútalo un poco. —le susurra al oído antes de palmar su espalda. Lightning ahogó un grito con la tela de la prenda en sus manos.

Muy bien, dejarse llevar, déjate llevar por esa corriente de  _soy la más perra del lugar_  y estarás bien. Es como la universidad Lightning, es como la universidad. Su monólogo interno duró un buen rato para llenarse de fuerzas y simplemente ignorar lo que pudiera sentir al usar esa ropa que tanto le gusta.

Es como si Francesco supiera su gusto exacto y con algo así logra que tiemble sin saber muy exactamente por qué.

**~***~**

— ¿me explicas de nuevo como es que no tenías novia? Con lo mucho que se quejan de lo "desconsiderados y brutos" de los hombres tu eres una maravilla —comenta analizando a Lightning arreglarse para la pasarela teniendo un orden considerable en todo lo que usó para vestirse, arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse apenas—. O bueno, una novia que valiera la pena.

—te explico—cerró el labial que estaba usando—. La gran mayoría que se me acercaban eran de mis clases de baile; ellas sabían que era pansexual, pero el pansexualismo se interpreta como que eres un bisexual y cuando encuentras a un hombre bisexual es porque anda más al homosexualismo que al heterosexualismo...

—En resumen... —se aguanta la risa.

—En resumen: Tenemos un profesor Gay—chasquea la lengua—. Uno que puede vernos en ropa interior mientras nos cambiamos porque ¡Oh! Le gustan los hombres ¿Qué peligro puede haber? Al menos así la mayoría de las que me tope... ya entiendes porque la desgracia.

—si, la entiendo muy bien.

—Y... ¿Qué te parece entonces?

Se mordió el labio ligeramente viéndolo de arriba abajo. La pregunta es inútil pues hay una respuesta en su humilde opinión. Para el está perfecto. Se acercó, rodeó su cintura e inició un beso calmado y profundo. Lightning mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados, no es precisamente la respuesta que esperaba. Con un si o no estaba bien. Francesco es tan raro a veces.

— _Perfetto_  —afirma en un ronroneo para luego besar la frente del americano. De lo único que se quedaría es del peinado, aunque como se nota que luchó por hacérselo y queda bien no dirá nada al respecto—. Ahora... ¿Quieres conducir tu o lo hago yo? —pregunta mostrando las llaves, Lightning lo pensó un instante antes de tomarlas y salir de la habitación con un pequeño bolso en mano.

El conjunto en sí es simple al igual que el resto de la marca, es precisamente ropa casual así que no podía pasarse de extravagante. Lo que lleva es más femenino por la camisa haciendo de vestido junto a los tacones que Lightning escogió ponerse y con los cuales camina con más equilibrio del que esperó.

     

Una vez en el Ferrari Francesco se acomodó viéndolo conducir, aparentemente el temor, vergüenza o reticencia se habían esfumado; luce emocionado por llegar. Advirtió que seguramente les tomarían algunas fotos pues es como los eventos que ven en televisión. Muchos otros se iban a presentar, se hacía una especie de alfombra roja y todo el show; posibles entrevistas por ser "socio y conocido" del dueño.

Igual no tenía que responder nada si no quería, pero de ser le caso, debía estar preparado para que le saltaran encima.

—si tu no eres el dueño ante los medios... ¿Quién es? —pregunta cuando taparon con un semáforo en rojo.

—Es un viejo amigo mío, lo conocerás allá. —responde tranquilo.

Lightning quedó momentáneamente ciego cuando llegaron, aparentemente todo el mundo sabía que Francesco llegaría en un Ferrari de -obviamente- marca " _Vernoulli"_. Vaya que hubiera sido raro de no ser así. Francesco lo tomó de la cintura para que no se quedara demasiado tiempo congelado.

—Ay no puede ser...

— ¡Francesco~! —Lightning quería esconderse, pero era muy tarde y el lugar no daba para hacerlo. Al italiano se acercó un personaje conocido para el rubio—. ¿Eh? Vaya~ Trajiste al niño, pobrecito, lo tienes todo intimidado.

—a decir verdad, se intimida por ti Raoul. —comenta divertido.

—Hola... —saluda con sonrisa nerviosa y tiesa.

Ese tipo es su anterior jefe ¿alguien es tan amable de decirle que hace ahí? Pensó que eso de "El dueño es amigo mio" era una mentira de Francesco para hacerlo hablar, no que  _en verdad_ fuesen amigos. Raoul ÇaRaule es una persona que anda en la misma senda que Francesco: Ricachón, dueño de una cadena extensísima de Clubes, una marca de licores en Francia y ropa...

— ¡¿Él mandó el regalo!? —preguntó viendo a Francesco en desesperación.

—Sí. Buena elección perfecto. —guiña un ojo. Lightning quería morirse.

—Díselo a Shu, fue él quien dio el último visto bueno con eso... ¿Dónde está?

—Estoy aquí, aprovechándome de ti para que no me tomen tantas fotos. —Lightning logró ver a quién habló.

Es un hombre un par de centímetros más alto que él, albino y de ojos purpura. Tragó grueso, que expresión más gélida y... ¿Es idea suya o se ve un poco joven para Raoul? No será que...  _Son amigos Lightning, comparten mañas_ , se dice con resignación.

—Lo siento. Te escondes demasiado. —ríe.

—Una foto los cuatro no viene mal.

Lightning apenas pudo mostrar mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía sus retinas quemarse y apuraba a Francesco para entrar de una santa vez, tomar asientos y sacar raíces ahí. No envidiaba las alfombras rojas, naranjas o de los colores que sean, ahora menos. Una vez dentro y viendo puntos negros sintió cierto jalón en el brazo.

— ¿mareado?

—Ciego, solo ciego... —balbucea queriendo restregarse los ojos, pero el débil delineado moriría si lo hacía.

—Soy Shu Todoroki, un placer conocerte. —tomó la mano que le tendió el albino a modo de saludo.

—Lightning McQueen, un gusto. —responde con una sonrisa amigable, el otro permaneció igual de inexpresivo.

—Está feliz, solo que su cara tarda en procesar las emociones a menos que sea de otra manera—burla Raoul—.  _Raoul ÇaRoule, Un plaisir de te connaitre._ —dice en francés al tomar su mano y dar un beso a la misma.

— _De même_  —responde con timidez—. Gracias por el regalo.

—Be nada, aunque con los que debe darte este exagerado debe ser muy poco. —dio un gemido lastimero para sorpresa de Raoul y Shuu, quién no pudo esconderlo.

—Créame... Intento que no sea así, incluso esto es una exageración. Todo porque le pedí ropa, ya que la mía se dañó. Con darme un Jean hubiera bastado, pero no, hay que hacer toda una línea de ropa veraniega con un nombre que es de un cuadro y hacer una pasarela para ello. —explica viendo con fastidio a Francesco que se hace el tonto. Raoul los vio a los dos un momento antes de volver a sonreír.

—que puedo decirte. Yo también hice una línea de trajes de baños para Shuu, se veía tan lindo... Y también empezamos a hacer  _sake_ , sabía un poco extraño, pero acabas acostumbrándote. —lo abraza y pone su barbilla en la cabeza del albino. Este no hizo ningún gesto o amague de quitárselo de encima.

— ¿ya ves? No es raro. —lo miró mal. No pensaba decir nada al respecto.

El evento en si empezó cuando la sala -para nada pequeña- se llenó. Modelos iban y venían al igual que los flash de cámaras, murmullos altos y demás que lo ponen un poco atontado. Francesco le dice cosas de tanto en tanto aunque realmente no puede hacer más que encogerse en su asiento.

Toda esa ropa fue básicamente aprobada por él, es como ver a un hijo crecer y verlo ser útil. Se está muriendo. Extrañamente una mujer lo llamo y no tuvo más opción que seguirla hasta la parte trasera del escenario y la pasarela en sí, las maquilladoras casi se lanzan encima suyo.

—Y-ya estoy bien ¿¡qué pasa!? —pregunta sin entender que ocurre hasta chocar con alguien.

—Asumo que eres Lightning... si, está bien, déjenlo, lo están asustando—comenta divertido un hombre de bigote y cabello canoso, aunque buena parte de este es de un negro azulado—. Siento eso niño, pensamos que vendrías tan normal como un hombre puede venir, pero ganaste la pulseada.

—Eh... ¿Está bien?

—soy Hudson Hornet—se presenta con un estrechón de manos—. Soy el que suplanta a Francesco aquí. —susurra y Lightning abre la boca para volverla a cerrar.

— ¿Por qué me trajeron hasta acá? —pregunta sintiendo que iba a darle algo.

—tranquilo, no te van a comer, solo vas a caminar junto conmigo en la pasarela.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— ¿No te dijo?

— ¡¡PENSÉ QUE ERA UNA BROMA!!

—Oh... Que extraño... —murmura con una mano en la barbilla—. Sea como sea, nos toca salir ahora, sería extraño que tardáramos, así que solo sonríe lo más natural que puedas y no-te-caigas. —asintió frenéticamente.

Nunca a sido precisamente introvertido, es decir, al menos con las niñas se llevaba muy bien y lo de tener amigas y algún que otro amigo era normal así como atreverse a hacer muchas payasadas por ahí. La vergüenza no es algo que suela dominarlo... Excepto con Francesco y ahora con demasiado fotógrafos viéndolo y quedando como la musa de esta línea de ropa.  _Quiere morirse ya._

— ¿Cuál es el objetivo del estilo? No es muy parecido a lo que se ha presentado en ocasiones anteriores y quisiera saber que fue lo que inspiró con exactitud.

—Eh... — ¿Por qué debía estar ahí sentado? Hudson intenta calmarlo con susurros, aunque serviría más si Francesco estuviera ahí—. L-la verdad es... que... —se mordió el labio inferior—Es más... ¿versátil? —vio a los lados en busca de ayuda.

— ¿Versátil?

—Pues... No es... Cuestión de que género tengas, sino como quieras que luzca. Lo femenino en lo masculino y viceversa... Un punto armónico. Simplemente cómodo sin importar que te lo pongas porque es ambiguo.

—Eso es un poco extraño siendo un hombre ¿no cree?

—Tal vez, pero también entra el gusto de cada quién. Es un asunto subjetivo en el que no quisiera meterme. Personalmente no tengo preferencia en ropa, usa tanto femenina y masculina sin problema, pero también está el tema en que puede ser incómodo comprar ropa de mujer o de hombre siendo el opuesto y que sea para uno mismo. Supongo que el objetivo es evitar que debas esconder algo que eres por la opinión social.

—se va a desmayar. —opina Raoul.

—Tranquilo, si puede.

—No va a poder, lo están confundiendo y va a acabar- Lo hizo. —miraron de nuevo gracias a Shuu, Lightning había tirado el agua a un reportero.

— ¿acaso es su problema si es así? Ya lo dije, uso la ropa que me plazca porque me apetece, me da la gana—enfatizo con la cara roja de rabia—. Ahora, si solo van a preguntar ese tipo de cosas pueden irse, no es el maldito punto de esto.

— ¿Qué preguntó? —susurró Francesco.

—sí usa esa ropa por ser tu pareja.

—Ah...

Sea como sea, Lightning se fue bastante molesto del lugar y Francesco apenas podía aguantar la risa de verlo con la cara roja de iras. Ya podía escuchar el regaño de Hudson por esto, pero bueno, no iban a quebrar por una pequeña escena, menos por hacer un línea básicamente andrógina... No todo lucía femenino, pero seguramente es en lo que más se fijaron.

Ya vería las críticas mañana.

**...**

—Lightning, no es por apurarte, pero tendremos muchos invitados aquí en menos de diez minutos ¿tanto me falta? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

Lightning sostenía su rostro con mucha delicadeza a medida que lo maquillaba. Llegar corriendo a cambiarse no ha sido de sus mejores ideas para ser franco, pero no pudo aguantarse. Lightning cuidaba de no jalar su piel y apenas sentía que usaba algo en sus parpados.

—No, ya está listo ¿Qué te parece? No quise que fuera demasiado porque quedaría extraño, pero creo que luce bien... Creo. —se vio en el espejo.

Esperaba algo  _mucho_  más sencillo, pero no iba a decir que no le gustaba. De hecho, se encontraba en ese raro estado de impresión donde no sabes que decir para demostrar lo mucho que te gusta.

— ¿Qué es exactamente?

—Para serte franco pensaba en una especie de elfo guerrero, pero al final no sé que hice. —confiesa avergonzado con los labios pintados de un extraño tono de amarillo mostaza con brillo dorado. Francesco se colocó el saco del traje, de algún modo combina con la corbata que lleva puesta y los aretes plateados.

—Me encanta —dice finalmente con una sonrisa, Lightning respiró más tranquilo con eso—. Termina de arreglarte, Raoul está en la mansión de al lado, así que llegará pronto y debo supervisar a los camareros.

—Esta bien... —murmuró al verlo salir de la habitación. Tiró la toalla y cogió el secador de cabello. Iba a tardar...

**...**

— ¿Por qué no...?

—Lightning me maquillara. —cortó y subió al segundo piso sin más.

—Aun no me explicó cómo te casaste con él, es la antítesis de todo lo que te gusta. —comenta con una larga sonrisa divertida.

—Lo que  _yo_ no me explicó es cómo es que eso te luce genial y porque  _yo_  no tengo uno. —bufa de mal humor, Francesco movió la mano en gesto de alarde.

—Francesco se topó con un estudiante de artes, la mejor bendición que pudo encontrar. Recuerdas eso en lo que eras único entre nosotros y vanagloriabas a cada rato... —empezó a decir, Raoul comprendió por donde iba—. Ya no lo eres.

— ¿¡No me digas que con ese pobre niño...!? Francesco, dime por favor que no fuiste malo con él.

—Francesco se siente ofendido de que insinúes algo como eso.

—Eres apresurado con lo que quieres, ese es el problema y por eso compadezco la cadera, abdomen y estómago de ese americano—suspira con los brazos cruzados—. Como si ayudara algo en ti a que sea más pasable.

—Raoul, amigo, compañero y compadre... Tienes que superar que fuiste mi pasivo. Algún día deberás hacerlo y admitir que la tengo grande habiéndolo probado en tus propias carnes. Han pasado ya casi dieciocho desde eso. —mofa con sonrisa maliciosa y alargada.

— ¡Estaba borracho, no cuenta para nada!

—Yo también estaba borracho y no me pudiste tumbar. Si te hace sentir mejor, no me acercaría a tu plano culo más nunca aun con tanto alcohol en mi sistema. —el francés bufó.

Lentamente la mansión se comenzaba a llenar de gente con elaborados y fantasioso maquillajes combinando con sus ropas -al menos en el caso de las mujeres-. La mitad de ellos eran conocidos, la otra mitad conocidos de los conocidos. Saludaba a todos y se preguntaba muy seriamente donde estaba Lightning y Shuu. Se están tardando y Raoul ya tiene a dos intrusas encima.

—Quiérelas un poco, No me dirás que no lo extrañas. —dice mordaz, Raoul vio un poco a la izquierda del italiano antes de sonreír.

—No, no lo extraño para nada.

Francesco abrió ligeramente los ojos por ver a Shuu. Tenía una corona de flores púrpura, a saber de donde salió; cabello recogido y maquillaje que lo hace lucir más adorable de lo que suele ser; combinaba por completo con su ropa en esas tonalidades frías que suele vestir. Raoul no tardó en alejarse hablando con él en lo que casi es posible de llamar un monólogo.

— ¿y dónde está Lightning...? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Que raro es verte solo. —abraza a quién habló tan de repente.

—Y a ti aparecer. —responde jocoso. El otro suelta una risita profunda.

—No tanto, aun así siento que me perdí de algo. No sueles estar sin compañía en fiestas espontáneas como estas.

— _Prego_ , no estoy solo, simplemente mi acompañante está preparándose. Es del tipo perfeccionista. Que cara pones McMissile. —bufó molesto por la sola mención de eso.

—Un quisquilloso nuevo a tu lista, nada que envidiar—afirma sin dar mucha relevancia al asunto—. En la entrada vi a alguien que no conozco, no sé si lo dejaste entrar por gusto, pero no está nada mal. —comenta avanzando para ir a hablar con alguien más. Francesco no entendió que quiso decir, pero prefirió ignorarlo con la idea de ir a ver si Lightning está escondido o que.

— ¿estás seguro de que está bien que pase? Hay personas de las que me imaginé y bueno... Todos realmente tienen la pinta de que me van a destrozar apenas me miren—se paró en seco. Asomado desde la puerta que da al enorme jardín está Lightning con expresión entre dudosa y molesta—. ¿Francesco?

—N-no... eh...

La lengua se le trabó horriblemente. Siendo tan rubio pensó que ropa dorada iba a lucirle bien y  _acertó_. Se acercó para verlo mejor. Su maquillaje es más bien sencillo, sombra naranja, los labios en amarillo dorado, pequeñas y adorables pecas en los pómulos y puente de la nariz; los hombros... Daba un aspecto de ser un sol.

_Y es su sol._

     

— ¡NO! —Francesco tiró a un lado el par de ganchos que mantenían el peinado—. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste? Tarde más con el-

—Porque te ves mejor así, créeme... te ves perfecto. —afirma con voz suave, diferente a la usual lo cual calló las replicas de Lightning. Lentamente acomodo que parte del fleco cayera por su hombro, a la izquierda se lo hizo atrás para que no le cayera en la cara y listo.

— ¿así?

—sí. Mejor que nunca. —afirma dando un beso a su mejilla.

Lightning no se equivocó, apenas lo vieron empezaron a murmurar, no sabía si estaba bien o mal que ocurriera eso. Sentía todas las miradas en él, razón por la cual aprieta el brazo de Francesco y piensa en que... Por mucho que le guste como se ve ahora, no es su ambiente. No está a gusto y espera muy seriamente que eso cambie solo por no aguar el momento a Francesco, quien luce muy contento de tenerlo al lado.

—Válgame dios ¿Un astro celestial? ¿¡De donde rayos sacaste a este niño!?

—Tu Club nocturno en California. —responde con sonrisa divertida.

—Te voy a cobrar. Mira nada más... te ves muy bien—elogió con expresión contenta y sincera, Lightning sonrió en respuesta algo apenado.

—vaya ¿Quién es el niño? —pregunta una mujer de piel morena y vestido que asemejaba las plumas de un pavorreal.

—Vamos, Carla, debe ser obvio que esta hermosura es mi amante ¿Para que preguntar? —increpa con mofa acariciando la cintura de Lightning que le hace una cara para que deje eso.

—tenía la esperanza de que dejaras esa maña... —admite en un suspiro desilusionado—. Vete de aquí, tengo que hablar con el viejo mañoso. —rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de irse con ella.

—Hace eso con todos, no te sientas mal.

—Jeh, no me sorprende... Aunque es molesto que todos crean lo mismo... —murmura y Shuu pudo entender que quiso decir—. Como si a todos les fascina meterse con alguien veinte años mayor solo por vivir bien ¿me veo tan desesperado?

—te ves mimado y perfecto que es distinto. —corrige Raoul.

Un poco apartados del resto Shuu y Lightning empezaron a hablar, Raoul los venía de tanto en tanto durante su conversación con gente de la fiesta. Un largo rato después Francesco llegó con moderado mal humor, buscando a Lightning con la mirada aunque el francés no lo permitió en su totalidad.

Vio al americano bailando junto al japonés eso mismo que vio en la cocina y se le hacía cómico la mala coordinación de Shuu en intentos por imitarlo. Una risita se escapó de sus labios junto a una expresión suave que hizo a Raoul darle un vaso con whisky.

—Por fin escogiste algo que valiera la pena... —comenta.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta con extrañeza.

—Lightning—lo señala discretamente—. Dejaste entrar a tu vida a alguien bueno por primera vez.

—Él no entró a mi vida, solo es el juego de siempre, Raoul—se encoge de hombros dando un sorbo al trago—. Es el más particular hasta ahora, pero-

—No puedes estar en esto por siempre—dice con mortal seriedad de repente—. ¿sabes lo complicado que es encontrar a alguien así? Que no le importe la cantidad de ceros en tu cuenta o que lo complazcas en cualquier capricho.

—Raoul-

—Escúchame—lo interrumpe con dureza—. Tienes  _cuarenta y seis_ años ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes permanecer haciendo lo mismo como si tuvieras dieciocho? Soy tu amigo y por eso me gustaría que por una vez en la vida dejaras de pensar en  _que todo se reemplaza_  trayendo a alguien nuevo como si nada. Eso de ahí—hace que mire a Lightning hablando animadamente con otro par de personas—.  ** _No_** se reemplaza, no encontraras a otro igual y no hablo de lo bonito que sea... sino de que empiece a preocuparse por ti y te mire de esa forma.

—Empezó y acabará como el juego que es, Raoul. Lo busque y traje como un experimento, cuando me aburra lo dejare al igual que los otros. Yo no soy tu—pone una mano en el hombro del francés con expresión casi cruel—. Yo no me casaré con un  _bambino_  porque empiezo a darme cuenta de que el reloj corre en contra.

—Entonces vas a estar a muy solo... No hace falta que te recuerde que no vas a verte así para siempre. En algún momento hasta tu dejarás de lucir bien, el dinero importará más y no bastará... Quiero ver que, al igual que yo, encuentres a alguien que te acompañe cuando eso pase.

—Le llevas veintiún años ¿Quién dice que no se irá?

—Porque si no se ha ido ahora sabiendo los problemas que tengo... es porque no se irá. —frunció el entrecejo. Raoul había sido diagnosticado con ciertos problemas del corazón hace un par de años, Shuu apenas se había inmutado al respecto... solo lo había besado con fuerza y puesto énfasis en cuidar de su forma de vivir.

— _Che assurdità._  —bufa de mal humor. Antes de dar un paso Lightning apareció tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Crees que se pueda poner música?

—las cornetas dan a la ventana así que si las abres puedes-

— ¡BIEN! —y salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer? —pregunta a Shuu.

—Dijo que quisiera bailar y al menos seis personas lo invitaron a hacerlo. Se negó diciendo que como el dueño de la casa y quién lo trajo debería bailar contigo primero. —explica con voz monótona. Francesco entrecerró los ojos viendo a los que estuvieron hablando con Lightning hace poco.

Vaya, no creyó que tan rápido ya tendría a tantos velando su comida.

Lightning apareció nuevamente con el celular en la mano, seguramente buscando entre sus canciones que poner y evitando lo raro. Dejó el celular en una mesa y tiró del italiano para llevarlo al centro del jardín cuando la música empezó, apenas pudo entender que debe hacer.

Lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y sincronizando rápido en el ritmo rápido. Más parejas empiezan a bailar, algunas de forma más torpe que otras. Es extraño, pero Lightning loe estaba guiando a pesar de estar tomando ese rol. Más indicaba el ritmo y que tan intenso debía ser.

No como que le molestara.

Lo girar en si mismo, logrando que la falda y su cabello hiciera el efecto perfecto. El italiano sintió que el momento no duró mucho. Fue casi como un parpadeó cuando lo sostenía pues ya la canción había terminado. Bufó discreto ¿Cómo se distrajo tanto? Ah claro, andar en... el solo, viéndolo con esa sonrisa tan amplia y bonita que tiene disfrutando del tacto de su cuerpo con el suyo.

—si es tan amable. —Lightning tomó la mano de quién lo ofreció sin siquiera verlo, como si no le importa mucho nada más aparte de hacer algo. Francesco se rascó la nuca con fastidio.

Que esté tan distraído es culpa de Raoul.

Varias horas pasaron y e pregunta como no se cansa. Claro, él no se lo a quedado viendo todo este rato, baila con algunas invitadas, habla con otros y bebé haciendo acoplo de su resistencia a la sustancia. Lightning no es el mismo asunto, debe estará un tan activo por bailar y no permitir que el alcohol penetre tanto en su sistema.

— ¿alguien es capaz de explicarme por qué aun Francesco no ha cantado? —pregunta Carla con un Martini en la mano. Los murmullos al respecto llamaron la atención de Lightning que paró su enseñanza a Shuu, el cual sigue frustrado de no poder hacer algo tan simple.

—si el pueblo lo quiere... —se encoge de hombros, no iba a negarse a eso. Lightning se acercó en lo que do camareros fueron enviados a por los instrumentos—. ¿pasa algo?

—solo me parece curioso... ¿siempre cantas en tus fiestas?

—Evidentemente... ¿siempre te pegas a otros en fiestas? —pregunta con expresión maliciosa y ligeramente enfadada. Lightning hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

—Es solo bailar ¿se supone que no podía o qué?

—No, la verdad es que no... Ahora me quitaste ese lujo de decir que solo yo baile contigo está noche—abrió la boca ligeramente—. No hace falta ser muy observador para saber la envidia que me tienen sabiendo que eres mio y no de ellos. Es algo que me gusta mantener y si te comportas tan amigables con todos... Solo podría presumir de una cosa de tenerte, ya sabes cuál sería. —Notó algo muy extraño, como decepción y resentimiento en Lightning.

—Por un momento había olvidado que estoy aquí solo para ser un objeto para hacer saber que eres demasiado adinerado. No sé, supongo que esperé demasiado de lo que no debía—bufa, Francesco sigue viéndolo con cierta sorpresa disimulada—. Y para que te quede clara, yo no soy ni tuyo, ni de ellos... soy un humano capaz de pensar. Me pertenezco a mi mismo ¿Entendiste? "Daddy".

Y con aquella nota amarga fue a sentarse tomando el trago que ofrecía un camarero. Raoul negó con la cabeza, era más que obvio que Francesco hizo enojar al rubio de alguna manera y tiene la ligera sospecha de su conversación pasada tiene que ver en el asunto. El italiano se acerca para susurrarle que es lo que quiere que toque.

—Cuida que no vaya a beber demasiado. Tengo la impresión de que no suele beber. —Shuu asintió un poco a regañadientes. El rubio le cayó bien y hasta cierto punto le daba mucha pena la situación.

Se le hace asquerosamente obvio que Lightning está en un dilema muy fuerte y es que  _sabe_  que puede fijarse en Francesco, pero que esto no llegaría nada y lo evita; aún no hay emociones reales involucradas. Sin embargo, el tacto cariñoso parece buscarlo y la verdad ahuyentarlos.

Desgraciadamente de camino alguien ocupó su lugar, pidió al camarero que no le diera más bebidas, aunque este veía complicado acatar esa orden considerando que quién estaba al lado podía dárselas. Shuu decidió permanecer en cierta distancia para evitar cualquier desgracia.

La suave música empezó a sonar y Lightning tan solo acabó su trago de un solo tirón por el mal humor.

—Alguien parece molesto. —casi se ahoga y ve a su lado. Hay un hombre de... ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? Los que están aquí no envejecen como la gente normal, así que no lo sabe; vestido elegantemente y destilando porte por cada poro de piel; su maquillaje son apenas unas cuantas líneas en los pómulos en negro. Su cabello es platinado y sus ojos verdes.

—solo un poco... —susurra.

_When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

La voz de Francesco cantando así le da sueño y si tuviera que tomar en cuenta la canción... diría que está pidiendo perdón, aunque con lo vanidoso y orgulloso duda que así sea.

—sabes, eres el primer hombre que Francesco trae a Italia. Eres bastante especial, no hace esto por cualquiera—comenta casual. Lightning tomó otro Martini—. Me da un poco de curiosidad... soy Flint McMissile por cierto. —se presenta.

—Mucho gusto...

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me_

—No lo sé. Simplemente no quiero su dinero, parece que lo prende. —responde con cierto rencor.

—ya veo. Eso si que es extraño... aunque igual lleva a lo mismo: En algún momento se aburrirá y te dejará. Así hace con todos —asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, no es algo que no supiera a decir verdad—. Aun no me dices tu nombre.

 _If the sky that we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

—L-lo siento. Soy Lightning McQueen. —se presenta con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza. McMissile se ríe con ternura.

—Un gusto conocer a alguien tan bello—afirma dando un beso a la muñeca del rubio, este se sonrojo enormemente, como si no lo estuviera—. No pareces alguien tonto que se atrae solo por dinero ¿o sí?

—No, simplemente lo necesitaba por un amigo y... aquí estoy. —suspira. Ya tenía cuatro copas de Martini vacías e iba por la quinta.

—Ya veo. Una especie de deuda.

—Ujum...

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

—No dejes que te haga sentir mal—lo toma de la barbilla para que lo mire—. Incluso se perdió a sí mismo en el trayecto. Supongo que sabes cuál es su filosofía de vida—asiente suavemente—. Hace mucho que la ha dejado, es muy obvio. Resulta hasta triste que no lo note.

—Tanto como no poder cantar. —murmura viendo por el rabillo del ojo al italiano que permanece sonriente mientras canta y su publico lo observa con suma atención.

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

— ¿Qué?

—Él quiere cantar, pero ya no puede hacerlo, como le gustaría hacerlo... Se refugia en lo demás para ignorar que no desea volver a hacerlo. —McMissile ladeó la cabeza con una ligera curvatura en los labios.

—Eso es cierto. El problema es que ese anhelo le está impidiendo darse cuenta de que quién quiere que lo mire, no lo hace y peor aún... Cree que no importa y es uno más del montón. Francesco desde siempre ha sido alguien tonto y que tarda en darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

— ¿Sí?

—Si. Siempre. Tanto que no es capaz de cuidar a nadie...

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
Oh stand by me, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me

Los aplausos no hicieron esperar al italiano, Lightning deja la decimotercera copa de Martini. McMissile le hace un gesto al camarero para que no traiga más—Tengo... tengo que ir al baño... —Lo ayuda a levantarse y a caminar. Francesco logra ver por el rabillo del ojo aquello, por suerte Shuu que está más cerca va de inmediato.

Lightning caminaba bien para extrañeza de McMissile, hasta que al entrar al baño se tropezó horriblemente con los tacones que lleva y casi se pega de boca. McMissile lo atrapó antes de se rompiera la cara. Lo giró y lo subió al lavabo de mármol café. Acarició su mejilla y se acercó, metiéndose entre sus piernas ligeramente abiertas.

—Que ni se le ocurra—advierte cubriéndole la boca, tanto Shuu como McMissile le vieron con sorpresa—. Aléjese de mi ahora antes de que lo patee o vomite...

—Eres un tipo bastante peculiar. —comenta quitando un mechón de cabello que vino a la cara del rubio.

—soy un tipo que te va a romper las bolas si no te alejas...

McMissile amplió su sonrisa, Shuu tuvo un escalofrío de verlo. El mayor de los tres parecía satisfecho y motivado, viendo fijamente el rostro de labios rellenos pintados en dorado, ojos azules delineados en color negro al igual que las cejas. El maquillaje apenas encubriendo el sonrojo y el cuerpo de cadera ancha. Apretó un poco el agarre en la cadera.

—Yo puedo ayudarlo, gracias—Shuu irrumpió bruscamente—. ¿quieres algo?

—Lo que sea de comer... Necesito... Comer algo. —responde en voz baja.

— ¿Puede dejarnos solos? —pregunta irritado. McMissile ladeó la cabeza divertido.

—Por supuesto. Que te mejores. —dice a modo de despedida para luego alejarse del lugar. Shuu suspiró con fuerza para volver a ver al rubio, tenía apenas un poco de esencia a alcohol.

—Iré a pedir que cocinen algo ¿vale? Ya regreso.

—Ujum...

Se quedó en el baño mientras Shuu volvía, no quería vomitar por ahí, sería horroroso. Sabe que está borracho y aunque vació su vejiga por segunda vez la sensación no se va. Usualmente funciona, aunque quizá beber sin moverse no fue buena idea. Fue al comedor junto a Shuu y devoró todo el plato con pasta linguini a la marinera.

— ¿mejor?

—Si. No suelo beber mucho y cuando lo hago estoy moviéndome de un lado a otro para que no haga mucho efecto. —explica viendo su aun tiene bien el labial.

—McMissile no te hizo nada ¿verdad?

— ¿Él? No, solo hablamos y bueno... el baño... —se encoge de hombros.

—Es un hombre de mal carácter, ten cuidado cuando hablen. Puede molestarse de repente. —dice como una sutil advertencia.

—Ujum...

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y los invitados iban de salida, apenas se despidió de Shuu, seguía borracho, para él queda muy obvio a pesar de todo. Caminaba sin un verdadero rumbo por la casa, acabó en la piscina sin saber como exactamente.

—Hey ¿Estás bien? Shuu me dijo que te mareaste. —ignoró a Francesco, este avanzó hasta él—. Light-

Lo empujó a la piscina. Se empezó a reír a más no poder.

— ¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? —pregunta enojado, Lightning seguía riéndose desde su lugar—. ¡HEY! —no prestaba atención—. LIGHTNING.

Subió un par de escalones, al verse tropezar cogió al rubio de la cintura y ambos acabaron cayendo en el agua. Al momento de salir Lightning metió la mano entre su cabello para abrirlo y poder ver. Tosió un poco y la expresión de Francesco seguía siendo enojada.

— ¿Estás borracho?

—Posiblemente ya no a menos que el cloro que entró en mi nariz cuente... —se hunde un poco, haciendo burbujas con la boca. Francesco suspira, sí, está borracho.

—Vamos te llevaré a su habitación... ¿El maquillaje no se cae?

—Aprueba de agua~

—Vaya...

—Fue divertido... Comer, beber bailar... Aunque casi no estuviste conmigo... solo dejabas que el resto me viera y te enojabas si me tocaban... Fue divertido hasta que hablaste de nuevo conmigo...

Lo agarró por la cintura nuevamente para arrastrarlo fuera de la piscina, el problema es que se lo quedó mirando mucho rato y Lightning durmiéndose despierto no ayuda. Se acercó y antes de poder besarlo el rubio le dio una bofetada.

—No lo hagas. Si no me piensas aceptar como una persona no lo hagas —gruñe con notorio enfado en sus ojos nublados. La mirada de Francesco es desafiante y terca—. Crees que por... darme un auto, pagar mi universidad; ponerme ropa bonita y todo eso soy... Como cualquier cosa, cualquier-

—No eres cualquier cosa ni cualquier persona. Te doy lo que quieras, te arreglo para todos vean lo hermoso que encontré y más que todo que eres mio. Me perteneces, hasta el último centímetro de piel y el último cabello—lo había cogido de la nuca y acercado un poco más—. Soy el único capaz de tocarte y complacerte; ver cada traje que te pongas y eso no va a cambiar. Para mi y para los demás que te miren es muy claro lo que hay y es una joya con dueño ¿Entiendes?

—Y-yo no-

—No importa lo que pienses, apenas vale que pienses... Debes depender de mi como un buen  _bambino_ , ser bello y perfecto cada momento y estar para mí—en este momento, empapado como está se ve mucho más frágil de lo normal—. Quién sabe mañana, pero hoy sigue siendo así y eso es lo único que me interesa.

—Deja de mentirme. —pide con tono lastimero. Francesco lo atrajo nuevamente, ignorando y desconociendo el significado de aquello. Es cierto, el beso sabe un poco a cloro, pero por sobre todo está ese sabor típico en la boca de Lightning; no lo sabe describir.

Con un brazo bajo las nalgas, sujetando desde los muslos logró sacarlo de la piscina. El calor ayuda a que no sientan necesidad de entrar. Baja el cierre de la blusa que lleva puesta, la tira sobre una de las sillas playeras. Lightning se abraza a si mismo con el cabello pegado a su espalda, cuello y hombros. Casi una nueva piel.

— ¿acaso te trato mal? —pregunta arrinconándolo—. Solo te pido que me pertenezcas el tiempo en que sea vivo... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Lightning alzó la mirada, pareciendo un cachorro apaleado.

—Que... como puedes esperar que yo pretenda... ser como el resto. Un simple objeto que vas a botar... Quiero que cuando eso pase... pienses en mi como una persona, no un juguete que ya no quieras. Eres mi primero en todo y... ¿Crees que no va a doler saber que no soy nada?

Posiblemente no se lo diría de no estar borracho, pero se acordaría de que lo hizo y acabaría sin poder verlo a la cara un buen tiempo.

—Ya te lo dije—resopla juntándose y metiendo la mano por la abertura de la falda—. No pienses que habrá mañana, con céntrate en que hoy tengo unas ganas horribles de joderte hasta que ya no me den fuerzas para seguir. Sin importarme que pidas descansar _... Ti riempirò di sperma fino in fondo, con ciò non dimenticherai che sei mio. Mi romperò il culo se è necessario che tu capisca._

Lightning no replicó más, tan solo se permitió levantar y llevar hasta la habitación de ese piso. No está muy seguro de cuánto iba a durar esto, lo que está claro es que lo había enojado y alguna consecuencia iba a tener eso... Aparte de que posiblemente iba a tocarlo más que nunca.


	3. Enjoy me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No perteneces solo a ti mismo, no hay nada en este mundo que pertenezca solo a uno mismo. Todos están conectados a alguien más y comparten con ellos. Por eso nunca puedes ser libre. Es triste, divertido y preciado.

—Ya... por favor... ya... gaaah~

Haber empezado a llorar fue hace un rato, perder la voz también y sentirse entumido, falto de descanso y necesitado de dejar reposar al menos diez segundos. Francesco cumple sus amenazas y realmente no ha parado desde que lo advirtió. En la habitación entra luz de las siete cincuenta de la maña por lo que ver sus acciones reflejadas en la pálida piel es normal.

Puede ver las marcas de sus manos ponerse moradas en los muslos y caderas; mordidas adornando su cuello, hombros, espalda y pecho; besos por aquí y por allá enrojecidos; el sudor perlando hasta el último rincón. Perdió la cuenta y está a poco de perder la consciencia para ser sincero. No sabe cuántas veces van; cuantas lo ha hecho fuera o dentro, sabe que muchas porque sale de borbotones. Abre más las nalgas de Lightning y es capaz de ver que aún no desaparece la sangre que brotó de él.

No lo mal entiendan. Hizo igual que la primera vez y la segunda, pero simplemente ocurrió. Lightning es sencillamente estrecho y aunque le encanta, remueve un poco su conciencia por lastimarlo. Sin embargo está vez esa sensación no es tan fuerte por la necesidad de dejarle tan claro como el agua que le pertenece. En el tiempo que sea su Daddy va a ser así ¿Por qué no lo acepta y ya? Lo peor de todo es que realmente lo hizo enojar por haberlo lanzado en la piscina y los reclamos de borracho.

Se empuja con fuerza en su interior de nuevo, aprieta el pene despierto del otro y logra que se corra nuevamente. Lame el semen en su palma y ve la espalda subir y bajar en respiración temblorosa. Lightning se desploma con expresión cansada y rostro hinchado. Debido a esta caída se salió, dando un repentino momento de tranquilidad; cerró los ojos con la intención de dormirse, pero sintió como la erección de Francesco se frotaba entre sus nalgas hasta finalmente introducirse nuevamente en un golpe bastante fuerte entre pieles.

— ¡GAAAGH...! nnnhg... Ngghi... —se acurrucó de lado. Francesco apartó el cabello y respirando aire caliente a su oreja calmo ligeramente su corazón azorado.

—Te dije que... sería hasta que yo no pudiera más. No te duermas. —advierte. Al enderezarse nuevamente aprovechó su postura ladina para alzar su pierna derecha y sostenerla antes de embestida nuevamente. Lloriqueó, sus testículos duelen. A pesar del cansancio y ser más rudo que en veces anteriores lo está disfrutando... casi como un masoquismo propio que no conocía y que no sabe si es real, al fin y al cabo Francesco sigue sin hacerle un daño real aparte de privar su sueño.

Le sigue gustando y quisiera seguir, pero en otro momento donde ya no se sienta a punto de desmayarse o vomitar.

Francesco arqueó la espalda hacia adelante y entró cuando pudo en el rubio. Apenas pudo mantenerse apoyado en sus brazos para no caerle encima. Una caricia en la cara lo sorprendió aún en el post-orgasmo. Lightning lo miraba con ojos llorosos, labios rojos al igual que las mejillas hinchadas. Su manos temblorosas parecían querer jalarlo de regreso a la realidad y no el maremoto que tiene por pensamientos ilógicos casi nocivos para la salud de ambos.

—Ya,  _Daddy_... Por favor. —pide en un quejido ronco. Inhala y exhala con fuerza hasta finalmente relajarse. Sacó su pene flácido del culo de Lightning y se echó a un lado. Revuelve su cabello con una mano intentando recobrar la respiración.

—Joder... —bufa adormilado y hasta cierto punto, con un hormigueo extendiéndose terriblemente por todo su cuerpo. El movimiento a su lado lo hizo voltear la cara—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Estás enojado conmigo ¿no? —aunque fuese arrastrando se iba de ahí de ser afirmativa la respuesta. Francesco negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo con una mano, uniendo sus frentes.

—Aunque esté enojado quédate conmigo... No creo poder calmarme de otro modo. —murmura muy entre dientes. Lightning vuelves gemido a apenas mueve las piernas.

—Se-Se está saliendo y- Nghhn...

—Voy a sacar un poco, tranquilo. —juntos nuevamente Francesco mete un par de decir en la entrada abierta y llena de su semilla que sale sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. En un gesto ocioso metió tres dedos... un cuarto...

—Francesco...

—Lo siento, lo siento... Fue un impulso. —excusa vagamente. Atrae la sabana y se arropa junto a Lightning. Este apenas tiene los ojos abiertos.

No es como que hubiera una forma de medir lo rápido que se durmió, es como si no hubiera estado despierto en primer lugar. A medida que cerraba los ojos detallaba su rostro de manera minuciosa. Sus pestañas siguen un tanto oscuras por el rímel, ve aun la existencia de una que otra peca; esas ojeras surgieron de la nada. Duerme con la boca entreabierta para respirar; no tiene casi marcas de expresión y su piel es del mismo tono hasta del trasero al pecho ¿No se broncea jamás?

Con esas nimiedades se fue durmiendo y cuando lo logró no se movió ni un milímetros en esas ocho horas de sueño que tuvo.

~* ****~**

Despertó a las tres de la tarde casi cuatro sintiendo que un camión se lo llevo por en medio. Realmente está más muerto que nunca y la idea de dormir apaciblemente otro rato más es tentadora. El obstáculo es su celular con treinta y cuatro llamadas perdidas, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón; a un par de metros de la cama y la pereza de levantarse. Sin más opción se paró, su cuello tronó; la espalda le duele como... básicamente nunca ha pasado y se siente seco.

— ¿Que quieres, Hudson? —pregunta adormilado y un espectro de fastidio en su voz, los gritos del hombre lo fastidiaron hasta que—. ¿Enserio? ¿Y que...? —guardó silencio para luego ver a Lightning en exactamente la misma posición que hace ocho horas—. Gracias por decirme, pero es mi día libre así que encargarte de todo eso. Es maravilloso y todo, no obstante necesito descansar hoy... Adiós.

Estiró los brazos y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Hudson -por motivos fuera de su entendimiento-, empezó a reventar su celular para darle una sola noticia... Todo iba bien, demasiado bien, mejor que nunca. Al parecer y aunque era un lío, la crítica decían que la idea andrógina es excelente, pero al mismo tiempo mala porque no se supone que la moda sea así... En ventas habiendo sido colocado en muchas tiendas de Italia se vendía a un ritmo alarmante y bueno... Siendo el dueño debería estar leyendo las peticiones de envío al exterior.

Sin embargo, para algo tiene a Hudson, puede hacer eso para que él no tenga que ir a su oficina justamente hoy. Es una buena noticia, puede hacerse un poco más rico, asombrosamente el hecho se tirar agua a un reportero y enojarse por el insulto a su vida privada es una estrategia de marketing. Por no decir que la gente está curiosa por su bello durmiente. Tampoco los culpa.

A gatas llegó hasta él y se puso encima. Ladeó la cabeza y examinó con lentitud. Lo dejó muerto, de forma un tanto morbosa lo alegra, pero al mismo tiempo lo preocupa que se despierte molesto por lo que hizo. Acarició un poco su espalda y logró que se acostara boca abajo soltando un suspiro entre sueños. Acarició un poco su mejilla y pensó que realmente él no tenía la culpa de su rabia, sino Raoul.

 _Francesco no necesita una pareja fija_ , piensa. Él no puede ser como el francés que mimó tanto a su  _Baby_  que acabó enamorado de él u viceversa. No podría casarse, mucho menos seguir su ritmo de vida con una sola persona junto a él. Es anticlimático. Ni siquiera entiende como su mejor amigo y antiguo bajista fue capaz de hacer semejante tontería. Por si fuera poco pretende que él haga lo mismo con Lightning, como si el supiera algo de cómo se llevan o como es su relación; no es precisamente amorosa y mucho menos íntima. Para Francesco solo cachó a un muchacho virgen al que alboroto sus hormonas; es endemoniadamente bello, inseguro, pero necio como mula; esto lleva a un cóctel que no ha probado nunca y a ello viene que babee con cada cosa que hace.

Esa es la explicación, no que tiene sentimientos en crecimiento y duda mucho que Lightning los tenga. Su actitud la hacía corresponder más a  _"Como pretender que me quiera, respete mis propios deseos si permito que me trates como si fuera un objeto"._  Es válido, posible sin llegar a ser aplicable y que lo explicaría apenas despertara. Bajó la vista a las nalgas algo rasguñadas y con moretones pequeños que se ajustan a sus dedos. Abrió estas y vio restos de semen hasta el punto de avergonzarlo.

 _¿Qué acaso soy un urgido...? Posiblemente_. Coloca la sábana de nuevo y se levanta de la cama para luego salir de la habitación en cuidadoso silencio. Se ducha, mira que de nuevo parece haberse peleado con un tigre por rasguños en la espalda. Pensándolo muy bien iba a despertar con hambre, quizá comprar comida y charlar mientras come no suena mal; sin mencionar que así gane algunos puntos a su favor. Se vistió semi formal como siempre para volver donde el americano, envolverlo en una sábana y llevarlo cargado a la habitación que ocupa.

Y no se despertó ni con eso. Lo dejó dormido con las puertas del balcón abiertas para que entrara aire y no se enfermera por encender el acondicionado. Salió de la casa con destino al centro comercial, quizá encontrará algo que pueda servir de regalo de disculpa.

**...**

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? Es raro que vengas a verme habiendo venido anoche. —dejó las bolsas en la isla de la cocina y miró a su sorpresivo invitado.

—No realmente, estaba de paso y pensé en venir ya que ayer no hablamos mucho. —se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña y pacífica en sus labios. A Francesco el gesto se le hace genuinamente extraño.

No es que se lleve mal con McMissile, simplemente este es el menos cercano del grupo. Tiende a aceptar verlos muy a regañadientes y hay ciertas asperezas entre todos porque una vez intentó hacerlo con Shuu; su mal carácter ocasionaba discusiones proporcionales al monte Everest. Verlo tan campante y paciente en su casa fue sumamente extraño, por no decir que realmente vino por nada.

—anoche te mencioné que había alguien en la entrada que no conocía ¿no es así? —asintió levemente—. Pudiste haberme advertido que es tu nuevo... Niño.

—No sabía que te referías a él. Pensé que seguía en su habitación. —excusa sin pensarlo, al fin y al cabo es la verdad.

—Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

—Dormido en el piso de arriba. —algo en su rostro le hizo sentir que él sabía la respuesta de sobra. Aunque claro, el problema es que McMissile siempre parece saberlo todo aun cuando no es así, es un hombre casi imposible de leer.

—Vaya, lo dejaste mal.

—Estaba borracho, quizá también tenga ver. —murmura, espera que siga dormido. Debería llevarle pastillas para el dolor de cabeza también.

— ¿Y qué me dices de él? Por lo embelesado que te tuvo anoche diría que es de tus favoritos — una risita se le escapó—. Tampoco es sorpresa, es lo más bonito que te has encontrado... ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Veintidós. Es apenas universitario.

—Creí que tendría dieciocho, luce muy joven... Me parece curioso un muchacho con el cabello tan largo, que sea tan rubio... Ni siquiera Shuu recién llegado era tan precioso ¿No crees? —entrecerró los ojos, los comentarios ya se le están saliendo de la línea de juego que tienen normalmente con cada amante nuevo—. Supongo que lo hacen mucho

—Lightning no es así. Podría decirse que es más... Pudoroso que los demás. Tampoco quiero forzarlo a nada, pierde la gracia.

— ¿A si? Déjame decirte una cosa y es que yo vi algo muy claro en él ayer anoche y es que se trata de un claro masoquista—mofa—. Aunque lo hagas acabará gustándole y eso es muy obvio.

—Créeme, no es de ese estilo ni es de tu estilo—aclara con recelo—. No es alguien a quien puedas presionar y presionar sin que se quiebre. No es lo tuyo. Lightning es alguien a quien debes tratar bien si no quieres que te escupa a la cara y luego te de una patada en las bolas. —pudo ver perfectamente cuando pasó en el club nocturno y no negara que la vista le gustó.

—Oh, eso lo tengo bien sabido. Sin embargo hay algo que nunca has sabido hacer y eso es transformar una fiera en una criatura mansa. Por eso siempre te has encaprichado con los más dóciles. No te culpo, también son lindos, pero tener a uno con caracteriza fuerte y destruirlo, humillar ese orgullo y actitud es más divertido. —Francesco jamás ha entendido el gusto de McMissile, por no decir que le parece sumamente invasivo y hasta un poco escalofriante. Un par de amantes suyos están en un psiquiátrico por culpa suya.

—Que ni se te ocurra-

—Tranquilo~ entre amigos no se roba la presa—afirma relajado y expresión impasible—. Solo te cuento lo que vi, como antes hacíamos ¿Recuerdas? Siendo de esa manera puedo decirte que si lo vuelves vestir así mis ganas de romperle el culo y hacer que llore hasta que sangre van a crecer...

—McMissile...

—Solo te estoy contado lo que pasa por mi mente, no lo he hecho y no lo haré. Las fantasías son gratis y libres —ríe ante el recelo del italiano—. Recuerda eso ¿Vale? No vaya a ser que el sol se te escape de las manos y acabe en otras. —lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó un poco.

—Hueles a sudor. —señala entre dientes

—Estamos a casi treinta y un grados. Sudar es normal.

—Si sudar es tan normal y hace tanto calor ¿Por qué llevas chaqueta? —McMissile se soltó bruscamente con mala cara.

—Es parte del conjunto, Francesco.

Este con la duda plantada en la cabeza bajo la mirada, como analizando a su invitado. Aunque no pudo ver bien, tiene la impresión de que esta con algo mojado en el pantalón por la zona de la cremallera. Con una despedida seca partió y escuchó cuando cerró la puerta de la entrada. Colocó un par de platos en una bandeja, vasos y tomó la bolsa de comida y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Lightning. Si, sigue dormido, en exactamente la misma posición. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó junto a él.

—Hey... despierta... Hey... — Lightning abrió los ojos con cuidado. La luz iba a rostizárselos—. Son las cuatro ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta al acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza. Lightning asiente y luego bosteza—. Aunque es traición, traje comida china. Me dijiste que querías.

—Gracias...—murmura removiéndose—. Me tengo que bañar.

—Puedes comer y hacer eso después. —negó con la cabeza. Apenas intentó levantarse se tambaleó y casi se cae. Pasó la mano por la cara interior de sus muslos. Hay semen bajando

—Mejor te ayudo... —lo dejó en la bañera y mientras esta se llenaba Lightning parecía respirar más fuerte—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Me siento un poco... Asfixiado. —responde con una mano en el pecho.

— ¿No sientes más nada extraño?

—No.

Lo dejó solo en el baño pues el rubio tenía toda la cara de no querer que lo toque por razones muy obvias. Francesco observó la habitación. Todo se ve en su lugar; la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro al igual que la suya, por lo tanto nadie podría entrar. El balcón está muy alto y si no calcula mal debía haber señoras de limpieza a la hora en que McMissile llegó -según el, media hora antes de su llegada del centro Comercial-. Quién sabe cuánto estuvo pensando, pues Lightning ya había terminado de bañarse y le daba la espalda para vestirse. Se mantuvo de lado y veía a apenas como se ponía una braga de color negro y borde de encaje. Seguido los ligeros con las medias negras.

Tragó duro, lo había hecho con cierta lentitud y que lo ajustara no ayudó. Claro, la imagen le parece erótica, pero no cree poder hacer mucho más el día de hoy con tanto dolor de espalda y con la exagerada visión de que eyaculó el semen de una semana. Decidió servir la comida antes de que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo la mente venciera al cuerpo y acabe queriendo algo que indudablemente Lightning no va a querer hacer. Una vez en la cama con la comida siguió ese extraño y soporífero silencio.

— ¿De dónde se conocen tú y Raoul? —pregunta de repente comiendo la mitad de una lumpia con un solo mordisco.

—Era el bajista de la banda, a veces coro... Nos conocimos de casualidad en un bar. —cuenta con media sonrisa.

— ¿Y Shuu...?

—Fue su consentido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?

—Casados, cinco años; juntos siete. Shuu apenas es mayor que tú. Raoul le lleva veintiún años —comió la segunda mitad de la lumpia—. Fue un asunto muy gracioso. Porque evidentemente debía conocer a la familia Todoroki. El problema es que no se ve bien que un hombre de cuarenta y dos años en ese tiempo vaya a presentarse... Peor aún con el descaro de decir "Soy el papá de su hijo cuando estamos en la cama" —Lightning sintió que un arroz se le fue por la nariz—. Siempre ha sido un indiscreto.

— ¿Y salió ileso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no, le dieron un disparo en el hombro. Por suerte no presento cargos o el padre de Shuu estaría preso. El punto de todo es que no debes hablar así frente a alguien que es instructor de tiro. —Lightning rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo siquiera a alguien se le pasa por la cabeza hacer algo así? Instructor de tiro o no... ¡Nadie dice eso!

Bueno, considerando que el día en que fue a pedir empleo en el club nocturno daba la casualidad de que Raoul estaba ahí y tuvo una "conversación" con él donde el francés mencionó que ganaría más bailando y levantando penes bajo los pantalones... No lo sorprende. Se ve muy lengua suelta y eso no es tan bueno.

—Lightning, sobre lo de la piscina-

—Estaba borracho, no hacía falta que tú supieras nada de eso. Olvídalo. —refunfuña tragando sin haber masticado nada.

—Si lo dijiste es porque te molesta ¿Cierto? Puedes decírmelo sin problemas, no te voy a golpear o algo así. —francamente no entendía el dilema existencial del rubio. Para él es tan sencillo que llega a cuestionar un poco la agilidad mental de Lightning.

— ¿Tan extraño es simplemente... no querer me traten como a una decoración, una mascota? —pregunta retorico y expresión incrédula—. Venir aquí que me dijeras de la fiesta... Claro, se me ocurrió que podía ser para mostrar que un universitario está viviendo de maravilla porque oh sorpresa, eres millonario; pero tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras porque... No sé. A estas alturas eres como un amigo.

Fue su turno de casi ahogarse ¿Lightning lo ve como un  _amigo_? ¿Qué clase de interpretación es esa? Muy bien, se declara perdido y lo entiende mucho menos ahora. Su cara debió dejar muy en evidencia lo que quiso decir.

—amigos... Con derecho o algo así—agrega a ver, aparentemente la definición cupo mejor en la cabeza del italiano—. He hablado contigo sobre inquietudes, hecho este tipo de cosas y... Pensé que... Cuando acabe al menos podría mandarte un mensaje, quedar en un café y hablar... ser amigos.

—Lightning cuando se acaba,  _se acaba_.  _Punto finale_ —corta, la expresión de Lightning se ve entristecida—. Así que no. No llegamos a eso y de amigos con derecho es posible... Soy tu "Papá" Lightning, uno que le gusta mucho complacerte y exhibirte como la joyita que eres.

—No tienes derecho a-

—Tu me diste el derecho a tratarte como mi pertenencia—interrumpe, Lightning apretó los labios—. Aceptaste estar conmigo, aceptaste el dinero que te di para tu amigo... Claro, aceptas obligado todo lo demás, pero... Lo más importante lo has aceptado.

—Entonces soy un perro...

— _Mi_  perro, con mucho pedigrí, una linda casa y ropa. Si quieres verlo así eres libre de hacerlo—se encoge de hombros—. Aunque supongo que... si te hace sentir más cómodo, quiero que sea en escenarios como el de anoche. Donde todos quieren comerte y lo único que se los impide es saber que estás conmigo.

—Ujum... —responde sin sentirse convencido, pero quiere dejar el tema. Es como sentirse herido, al fin y al cabo ya reveló la intención que tenía y esta fue rechazada de golpe sin siquiera pensarse—. ¿Quién es McMissile? Ayer hablé con él...

—Ah, él... Era el guitarrista y corista. Tiene un carácter espantoso, aunque logra manejarlo mejor ahora. Es el mayor de todos nosotros—se limpia los labios—. Tiene cincuenta y dos; estuvo en el ejército un tiempo. Ahora es un vendedor de armas tanto de uso "diario" y a nivel militar. Agencias de seguridad...

—Mal carácter y armas. Buena combinación.

—si con esa ira que tenía le dieron el permiso, es porque lo sabe ocultar... Espero—concluye dando un trago a su refresco de piña—. No te acerques mucho a él, es un poco... Invasivo. —sonrió forzado.

—Es gracioso, Shuu me dijo algo parecido.

—Él lo sabe mejor que yo. —estuvieron en silencio hasta terminar de comer. Lightning abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la mejilla en sus rodillas.

—Si vuelves a enojarte, sea conmigo o no, aléjate... No me gusta al forma en que te pones—cabeceó, no era un pedido extraño, tan solo esperaba no enojarse nuevo. Ni siquiera pasa a menudo, todo está bajo control así que no hay necesidad de perder los estribos—. ¿Iremos a la playa?

—Por mi no hay problema en llevarte, solo que no creo que quieras que la gente vea tantas marcas ¿o si? —pregunta burlón.

—Puedo usar el otro traje, ese tiene camisa.

—Por supuesto que no, es obvio que vas a broncear y si te queda todo el pecho blanco no tiene sentido—ríe, Lightning seguía sin mostrar otra expresión—. Podemos ir el martes, el viernes viajamos a Roma y la semana siguiente a esa vamos a Venecia. Ahí mi casa está junto al mar, desde otra ventana puedes ver las góndolas pasando... Estoy seguro de que esa puede gustarte. La de Roma es un poco más aburrida.

— ¿Tienen piscina?

—La de Venecia no.

—Ah...

— ¿te pasa algo más?

—No, solo... —sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Hace cuánto fuiste a comprar la comida?

—Una hora más o menos, te traje a esta habitación y me fui ¿Por qué?

—Nada, solo... Creo que McMissile intentando besarme anoche me congestionó. Debió ser una pesadilla. —se encoge de hombros y Francesco lo miró de forma extraña para él. Parecía preocupado y de repente en un golpe muy fuerte cerró la puerta del balcón.

Acabó por contarle que soñó. Estaba ahí, en la cama cuando sintió a alguien entre las piernas. Pensó que sería Francesco, tendría sentido pues estaban los dos en la cama. Sin embargo, esa persona es un poco más ancha y estaba vestida. Lo embistió simplemente y aunque pudo verlo un instante al siguiente estaba presionando la almohada contra su cara. Intentaba asfixiarlo.

Lo empujó, lo golpeó y logró darle con la rodilla en el pecho. Volvió a embestir y lo arañó, rompiendo su camisa en el proceso, pero acabó "despertando" porque Francesco lo llamó. El italiano lucía muy pensativo por ello.

—Por cierto, toma. —y antes de cualquier reclamo dejó la caja del celular que compró. Lightning metió la cara en las almohadas. Su celular funciona perfectamente y la cámara no es mala. Esto es innecesario... Pero a juzgar por el chip de línea telefónica en la mesa de noche, ya su celular no existía.

~***~

— ¡hace años que no venía a una playa!

Que se vea tan contento alivia a Francesco, quiere decir que está haciéndolo bien... o que el americano decidió ignorar el asunto para no amargarse demasiado la existencia. Lightning ya se había quitado el short playero y la playera que llevaba, quedando solo en el traje de baño que escogió para esta ocasión. Debe admitir que por alguna razón, le gusta más este que el anterior.

—Y para la playa, las personas bellas y normales se sueltan el cabello, no hacen las trenzas más complicadas de todas. —opina con una risilla. Hizo un puchero, a él le gustaban sus trenzas francesas.

—podríamos ir a nadar.

—No gracias, Francesco quiere su bronceado.

Rodó los ojos. Dejó el sombrero en la arena junto a las demás pertenencias y la enorme, gigantesca sombrilla. Más bien es como una pequeña choza. La playa apenas tiene gente y del lado en que se fueron hay aún menos. Francesco se puso lentes de sol y empezó a dormitar. Tenía una alarma programada para no rostizarse.

Pensó que tendría mucha calma escuchando las olas romper en la orilla no tan lejana. El calor no es insoportable, no escucha más ruido aparte de murmullos muy bajos de gente a al menos diez metros de distancia... Ah~ Adora la playa, adora Italia, adora-

— _MAR DI MALDITA._  —la carcajada fue demasiado familiar como para no saber quién es. Vio con molestia al rubio frente a que devuelve un niño la cubeta de juguete y este corre también riendo por la gracia.

—Vamos a nadar.

— ¿Qué acaso tienes tres años? —ladeó la cabeza, el italiano deja los lentes de sol a un lado. El agua estaba fría y que su piel este expuesta al sol no es sorpresa que esa mierda se sienta como si tuviera cubos de hielo.

—Quiero que vengas y disfrutes conmigo. Hay corales después de avanzar como... seis metros, vi peces desde ahí. Podríamos bucear. —ofrece con sonrisa tímida, pero contenta. Aparentemente la idea le hace mucha ilusión.

—en primera, odio los corales, se sienten horribles. Para algo tengo televisión y acuario; en segunda... Lightning, no se si no te has dado cuenta que apenas se nadar.

—No te vas a ahogar, voy contigo ¿o no? Créeme, no es lo mismo un acuario a bucear. Vamos, te va a gustar. —insiste entregando los pequeños lentes de buceo. Francesco entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo hago... si te sueltas el cabello y vamos a cenar... Donde yo quiera. —aquello quería decir que sería un restaurante de alta alcurnia que él como mortal no pisará jamás de no ser por él. Empezó a deshacer la trenza derecha, maldito manipulador.

—Solo quiero divertirme contigo como personas normales, no hace falta este tipo de condicionamientos.

—Francesco debe asegurarse de hacer algo que él también disfrute.

—Si... algo de señores viejos. —bromea en voz baja, aunque Francesco pudo escucharlo ¿viejo? Simplemente no le gusta mucho eso de toparse con corales y animales extraños. Si fuese únicamente arena también se metería a la playa.

Una vez listo el asunto y con Lightning tomándolo de la mano entraron al agua, pasado un buen rato de alejarse de la orilla, donde ni siquiera toca fondo se hundieron. Se impresionó por la cantidad ridícula de cardúmenes que hay en la zona. Lightning se agarraba de los corales para no flotar.

Hizo gestos con los dedos, los peces estaba jugando con su pelo y siendo tan coloridos se veía gracioso el carnaval de colores entre la melena rubia que danzaba de un lado a otro. Lo vio sacar su celular y tomar una foto. Negó con la cabeza. Ocioso.

Subió un momento a tomar aire, obviamente tiene buenos pulmones, pero haber soltado todo el aire debido al susto de algo en su espalda no es muy útil. Volvió a bajar, el agua es especialmente fría en el fondo, pero sujetándose de los corales y manteniéndose un corto periodo de tiempo ahí se acostumbra.

Persigue a un cangrejo un poco feo y sin querer choca su cabeza con la de Lightning. Este le sonrió, señalo arriba. Francesco negó con la cabeza y dejándose flotar un poco lo agarró de la cintura, pegando sus labios con los del rubio para pasarle aire.

Es gracioso como su piel excesivamente pálida bajo el agua se vuelve roja.

— ¿Viste? ¡Estuvo bien! —festejó una vez salían del agua. Francesco tosió, maldita ola que salió de la nada y reventó en su cara—. Dentro de un rato puede que haya más considerando que no hay aves cerca. —lo miró con ojos entrecerrados un momento, Lightning se detuvo también.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta extrañado de la forma tan cercana de interactuar el rubio con él. No parecía receloso o precavido como siempre. Lightning miró a otro lado como pensando qué decir.

—Quiero tener buenos recuerdos de lo que hago contigo. Que aunque no lo sientas así, yo te trate como un amigo en momentos como estos—explica jugando con un mechón de su cabello—. Divertirnos sin pensar en que necesitas darme dinero, que quieres tener sexo conmigo... solo... amigos. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, hablar o simplemente estar sin hacer nada.

Francesco lo miró confundido unos largos segundos ¿Qué le gusta estar simplemente con él? Eso es raro, por no decir que quimérico porque nunca le ha pasado. Sea una forma de acabar con el momento o no, lo tomó en brazos, caminó a la orilla y lo tiró.

— ¿¡HEY!?

—Es venganza por lo de la otra noche. Francesco es rencoroso. —mueve la mano restando importancia, sonriendo juguetón. Casi se iba hacía atrás, Lightning se había subido a su espalda de repente, enredado las piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello.

—Esa venganza no cuenta. —afirma riendo.

De vuelta a la sombrilla Lightning mandaba mensajes a Mate y Holley mientras Francesco pedía a un restaurante en la playa por un almuerzo. No acostumbra comer pescado y las espinas lo molestan mucho, pero coño, es la playa, comer venado o conejo ahí no combina. Miró por encima de las gafas de sol que Lightning le está tomando una foto desprevenido.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—No sé si te gusta tomarte fotos—suspiró y lo hizo acercarse. Lightning se sentó entre las piernas del italiano y este apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla rubia. La primera fue así, En la segunda le está dando un beso en el cuello y en la tercera se dan un pequeño beso en la boca—. Me preocupa que tengas tu culo tan cerca de mi entrepierna... Estás poniéndote tostado y eso me tienta.

—Eres un hombre capaz de aguantar—dio un par de palmadas a la mejilla de Francesco—. Además, dijiste que te dolía la espalda. —lo miró irritado por el comentario.

—con o sin dolor de espalda puedo hacerlo ¿Qué me crees?

—alguien con demasiado deseo sexual. —responde sin pensárselo demasiado.

Almorzaron pescado frito, papas fritas, camarones empanizados y una especie de calamares a la vinagreta. Lightning apenas podía creerse ver a Francesco comiendo con las manos. Eso sí que necesitaba grabárselo en la retina. Es como si de repente la parte más pomposa de él se esfuma por un momento dejando una sola imagen: Un hombre con el cabello un tanto largo de arriba, piel más morena; lentes de sol en la cabeza y traje de baño deportivo hasta la rodilla.

Suspiró viéndolo. No iba a negar que la imagen es muy atractiva. Francesco levantó la mirada y sonrió— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta coqueto, apoya un brazo en la mesa de madera que habían traído.

—Pensaba que tienes una arruga en el ojo derecho—la cara de espanto de Francesco no tuvo igual—. Es mentira—ríe—. Si, me parece atractiva la imagen aun sabiendo que me llevas veinticinco años.

—son pocos. —su expresión deja ver lo ofendido que quedó por el chiste de la arruga.

—me asombra que no lo parezca. Luces muy joven... sí olvidamos que se te marcan un poco las líneas de expresión. No es de sorprender que aún muchos te coqueteen.

—Y seguirá así por mucho tiempo. —asegura con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Después de almorzar y reposar fueron a bucear de nuevo; cuando empezaba a caer la tarde caminaban por la orilla nada más. Francesco le tomó un par de fotos a Lightning que se diera cuenta. No tardaron mucho en irse después de eso.

**~***~**

Ajustó la corbata de color vino. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y quería irse a comer. Lightning ya estaba listo y por motivos ajenos a su entendimiento no baja. Antes de llamarlo lo escucha descender por las escaleras. Se sorprendió un poco de verlo con el cabello suelto teniendo algunas ondulaciones en las puntas. Parecía apenado.

—Dime por favor que no me vas a decir que haya algo mal. —pregunta agotado.

—Nunca hay algo mal, siempre te ves perfecto. —asegura dándole un beso en la coronilla. Lightning evitó que pasara el brazo por su cintura, Estando unos cuantos pasos adelante puede ver apenas parte de su espalda descubierta por la forma de la blusa corta que lleva, el pantalón blanco daba levantaba un poco los glúteos.

Dio una nalgada antes de salir de la casa, Lightning lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de hacerlo mismo—Estás plano—. Saca la lengua y entra en el asiento de piloto. Carcajeó, si como no.

La cena en sí fue bastante relajada; no hubo pleitos; Lightning se rió de alguna que otra tontería que contó de su tiempo como cantante. Realmente fue bien, aunque parecían pareja, por el nulo acercamiento entre los dos parecían dos amigos de apariencia especialmente bella. Pasearon por el puerto y luego simplemente en la acera cerca del mar. Francesco pasó su brazo por la cintura de Lightning apenas vio a dos personas viéndolo demasiado.

—No hace mucha falta, se nota que soy hombre. Digo... No creo que haya una mujer tan plana o que se siente con las piernas tan abiertas. No hace falta esto. —comenta divertido.

—Hace falta, a muchos no les importa y créeme que no quieres toparte con ese tipo. Francesco es como un repelente para ellos. —asegura con una seriedad extraña.

—si eso dices... Que me maquille, use lencería y tacones no significa que no sé dar un golpe. Créeme tú a mí que puedo hacer a alguien llorar.

—No lo dudo ni por un instante. —ríe

Su estadía en Sicilia fue bastante tranquila para los dos en esta dinámica implementada de actuar como amigos. A Lightning le encantaba y Francesco podía decir que el contacto más habitual de Lightning le fascinaba. No es forzado, no se siente incómodo y se siente más en confianza con él.

Su viaje a Roma fue de mucho caminar, mucho insistir en comprar y solo lograrlo en un diez por ciento. Lightning tomaba muchas fotos de los dos, de otro modo no lo hacía. Venecia fue más o menos lo mismo, incluyendo un paseo en Góndola; y Francesco llevaba un lista mental de las formas de vestir del rubio.

Algunas veces usaba falda y alguna blusa bonita, un elaboradísimo peinado para mantener el cabello sujeto; en otras pantalón -normalmente Jean-, botas montañeras y playeras de alguna serie o película que le gustara. Se maquillaba a veces, otras no. Su soltura a la hora de mostrarse fuera de casa se hacía mayor con el pasar de los días.

Y entonces tuvieron que volver a Estados Unidos.

**~***~**

—Italia es muy bella, algún día los llevaré a los tres para que lo vean. La gran mayoría de los que están son cariñosos con los que hablan inglés porque asumen que no se entiende nada, pero-

—Lightning, calma. —ríe Holley, enrojeció por completo.

—Lo siento... Sabes que nunca había viajado, me siento niño de cinco años.

—Y eres adorable. No más que esta carita llena de pecas—hace ruiditos al besar la mejilla del bebe de casi cuatro meses que se ríe. Lightning le besó la cabeza antes de volverlo a apretujar entre sus brazos—. Pero si lo suficiente para ser su padrino.

—me halagas... ¿quieres que te peine?

—POR FAVOR—gimoteo de repente—. No puedo hacerlo yo sola, apenas una cola de caballo y queda horrible. Te necesito—lloriquea. Lightning dejó a Ethan en el pequeño corral con estampado de carritos y se puso tras Holley que tomó asiento en un taburete—. Me alegra que sigas siendo tú. —suspira con las caricias en la cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Mate es el inocente de esta relación—hace una especie de puchero y luego suspira—. Se lo que haces, no me costó mucho descubrir quién es el de las fotos en tu celular—Lightning separaba el cabello de tono púrpura—. Me hace feliz saber que... No has cambiado nada en tu forma de ser por estar con él.

—Yo siento que si he cambiado...

—Lo malo sí, como esconder esas caderas y nuestro esfuerzo en clases de baile—rió por la nariz—. Estás más suelto, te sueltas el cabello, usas lo que te da la gana sin pensártelo... Pero no te has vuelto un mimado insufrible o te crees alguien superior por ello. Eres Lightning McQueen en su mejor época.

— ¿Quiere decir que me puedo llevar a Ethan para nadar en la piscina de la mansión?

— ¡NO!

—Debía intentarlo.

—Mate dejó un pastel de cereza y chocolate para ti en la nevera—avisa con los ojos cerrados—. Se ha estado esforzando mucho últimamente.

—No hace falta que lo haga, le he estado dando el dinero de mi Beca, habiendo calculado los gastos que tienen no deberían estar mal. —comenta con preocupación.

—No es eso. Es que... —se muerde el labio—. Queremos devolverte el dinero que nos dis- ¡AY!

— ¿¡están locos!? Ya le pagaron a Ramón, Flo, Luigi y Wildo. Ya hicieron suficiente y tienen un niño que mantener en caso de que se les olvide.

—Nos diste más de trescientos cincuenta mil dólares.

—si bueno... En teoría no fui yo—cabecea—. Holley, no hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Tengo mi beca, alguien que me da comida, internet y donde dormir. Estoy bien y no necesito que lo hagan.

—Somos amigos, no unos aprovechados. —replica malhumorada

—Tu vida y la suya dependían de ello. Con haber sobrevivido me pagan. —asegura dando un par de palmadas a la cabeza de la chica, esta se vio con la cámara interna del celular.

—Te amo y te extraño siendo mi estilista y asesor de imagen. —limpia una falsa lágrimas, Lightning la abraza por la espalda, presiona su mejilla contra la suya. Habiendo vivido por casi seis años los tres juntos eran como hermanitos... o el trío dorado donde él es Harry Potter viendo a Hermione y Ron besarse a mitad de todo.

Aunque en su caso encontró a un Malfoy...

El timbre de la casa sonó y en lo que Holley iba por Ethan que gimoteaba queriendo atenciones él fue a abrir. Su exclamación fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Holley tumbara un florero accidentalmente creyendo que algo malo había pasado.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Vine a ver al niño que tanta atención y adoración tuya recibe...  _Buon Pomeriggio._  —saluda Francesco desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Eh... ¿Mucho gusto? —pregunta a Lightning que niega con la cabeza.

—Está diciendo buenas tardes—Holley escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Ethan en lo que Francesco se reía discretamente—. ¿Para qué lo quieres ver?

—Solo curiosidad. Con permiso... —Lightning vio mal la sospechosa bolsa que tenía en mano. Cerró la puerta—. Mucho gusto,  _sono Francesco Bernoulli, la mia bella signora_. —besó la mano de Holley, esta abría y cerraba la boca lentamente como intentando responder.

—Mucho... mucho gusto... S-soy Holley Shiftwell.

—Y asumo que este pequeño es Ethan... debo admitir que las pecas son muy tiernas—murmura haciéndole cosquillas. Lightning no dejaba de ver raro el escenario—. Le traje un regalo.

—Un... ¿regalo? —Francesco abrió la bolsa y sacó un muñeco de oso... luego otro... y luego otro. Uno polar, un panda y uno pardo. Lightning miró con sorpresa la pequeña pirámide de muñecos de felpa y los ojos de Ethan no podían brillar más—. Oh por...

—la señora de la tienda me dijo que son de una serie, aunque no tengo idea. El punto es que creí que le gustarían y Francesco no suele equivocarse. —Holley colocó a Ethan en la cuna con los tres muñecos, los golpea entre sí y los aprieta.

     

—Voy a... voy a traer algo de picar. —y huye.

— Es enserio, que haces aquí ¿Entiendes que esto es raro? —Francesco se encogió de hombros.

—Es porque tengo que hablar con ella sobre algo. —Holley volvió con la alta tarta que menciono antes, la picó y colocó trozos en los pequeños platos de porcelana. Francesco apenas picó un poco el suyo. No por asco, simplemente no tiene tanto gusto por lo dulce y viene de almorzar.

— ¿Ha-hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

—Lightning me dijo que su esposo es pastelero—asintió suavemente—. Quería saber cuánto me cobraría por hacer los postres para una fiesta que hará un amigo—sonríe amigable—. No dudo del gusto de Lightning, así que supongo que sería buena idea el llamarlo.

—Mate no ha hecho nunca preparativos así.

—Abastece una pastelería, podría hacerlo sin duda.

— ¿Fiesta de quién? —susurra

—Y también, aparte de pagarle obviamente—lo ignora y saca de su chaqueta un papel; Holley lo toma con sorpresa llenando sus facciones—. Tendrían lugar en dicha fiesta. Lightning los ayudaría con el tema de arreglarse y todo lo demás.

—tendría que dejar a Ethan con mi madre, comprar ropa y Mate saber qué hacer... no creo que-

—Tranquila, faltan más de dos semanas. La ropa no es un problema, enviaré un catálogo; pida el vestido que quiera y va por mi cuenta, lo mismo para su esposo. En cuanto al niño... Puedo enviar a un chofer por su madre y que venga—es increíble cómo podía ajustar todo y ni siquiera preguntar realmente, ya da por sentado que aceptarán—. No creo que ese empujón les siente mal económicamente hablando.

—No, por supuesto que no—ver la cifra casi la escandaliza, asume que serían muchos,  _muchísimos_ postres, pasteles y demás cosas que solo Mate debe saber -como cosa rara-. Miró la invitación y Lightning casi le pide que acepte y ya—. Podría... ¿Pensarlo poco?

Ella no quiere pensarlo, para Lightning es obvio que ella quiere asistir ahí por lo que contó de Italia, por tener que estar trabajando siempre y no tener un mínimo respiro por las circunstancias tan apretadas que se presentaron. Está indudablemente estresada y Mate también aunque él no lo sepa. No sabe si Francesco husmeo en su celular para saber que Mate trabaja más de la cuenta, pero es claro que quiere hacer esto por ayudar o algo así...

Quizá para quedar mejor con él de alguna manera de la cual aún no se entera.

—Podría regalarles el dinero que necesitan para pagar sus cuentas, no me molestaría, pero a ustedes si—explica en un suspiro—. Por ello les ofrezco esta oportunidad. Avísenme su respuesta final, ahí también esta mi número. Gracias por el pastel y un placer conocerla, también a ti  _bambino_. —revolvió el cabello del niño que sigue en lo suyo sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no sean sus juguetes nuevos.

—hablamos más tarde. Lo siento. —toma el bolso que llevaba y salió de la casa.

—Es linda.

—Sí y la asustaste ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Ya lo dije, para poder darles el dinero sin que se sientan como si sintiera pena por ellos o algo del estilo—sube al auto y Lightning ocupa el puesto de copiloto—. Viniste conmigo por ayudarlos; mi modo de dar ayuda es darle a tu amigo un trabajo que contribuye a que deje un trabajo.

— ¿Por qué te importa...? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Porque esto es algo que tu quieres y quiero complacerte—le da un beso en la boca, Lightning tenía una mirada indescifrable—. Te entristeces si tus amigos siguen mal; son buenas personas así que tampoco veo problemas en ayudar.

—Ya veo... Gracias Francesco.

 _Lo conseguí_. Pensó complacido y sonriendo mínimamente. La sonrisa de Lightning es tan bonita cuando está genuinamente contento que haría lo que fuera por lograrla. Si bien la idea le cruzó la cabeza no fue sino hasta que probó una de las creaciones de Mate que se decidió a hacerlo.

Dos pájaros de un tiro considerando que esto es un favor para Raoul.

—La fiesta es de Raoul, será con temática de medieval. Confío en que sabrás que hacer. Puso eso a propósito para complicarlo... Como si no pudiera hacer que todos usen faldas irlandesas como si fuera la nueva moda. —burla con el ego por las nubes

—Espero que la Universidad no se antoje de reabrirse justo en esas fechas. —refunfuña para sí mismo. Aunque iba a inicios de septiembre cuando se supone iban a abrir la institución... Las relaciones se habían extendido por problemas climáticos que impedían el proceso.

Claro, más vacaciones, pero igualmente mandaban a hacer los deberes y es bastante fastidioso tener que mantenerse pegado a la computadora esperando que la profesora se digne a aclarar las dudas que pueda tener; también para saber cuándo entregarlo. A este paso no volverá a la universidad nunca y se graduará dentro de dos años más.

Maldito edificio viejo que se caía a pedazos y malditas termitas que se tragan las pocas vigas de madera que hay.

—Lo dudo mucho y aun si lo hiciera no tendrías problemas con ella.

—si claro, como no. —bufa con un puchero.

Debido a que empezó a llover se quedó con Francesco en su estudio dibujando, es una nueva costumbre que tenía cada vez que las nubes se precipitaban. Francesco lo veía de vez en cuando garabateando, el roce del lápiz contra la hoja se escuchaba a medias al igual que su pluma en los documentos.

Llegado un momento dejó lo suyo para seguir viendo a Lightning, este alza la mirada de vez en cuando, pero es incapaz de darse cuenta de que Francesco está viéndolo con una media sonrisa, esa que delata que está planeando algo.

 _I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach_  
And the perfect waves are starting to come  
His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
And his touch has got the power to stun

Su voz profunda rompiendo el silencio de esa manera captó la atención del rubio que lo nota vigilante. Francesco se levantó de su lugar aun cantando en voz moderada.

 _I've got a dream 'bout an angel in the forest_  
Enchanted by the edge of a lake  
His body's flowing in the jewels of light  
And the earth below him's starting to shake

Se sentó junto a él, le quitó el cuaderno y el lápiz, dejándolo a un lado y acercándose de manera invasiva. Lightning se iba recostando a medida que el castaño se apoya más en él.

 _But I don't see any angels in the city_  
I don't hear any holy choirs sing  
And if I can't get an angel  
I can still get a boy

De golpe se lo subió al regazo y le tomó la cara entre las manos, acaricia las mejillas pálidas y con un ligero tono rosa. Delinea sus ojos con delicadeza y aparta un par de mechones que escapaban de la trenza que hace de cintillo.

 _And a boy'd be the next best thing_  
The next best thing to an angel  
A boy'd be the next best thing

—Me gusta cuando cantas...

—lo sé. A mi me encanta como te pones cuando lo hago —afirma con ambas manos en cadera del americano y bajando muy lentamente—. Se nota que mi voz te excita.

—Yo estoy a punto de creer que mi cabello te excita.

—Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios... Es difícil decir una parte de ti que no me gusta. Quizá que no actúes como consentido normal. Por lo demás...

— ¡AAh! —dio un ligero brinco.

—Eres perfecto para mí—ronronea gustoso habiendo metido las manos por debajo del pantalón que usa. Lo baja sin demasiado esfuerzo y es más libre de sentir la tela cuando los aprieta y amasa con ambas manos—. Vaya, parece que hoy pique con suerte. —con un dedo jala y suela la liga de la braga que está usando Lightning.

—Fra-Francesco... —gimotea nervioso.

—¿Traes liguero? Anda, dímelo...  _Daddy_ quiere mimarte un poco hoy. —lame desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla del muchacho que estira el cuello cuanto puede. Incapaz de decirlo no hace más que asentir con la cabeza.

Ahogó el sonido que estuvo a punto de salir. Francesco lo carga agarrado de las nalgas y eso no es precisamente cómodo. El italiano por su parte se tardaba un poco en llegar a su habitación, en primera instancia por subir las escaleras y en segunda por el simple hecho de torturarlo. Se contonea muy suavemente, frotándose contra él para estimularse y hacer saber erecto.

Arrojó el pantalón apenas estuvieron dentro de la habitación y echados en la cama. También quitó la camisa con estampado de Deadpool y quitó el gancho que mantenía la trenza atada. En poco tiempo estaría deshecha. Admiró por un instante aparentemente eterno el conjunto.

— ¿Por qué llevabas esto puesto? Voy a creer que te encontrarías con alguien si no iba a buscarte—a Lightning le produce temblores las caricias por sobre la fina tela de la media—. Y lo seducirías como no me has seducido a mi~

Es una broma lo que dice solo para avergonzarlo. Se creería más que va a engañarlo con alguien si va en bóxer. Lightning no tiene la confianza de presentarse ante prácticamente nadie usando lencería, menos con un extraño ya que no hay parejas potenciales pululando a su alrededor. Igualmente le hace gracia pues supuestamente los únicamente usa para dormir.

— ¿Ahora sales con esto debajo? Vaya... tengo ganas de desnudarte en toooodos lados~—sigue hablando exhalando aire caliente contra la piel temblorosa y que en lugares estratégicos tiene sudor frío—. Hagamos algo hoy ya que lo tienes puesto.

— ¿Q-que? —casi le daba miedo saber la respuesta.

—No te lo voy a quitar para  _absolutamente nada_ —Ladeó la cabeza confuso—. Déjame explicarte uno de los detalles del erotismo... cuando más se cubre... más ganas dan de ver. Por ello se cubren las zonas erógenas como los pezones—subió hasta el pecho y lo mordió juguetonamente—. La ingle junto a la vagina o el pene—arqueó la espalda debido a la caricia aun sobre la tela—. E incluso esta pequeña entrada de aquí.

—Daddy~—gime lánguido frotándose ligeramente contra la mano que lo estimula y generando cierto movimiento en el único dedo en su interior. Francesco sonrió y bajó rozando sus dientes y la lengua por todo el pecho y abdomen. Dio un resoplido al momento de llegar a la zona del vientre.

Aún se pregunta si Lightning se afeita; lo duda, pero nunca se sabe; esa zona siempre está exenta de bello y aunque lo tuviera seguramente sería igual de suave al que sale en sus brazos. Dio juguetones mordiscos a la erección que lucha contra la tela negra y de encaje.

—Es curioso, incluso es el que más me gustó en Italia. —comenta divertido. Ve la cabeza del pene sobresalir y haciéndose un poco de trampa a si mismo baja la prenda con los dientes para introducírselo en la boca. No tarda en sentir las manos de Lightning en su cabeza.

Aprieta un poco su muslo derecho para que lo suelte y lo logra— ¿Por qué...? M-me duele,  _Daddy_  no pue—lo interrumpió con un beso, sabía que aun faltaba apenas nada para que eyaculara, sin embargo, no podía ser así como así siempre.

—No puedo estarte haciendo lo mismo siempre... quiero ver como manchas tu ropa—gimió frustrado y antes de hacer nada Francesco le sostuvo las manos—. Sin trampa _bambino,_ sin trampa.

No le costó que los muslos de Lightning quedaran sobre los suyos, que su culo este apoyado en su entrepierna; el mismo rubio es quién buscó acercarse más. Se relamió el labio y dio una fuerte embestida contra él. El gemido casi grito y la repentina soltura le dijo lo obvio junto a la tela poniéndose un poco más oscura.

— ¿ya ves? Tooodo mojado, te sigues corriendo mucho, aunque cada vez tardas más. No sé de que es señal —silba, suelta nuevamente la liga habiendo visto como quedo de desastroso ahí abajo. Dio otro par de empujoncitos, logrando que se retorciera—. A ver, levántate... Así. —palmea su espalda y lo sujeta de la cintura.

—E-esto me da mucha vergüenza. —admite con el cabello cubriendo su espalda.

— ¿Más que correrte dentro de tus bragas o que de hecho, te estén apretando por volverte a excitar? —pregunta divertido por el orden de prioridades. Baja la cabeza sin decir nada al respecto.

— ¡Ahh! ¿E-eh? —lo mira un instante. Sigue completamente vestido y por si fuera poco aplaudió de tal manera que las luces de noche se encendieron. No es tanta luz, pero si la suficiente para hacerle pasar mayor vergüenza.

No entiende, puede sentir lo duro que está ¿Por qué no busca una manera de aliviarse? Más exactamente ayudándolo en ese proceso. No piensa decirlo en voz alta porque sus hormonas no están lo suficientemente salvajes como para lograrlo. Francesco se inclina sobre su espalda y jadea a su oído.

— Dime que quieres—la rigidez le hizo saber que lo asustó—. Si no me dices que quieres te voy a dejar así como estás amarrado, a ver qué haces por aliviarte.

 ** _No lo iba a decir, ni de coña_**. No obstante tiene un serio problema porque realmente no se imagina pasando mayor vergüenza al intentar masturbarse, nunca lo hizo por sí mismo debido a lo mismo. Optó por una mejor táctica y fue estirar la mano y apretar el miembro de Francesco bajo sus pantalones.

—Eso es trampa, pero te lo voy a valer... Con una sanción. Yo no pienso prepararte, así que sabrás que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no...? —balbucea con ese tonito que le sale cuando se desespera.

—Porque un  _bambino_ no puede vivir sin reglas. Así que, anda, haz algo si tanto lo quieres. —sonríe con falsa y horrible inocencia tomando asiento a unos cuantos centímetros de Lightning.

El rubio resopló inconforme, a gatas fue en su dirección y desabrochó el pantalón; bajó la cremallera; ya sentía la virilidad palpitante de Francesco y cuando finalmente bajo el bóxer tragó duro por los nervios. Es la segunda vez que va a hacer eso y tiene la ligera impresión de que saldrá igual de mal -aun cuando el italiano dijo lo contrario-.

Francesco suspira complacido a más no poder, Lightning lo lame a todo lo largo, juega un poco los dientes; chupa la punta hasta empezar a chuparlo y metérselo -en la medida de lo posible-, en la boca. Inclina la cabeza y la echa ligeramente atrás—Lightning... —gruñe, fue contraproducente, pues sin dudas que lo mire desde donde está no lo ayuda.

Un pequeño  _pop_  se escuchó cuando se lo sacó para volver a metérselo en la boca, presionando la cabeza contra su mandíbula. El ritmo ahora fue marcado por el italiano que lo jala del cabello y cuando embistió contra su boca Lightning acabó por tragar un poco del semen.

—Ung... —teniendo el líquido en las manos -pues no pudo tragárselo-, se percató de que la erección del otro había bajado,  _eso a estás alturas no puede ser bueno_. A Francesco casi le da un ataque de sentir nuevamente la boca de Lightning alrededor de su pene, cerró un ojo y abrió apenas un poco más las piernas, notando que el se movía un poco.

Lightning lo chupa con esmero, logrando que vuelva a levantarse y endurecerse. Evita la pequeña horcajada de meterlo completamente en su boca, llegando más allá de su coronilla. Bufó sintiendo ligeras cosquillas por el cabello púbico. Lo sacó nuevamente para lamerlo y chupar la punta que suelta líquido pre-seminal.

—ya, suficiente —indico con voz gruesa. Lightning acabó con un hilo de baba en bajando por su mentón—. Ponte como antes —con la vergüenza -más de ser posible-, destilando en sus ojos obedeció, quedando nuevamente en cuatro patas. Apenas intentó llevar una mano a la braga... —. Ah-ha, te dije que sería sin-quitarla. —indica.

Lightning escuchó tela rasgándose y no tuvo que preguntar nada, sintió la punta del pene de Francesco presionándose contra su culo. Un gemido, como un chillido de ratón, se le escapó—Relájate... —. Respiró profundo y con lentitud el pene del italiano se iba haciendo paso en su interior. Basta decir que Francesco disfrutaba mucho la imagen que le daba ver su virilidad engullida por el americano y más aún, ver aun puesto el encaje negro.

Lo sacó lentamente viendo un poco de sangre, pero no le importó mucho. Entró con más fuerza y un ligero forcejeo—Gaaaghh... Aaahn. Unngg ¡AAH, AAAH!! —Tomó el brazo del rubio y lo jaló al embestir. Lightning se sujetó del cabecero con la cabeza aun caída. Bajó un poco la mirada, viendo las piernas arrodilladas del italiano que lo invade. Sus piernas flaquearon y acabó desplomando al momento en que el italiano salía de él, dando la casualidad de que se corrió en su espalda.

—Um... te corriste antes que yo y estás de nuevo duro ¿Tanto te gusta seguir llenando tu linda braga de semen? —pregunta sintiéndose demasiado caliente. Lightning no responde—. Levántate, anda~

Tal como dice se arrodilla y antes de pensarlo más es empotrado contra el cabecero de la cama— ¡AAAHG! ¡DADDY! Da-daddy...—grita con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, Francesco había enlazado su mano con la suya, la tela de su camisa apenas desabrochada lo molesta o le preocupa. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Lightning, su mano derecha frota por encima de la tela la erección y por su temblor sabe que se corrió nuevamente.

Cuando lo llena por dentro respira con fuerza y gruñe por lo bajo.  _Quiere más._ Se separa apenas un poco para girarlo y empotrarlo de nuevo con el gimiendo contra su espalda. La mano izquierda se entrelaza con la de él y las piernas del americano se apretaron en torno a su cintura.

Lo besa, juega con su lengua, le muerde y tira del labio casi desesperado—FRANCESCO—. lo apretó tanto como pudo y acabó por correrse de nuevo, afortunadamente al mismo tiempo. Soltó su mano y lo abraza en lo que Lightning se mantiene adormilado contra él.

—Pensé que era solo jugar... —murmura.

—Yo también, creo que al final me emocione... —admite abochornado. Se supone que tiene más aguante... Coño, ha visto a muchos chupársela, usar lencería y todo lo demás. Lightning lo descontrola con cosas que son banales y no está seguro de si lo enoja o lo avergüenza.

Aparte de todo ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien ser llamado por su nombre a toda voz? La excitación lo venció por completo con eso.

—La rompiste. —resopla con la mano entre sus nalgas.

—Te compraré otras... muchas... —lo toma del rostro para empezar a comerle la boca. Lightning lo empujó y quedó sobre él.

Siguieron un buen rato en esa tontería, viéndose, besándose, acariciándose muy a duras penas. Hay algo extraño en esos ojos azules tan bellos que lo tienen loco, parecen más afectuosos de lo habitual, más de lo que vio cuando miraba de Holley o a Ethan; cuando habla con Shuu o Raoul.

_Algo que no ha demostrado ninguno de los otros que han estado en esta cama._

—Sabes, la razón por la que me gusta cuando cantas es que... Suenas tan feliz—lo miró un momento, está totalmente echado sobre él, balanceando las piernas con las medias algo rasgadas—. Es algo que te hace tan feliz que se te nota.

— ¿Enserio?

—sí. Eres un cantante de corazón. Cantabas lo que sentías, escribías lo que pensabas y es por eso que a todos les encantaba. Eras honesto, la fama llegó sola y aun así no te dejaste consumir por ella. Ponías el mismo corazón. —mientras habla hace figuritas invisibles en el pecho aun moreno.

—Parece que escuchaste muchas canciones.

—Considerando que está en físico fue mucha tentación. —ríe bajo.

—La verdad... No suelo cantarle a mis  _bambini_. Es algo que reservo mucho y... En general no parece importarles mucho. Me siento un poco sorprendido de esta conversación.

—entonces son demasiado tontos y avaros para darse cuenta de que tienes más dotes que los obvios. —reza que el americano no pueda sentir su corazón acelerado.

— ¿Cuándo repetiremos la sesión de lencería? Comprare tantas como pueda, tengo la impresión de que van a acabar rotas.

—que ni se te ocurra. Esta me gustaba.

Si lo tomaban por situaciones, lo han hecho solo cuatro veces en casi cuatro meses, aunque este último mes vino con esas cuatro ocasiones y un pequeño juego en Italia. Ya si lo hacemos por cantidad de veces en esas ocasiones... No hay forma de llevar la cuenta: lo cierto es que Lightning aún no se acostumbra a meter sus propios dedos para sacar el semen. Es incómodo y se avergüenza de esto.

Tras cenar y siendo la hora de dormir se puso otro conjunto -habiendo tirado el que Francesco rompió _, muy amable_ -. Abrió el pequeño balcón y se dejó derretir en la cama. Seguramente mañana tendría respuesta de Holley y Mate... No cree que se nieguen. Estando ya medio dormido tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban viendo. Tiró unas cuantas almohadas, la sabana y quedó boca abajo.

Apretó el entrecejo ¿Qué Francesco se metió en su habitación para manosearlo? ¿Que no tiene límite en la leche que sale de la manguera o qué? Antes de reclamar presionan su cabeza contra el colchón. Una mano bajo el vientre lo alza de la cintura para abajo y de inmediato algo se frota contra sus nalgas.

Haciendo la suficiente fuerza se da la vuelta y lo aleja. Lo toman del cuello y aprietan tanto como puede... Hasta que toma una enorme bocanada de aire. Parpadea y mira a todos lados; sigue tal cual cuando se acostó.

—Maldición. —bufa caminó hasta el closet, sacó un suéter y se detuvo a pensar.

Bueno... Ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar hoy la lencería, acostarse así con Francesco no lo iba a matar... O violar mientras duerme. Entró a la habitación, gateó por la cama y se sentó junto a Francesco, de estar verdaderamente dormido  _medio_  roncaría. Con cuidados y mete bajo la sábana y lo abraza por la espalda.

El italiano se despertó y encontró extraña está posición, pero dado lo mucho que se mueven al dormir -no habiendo muerto antes-, acabaría en una mejor posición. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró— ¿Traes lencería? —. pregunta sorprendido por el roce.

— ¿No puedes solo dormirte? —bufa. Francesco ríe antes de retomar ese objetivo.

**~***~**

— ¿alguien es tan amable de explicarme cómo es posible que tu seas amigo de Shuu? Es más, cómo es posible que te  _hable._  —Lightning y Shuu se miraron y luego Lightning sonrió coqueto.

—Es porque causo sensaciones en la gente muy difíciles de entender—moda jugando con su trenza francesa—. Le haré un tatuaje con tinta china, no se te ocurra tocar o algo. No creo que quieras que le entre tinta al torrente sanguíneo o algo.

— ¿Por qué tinta china? —pregunta confundido por el rumbo de la conversación.

—No son permanentes. —responde Shuu en tono seco.

—Tampoco se usa aguja para pinchar la piel, pero te lo creíste. Vamos. —y suben al segundo piso. Francesco vio a Raoul y este se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de consentidos tal vez—se aguanta la risa ante la cara de hastío del italiano—. Y bien... Cuéntame como te va con el pequeño. Van cuatro meses, es tu récord considerando que los tirabas al tercer mes.

—No es algo que te incumba. Las cosas van bien y ya. —toma asiento en el sofá de cuero. Raoul ensancha la curvatura de sus labios.

—Asumo que van de  _se demander._  —expresó con esa alegría tan característica suya. Francesco miró a otro lado.

—Me dijo que le gusta que cante—la sonrisa de Raoul desapareció lentamente—. Que soy honesto cuando lo hago y por eso le gusta... También me llamó por mi nombre, cuando desde un inicio le dije que debía llamarme " _daddy_ " ...

— ¿Y es malo?

—Es extraño. También me encanta cuando sonríe, cuando me muestra lo que pinta... Es tan ridículo. —bufa.

—amigo, no es ridículo, es alguien acercándose a ti por algo que no es dinero ¿te suena? Digo, creo que somos lo suficientemente amigos para tratarnos así y aunque mi sonrisa no te prende estoy seguro de que te complace saber que yo me preocupo por ti como lo haces por mí. Es tener afecto. —explica en los términos más sencillos que tiene.

—pero a él lo conozco desde hace cuatro... bueno, cinco meses ¿Cómo es capaz de sentir preocupación o afecto? Están todos los términos claros. —insiste con fastidio.

—Claro, pero las neuronas tienden a perder la noción cuando el hipotálamo, apodado corazón, hace de las suyas. Haz hecho de todo con él, es normal encariñarse, incluso para ti.

—Es... Frustrante.

—Titubeaste.

— ¿Y eso qué? Francesco sólo encuentra muy confuso lo que pasa. —dice entre dientes.

—Yo lo encuentro obvio. Te está gustando más allá del plano por el que lo buscaste. Te interesa  _de verdad_ que este feliz; que sea el mismo...

—Es mio.

—Y ahí vamos otra vez. —resopla, sintiendo que todo su progresos se fue al caño—. Empecemos de nuevo. Lightning McQueen es de esos raros especímenes pansexuales ¿¡No!? —asintió divertido por la frustración del francés—. Eso quiero decir que si te busca y te sigue la corriente en el sexo es porque siente algo por ti, de otro modo no estaría comiéndote el pene o dejándote que le rompas el culo cada quieres.

—Solo han sido cuatro veces... Muy largas, con una media de cinco horas y tanto...o más... pero cuatro veces. —dio un trago a su whisky. Pensándolo mejor, es poco y... solo hasta ahora está buscándolo, las tres primeras ocasiones tuvo que acercarse por no nombrar en una lo amenazó, en otra lo atrapó dormido y en al última casi lo violó.

—ahí está. Me atrevo a decir que la última vez te descontrolaste porque te llamó por tu nombre con cierto anhelo—su expresión lo delató—. Mientras más te quiera, más te buscará y mejor sexo vas a tener, pero ese no es el punto... el punto es que cuando alguien de verdad se enamore de ti como nunca ha ocurrido y lo sientas vas a darte cuenta de que el juego no sirve de mucho a menos que seas un depravado. Colorín colorado tu cuento como  _daddy_  a acabado y hasta podríamos tener sexo los cuatro.

—en primera, no vamos a tener un cuarteto. En segunda... si Lightning se enamora va a ser indiferente. Me va a aburrir llegado algún punto así que—se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que va a llorar.

—O lo harás tu cuando se vaya con alguien más.

La imagen en su cabeza fue directo a McMissile y casi rompe el vaso en sus manos. Lightning no se irá con otro como él. Es decir... está con él porque lo "debe", no porque le gustara, por ende no buscaría a otro millonario; mucho menos a McMissile.  _Tranquilo..._   _eso no pasara._

—No va a quedarse soltero por siempre Francesco, tarde o temprano encontrara una pareja y tu vas a lamentarlo. —canturrea satisfecho de lograr su cometido.

Para el es tan obvio que Francesco tiene sentimientos encontrados por Lightning; lo quiere, quizá no como una pareja, pero hay algo ahí que lo hace aferrarse con más fuerza al rubio hasta el punto de adorar cada mínimo detalle. Tan solo esperaba que se aclarara cuanto antes. Para cambiar de tema Francesco decidió decir algo a lo que Raoul no se negaría.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver?

—Amigo, aprecio mi pajarito donde está, si Shuu se entera-

—No se van a dar cuenta—el francés tenía el instinto de supervivencia activado—. Si no me equivoco a juzgar por la ropa, el tatuaje sería de la cadera para abajo, es decir, en las nalgas. En este preciso instante está sobre una silla de piscina con una toalla, boca abajo con un, te aseguro, sexy patrón ahí.

_¿a quién le importa sobrevivir?_

Y con esto decidieron ir a ver para alimentar un poco sus instintos más básicos. Ya pecaron y van al infierno ¿Qué problema puede haber con un mejor puesto ahí? Y para ser franco... Raoul quedó con la idea del cuarteto ¿sería muy difícil hacer que los otros tres aceptaran su pequeña idea? Francesco le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza para que dejara de pensar en tonterías.

Momento de ver un tatuaje en tinta China y Francesco se pregunta si Lightning no se haría uno. Disfrutaría mucho de verlo.


	4. Look me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas personas dicen mi nombre, pero solo una hace que suene especial.

Para sorpresa de ambos mayores, sus objetivos no estaban en el estudio de Arte de Lightning. Raoul se declaró impresionado por el lugar ya que lo mencionamos. Lo cierto es que las voces venían directamente de la habitación del rubio. Entreabrió un poco más la puerta y se apoyó en la pared para escuchar la información, entrar en contexto y decidir si Valía la pena mirar o no. Suponía y esperaba que sí, otra charla de índole sentimental con Raoul iba a matarlo.

— ¿Por qué todos son de encaje?

—Porque me gusta el encaje, es lindo.

—Igualmente es un poco... Demasiado para mí. —comenta con el ligero y las medias en mano. Lightning ladeó la cabeza por el dilema existencia de su más reciente amistad.

En un principio claro que iba a hacer el tatuaje de tinta china, Shuu iba a ayudarlo a probar que tan bien queda en otra área aparte del brazo, mano y pierna. El asunto es que recordó la curiosidad del asiático cuando le confesó -estando ebrio-, que le gusta usar lencería. El albino no sería quien para criticar sabiendo que antes usaba traje de colegiala para satisfacer la perversión de Raoul. Sin embargo el saber que Lightning lo usaba como algo de vida diaria lo tenía curioso y quería saber si era real. Por ello aprovechó de ir y Lightning vació su cajón completo en la cama.

La gran mayoría es negra, los Babydoll están en otro cajón; el encaje está en casi todas las prendas y Shuu no dejaba de mirar con las ganas de probar solo por saciar la curiosidad cual niño usando la ropa de su padre o el maquillaje de su madre. Claro, la inseguridad al respecto también bastante grande, por no decir que la ropa de por si iba a quedarle grande... no es culpa suya que estar tanto tiempo sentado aplane un poco sus nalgas ¿¡Está bien!?

—Igual tienes más cadera, no va a quedarme. —resopla. Lightning tomó uno entre el montón. Tenía unos pequeños lazos blancos.

—Este se ajusta—Shuu alzó una ceja—. Las medias están en su mayoría nuevas al igual que el ligero. Deben quedarte... Si, te quedan. —concluyó tras un momento de verlo. Shuu enrojeció a pesar de mantener la expresión indiferente.

— No lo sé... ¿Tu llevas puesta? —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Podría ver?

No es del tipo que se lanza al precipicio porque sus amigos lo hacen, pero quizás el bochorno sería menor si lograba ver a alguien similar haciéndolo. Aparte de eso estando solo ellos dos podría soportarlo mejor. Lightning mostró mucha duda al respecto, aun es incómodo. Que se sepa la información es una cosa, pero dejar que lo vean es otra.

Bueno, como en una hermosa caricatura monocromática de internet...  _"Sal de tu zona de confort... así se sea un poquito"._  Bajo la atenta mirada de Shuu -y el par de curiosos que mantenían el silencio para ver que tanto ocurriría-, se quitó lentamente la camisa estirada y llena de manchas de pintura. La dejó a un lado y bajó con cierta lentitud el pantalón holgado y quedó finalmente expuesto.

     

—  _Sainte mère_. —murmura Raoul con la boca abierta. Francesco le propinó un golpe contundente y silencioso. Quería ver qué más haría su pequeño con el japonés.

—Vaya... —silbó Shuu, un tanto sonrojado. Lightning es definitivamente precioso y le da hasta un poco de vergüenza. Las caderas pronunciadas, el culo en proporciona perfecta; rubio, ojos azules; los labios con grosor exacto y las pestañas largas junto al cabello. Ahora entiende porque Francesco insiste en que debe soltárselo y sería bueno que lo hiciera ahora.

—Entonces... ¿Te lo pruebas? —pregunta juntando las manos y resistiendo las ganas de cubrirse con éxito... Shuu cabeceó de forma afirmativa, tomó el conjunto y dado que el closet es una habitación se introdujo ahí para ponérselo.

Lightning se resignó a soltarse las trenzas. Luego se haría otra cosa que no estorbara mientras hacía el tatuaje, estas podían interrumpirlo de algún modo. Tenía un cosquilleo en el estómago debido a los nervios. Sería la primera vez que tiene a otro hombre usando lo mismo y en cierta forma lo emocionaba. Ajustó el ligero, se aseguró de que la braga estuviese bien y tuvo la ligera ansia de pintarse los labios en color púrpura o rojo. Antes de acercarse a buscar el labial Shuu carraspeó para llamar su atención, permanencia neutro muy a duras penas si es sincero. Quería derretirse de vergüenza.

— ¡Te dije que si te quedaría! —exclama sonriente. Shuu tiene la cara roja y las manos tras la espalda—. Aunque debes ajustar aquí, sacar un poco de esto y... ¿Que? —la cara de Shuu parecía delatar que pronto se desmayaría.

—N-no nada. Solo que es raro que me toquen con tanta familiaridad. —vamos, que te arreglen la braga -con lo raro que suena siendo hombre-, como si nada es un poco extraño y nunca se imaginó en este escenario. Con nadie. Ni con Raoul... ¡Ni siquiera pensó que tendría este escenario!

—Lo siento, tuve la impresión de que no sabría decirte como hacerlo. —sonríe avergonzado.

—Sexo lésbico... —susurró Raoul, Francesco repitió el proceso.

—Creo que te queda mejor a ti que a mí... Eres más tierno. —afirma y Shuu bufó sentándose en la cama.

—Tengo cara de bebé. Es por la genética, en Japón no es tan raro, pero ¿aquí? Incluso en Francia todos lo resaltan y es tan molesto. Me gusta mi cara, pero no lo que dicen de ella.

—Ídem... ¿Te molesta si te pintó los labios? Lo siento, debo tener muy bien pensada la imagen y eres perfecto para modelar algún cuadro. —no pudo contenerlo. De nuevo un cabeceo de afirmación. De entre los varios colores tomó un morado casi negro y con delicadeza propia pintó los labios finos del japonés. Este lo dejaba ser. No le molesta que lo arreglen.

Delineo sus ojos con negro, lucía más grandes y púrpuras. Francesco vio a Raoul que parecía un poco ansioso, esto era igual a desfilar una vaca frente a un lobo. Lightning se pintó de rojo fuerte y delineado negro sus ojos. Le tendió una gargantilla y unos pendientes que no necesitaban de perforación. Teniendo una de cuero y un par de cadenas a los costados junto a un par de pendientes plateados se sintió satisfecho; Shuu igual al verse en el espejo. Se echaron en la cama y Lightning tomó una foto de ambos así viéndose de la clavícula para arriba, al menos el rubio sonreía, Shuu veía a otro lado con una especie de puchero.

—Podrías probarte otras en caso de que te queden... O que te guste.

—Son tuyas y no creo que esto sea totalmente lo mio... quizá lo pruebe muy de vez en cuando, pero de momento me quedo solo con usar falda... Una normal. —ríe, Lightning enseñaba un ligero con una corta falda rosa.

—Está bien... sea como sea, eres adorable. Unas bragas o un bóxer no lo cambiaran.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Tienes un sex-appeal muy extraño... Hay alguien en Japón a quien le encantaría conocerte y que le hagas lo que quieras...  _así._  —aclaró ante la duda en su mirada.

—Eso me asusta realmente. Ya creo haber tenido suficiente de experimentar con sexo en alguien con quien no sentía nada.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Un poco... Soy un romántico empedernido tal vez, pero... —juega con su cabellos—. Sentir un mínimo cariño me hace sentir bien, que puedo disfrutarlo aunque no es correspondido.

—Los pansexuales son un lío. —comenta tirando toda la lencería en el cajón vacío.

—Lo sé... ¿Vas a probar lo que te dije? —pregunta de repente y Shuu negó furiosamente—. No es tan difícil, solo mueves la cadera como un contoneo —estando sin ropa con vuelo es más fácil ver como su cadera serpentea en ese paso del demonio que tortura al italiano. Shuu intento imitarlo con el mismo torpe e insatisfactorio resultado—. Sigue mis manos y mira cadera... así...

Raoul simplemente no iba a aguantar eso. Francesco lo sabía por una sola razón y es lo dicho en la planta baja: Ya tenía fantasías de un cuarteto y a esta altura él también consideraba eso una buena idea por más curioso que pudiera ser dados los integrantes. La imagen de Lightning en su contoneo sosteniendo la cadera de Shuu para guiarlo y lograr que lo haga no ayudó en nada. Sencillamente formó una imagen mental que sin duda alguna quería llevar a cabo y... Es su casa ¿Por qué no?

Hubiera querido abordar el asunto con un poco más de clase, pero Raoul es un indiscreto de primera clase que no pudo aguardar un segundo más a irrumpir en la habitación, jalar a su esposo y bajarlo mientras aprieta las nalgas siempre blancas como la nieve. Él y Lightning son casi igual de pálidos. Como dos hermanos separados al nacer: el tierno y el de encanto social sin explicación. Shuu parecía a nada de sufrir un ataque, no se supone que esto pasaría y a juzgar por la cara de Lightning no era para nada su intención. Cayó en la cama cuando Raoul cortó aquel beso dominante, lo atacó la vergüenza y la excitación por ser visto se esta manera; lo avergonzaba horriblemente porque esa lencería no es suya.

Iba a mancharla, podía predecirlo, era muy obvio por el hecho de prenderse con un beso.

—A-ay no, y-yo los dejo aquí y- ¿Francesco? — lo vio con extrañeza ¿Por qué le impide huir de ver porno en vivo? No lo necesita. Menos de Shuu... ¡Y RAOUL! NO QUIERE VERLO DESNUDO.

— ¿No sabes que los buenos anfitriones acompañan a los invitados? —pregunta con un ojo cerrado y sonrisa libidinosa—. Es de mala educación no atenderlos como se debe.

—E-ellos van a-

—Tener sexo, si ¿Nosotros? También porque somos buenos anfitriones. Tanto que tú lo ayudaste a verse bien pada la ocasión. —ronronea inclinándose hacia él. Lightning intentó buscar ayuda -muy fallidamente- en Shuu como mínimo, con lo que no contó es que este ya estaría masturbando a su esposo y viceversa mientras se comen la boca.

Acabó en la cama también. Francesco lo mordisquea y aprieta como si evitara en la medida de lo posible deshacerse de la ropa. Intentaba no gemir o gemir fuerte por pura vergüenza ahora incrementada en tener acompañantes. Francesco lo acomodó más al centro de la cama y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía el pene erecto de Shuu casi pegado a la cara, la braga apenas un poco abajo para que saliera. El italiano se había apartado de la cama para cerrar las ventanas y casi arreglar la habitación; Raoul por otro lado permanece echado en esta habiéndose deshecho de los zapatos y calcetines.

— ¿Que esperan? Estaban muy contentos hace un rato, quieranse un poco ¿sí? —canturrea Raoul con la satisfacción saliendo por cada poro. Claro que le da un poco de celo que Francesco este mirando y acaricie superficialmente a Shuu, pero no va a morirse por cumplir una fantasía.

—Lightning~ Vamos...  _Daddy_  va a complacerte si lo haces. —cada uno tenía una manera de hablar. Francesco era muy lánguido y grave junto a la nota que hacía recordar el ronroneo de un gato; Raoul por otro lado era más fuerte y rápido, casi como el graznar de un cuervo.

Se retorció al momento en que Shuu empezó la felación. Su boca es tan suave y pequeña al igual que sus labios. La pintura que tiene no iba a caerse, es de esas que primero te quitas la boca antes que la pintura. Siente cómo lo mete y saca de su boca. Volvió su atención a lo que toca para él empieza a lamerlo suavemente, juguetea con la piel alrededor del glande rosado; acaricia los testículos con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se atreve a estirarse y jalar un pezón.

Shuu deja por completo lo que hacía por empezar a gemir sin mucho pudor. Francesco se deshizo de básicamente todo lo pudiera ser un estorbo significante al igual a como lo hizo Raoul en lo que veían a esos dos complacerse en la medida de lo que el bochorno y la propia excitación les permitiera. Francesco se acostó a espalda de Lightning y apartando ligeramente la apretada tela empezó a lamer el culo del rubio. Este abrió enormemente los ojos pues... realmente nunca le había hecho eso. Se siente extraño.

El albino muy a duras penas "sufriendo" lo mismo que Lightning volvió al oral que dejó a medias. Raoul introdujo un dedo en el ano de Shuu y este por inercia embistió, corriéndose en la boca del americano que se lo traga para poder respirar bien. El italiano está sobando su bulto contra la cabeza de Lightning, este ve que Shuu masturba a Raoul en tanto que sigue chupándosela hasta que al momento en que eyacula—Muy bien~ Papá está orgulloso de ti, aguantaste mucho—. Celebra el italiano dando un beso a la nalga derecha.

— ¿Y... ya?

— ¿Estás loco? ¿En dónde queda la diversión para nosotros? — expone Raoul con la ofensa marcando sus facciones. Se dejó mover como un muñequito y de alguna razón que no entiende acabó frente al pene de Raoul quien sonríe pícaro.

—No creo que-

—Vamos hazlo como si fuera yo, muestra que sabes hacer... y tu—Shuu tuvo un inmenso escalofrío. Estar sentado en el regazo de Francesco y sentir su erección frotarse contra la su espalda lo asusta. El italiano tomó la pequeña mano del japonés y la coloca entre las nalgas de Lightning—. Vas a prepararlo a él mientras yo te preparo a ti. —este bien o mal, la idea le gustó, aunque con la forma en que fue dicha costaba no hacerlo.

—Vamos Lightning, no me dejes esperando tanto. —sintió el delgado desde de Shuu penetrando su entrada. Gimió bajo, el pene de Raoul sigue frotándose contra su mejilla y dando un largo respiro caliente empieza a lamerlo largamente.

Casi lo trata como una paleta; lame la base del pene sin importar el poco vello que hay, chupa ligeramente los testículos y mientras la baba se escurre de su mentón pasa la lengua a todo lo largo hasta enfocarse en el glande. Lo muerde suave, lo presiona contra su mandíbula y escucha a Raúl maldecir por lo bajo en lo que Francesco se ríe de su reacción. Shuu metió un segundo dedo y lo siente intentando hacer tijeras. Francesco lo hace parar un momento para colocar bien la braga, segundos más tarde se escucha el sonido de tela rompiéndose.  
  
Nuevamente es invadido, pero el gemido se ahoga por estar chupando todo el pene del francés que sigue gruñendo su nombre. A medida que lo siente más duro apresura la salida y entrada de su boca. Es distinto a Francesco, relativamente más pequeño, no le produce horcajadas tenerlo completamente aun cuando golpea fácilmente su campanilla. Lo saca por completo de su boca y lame tímidamente la punta — _Daddy_... —gime como si lo desesperara que no se corra y en parte es así. Raoul lo toma de la cabeza y con la boca abierta recibe el falo que se embiste en su cavidad bucal hasta que cuando el orgasmo está a punto de llegar sale; manchando por completo su rostro.

—Mierda...

—Debí advertirte... Así como debí advertir esto.

— ¡HAAAH! AHH AH AHH. —Shuu se arqueó y corrió sin ninguna miramiento. Francesco lo había conducido y hecho penetrar a Lightning que se arqueó también contra la cama corriéndose por segunda vez consecutiva. Primero por ser manchado en la cara; segunda por el pene entrando tan de golpe en su culo.

 _Es más pequeño._  Piensa de inmediato apretando la sabana. Puede con esto; con lo que no puede es el gemido de Shuu a su oreja por estar recostado en su espalda, aguantando su peso con los brazos y recibir al italiano. Escucha que lloriquea y una que otra lágrima se le escapan; honestamente no lo sorprende. Raoul se coloca frente a ellos y aunque Shuu gime con fuerza, moviendo la cadera para buscar contacto con Francesco y el cálido interior de Lightning hace lo mismo que el rubio... Lamer el erecto miembro del francés.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que esto lo tiene más loco y cachondo que nunca. El par de caras llorosas, sudadas y una con el mismo semen regado no puede ser más excitantes. Eso sin nombrar como lamen sitios diferentes, como Lightning lo engulle y Shuu le muerde los testículos. Ambos con el miembro palpitante pegando sus mejilla izquierda y derecha respectivamente; logra que giman y casi al unísono.

— _Daddyyy_ ~

—Raoul~

Coge a Shuu por el cabello y se empuja en su boca hasta correrse dentro, esto no evitó que quedara del blanco líquido en el rostro del albino. Lightning, girando el cuello tanto como puede lamer un par de gotas que iban cayendo por el mentón ajeno. Shuu vuelve a caer en su espalda y es que Francesco aceleró el ritmo de manera brusca. Cuando el sale Shuu sale de Lightning y así logrando que los menores no atinen a otra cosa, aunque Shuu tiene la boca ocupada nuevamente por su esposo. Francesco se corre tras un buen rato y sonríe torcido al ver como su semen desborda el interior del japonés. Lo atrajo con cuidado y vio una escena similar en Lightning, quién sabe cuántas veces se orgasmeo el pobre por tanta ferocidad.

—Te ensuciaste mucho ¿Sabes? —Estando boca arriba alza la tela mojada, el pene de Lightning se mantiene erecto y este mueve la cadera como para avisar que quiere seguir y lo quiere a él—. Pero tanto adentro puede ser malo después... Hay que sacarlo—dice en falso tono lastimero. Lightning se pone en cuatro patas y sin pensárselo mucho empieza a lamer el miembro de Francesco, Shuu hace lo mismo y no tardan en sentir que Raoul mete sus dedos en ambos. El líquido se siente bajar por sus muslos—. Qué bueno que entiendan. —su voz grave le saco un gemido a Lightning.

Ver que tienen los labios aún perfectamente pintados lo hace sonreír más; tener un par de lenguas satisfaciéndolo sólo hace que acaricie sus cabezas como si fueran unos perros. Lightning se mete en la boca y hace tanto como puede con ello mientras su se encarga del poco de pene que no entra en la boca del rubio. Limpia el fluido y resto de sangre que quedaron por haberlo cogido como, hasta la fecha, solo Raoul había hecho. Lo saca de la boca de Lightning y al correrse cae un poco en la boca abierta de ambos.

El americano se relame los rojos labios y se trepa hasta besar a Francesco de forma desesperada— _Daddy_... Por favor... —. Suplica con ojos nublados, una mano acariciaba el miembro para que se erecte totalmente de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te la meta? —pregunta con voz ronca. Lightning aprieta el miembro en su mano para que deje las estupideces y preguntas obvias. Muy para su extrañeza, Shuu esta sumisamente sentado al lado de Raoul, temblando por el estímulo suave y malicioso a su virilidad—. Calma estoy aquí ¿no? Ya voy a ser yo quien esté llenando tu culo hasta lo más profundo, solo hay que hacer algo primero...

—Ahh... AH, ahh... Daddy no—lo calló con un beso en lo que terminaba de sentarlo sobre la erección del francés que jadea complacido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. TE-Tengo-

—Shhh cálmate, estoy aquí... estoy aquí—Lightning baja la mirada, Francesco está peligrosamente cerca suyo y su virilidad muy peligrosamente cerca de una entrada ya ocupada. Se crispa cuando siente la cabeza del pene presionar contra su entrada y en una nota dolorosa logra entrar. El aire se le fue de los pulmones—. Esto siempre esta apretado, pero ahora... —abre aún más las piernas de Lightning y de a empujones dificultosos logra introducirse finalmente. Escucha algo húmedo, lame el pequeño disparo que salió de Lightning que apenas respira por la boca como pez fuera del agua. Por no decir que la tela se rasgó un poco más.

—Mierda... Maldito pene de caballo...

—Raoul... —canturrea Shuu tomando asiento en el pecho del francés y restregando suavemente su pene contra la barbilla de este.

Con las manos en las nalgas de su pareja lo atrajo y engulló completamente el miembro de este en lo que aprieta sus nalgas hasta dejarlas más que rojas con marcas de sus dedos y ligeros rasguños, acariciando sobre la tela de las medias y la braga. Mueve la cadera en un golpe fuerte y el gemido a poco de ser grito no se hace esperar. Lightning se abraza a Francesco y este empuja casi al mismo tiempo; siente su vientre hinchado y más duro que nunca por tener a dos dentro. No debería ser anatómicamente posible. Van en tal descoordinación que uno golpea algo en su interior que luego hace el otro y solloza por tanto placer agónico junto. Un sollozo especialmente fuerte sale cuando se presionan por completo en contra suya y se eyaculan.

Siente como sale y Francesco sacando su miembro tan húmedo y mojado de sangre no da precisamente tranquilidad. Sacó el pene de Raoul de su culo -de forma torpe, hasta el punto de haber caído sobre él nuevamente-, quedó un miserable instante en el colchón hasta que se pusieron encima suyo nuevamente, esta vez: Shuu. El albino no pensó mucho tan solo se deslizó por el ano rebosante de semilla; mientras movía la cadera para embestir al rubio alzaba mucho las nalgas, Raoul encontró gracia en el gesto y sin hacerlo esperar más lo penetró, muerde su cuello y saca sangre. Lightning no está seguro ni con quién lo está haciendo en este instante.

—Abre la boca. —fue un pedido suave, abrió la boca sintiendo entrar y salir la erección de su boca, lo que anteriormente tenía atrás... asombrosamente ahora la idea de que le llegue hasta más allá de la campanilla le atrae. Chupa y lo traga con entusiasmo en toda su extensión y cuando sabe que se va a correr se mantiene con la boca en la punta y que todo quede en su boca. Atrae a Shuu y mediante un beso comparte el fluido que no ha tragado.

Al separarse Lightning mordió el labio de Shuu para que no se alejara a pesar de sostener su rostro. Metió su lengua en su boca nuevamente y empezó a jugar con el contrario. Shuu hacía lo mismo hasta juntarse nuevamente en un beso hambriento, presionando a Lightning contra el colchón y con los brazos de este alrededor de su cuello rasguñando su espalda y jalando su cabello.

—Bonita imagen. —comenta haciéndose el cabello para atrás.

—Sexo lésbico —insiste el francés—. Ya, suficiente, calmate... Eso no es tuyo. —susurra al oído de Shuu tras separarlo de Lightning. Francesco tomó al flojo americano y completamente abierto de piernas lo penetra por la espalda, semejante a lo que hace Raoul en su propia pareja. Lo curioso es que Shuu se aproxima y empieza a darle una mamadas a Lightning en lo que Raoul lo besa.

No acabó ahí. Fue agostado en la cama y una vez boca arriba lo embistieron con suma facilidad. Ahí está de nuevo ese dolor de haberse corrido demasiadas veces. Estira loa brazos un poco y... —Francesco... —. Gimotea angustiado. Raoul se detiene a ver al italiano que tiene a su esposo trepado y gimiendo a su oído el nombre del francés. Con cuidado dejó a Shuu en la cama, intercambiando lugares y dejando que el par siga en lo suyo con el desenfreno. Le besa el cuello y da traviesos mordisquitos para hacer saber que es él.

—Fran~ —sonríe pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros del italiano—. Fr-Francesco unngh.

— _Amore._  —Ronronea. Clava los codos a cada lado de la cabeza del americano, lo llena hasta el fondo con su pene y se delimita por el nombramiento placentero que escapa por sus labios. El mismo no puede con el placer que le produce entrar y salir de su interior escuchando su nombre. Enredar los dedos en el cabello rubio y luego finalmente entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

—Fra-Fran ¡Aaah, ah, ah! ¡Gaah! ¡Fraahn...! AAAH. —Lo presiona con tanta fuerza como puede, sintiendo que lo aplasta con su cuerpo; rompe la media por jalar tan fuerte el muslo firme y suave. Se relajó un poco una vez la tensión escapó.

—Lightning. —le da un pequeño beso en los labios... Pero él ya está dormido.

—creo que nos pasamos.

— ¿Te... parece o... lo sabes? —pregunta Shuu entre jadeos. Francesco acaricia la cabeza de Lightning con una expresión que para Raoul dice todo

**...**

—Oye... ¿Estás bien?

Guiñó los ojos y se acurrucó más en la cama. Con el aire acondicionado encendido es horrible el frío en la habitación. Aunque esta es de Francesco, no la suya. Mira a Shuu, sintiéndose aún adormilado y con un dolor de mandíbula y cadera bastante importante. El japonés le aparta el cabello de la cara y toca su frente, midiendo si tiene fiebre o está con una mínima calentura. Es extraño pues siente que está vestido, limpio, pero aun así adolorido ¿Alguien es tan amable de explicar que paso?

—Te dormiste o te desmayaste—informa Shuu—. Francesco te bañó, te vistió y te trajo para acá.

— ¿Me bañó...?

—No te mojo el cabello, no tenemos ni idea de que proceso usas con el.

—No es eso, es que es... raro.

—No más raro que tener sexo los cuatro de repente y en tu habitación. Mañana repondré la lencería que rompieron... Y manche... horriblemente. —es con diferencia lo que más vergüenza le causa. Lightning se cubrió la cara con una mano.

— Se ríen de que me desmaye ¿Verdad? —le daba demasiada vergüenza que Raoul supiera su nula vida sexual hasta haber conocido a Francesco; por no decir que también se sintió tan malditamente torpe.

—Para nada, a Raoul le pareciste muy tierno. Por no decir que piensa lo mismo que yo... Nunca he sido de los que piensan en el tamaño y honestamente... ¿Como puedes aguantarte eso? Ya entiendo porque Raoul lo llama caballo a veces. —refunfuña, Lightning quisiera reírse del comentario, pero sigue con la misma duda existencial.

— ¿Han dicho algo?

—Solo hablan de algo que pasó en el dos mil... Por algo que no entiendo tiene que ver con que Raoul es plano—admite. La forma en que lo mencionaba y la vergüenza en Raoul lo pone curioso, pero quizá no sea momento de preguntar algo como eso ya que tan privado lo tienen—. ¿Qué te preocupa de que hablen de ti? Digo, no creo que digan ma-

—Es posible que piensen que soy un cualquiera por aceptar tan fácil... —murmura sin mirarlo—. Ya de por si es malo que esté aquí. Parezco un interesado avaro que no le interesa tener sexo con un hombre veinte años mayor por dinero y... Ahora resulta que le hice oral a otro; me deje coger por dos personas mientras ese mismo hombre me veía.

—Bueno... quizá si suene un poco... Mal. Raoul no dirá nada de esto, es indiscreto todo lo que quieras, pero no suele ventilar información que no es directamente suya. No cuenta secretos de Francesco a todo el mundo; simplemente dice lo primero que cruza su mente.

— ¿Y Francesco? Ya sabes que le gusta "lucirme" frente a la gente, nada lo detiene a decir de esto o que parezco una perra en celo y... —metió la cara en al almohada temblando. Shuu acaricia la espalda del rubio con cuidado.

—No haría eso. Fue un momento de diversión, pero tampoco te a va humillar por ello.

Shuu entendía que es lo que Lightning quería decir, pero no sabe explicar. Él llegó a sentir lo mismo llegado un punto, que era la puta de Raoul y nada más, lo preocupaba que él lo mostrara y lo tachara de esa manera. No es tan cercano a Francesco como lo puede ser el francés, no obstante, está seguro de que no humillaría a Lightning de esa manera...  _No con la mirada que le dirigió y el cuidado con el que lo trató estando inconsciente._

—Habla con él ¿vale? Es un niño aún, está preocupado. —Francesco suelta el humo del cigarro que se está fumando.

—a veces siento que se preocupa por ridiculeces. Lo disfrutó y lo quería ¿Qué tanto drama?

—Le importa tu opinión de él, Francesco, así como a ti te importa la forma en que te ve—dio una nueva calada—. Calma su inquietud, no te matará.

—Por supuesto que no, el problema es que no las dice. —resopló con fastidio. Aplasta y tira al colilla en el cenicero.

—Creí que ya no fumabas.

—No lo hago, hoy simplemente estoy con necesidad de todo... Principalmente dormir doce horas. —se hace el cabello para atrás con los ojos cerrados. Agotado. Raoul negó con la cabeza divertido, miró la fecho junto a la hora en su celular.

—Oye... hazme un favor y no te pongas a beber—alzó una ceja viéndolo con extrañeza—. Es una semana antes de la fiesta y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te vas a ahogar en alcohol ese día. —Francesco vio la fecha y chasqueó la lengua levantándose de su lugar.

—No seas exagerado. Si bebo ¿Qué más da? Un día de ponerme como una cuba no me va a matar. —réplica con mal humor.

—A ti no, pero a él sí que vive contigo y seguramente ni enterado está ¿Debo recordarte que mandaste a  ** _McMissile_  **al hospital? Si te encuentra borracho y te enojas lo podrías matar. —repone con preocupación al respecto. Francesco restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

—Seguramente ni siquiera se dará cuenta. Tiene tarea, practica baile, lo que sea; No soy su único foco de atención ¿Sabes? —sonó especialmente fastidiado por ese detalle. Raoul no quedó muy convencido al respecto—. Incluso tiene a sus amigos, un ahijado lleno de pecas y-

—Aun quiero el tatuaje, solo que esta vez irás a mi casa. Puede que encuentres algo que te guste y sirva como pago—Lightning hizo una mueca—. Sea práctica o no, me siento mal que vayas a gastar materiales en algo que puedes necesitar después.

—Está bien, mándame la dirección por mensaje. —Raoul no pudo evitar reírse de ver a Lightning con un enorme suéter de Capitán América y Iron Man; un pantalón bombacho y el pelo recogido. Algo así como la antítesis de lo que tenía hace rato. Lightning se apretó el brazo y desvió la mirada.

—Vámonos, antes de que lo arruines. —dice entre dientes el japonés jalando a su esposo antes de que dijera algo más—. Nos vemos mañana. —despide tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la vivienda. Francesco vio a Lightning a mitad de la escaleras.

Hizo una seña para que se acercara, en su lugar Lightning subió y Francesco no tuvo más opción que perseguirlo. Lo encontró sentado en un pequeño mueble que hay junto a una ventana, juega con la manga de su suéter y mira afuera ensimismado. Toma asiento con él y el rubio sube ambas piernas para abrazarlas.

— ¿te preocupa algo? —pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿Qué crees de mí? —varios mechones le caían del peinado descuidado—. Supongo que no ha variado mucho, pero quisiera saberlo...

—La verdad no ha variado en nada ¿Por qué lo haría?

—tal vez porque de un tiempo para acá... Parece que—mueve las manos como buscando las palabras en su cabeza—. Ya... ni siquiera soy yo no sé que pasa. Pareciera que estoy desesperado por algo que ni siquiera ahora me interesa realmente y es el sexo. Como si entre más mejor cuando no es así, yo no soy así—gimotea—. Se siente bien, pero tampoco me urge no... no soy una perra o...

—Calmate, nadie habló de que fueras una perra—apoya la mejilla en la mano de Francesco—. Lo que pasa es que tu sin duda alguna eres alguien es afectuoso, te gusta abrazar, estar junto a alguien y que ahora mutara a lo carnal te preocupa. No tiene nada de malo desear tener sexo y no eres una perra por eso.

—Antes ni siquiera se me habría cruzado por la cabeza... nada de esto. Incluso mi primera vez fue obligada—sonríe dolido, Francesco sintió cierta opresión en el pecho—. Y la disfrute, disfrute dejar que... otro hombre aparte de ti me penetrara, le hice sexo oral y...Todo es un juego que intenta consumirme y yo no quiero acabar así. —solloza angustiado.

—Hey, no vas a cambiar. No seré el único con el que tendrás sexo en la vida—la comentario sigue siendo odioso—. He estado con mucha gente y créeme cuando te digo que no eres ni serás como ninguna de esas personas—limpia la lágrima que cae por la mejilla roja—. ¿Sabes lo raro que es para mí no dormir siempre contigo? O despertarme con el ansia de saber que podría jugar hacerte sentir bien de alguna manera que quizá no has experimentado aún... Eres alguien que tiene claro lo que quiere en su vida y no es simplemente tirar hasta quedarse seco, por eso me gustas tanto; simplemente estás viviendo la etapa normal de cualquiera que es disfrutar su cuerpo.  _No es malo._

Lightning bajó la mirada y moqueo, a Francesco se le hace muy tierno ver como se angustia por algo así. Aunque claro, con lo acomplejado que ha estado desde siempre no es tan sorpresivo que ocurra.

—Además—ríe suavemente—. ¿No sabes que cuando le haces el amor a una persona la pones más bella que antes? Cada vez que te veo te encuentro más hermoso que antes—asegura dándole un beso en la frente—. No te preocupes por nada.

 _I look in the mirror and all I see_  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain?  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

Tararea atrayéndolo suavemente hasta que Lightning lo abraza.

 _I feel her breath in my face_  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

Lightning se mantuvo abrazado a Francesco un largo rato en lo que este veía por la ventana, acariciando su espalda con calma para que parara de llorar. Se sentía extraño que Raoul tuviera tanta razón en... Lo que fuera. Siguió tarareando y de algún modo logró que Lightning se durmiera. Suspiró con una sonrisa, parece un niño pequeño de verdad.

**~***~**

—Quedó mejor de lo me había propuesto... ¿Por qué ahí? Pensé que lo querrías en la espalda o el área de los omoplatos. —Shuu se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo y cubriendo la parte delantera de su ser con una sábana. Lleva una camisa, pero no iba a estirarla para taparse.

—No lo sé. Quizá para torturar y complacer a Raoul un poco aun cuando no se lo merece... aunque ahora me da un poco de pena que sea temporal. —murmura viendo el tatuaje de tinta negra.

Es bastante grande, cubre parte de su espalda, la cadera e invade sus glúteos. Dada la palidez de su piel sienta muy bien. Lo asombra bastante el pulso de Lightning considerando las líneas perfectas y simétricas. Sin duda alguna iba a seguir siendo su lienzo humano si traía resultados así.

—Puedo hacerte los que quieras; cuesta mucho practicar en mi mismo... Una vez me hice uno en el abdomen, aunque salió bien, quede con las ganas de completarlo en la espalda. Cosa imposible obviamente. —bufa quitándose los guantes manchados de tinta.

— ¿no hay más nadie que lo haga?

—En realidad podría hacer como un tatuador normal. Papel con el dibujo y que quede el contorno para que alguien más lo haga, el problema es que no confió en mucha gente para estarme viendo. —sonríe forzado. Shuu asiente y con cuidado se pone el bóxer y el pantalón.

—Podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando tenga la guía. Mi pulso es bueno—ofrece y Lightning asiente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, supongo que dormir e ignorar lo que paso el día anterior me sale de maravilla. —suspira con cansancio.

—Es una buena técnica siempre y cuando se haya hablado con el otro implicado...

—Si hablamos... ¿Raoul no va a entrar aquí verdad?

— ¿Francesco puede entrar a tu estudio? —alza una ceja. Lightning infló los mofletes. Claro que no puede a menos que tenga un momento de dolor tan severo que lo deje pasar—. Este es mi estudio y si me interrumpe es hombre muerto. Necesito mucha concentración.

— ¿En que trabajas? —pregunta curioso. El sitio tiene un aspecto de casa japonesa tradicional con todo y una mesa bajita para sentarte en un cojín. Admite que esto ayudó en gran medida a hacer el tatuaje.

—Escritor. Normalmente de terror psicológico, horror, novela detectivesca. Cuando me aburro un poco de homo-erótica... Una vez intente un de fantasía y aunque no fue mal en venta lo sentí desastroso y por eso se quedará sin continuación. —Lightning se siente un completo fracasado con todo esto.

Es decir... Apenas en al universidad si es que vuelve a abrir, como artista donde es posible que muera de hambre -como dicen muchos y el sigue el chiste-; entre tanto ya Shuu es escritor bastante asentado si todos esos libros en el librero son suyos. El albino debió darse cuenta de su dilema existencial.

—Raoul me ayudó un poco. Cuando empecé apenas me leían. Habló con algunos críticos, les puso mi libro en frente y ahí básicamente empezó todo—explica calmado—. Cuando es un campo como el nuestro dependemos mucho de la opinión ajena y la que guía a las masas; si te la ganas, podrás con todo.

—Ah... Claro...

—Puedo prestártelos si quieres. No hemos encontrado un distribuidor en Estados Unidos así que dudo que lo tengas o siquiera sepas de ellos —Lightning los vio y cogió un par de novela detectivesca. Servirían por la noche—. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Te gustaría probarte mi ropa?

—No gracias, creo que si lo hago no va a importar que este sea tu territorio marcado y honestamente no me siento emocionalmente preparado para algo así otra vez. —Shuu no pudo aguantarse el reír por la cara de espanto que tenía Lightning.

—Tengo algunos kimonos, uniformes escolares al estilo marinero; yukata y... Bueno, suéteres. —entrecerró los ojos y antes de decirlo el japonés lo hizo—: Si son de esos con el gran agujero en la espalda hasta los glúteos.

—NO sé si decirte que si a lo último... —admite tentado, vio esa cosa en internet y llamó su atención. Quizá sería divertido probarlo, pero en privado.

—Venga, te regalaré uno. Raoul compró tantos que tengo un closet entero.

Vio con discreción la mansión. Es mucho menos seria que la de Francesco. Muchas habitaciones coloridas, decoraciones casi estrafalarias; el cuarto que comparte el matrimonio es una especie de mezcla entre europeo y asiático. No está nada mal en su opinión. El closet es más grande que el suyo -no lo extraña-, y donde ve los kimonos, uniformes y demás Shuu saca una pila de suéteres.

Tomó el de color negro y otro que es sencillamente de pelusa con mangas largas. Le llegaría a medio muslo posiblemente. Cuando pensaba salir de la habitación Shuu lo tomó del rostro y se lo quedó viendo al menos tres minutos que incomodaron al rubio a más no poder.

—Lo siento... No suelo tener... Compañía aparte de Raoul, siempre hay gente intentando aprovecharse de lo que se tiene. Por lo general puedo saber quiénes son así viéndolos a los ojos... Me alegra que no seas uno. — dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó seguir. Lightning iba un poco extrañado de aquello tan repentino y tan tarde.

No por resaltarlo, pero... ya hasta sexo tuvieron ¿De qué sirve asegurarse ahora?

— ¡hey~! —respingó con el picaporte en la mano a punto de salir. Miró a Raoul con timidez—. No hace falta que te pongas así~ ya nos conocemos bien.

—Más de lo que deberíamos. —Raoul lo tomó de la mano y la besó para luego atraerlo de golpe.

—Amo a Shuu, eso de ayer fue un juego. No tienes porque estar asustado ¿vale? —susurro sonriendo, asintió suavemente. Raoul lo dejó parado—. Me recuerdas mucho a Shuu cuando lo conocí, aunque él era mucho más tímido que tú. Por no decir que me habló apenas al tercer mes de conocernos.

—Ustedes son muy opuestos.

—Muy cierto... solo espero que no te sientas incómodo en mi presencia. No quisiera perder una buena amistad—su animo lo está poniendo un poco más nervioso—. Además, lo hiciste bien, puedo suponer que eso también te preocupa un poco—pudo percatarse -a duras penas-, que lo está incomodando más—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

— ¿a si? ¿Cuál? —lo vio con extrañeza.

—El viernes de la semana que viene ¿Puedes quedarte en casa junto a Francesco? —abrió los ojos sorprendido—. No soy quién debe contarte que pasa ese día. El problema es que me preocupa que este solo. Quédate con él, habla un poco si puedes y no lo dejes beber ¿vale?

—Si... Claro. No hay problema. —la preocupación en su rostro lo hizo saber que algo importante había al respecto con el viernes venidero. Solo por ello no cuestionó más o se negó.

Los días pasan relativamente bien. Mate y Holley habían aceptado el trabajo a final de cuentas; escuchar a Mate hablando sin parar de todo lo que podría hacer y de cómo sería la fiesta lo enternece demasiado. Aunque a decir verdad tiene un poco de miedo de que acabe encendiendo algún edificio por hacer pasteles en masa -siendo más de quinientos de las, mínimo, quince clases distintas-. Aunque con Holley junto a él podría evitarse aquello. Se ofreció a ir a ayudar sintiéndose un poco culpable.

La ropa para la fiesta también se había pedido. Aunque tuvo la opción de escoger un traje, el vestido llamó más su atención. La ropa de hombre en la época medieval llegaba a parecerle ridícula a menos que fuera muy magnífica como la que Raoul y Francesco usarían. El resto es soso y ¿No sé supone que debe verse bien siendo una fiesta? Más aún estando Shuu, Mate y Holley... Los últimos dos lo acompañarían siendo la prole entre tanto ricachón.

Y bien...

 _Tenías un solo trabajo McQueen, un solo trabajo y ya lo arruinaste._  Piensa a medida que enciende el auto y acelera a toda prisa en dirección a la mansión. Es el viernes que Raoul mencionó, pero teniendo que hacer tartas de cereza y frambuesa se le olvidó por completa. Su estómago ganó esta vez. Esperaba que Francesco no estuviera en casa o que por el contrario, haya llegado y no destape ninguna botella.

— ¡Ya llegué! —avisa al grito, hubo un eco casi escalofriante. Cerró a su espalda y apretó la cinta del porta laminas con la tarea que entregó hace tanto y por fin tiene calificación. "Amvlýs". Pensaba usarlo como recurso de conversación con Francesco en caso de que ocurra algo malo.

Estando nublado y a poco de caerse el cielo cerró las puertas del jardín, tomó su cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz y tomó rumbo al estudio del italiano, el único lugar con luz en toda la mansión. Son las seis de la tarde y con el clima debería estar encendidas al menos en los pasillos. Un olor a licor lo golpeó apenas pisó el umbral.

— ¿Francesco...?

— ¿Qué quieres? —tembló. Su voz se parecía mucho a esa vez que lo tiró en la piscina, aunque ahora es mucho más escalofriante—. Lárgate, no tengo interés en verte.

—Es que... va a llover así que pensé en que- ¡HII! —se hizo a un lado a tiempo, la copa de vidrio que antes tenía el italiano en la mano yacía rota y hecha pedazos en el suelo. Una mancha apenas grande quedó en la pared donde impactó.

—Dije-que-te- _largues_  ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? —pregunta de nuevo. Lightning negó con la cabeza.

Francesco volvió su vista al ventanal, sacó una copa de un cajón del escritorio, se sirvió lo justo de una botella de vino y siguió solo bebiendo con la mirada clavada en el cristal. Lightning dio un par de pasos adelante, dejó lo que tenía en manos en el sofá que suele ocupar.

— ¿Debo romperte una botella en la cabeza para que entiendas que quiero que te largues de aquí? Vete con tu ahijado o chupársela a Raoul si se te antoja. No me interesa tenerte aquí hoy. —lo vio casi atacado ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Primero le dice que no importa y ahora se lo...

— ¿Cuántas te has tomado? —toma una botella que se deslizó a sus pies. Un vino tinto de 1975. Estirando el cuello pudo ver varias y alguna que otra de Vodka. Francesco lo miró con ojos cansados y furiosos. Parecía envejecido de repente.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa?

—Pues... vivo contigo y me preocupa que deba llevarte al hospital porque quedaste medio muerto al-

—Hablas tantas tonterías—amonesta con voz lánguida y ronca—. Hablas y hablas de tantas estupideces... Supongo que artes era tu única opción, no veo mucha capacidad intelectual.

—Yo no veo mucho sentido común si te has tomado todo eso tu solo. Venga, te llevare a tu cuarto —invita tomándolo de la muñeca. Francesco lo apartó sin mucho esfuerzo y siguió en su lugar ignorándolo—. Fran-

— ¿Quieres que te coja? ¿quieres comprar algo? ¿¡POR QUÉ JUSTAMENTE AHORA VIENES!? —se encogió en si mismo, está borracho a más no poder y enojado también. Que tenga la camisa medianamente abierta y fuera del pantalón es evidencia de ello. No destila la elegancia usual, no la pierde por completo, pero igual es una forma muy peculiar de verlo considerando como es.

—me preocupa-

— ¿Te preocupa? ¿Qué te preocupa ahora, Lightning? Que no sabes que peinado ponerte mañana; que ropa usar o cualquier cosa imbécil que involucre la preocupación de un niñato acomplejado como tu—tembló ligeramente—. Ponte una puta falda, unas bragas y hazte cuantas trenzas quieras o simplemente anda con esa mierda que usas para pintar. Va a dar a lo mismo. Habiendo respondido a tu preocupación, fuera de mi estudio.

—Estás muy mal. Voy a llamar a Raoul antes de que- ¡UGH! —su celular a cabo en algún lugar del estudio, lo cierto es que el golpe que se dio contra el escritorio fue muy fuerte. Francesco lo tiene presionado contra este.

— A Raoul—gruñe con una sonrisa—. Claro, podría venir y cogerte como quieres o podrías mamársela hasta dejarlo seco, pero estás olvidando el detalle que tu dueño soy yo y ya que tanto deseas que alguien te rompa el culo estoy aquí. Quizás me ayudes en algo que no sea darme dolores de cabeza.

Pataleó tan fuerte como pudo. Francesco rompió la licra, dejando a la vista el bóxer de color negro; metió la mano bajo la larga camisa y apenas pudo acariciar un poco el pecho antes de que Lightning mordiera la mano con la que cubrir su boca— ¡YA BASTA, DÉJAME! —grita retorciéndose como un animal.

— ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ZORRA DE MIERDA!

Su expresión enojada se suavizó lentamente en una impresionada. Lightning lo veía con tanto miedo que ni siquiera aprecia estarlo viendo a él. Lo soltó con manos temblorosas y el rubio se levantó del escritorio, sobando su cabeza.

—Fran—este tomó su saco y e precipitó a la salida—. ¡Fran!

—DÉJAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TU LO DIJISTE ANTES ¿¡RECUERDAS!? QUE ME ALEJARA Y ESO ESTOY HACIENDO.

— ¡Francesco! —el italiano se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Lightning lo agarró de los brazos—. Estás ebrio, no puedes salir a ningún lado. Vamos a tu habitación, te calmas un poco ¿si? Tal vez... ¿Francesco? Hey. —chasquea los dedos frente a él que solo se lo queda viendo. De repente lo abrazo y aunque es demoledor no se quejó, tan solo devolvió el afecto.

Con calma lo condujo hasta su habitación, parecía un niño pequeño por estar tomando su mano. Una vez sentado en la cama desabrochó la camisa; los pantalones y desamarró los zapatos. Los dejó a un lado y le tendió el pantalón que usa de pijama.

—Voy a buscarte agua, esper-

 _—Non andartene. Per favore._  —pide tomándolo de la muñeca con mucha fuerzas. Quizá si lo quisiera no podría irse por ese agarre tan fuerte. Decidió que era la oportunidad de saber que pasaba.

—si me dices porque bebiste tanto... —Francesco asintió en un cabeceo torpe. Ya que la licra no servía estando rota se la quitó, dejó la camisa a un lado y cogió ese suéter de pelusa que le dio Shuu. Francesco -por motivos desconocidos-, lo había guardado en su closet. Quizá para no perderlo de vista.

Subió a la cama y quedó en el medio de esta con Francesco en frente. Seguía teniendo la impresión de que se veía repentinamente más viejo, debía ser solo culpa de la oscuridad y tormenta fatal de afuera.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de muerte de Mamma—lo miró sorprendido. No sabía mucho de la familia de Francesco, este no hablaba nunca al respecto—. Ella era la única familia que tenía. No tenía hermanos, mi padre nos abandonó cuando era pequeño... Éramos solo nosotros dos.

—Ya veo ¿hace cuan...?

—Ella le encantaba que le cantara desde que tengo memoria. Aun si fuera tonto, ella me aplaudía. Pagó las clases de canto, de guitarra; micrófonos, instrumentos... Ella buscaba siempre la forma de complacerme para que fuera cantante. Siempre me apoyó y componía canciones sin parar. Aun si no las cantaba en público o para un disco, iba con _Mamma_ para saber qué opinaba.

—Eso es tierno.

—Aparecía en las giras; me regañaba por tener novias, casi se infarta cuando me vio con un hombre; me pedía que siguiera siendo como siempre, que no cambiara de ser su niño... —increíblemente bajaba la voz—. Mi carrera seguía mejorando y más y más. Pasaba tanto tiempo como podía con ella. Entonces en el dos mil me llegó el diagnóstico del desgaste en mis cuerdas vocales.

—Ouh...

—Quería llorar, yo vivía para cantar. Viví cantando y... y-ya no podría hacerlo jamás. Igualmente, iba a tener a Mamma, así que pude pensar "No pasa nada si mañana no puedo cantar, ella está conmigo hoy y también lo va a estar mañana ¿Por qué Francesco está preocupándose?" No me importaba más si no lo lograba, si ya mi género musical lo perdí, porque igualmente iba a poder cantarle a Mamma.

Ladeó la cabeza, que algunas lágrimas empezaran a caer de los ojos del italiano parecían alentar su pulso.

—Se lo dije y... Me dijo que estaría bien. Todo iba a estar bien... —sus labios temblaban—. Le diagnosticaron cáncer apenas una semana después. La cabeza la estaba matando... No importó cuánto dinero tuviera para dar, ningún médico podía hacer nada por curarla, extender su vida... solo aminorar el dolor.

—Francesco...

—pero ella sufría mucho. Le dolía. No quería que la viera así y... —un sonido tan lastimero salió de sus labios que Lightning tembló—. Me dijo que quería morirse; que no valía la pena seguir con eso. Yo quería estar con ella cuanto pudiera, pero no me gustaba verla así. Por eso pague la eutanasia. —sonrió torcido mientras lloraba.

—Eso no es legal en Italia, ni aquí...

—Se hizo legal en Suiza. Aun no era tan malo, así que estaba consciente de que no quería morir lentamente—explica—. Nunca necesitó ayuda de nadie y estar dependiendo de máquinas, pastillas, sueros... La mataba más rápido. Murió-  _La_ _maté_  a las a las cinco de la tarde, llegamos de haber paseado por un pueblo nevado. Ella me sonreía y me apretaba la mano hasta que ya... Yo sabía que ella iba a morir algún día, no era tan estúpido, pero...

—sentías que las motivaciones que tenía de vivir hasta ese momento se fueron.

—Raoul me ayudó, pero... No sirve de nada... Nunca sirve de nada. No puedo cantar, Mamma no está porque yo la maté; pero ¿a quién le importa eso? Francesco está bien, tiene todo lo que pueda querer ¿Qué puede importar sino...?

—a Raoul le importa, a Shuu le importa y a mi me importa—toma el rostro de Francesco y limpia las lágrimas que siguen brotando—. Evitaste que sufriera, no la mataste... La ayudaste a partir feliz. No rompas tu propia regla de vida... Hoy puedes cantar, cantas tan hermoso como antes; me encanta oírte hacerlo como a ella le gustaba. Hoy tienes a gente que se preocupa por ti bienestar y hoy me tienes a mí para estar contigo.

Francesco esconde el rostro en el suéter del otro, llorando tanto como puede aun en silencio. Lightning entiende que este día se a repetido por dieciocho años  _porque Francesco se siente solo_ ; siente que sin su carrera de cantante y sin su madre ya no es él a pesar de seguir ahí. También el tema de la culpa carcomiendo su cabeza; negarse a hablarlo, es obvio que no se lo ha contado ni siquiera a Raoul.

Está solo en su propio castillo de oro y eso le pesa. Le duele. Sin embargo, por fingir estar bien, hacer de cuenta que puede seguir sin más no dice nada. Manteniendo esto callado hasta que llega este aniversario tan deprimente.

 _Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Acaricia el cabello de Francesco, le permite que lo suba a su regazo para abrazarlo mejor y escuchar claramente como le canta a modo de arrullo, de hacer saber que está ahí para él y no desea seguir viéndolo llorar.

 _Mama, come here_  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home

—Shhh... No llores... —murmura deteniéndose un instante.

_If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go_

—No me abandones... Por favor. —gimotea con ese horrible aliento con olor a alcohol.

 _Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

—No vuelvas a hacerte esto ¿sí? Estaré contigo siempre este día para que no lo hagas... Eres fuerte, no te dejes caer por algo así. Estoy contigo, te estoy acompañando y no deseo ver que sufres.

Toma su rostro de nuevo iniciando un beso calmado y afectuoso. Junta su frente con la suya, viendo los ojos nublados por la ebriedad; los ojos de un hombre que no ha sabido superar las dos cosas más importantes de su vida.

Le da tanta pena... Quisiera ser suficiente, ser  _alguien_  para ayudarlo de verdad. Sin embargo, lo único que puede dar y ofrecer ahora es su compañía. Francesco acabó durmiéndose sentado, en esa misma posición. Lightning alcanzó su celular.

_— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Una ambulancia? ¿Debo ir al hospital? ¡te pedí que...!_

—Se durmió, de hecho, ahora no me suelta—escuchó a Raoul dar un gran suspiro aliviado—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con él? Él-

_—No me lo permite, aunque de seguro no te diste cuenta, tengo cicatrices en el pecho porque me rompió una botella de tequila al lanzarla. Casi mata a McMissile a puñetazos el primer año; no acepta que nadie se acerque. En cambio tu si._

—al principio no quiso, pero luego-

— _Lightning te lo diré tan simple como se me ocurre: te has vuelto alguien importante para él. Se desespera de no complacerte, de no saber de ti... Lo ayudas a sentir que **puede**  seguir aún sin cantar, aun sin la señora Eleonora. Quizá no lo acepte, pero no eres otro juego para él, eres su ancla a tierra._

—Lo dudo. —colgó la llamada y con un poco de cuidado logró que se acostaran, Francesco no lo soltó, enredo sus piernas con las de Lightning y suspiró el nombre de este entre sueños. Lightning le dio otro pequeño beso en la boca antes de cerrar los ojos para dormirse también.

 _No quiere ser importante para él..._  No se supone que tenga que sentirse más querido, no quiere esto. Necesita... Que ese sentimiento que crece con cada muestra de cariño deje de crecer, deje de iluminarle la mirada de verlo; de llenarlo con el deber de mantenerse a su lado a curar esas heridas que nunca han sanado.

_No quiere sentir amor... sabe que Francesco no lo sentirá igual._

_Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Sollozó en silencio.

**...**

Desde siempre ha cuestionado quién es más desgraciado: Quién olvida tras una borrachera espantosa o quién recuerda todo lo que hizo durante esa borrachera espantosa. En su caso, viviendo la segunda opción diría que es la muerte acordarse hasta de la última tontería que hizo. Empecemos con que lanzó una maldita copa de cristal en contra de Lightning, quién llegó una hora y media después de que empezó a beber.

Lo segundo: Dijo lo más hiriente que se le ocurrió en ese momento sabiendo las inquietudes ajenas, recuerda su cara herida y su postura encogida; tercero: casi lo viola en su estudio y si no hubiera sido porque lo mordió, gritó y dio esa mirada de terror lo hubiera hecho. Sin conciencia, sin razón, lo habría lastimado de verdad.

Lo cuarto y peor: Le contó que lo tiene atormentado desde hace tiempo. Ya puede predecir que le pedirá que vaya a un psicólogo. Ha ido a varios a lo largo de los años, ha hecho lo que han pedido -exceptuando pagar tarifas altas por exactamente la misma mierda y placebo-, no funciona ninguno. Nada funciona. Se siente varado.

Es frustrante, porque hasta él entiende que dieciocho años de ponerse así es mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no lo sintió tan mal... Principalmente porque tenía a Lightning con él. Ha hablado muy a medias del tema que lo atormenta, con él desembuchó absolutamente todo y es relajante... Exceptuando que contó algo tan íntimo a alguien que se irá de su vida en algún momento.

— _Buongiorno~_ —saluda sonriendo como siempre lo hace. Lightning parpadea repetidamente antes de estirarse y acurrucarse encima del italiano.

—Buenos días... ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bastante bien—ronronea, sus manos viajaron lentamente hasta las nalgas del otro y las apretó un poco—. ¿te gustaría probarlo?

—Es enserio—lo vio con ligera sorpresa—. ¿Estás bien? —asintió suavemente—. Eso es bueno... Si te sientes mal puedes decirme.

— ¿Por qué...?

—Eso, Francesco, es un capricho. Dijiste que me darías todo lo que pidiera y  _quiero_  que me digas cuando te sientas mal o decaído ¿Está bien? —sonrió con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Atontado por la orden implícita asintió sin pensarlo mucho. Lightning besó con suavidad los labios de Francesco y se levantó de la cama.

Lo vio salir de la habitación y meditó un largo rato la situación. Lightning quiere saber su estado, quiere asegurarse de que este bien ¿Lo de anoche no fue solo para convencer a su borracho exterior de quedarse quieto? Se sentía tan ridículo dependiendo de un niño de veintidós años. Que alguien lo-

—FRAAANCESCO. —el grito vikingo lo hizo saltar de la cama y correr escaleras abajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pa...? ¿Qué tienes?

—Aprobé...

— ¿Aprobaste que?

— ¡ESTO, LO APROBÉ, MÍRALO SI LO APROBÉ Y ES UN CIEN! ¡MÍRALO!

No sabía si se veía feliz, asustado, emocionado o que maldita expresión es esa, la cosa es que se le contagio. Y lo abrazó con fuerza, girándolo un poco dejando la pintura en el suelo para no arruinarla. Al momento de soltarlo Lightning fue a por su celular y Francesco tomó la pintura del suelo sintiendo un escalofrió.

Había olvidado lo deprimente que es.

Es una especie de chica -o chico andrógino, ya no sabe-, con grietas en el rostro, llorando cielos estrellados. El fondo es negro con agujeros de ojos y sonrisas. Lo curioso es que hay una especie de pequeña flor frente a el protagonista de dicha pintura. Es de color rojo refulgente; los pétalos que tiene en la mano son blancos, pero los del suelo con verdes.

Muy bien, no sabe una mierda de pintura, mucho menos del surrealismo o lo que sea. Es lindo si omite la sensación de tristeza que transmite.

—se me ocurre algo para celebrarlo...

—Tu no piensas en nada que sea  _normal_  para celebrar. Así que no gracias. —refunfuñó tomando su trabajo.

—Que cruel. Pensé que querrías consolarme.

—Cuando estés triste, no cuando estés cachondo...

— ¿Quién dice que no estoy triste? La depre- ¡LIGHTNING! —Miró mal al rubio que salió corriendo. Darle un apretón en el pene no es de dios. Ya está muy lejos para alcanzarlo y sin dudas se encerraría en su estudio. La única habitación de la que no tiene llave.

Quizá es tiempo de bañarse.

**~***~**

Tener la fiesta de Raoul pronto lo pone un poco estresado... Pues es obvio que McMissile va a estar ahí. Es su amigo y todo el show, pero no se siente en plena confianza ahora que ve como es la ropa que Lightning pidió a la modista -porque insistió a más no poder y la mujer le lloró por hacerlo-. Es un vestido muy bello y en él iba a verse mejor, quiere pensar que llevara el cabello suelto, aunque quizá no luzca demasiado.

Quién sabe, debería esperar a que se lo ponga con todos los accesorios.

Volviendo al tema, teme perderlo de vista siendo en un salón enorme -no quiere que anden husmeando en su casa, elección inteligente-, y que McMissile lo aborde. Lightning podría darle dos patadas y clavarle tan fuerte el tacón que su pene quede inutilizable, pero también está la posibilidad de que su ex-baterista pueda someterlo ignorando el "código de honor" que tienen entre ellos.

Casi lo hace una vez y por ello Shuu siempre ha actuado con mayor recelo con él. No es exagerado decir que si pueda lo pateara en la cara y lo alejaría a más de cien kilómetros. Lightning ha tenido esos sueños extraños donde siempre tratan de asfixiarlo tras manosearlo, esto desde que conoció a McMissile y por ello siente que es culpa suya.

 _Lo molesta, mucho_. También este la opción de que tenga demencia senil MUUUUUUUUUUCHO antes de tiempo y no pase absolutamente nada; que su amigo hace un coqueteo saludable que Lightning rechazará porque ya tiene un  _Daddy_  atrás suyo en todo sentido de la expresión.

Ya que prometió no hacer la misma tontería que la primera vez se llegó a un acuerdo en el que, por llevar vestido, también llevaría lencería. Esto con la clara intención de hacer algo apenas lleguen a casa después de la fiesta... o en el baño... o en algún jardín. Pensándolo muy bien, que sea al aire libre no suena mal y se le antoja bastante. Pillarlo desprevenido ayudaría a que acepte... O que se vaya indignado. Todo es un riesgo.

Aunque también recuerda el minúsculo detalle de que tendrá a los amigos de Lightning en casa ya que la de ellos queda lejos y el chofer es un humano que necesita descanso, no otra hora de camino y dos hasta su vivienda. Francesco tiene piedad de sus empleados. Aunque quién no podría tener piedad de Red siendo tan tímido, es increíble saber que en algún momento fue bombero.

— ¿Por qué tu debes escogerla? La voy a llevar puesta, no tu... Olvidalo, esa idea me dio escalofríos.

—Sabes perfectamente porque, será una muy buena noche y una mejor madrugada. —Lightning hizo una especie de puchero.

—Mate y Holley van a estar aquí, no creo que no nos escuchen aun si la habitación de invitados está abajo.

—No me preocupa. Ellos saben que somos—su cara de incomodidad habló por si sola—. Estarán en la habitación de invitados del otro lado, ahí no se escucha absolutamente nada, mandare a que la limpien...

— ¿enserio crees que llegaremos a hacerlo? —la idea lo pone nervioso, pues no han tenido más contacto íntimo desde  _eso_  y anda un poco intimidado con el tema.

—Si, realmente lo creo. Me va a encantar quitarte el vestido y que tu me quites el traje. Va a ser muy bueno, te lo aseguro. —le da un beso en el hombro, Lightning permanece con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Debo seguir pintando algo. Avísame cual crees que sería mejor, así no la escogeré. —palmeó su hombro y el italiano no pudo evitar reír y bajar la vista para ver el contoneo con el que se iba.

Un pequeño momento reflexivo vino a su cabeza ¿Tiene miedo de nuevo? Umm... tal vez debe poner cartas en el asunto para que no sea incómodo para él y puedan disfrutarlo por igual. Viene siendo hora de un segundo juego posiblemente, ya tiene una idea de que hacer.


	5. Dance me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me aguantarías fuertemente y no me soltarías?

—Últimamente te has esmerado mucho ¿Tarea? —pregunta tras tragar el trozo de carne que metió a su boca.

—Ya las tengo listas. Esto es más un proyecto personal. —por la forma en que baila la mirada por todo el lugar quiere decir que esconde algo. Podría descubrirlo más tarde. Llevó su plato al fregadero y Lightning también tras un par de minutos.

—Qué te parece jugar un poco. —ofrece casual y sin miramiento. Lightning ladeo la cabeza con ese típico peinado descuidado que deja mechones sueltos casi enmarcando su rostro.

— ¿Jugar? —lo ve inseguro.

—Si. Un juego como en Italia —Lightning enrojece por solo recordar eso. Menuda cosa más horrible para su tiempo casto y de pudor. Negó suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—Estoy ocupado—su expresión delató fácilmente que se trata de una mentira —. A-además tus juegos no acaban siendo "juegos"

—Te prometo que esta vez no haré trampa. También quiero decirte que esto podría ayudarte un poco. —asegura como si realmente fuese totalmente acertado lo que dice. Lightning aprieta los labios.

Veamos, faltan tres días para la fiesta; Mate está terminando el pedido tan enorme -y en su pecho no cabe tanto orgullo por su amigo-; no tiene tareas pendientes; ya sabe qué hará con su cabello, el de Holley y el de Shuu... En teoría está libre y totalmente disponible. Sin embargo, no sabe que puede surgir de la cabeza de Francesco considerando que este aceptó hacer un cuarteto con uno de sus mejores amigos, su esposo y él. Su capacidad mental, espiritual y posiblemente la hormonal se ven intimidadas por el ofrecimiento.

Por otro lado piensa ¿Por qué no? Sería un poco vergonzoso como todo lo que implica sexo en esa mansión, pero si dice que lo ayudara es porque algo particular tiene en mente. Maldita curiosidad insaciable. Francesco se divierte de ver la cara y expresiones del rubio que piensa y piensa si decir que si o no. La respuesta sería obvia, su pequeña masa de inocencia no puede eludir la curiosidad en ese mundo inexplorado, es una de las razones por las cuales cede relativamente fácil, la otra razón no la tiene y de tenerla pensaría que es un chiste, es muy simple: Lightning quiere saber cómo complacer a Francesco, el problema es que buscarlo por su cuenta es un horror y experimentarlo de golpe aun peor.

Bueno... no hay más alternativa, con suerte nada malo pasaría.

—Está bien ¿Cuál es el juego? —pregunta con timidez. Francesco alargó una complacida y morbosa sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Sabes que si digo "Juego" es porque no voy a penetrarte... o llenarte—camina por el pasillo con Lightning siguiendo sus pasos de cerca en dirección a la habitación de invitados—. Sino que se trata de ver que tanto puedes hacer por complacerme sin llegar a eso. Así que- ¿Traes boxers? —pregunta de repente. Lightning asintió.

— ¿Es malo?

—Preferiría que llevarás ligero y medias. La braga también sobraría.

—Es enserio necesario que vaya a cambiarme y-

—El juego no funcionaria. Anda, anda. —mueve las manos como si se trata de un perro y haciendo un gran puchero se va a su habitación. Coge prácticamente el primero que ve y se lo pone rápido. El roce de la tela del pantalón es un poco fastidioso, pero no cree tenerlo por mucho rato. Volviendo a su punto de inicio Francesco lo hizo pasar a la habitación de invitados.

El italiano lo desvistió casi con mimo. La playera, la camiseta y los pantalones quedaron fuera y en el suelo. Abrió un poco las piernas ante las caricias en los muslos. Le produce escalofríos y un hormigueo en el estómago, más no suficiente para excitarse como tal. Se acerca y le da un beso, aunque Francesco parece rechazarlo al momento en que quiere hacerlo más profundo. Abre el cajón de la mesa de noche y Lightning se siente algo ansioso por el silencio y la parsimonia de su acompañante.

—El juego es el siguiente. Debes complacerte tu... Sé que no lo habías hecho, pero llega un momento para todo en la vida. De todos modos, no lo harías como lo harás ahora. —asegura mostrando algo que honestamente no parece otra cosa que un pequeño palito metálico. Desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de su objetivo un poco tarde, más específicamente al momento de chillar como animalito herido al momento en que eso es introducido en ese pequeño hueco en la punta de su miembro.

—S-Sácalo ¡Duele! —gimotea y Francesco permanece igual de tranquilo.

—Calma, ya te lo dije, estamos jugando—ronronea con tono afectuoso—. Un poco de lo que ya conoces ayuda. —y como si nada ató un cordel con el que Lightning se siente aún más incómodo. Sigue sin ver a donde llegará esto—. Ahora... Quiero que te prepares tu solo y de ese modo uses esto.

—No. —negó al instante con una mueca. simplemente no.

—Lightning.

—No pienso usar eso, es-

—Es probar cuanto aguantas. Es un juguete y por eso se juega con el ¿entiendes? —pasa juguetonamente el vibrador por el contorno de los labios del rubio.

— ¿y-y que se supone que harás tu? — pregunta.

— Verte, ayudarte tal vez... Quiero ver que tanto eres capaz de hacer y que tan capaz eres de excitarme con solo tocarte. —esto le parece un poco sin sentido. Debía haber un mínimo contacto ¿no? Se resignó y tomó el frasco que Francesco había dejado en la cama.

El italiano lucia muy complacido, se sentó casi al borde de la cama y lo mira desde su lugar con esa sonrisa imborrable. Una vez su mano estuvo llena del lubricante con sospechoso color rosa y olor frutal flexiono las piernas, las abrió un poco más y tras bajar la mano totalmente rozó su entrada con el dedo medio. Cerró un ojo, se siente frío. Introdujo un dedo con un quejido, se recostó un poco más en la cama para hallar mayor comodidad. Aprieta los labios, esto es... raro.

—Continua Lightning, continua. —y para empeorarlo saber que tiene a Francesco de espectador logra que su miembro coja dureza y resienta un poco la atadura.

Se puede decir que estaba jugando consigo mismo en busca de prepararse y aunque se sentía listo, no podía mover sus tres dedos con la facilidad que debería. Trago grueso, quizá necesita algo aparte de sus dedos para ensancharlo. Toma el vibrador con manos temblorosas y girando para quedar boca abajo con el culo alzado; lo tomó con una mano y con cuidado introdujo una parte de él en su interior. Soltó un suave gemido por la sensación lisa que daba, también está fríos y es diferente a lo usual —Déjame ayudarte un poco...—Aguanta la respiración en lo que el juguete entra hasta toda su capacidad y luego es retirado con cierta lentitud.

—Ahora tu... —tembló por el susurro directo a la oreja y su erección terminó de levantarse con ello.

Nuevamente con el control del juguete empezó a meterlo y sacarlo. Sus piernas tiemblan y gime ahogado. El mismo lleva el ritmo; es tan peculiar hacerlo y darse placer el solo. Aprieta los dientes y siente que de poder, se corriera, pero esto es bien impedido por lo que Francesco colocó en su pene precisamente para esto—No lo estás usando bien~ —avisa como el que ve hacer algo mal y se divierte un poco antes de ir a decir como es el deber ser.

— ¡GAAH! S-SE MUEVE. —exclama como si de hecho no conociera ese dato. Siente una vibración y una especie de ondeo que lo hace creer que tiene a una anguila removiéndose en su ano.

— ¿Umm? Mira cómo te mojas... Parece la vagina de una mujer y todo porque el vibrador se mueve—comenta divertido sacando y metiendo el aparato—. Qué pasa si...

— ¡AAH! ¡UUGHNN GAGH.. AH AH...! —se movía demasiado y vibraba mucho. Lo sentía como una especie de cosquilla, no sabe cómo describirlo de buena manera—. Naahgh... aaah... Daddy y-ya... por favor... —solloza llevando una mano a su propia entrepierna. Francesco da un suave manotazo.

—Uh-hu, hoy te vas a correr una sola vez—informa sacando el vibrador sin apagarlo—. Traje varios para ver que tal te sienta seguir jugando contigo mismo.

Sujeto aún más tembloroso el dildo que le dio el mayor. Este solo tiene forma de pene de plástico, nada de batería o algo que lo pueda asustar mas tarde aparte de la cantidad de pequeñas elevaciones que tiene. Le recuerda a un plástico de burbujas— Quiero verte la cara mientras te lo metes, anda. Deberías lamerlo un poco antes ¿um? —que hablar en susurros no ayuda a su hinchada y algo colorada erección. Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos lo lame y se lo mete a la boca apenas por un momento. Con cierta ansiedad y la vocecita de su mente recordando que Francesco lo está mirando no puede evitar excitarse un poco más. Lo mete con lentitud y exhala un agudo gemido al tenerlo todo dentro. Lo saca lentamente y luego se embiste tan fuerte como puede. Aprieta los dedos de los pies y siente la mirada lujuriosa del castaño sobre él.

Lo hace más rápido y más fuerte con el fin y de aliviarse aunque esto nunca sucede. No puede; no importa cuánto se penetre con el juguete no se puede correr y se siente lleno desde el pene hasta el culo— Este es más grande... Estoy seguro que te gustara más que los otros dos. — es capaz de ver el bulto en los pantalones del italiano, babea un poco sabiendo que seguramente él querría hacérselo. Por algún motivo tiene la ligera impresión de que este último -indudablemente más grueso que los otros dos y de color oscuro-, es para usarse de otra manera. Lo coloca en el suelo y se sienta, penetrándose parsimoniosamente sobre el juguete. Francesco pasa su pie por el pene de Lightning y este gimotea por esto. Le divierte intentar adivinar lo que Lightning piensa, al fin y al cabo de hace un rato para acá no deja de mirar su pantalón abultado.

—Da-Daddy... aaah... Daah aagh... ngghn... — la posición le da mucha vergüenza, por no decir que algunas lagrimitas salen de sus ojos debido al dolor que está sintiendo en el pene. Quiere correrse ya, el vientre le arde y aunque disfruta de manera casi masoquista el seguirse complaciendo con el dildo quiere liberarse y quizás volverse a estimular de esta manera—. Po-por favor... yaaah... Aaah....

—Te dejare correrte si haces que papá lo haga primero—gateo casi apurado hasta quedar entre las piernas de Francesco, este lo tomó de las manos interrumpiendo su prisa —. ¿No creerás que puedes quedarte sin nada dentro o si? Vas a meter esta una a una y ya veremos que tal después.

Agarró la derecha ese montón de pelotas unidas por un cordón. Cinco bolas rojas más grandes que una pelota de pin-pon. Sin pensárselo las lleva a su entrada y cuando abre la cremallera con los dientes está la primera dentro; jala del boxers y entra la segunda, se siente un poco apretado; el pene de Francesco se golpe levemente contra su rostro debido a estar completamente erecto y la tercera bola entra. Respira caliente, absorbe el aroma que desprende, da una pequeña y tímida lamida al órgano sexual, la cuarta bola ya entró. Lo lame con fuerza, siente las venas palpitando y cómo reacciona ante su estímulo, a jadear y saborearlo con ganas y esmero mientras el hombre mayor sonríe torcido ante la imagen del rubio empezando la felación; entra la quinta y última bola, queda un pequeño ahora por fuera.

Con una mano lo acaricia mientras con la boca lo lame hasta llenarlo de baba y finalmente meterlo todo en su boca. Aprieta las piernas logrando fricción en su virilidad; aprieta el culo sintiéndose lleno y palpitante por dentro debido a la falta de movimiento—Nguh, ghu ghh... ah~ ¿A Daddy no le gusta? Nguuhn —pregunta con ojos llorosos restregando su mejilla contra el miembro duro antes de volver a lamerlo hasta la punta y chuparlo con fuerza, casi exigiendo que de esa manera se corra. Francesco jaló el pequeño gancho que mantenía el pelo sujeto aún y una vez lo vio completamente suelto, cubriendo a medias la espalda desnuda dio un jadeo lánguido.

—A Papá le gusta mucho como se la estas comiendo. Continua así,  _bambino_. —incita inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando las manos en el colchón. La idea de que Lightning haga todo alguna vez lo invade. Se hace tentadora.

—Fran~ —gime rozando sus labios con el glande que bota liquido preseminal—. Fraaaan correte para mi~ Lo quiero —cerró un ojo, no puede cuando lo llama por su nombre, menos en ese sitio y en esa posición. Aprieta la sabana y cuando se deja ir Lightning se endereza un poco, quedando aún tan cerca que le salpica casi todo en la cara—. Mmh... Ah, ah... ghuun. —lamió todo rastro de líquido blanco en el pene apenas más blando y no tardó en volverlo a meter en su boca buscando que este erecto de nuevo.

—Francesco ama a los  _bambini_  que se esfuerzan. —comenta atolondrado por el hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y el bombeo que se hace sentir en su entrepierna por la boca del otro que se retuerce en si mismo.

—Fr-Fran yo también quiero... —lloriquea—. Por favor... por favor... —pide lamiendo cual perro y el mismo se reprocha por ello.

Francesco lo levanta del suelo y lo coloca en la cama. Lightning no tarda en acurrucarse muy cerca de su regazo a seguir con su labor. Ve la expresión libidinosa del mayor y por ello se detiene, se queda viendo. Francesco logra ponerlo de lado y aun cuando saca la varilla de metal con rapidez deja el cordón, desatándolo con malvada lentitud y por último solo como una especie de movimiento final deja el pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene. Aun no puede correrse y que aprieta las piernas es señal de eso—Ahora... Es tiempo de que todo salga —. cogió el pequeño aro que sobresale de Lightning y de un solo tirón las cinco bolas salieron del culo de este.

— ¡NAAAGHH! AH... ahh... —a medida que el largo y fuerte chorro de semen salía él se relajaba. Francesco lo puso boca arriba y sosteniendo su miembro se corrió en el pecho, cuello y rostro del rubio que respira pausadamente.

— ¿Ya ves? Estuvo muy bien. —canturrea complacido de que saliera más o menos como quería... y dice más o menos por una razón:

Lightning lo llama por su nombre. Quisiera probar algo.

—Haremos un bonus... —avisa, Lightning lo mira aun respirando por la boca—. Las meteremos de nuevo y estando como estás iras a tu habitación... Quiero que te tomes una foto donde se note que estás lleno... Cuando lo hagas te aliviaré ¿sí?

—Una... foto...

No parece convencido y tampoco le dio tiempo de pensarlo o replicar. Introdujo una a una las cinco bolas y una vez lo hizo lo ayudo a levantarse. Le hace mucha gracia la forma en que camina, tembloroso y notablemente apenado. Por no decir que al moverse las bolas pueden acabar aún más profundo. Pidió el "recorrido" por la simple gana de ver como se mueve y más aún, disfrutar la vista que la prenda le brinda. Nunca creyó que se volvería un fetichista de lencería. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, aunque Lightning sostenía el móvil no hacía nada por cumplir con lo que pidió. Al acercarse lo vio aventarlo a la cama.

— ¿Umm...?

—N-no puedo... hacer eso... —jadea con las manos apretadas.

—Oh vamos, te tomaste han foto con Shuu.

— ¡Solo d-de la clavícula para arriba! —sollozo en respuesta.

—Podemos usar esto hoy también —juega con unas esposas y eso explica el ligero repiqueteo metálico que escuchó hace rato—. Meterte algo, incluso en la uretra y esperar... no sé, una hora.

—N-no... —bajó la cabeza temblando.

—Sería tu castigo por no cumplir con la orden de papá, así que andando—incita. Lightning se vio en el espejo un momento, con la cara roja y la vergüenza consumiendo su ser apenas pudo ver el pequeño aro saliendo de él—. Light-niiiiiiiing~

— ¡No lo voy a hacer! —replica dejándose caer sentado al suelo—. N-no quiero...

Aparte de que le daba vergüenza y aunque fuera con su celular ¿Que haría Francesco con eso? Se la enviaría y una vez en su celular quien sabe si se la mostraba alguien. Lo sentía mucho, pero hasta ahí no piensa llegar ni en un millón de años, estando consciente; borracho o drogado y por su propia cuenta. Francesco notó la angustia del menor y suspiró antes de ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama con las piernas abiertas; erecto y contoneándose un poco por roce del juguete en su culo.

—Si no quieres nada que hacer con eso—dice con ligera decepción. Aunque claro... Por algún motivo Lightning desobedece su pedido de alguna manera. Inicio, final o casi sin darse cuenta—. No obstante, dudo que no quieras sacarlo... Puedes hacerlo tu solo ¿o no?

— Fr-Fran sácalo... —murmura. Francesco tomó el aro y tal como la primera vez lo sacó de un tirón, logrando que Lightning gimiera tanto por orgasmo como por aquella sensación.

—Deberías avergonzarte... mira lo mojado que está—lo pasa por el pecho albino—. Mira como mojas tu cama... Lightning~ ¿Me quieres? Podría hacértelo una vez~

No lo dijo, simplemente aplicó su vieja confiable de modo un poco más claro. Mordisqueó la virilidad apenas despierta por encima de la tela. Poco a poco y con este toque superficial la liga es vencida y sale; lo suficientemente duro como para penetrarlo. Se recostó en la cama de manera sumisa y para su sorpresa Francesco sacó un condón; se lo colocó y recostándose sobre él da un estoque que lo dejó sin aire. Tal vez se sienta similar e incluso llegue a sentirse bien, pero no es lo mismo esto que con un juguete... Igual a que no es lo mismo con un condón que hasta la fecha nunca usaron. Apretó los piernas a su alrededor; apretó la tela de la camisa y...

Mierda, esto no le gusta. Es como quedar a medias

—No me gusta el condón. —admite en un suspiro. Francesco se ríe y lo tira en la papelera en una esquina del cuarto.

— ¿Te gusta quedar todo lleno?

—Supongo que sí. De alguna manera, con condón es... decepcionante. —no aguantó la carcajada por la cara y sus palabras.

—Ya que es un juego no pensaba dejarte muy sucio. Te lo dije esto te ayuda a saber quedarte con las ganas y más aún, que ahora aunque me provoque un poco de celo, puedes jugar tu solito. Al fin y al cabo son tuyos—Lo miró ofendido—. También habían otros en el cajón, pero estoy muy satisfecho con lo que lograste. Cuando sea fuera de casa estarás listo.

—No lo haré en un lugar público.

—Obvio que no, pero el auto está por muchas razones. —abrió la boca para replicar y solo sirvió para que Francesco lo besara.

Descubrió que hicieron eso en la habitación de invitados porque Francesco escondió ahí lo juguetes. Ya que no entra ahí era el lugar idóneo. De haberlos guardado en su propia habitación lo habría descubierto y perdería un poco de gracia el momento que quería lograr. Sabiendo de su existencia y dado que Francesco -según el mismo Raoul-, parece más caliente de lo normal debido a la poca actividad que tienen los juguetes se mudaron de la habitación de invitados a su cuarto... en una caja especialmente para echarlos ahí... y está casi llena.

¿¡Que Francesco no tiene otra cosa que hacer aparte de pensar en qué forma lo quiere ver!?

Aparentemente si tiene algo más que hacer, al final del día sigue siendo dueño de dos marcas de ropa y una automovilística. Le deja todo el trabajo a Hudson que indudablemente debe estar odiándolo aun cuando no se han vuelto a ver. Si trabaja, pero para Lightning es un tiempo tan mínimo que duda mucho que dos empresas puedan llevarse de esa manera... Sin embargo, es artes, se alejó del tema complicado de la vida por algo.

Aun cuando se quejaba del poco oficio o responsabilidad del hombre no pudo resistirse a pedir que lo deje hacerse un tatuaje. Francesco se negó al principio pues podía presentir que saldría algo un poco femenino. Acabó por ceder tras unos ojos azules de perro acusándolo de no dejarlo hacer nada con él aparte de coger, dormir y comer... Lo cual no va tan lejos de la realidad. Fue rápido y apenas pudo darse cuenta de que Lightning hizo algo en su piel.

—Espero que te guste el minimalismo. —sus ideas para Francesco son pocas, no podía hacer mandalas en él pues seguramente lo molestaría -sin importar que para él sería algo sumamente bello-. El italiano vio la foto con una sonrisa.

—No es mi estilo favorito, pero me gusta—afirma. Lightning sonrió satisfecho—. ¿No te harás uno? Raoul no dejó de molestarme contando lo que hiciste con Shuu... Me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

—Es complicado—se deja abrazar por la cintura y juega con el cabello de Francesco—. Me costaría mucho hacerlo solo porque es la espalda. Quizá después le pida ayuda a Shu... o Holley, aunque quizá ella acabe muy nerviosa.

—Sea donde sea, va a gustarme. —asegura dando un beso a la cintura del rubio.

Mañana es la fiesta y Lightning tiene todo absolutamente bajo control. Incluso Mate está listo y los postres -de los cuales Raoul ya se comió unos cuantos y Shuu también-, yacen en una habitación con cierta temperatura para que no se dañen. Eran un montón y el al menos colaboró decorando la mayoría. Francesco se quedó quieto y pensativo.

¿Es normal esto de hacerse cariño sin ninguna intención detrás? Incluso él se sorprendió de simplemente acariciarlo sobre la tela de su camisa por el gusto de hacerlo y con orillar otro tipo de situación. Lo atrajo un poco más y jalando el cuello de la playera dio un par de besito a la clavícula del rubio, seguido se acurrucó.

Se sentía tan bien estar con él...

**...**

— ¡ESTA CASA ES ENORMEEEEEEEE! —exclamó Mate sonriendo de oreja a oreja y a poco de saltar en todos lados como una bala de caricatura y destruirlo todo. Holley se palmeó la cara, debió suponer que esa sería su reacción... al menos ella tuvo la decencia de no decir absolutamente al respecto del palacio que Lightning habita—. ¡HEY MIRA, UNA GUITARRA!

—NO MATE, ESO NO SE TOCA. —reprende Lightning justo antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera—. Eso es de Francesco, se va a infartar si algo pasa con ellas, son importantes.

—Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Francesco no es el vocalista de una banda de rock italiana? Bueno, hasta donde recuerdo de su voz, de la música y de lo que me has dicho, es italiano. —entrecerró los ojos y vio a Holley como si lo estuviera traicionando a muerte.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?!

—Lightning, no es mi culpa que oigas el reproductor automático y no los discos que yo he comprado. —hizo un puchero.

— ¿Lo ves? Francesco se siente aún más decepcionado—Francesco bajó las escaleras. Llevaba la camisa blanca arremangada hasta el codo y viéndose tan formal como de costumbre. Holley saluda con la mano—. Y si, por favor no toquen las decoraciones.

— ¿Qué las guitarras no se tocan? ¿Por qué es solo una decoración? —Francesco vio a Lightning y este solo se encogió de hombros—. Esta casa es genial.

—Deberías ir a la piscina, esa es la parte genial ya que está reparada... No te lances con la ropa puesta, ni desnudo. Usa un traje de baño. —agrega viendo la posibilidad de que el pecoso se tirara de esas maneras por el simple hecho de joder; hasta el tiene claro que se usa traje de baño. Con una especie de puchero se fue cabizbajo

— ¿seguro que está bien que nos quedemos aquí? No quiero que parezca que somo unos aprovechados o algo así. —dice apenada, un par de señoras de servicio llevan su bolso y el de Mate a la habitación que ocuparía.

— _Nessum problema_ —asegura Francesco con una sonrisa galante—. En tanto no rompan nada.

—Mejor voy con Mate. —se resigna, el único pedido tiene sentido para ella con lo curiosa que es su pareja.

—te ves emocionado. —comenta al darle una rápida mirada.

—Bueno... hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta con ellos, ahora estará Shuu y vas a estar tu. Va a ser muy divertido—sonríe radiante con la mano en el bolsillo del Jean que lleva puesto—. Recuerda que ayudaré a Holley primero, así que más o menos a las siete te ayudaría a ti.

—No voy a usar maquillaje, solo una pomposa y perfecta corona que hará verme más noble de lo usual. —la sonrisa de Lightning se volvió burlona. El rubio se estiró y desordenó el normalmente peinado cabello de Francesco.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerte algo en el cabello, como una trenza. Se va a ver bien, te lo aseguro. —no sabía cómo lo haría, claro, está largo de arriba y podría cubrir hasta su mentón, pero ¿Una trenza? Con peinarlo como siempre hacía atrás en un -denominado por Lightning-, peinado de "señor" está bien.

—Si mi estilista lo dice, que así sea... —lo besa en la mejilla—. Debo atender un par de asuntos. Odio las conferencias. Vuelvo en un rato.

—Adiós. —despide haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano y Francesco alzó una ceja antes de partir.

Ahora que lo piensa, Lightning lo suele recibir y despedir cuando sale. Es un gesto que su madre solía hacer mucho cuando vivía con ella y es un poco nostálgico.

**...**

Escuchar música desde la entrada no significa nada muy bueno. Es decir, ya tiene mala experiencia al respecto. Entró casi con miedo a la casa y se apersonó en la habitación donde tiene el televisor, reproductor de audio y los amplificadores. Los muebles estaban puestos contra las paredes y la alfombra bien recogida a un lado de estos.

—Shuu, deja de ser un tronco, sabes mover la cadera. Tu y yo sabemos que sabes hacerlo.

—Relájate un poco, si te pones nervioso no vas a poder hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, solo es... complicado.

—Es lo más sencillo que se me ocurrió. Otra vez.

Francesco permaneció en santo silencio viendo lo que ocurría. Repetían la canción, tanto Holley como Lightning llevaban ropa muy ligera y llevaban una coreografía perfecta. Shuu intentaba imitarlos, aunque se le iba uno que otro detalle casi mínimo, pero el japonés se frustra fácil por esos detalles. Movió la cabeza al mismo ritmo de la música viendo a Lightning que tenía una capa de sudor encima. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevan ahí.

Lleva una camiseta blanca, pantalones bombacho y unos zapatos deportivos. El cabello atado precariamente quizá por tanto movimiento. Resopla, muy bien, esto le está gustando mucho y las ganas de interrumpir todavía no lo atacan. Abre los ojos y casi se siente sonrojado por al expresión que le queda por continuar.

—Eh... Hola Francesco, no te oí llegar. —comenta deteniéndose, el italiano hace una especie de sonido extraño.

—si, pude librarme antes—se aclara la garganta de nuevo—. ¿Alguna razón para estar aquí practicando? Aparte de hacerlo siempre cuando yo no estoy viendo.

—Shuu quiere aprender, aunque aún es un pequeño tronquito. Tranquilo, con la práctica se quita—palmeó su hombro y el albino mira a otro lado resentido—. Además Holley también sabe, así que pensé que sería buena idea intentarlo los tres.

—Ya veo... ¿y lo segundo?

—No quiero interrumpirte mucho y tampoco estaba seguro de que supieras bai-

—Estas  _insinuando_  que Francesco no baila. —se cruzó de brazos con un tic en al ceja derecha. Lightning dio una especie de risita.

—Pues, nunca me has demostrado lo contrario así que no. No creo que bailes, al menos no en este estilo. Con coreografía y todo eso. —el italiano ahora está más que irritado. Afloja la corbata y deja el flux a un lado tirado en el mueble. No iba a dejar que se burlen de sus habilidades.

—Para que te enteres  _Lightning_ —ronroneó, sacándole un escalofrío—. Francesco es muy bueno bailando, puede con lo que sea que vayas a poner. Sobreestimar mis habilidades puede costarte bastante.

—Podemos probarlo... Verás el video de como es una sola vez y si tan brillante eres, podrás repetirlo conmigo—Holley y Shuu los ven alternativamente, como quién disfruta la formación de un pleito y de ser necesario, se entromete para se vuelva aun peor—. Eso claro si es que tu costosa ropa te permite moverte.

—Como te dije,  _bambino_ , no me subestimes.

Lightning colocó en la televisión un videoclip de una canción... ¿hindú? No tiene ni idea. Analizó con cuidado la forma en que bailaban todos y llegó a la conclusión de que podría hacerlo. Sería un poco incómodo con los zapatos que carga, pero nada iba a detenerlo. Shuu por otro lado al igual que Holley están preparando los celulares para grabarlos y que luego puedan verse a sí mismos.

—Cuidado con tu espalda... y tu orgullo. —bromea al poner únicamente la canción.

—Más tarde el que deberá cuidado será otro.

Esperaron un poco y cuando llegó el momento empezó. Estando uno al lado del otro costaba un poco verse, sin embargo, no era suficiente para que Lightning se sorprendiera. Honestamente no pensó que Francesco pudiera bailar más allá de lo típico y necesario en una fiesta. No es de los que le guste sudar mucho y eso es indispensable al bailar por decirlo de alguna manera.

Aunque bailaban lo mismo llegó un punto en el que tomó el lugar de la chica. No estaba del todo acostumbrado, siempre que usaba esa canción y dado que a quienes instruía eran mujeres casi siempre al hacerlo en pareja se quedaba con el rol masculino. Francesco lo sentía casi como un juego de seducción entre ambos; de alguna manera tenía la impresión de que esto a Lightning le gustaba más que simplemente salir en citas a algún lugar que se le ocurriera y pensándolo...

Realmente no mostraba un interés muy activo en las actividades del rubio aun cuando a la inversa si ocurre. Siendo las caras y miradas que le da debería intentar acompañarlo en algunos hobbies... Este no es una mala opción.

Terminó sosteniéndolo y jadeando a su cara. Confesión del día: hace mucho que no hacía esto y aunque se sabía con la capacidad, está más cansado de lo que debería o... Bueno, quizá no tanto considerando que no hace tanto ejercicio y ya no tiene veinte años.

—Muy... bien—Holley parpadea repetidamente—. Realmente no esperaba tal despliegue de sensualidad y ya que posiblemente no lo vea más nunca... me quedo con esto. —guarda en dos carpetas el video... Por si acaso.

— ¿Te lo dije, no? —interroga entre jadeos, Lightning sonríe divertido y casi enternecido.

— _Mi sorprendi_ ,  _mi piace molto._  —se puso rígido y la piel se erizó por completo. Nunca había escuchado a Lightning decir una oración completa en italiano y como quién habla esa lengua a toda honra... El acento fluido y un tanto meloso -quizá por la situación-, lo dejó flechado.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que son las seis. —Lightning abrió los ojos.

— ¡NO PUEDES SER! HOLLEY VE A BAÑARTE Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE HAGO TODO ANTES DE LAS OCHO!? —y salió disparado del lugar. Francesco no pudo evitarse la carcajada.

Holley se rió con él y lo vio con cierta parsimonia— ¿algo que te guste?  _Ragazza..._  —. Cuestionó con tono coqueto, Holley negó con la cabeza con expresión seria que hasta ahora no había visto en ella.

—Nada... Solo me alegra que no seas un mal hombre. No querría que Lightning sufriera de algún modo. —y ella se marchó, Shuu se quedó junto a Francesco que mantenía la sorpresa en sus facciones.

—Parece que, el único incapaz de darse cuenta de que hay más que un juego, eres tú. —tan seco como de costumbre. Francesco apretó el entrecejo ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué todos insisten en lo mismo!? Y más importante...

¿¡POR QUÉ INCONSCIENTEMENTE LES DA LA RAZÓN!?

—Enfócate Francesco... enfócate.  _Daddy, baby_ ,  _questo è tutto._  —bufa rascándose la cabeza.

Decir que se apuraron no es mentira, ocuparon varios baños y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Lightning fue el primero en salir de ahí con el cabello tan perfumado como solo él. Holley nunca dejará de preguntarse cómo hace para secárselo y plancharlo... O para que se lo planche.

No tiene la más remota idea de cuántos sujetadores usó en el cabello de Holley, pero quedó satisfecho con el resultado del peinado alto. Parecía un poco más victoriano ¿pero a quién coño le va a importar? Se ve genial con el vestido puesto. Shuu por su parte y ya que no pretendía dar el gusto a su europeo marido de usar un vestido iba en un kimono... Casi lo mismo, pero al menos es asiático y nadie iba a saber que es más de mujer que de hombre el que lleva puesto.

Mate por su lado iba con ropa que parecía más del típico caballero/ladrón; se le veía fenomenal con la diminuta cola de caballo considerando su cabello color caramelo u óxido. Francesco... Francesco no sabe qué decir, después de reconsiderarlo un buen rato...

—El cabello se te ve mejor así. Me criticas por tenerlo recogido y tu haces lo mismo. —bufa frustrado viéndolo desde todo ángulo. La corona -que fue hechas con joyas reales, luego las mandaría a sacar-, por algún motivo desconocido sentaba mejor cuando tiene el cabello despeinado.

—Es diferente. Si tu crees que está bien, ni modo. —farfulla.

—Me voy a vestir, te veo abajo. —al salir de la habitación Francesco abrió la laptop que tenía en el buro.

Mientras Lightning peinaba a Holley dejó su celular ahí, tenía curiosidad de que se pondría debajo del vestido. Efectivamente, no se puso el que escogió, aunque aquello fue una mera trampa para ver que tomaría. No tomó el que quería, pero se sintió igual de satisfecho por la elección. Curioso pudo percatarse de que parecía medirse algo un poco más grande, cuando estuviera dormido husmearía un poco; por no decir que pareciera esconder algo más.

Cerró la laptop y la dejó en el buro para ir a la sala de estar donde los tres seres vivos en la mansión esperaban. No paraba de pensar en que Lightning debía dedicarse a asesoría de imagen, sin duda sería muy codiciado en ese aspecto a juzgar por cómo logra que cualquier se vea bien... Y con esos e refiere a Mate, que con sus dientes torcidos está guapo.

— ¿No es mucho? —pregunta Holley en un susurro, Shuu negó simplemente. La notaba nerviosa.

—Te aseguro que estás perfecta. Serás la envidia de muchas en el salón —Francesco mantiene la sonrisa galante y Holley sufre un poco de vergüenza por el cumplido—. Va a tardar, tanto cabello no se peina rápido. Pueden ir en el deportivo azul, luego me encargaré de que-

—Estoy listo.

Tuvo un lapsus en el que tartamudeo alguna tontería -gracias al cielo solo Lightning sabe italiano de los presentes-. Lo mira como si fuera su adoración y no pudiera quitar su vista de él. El vestido de rojo y plateado que deja sus hombros al descubierto combina con él. Puede ver apenas un poco de piel y así está perfecto. Escucha los tacones y cuando Lightning se detiene frente a él sigue con la misma expresión de idiota.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta específicamente a él, estando unos cinco centímetros más alto.

El cabello está suelto exceptuando un par de mechones que se unen en la parte trasera de su cabeza en un pequeño moño con un broche brillante, combinando con la diadema que tiene adornando su frente. Apenas un delineado de ojos y pintura roja en los labios.

—Perfecto, mi reina. —elogia con sonrisa boba. Lightning sonrió también con los ojos cerrados y ladeando la cabeza.

—Pueden ir antes. Tengo que hacer algo. Tomen el azul. —aclara lanzando las llaves, Shuu las atajó y sin decir nada los tres salieron, bueno... Mate seguía preguntando porque ellos no iban. Lightning siguió a Francesco con la extrañeza llenando cada poro; Francesco lo había tomado del brazo para que no se fuera.

— ¿Francesco? —este movió un par de libros en su estudio y sacó una caja desde muy detrás del librero. Quitó el polvo con un soplido y luego abrió la caja.

—Mamma era una obsesionada con Titanic; tanto le gustaba que yo le daba muchas joyas que fueran azules por la película—explica y muestra la caja plana—. Este nunca lo quiso usar por el cáncer, decía que era demasiado bonito para desperdiciarse y quería que se lo diera a alguien más llegado el momento.

—Wow... —era realmente bello y hasta cierto punto, señorial. La gran piedra azul como un lapislázuli tenía un borde de plateado. También había una pulsera bastante simple, aunque está a poco de pensar que es oro blanco.

—Tómalo, te quedaría bien.

—No, o sea... No—negó con la cabeza. Le daba demasiada vergüenza usar eso que de seguro para él es importante—. No podría ponerme eso si-

—Quiero que te lo pongas—enfatizó, cogió la gargantilla y con cuidado la colocó alrededor del cuello de Lightning—. Está hecho para que una persona bella lo use, así que ahí está.

Lightning sintió un dolor en el pecho y apretó los labios ¿Por qué el italiano tenía que hacer esto? No le bastaba con lo que ya hacía para torturar su corazón esperanzado e ilusionado porque estos gestos sean debido a que Francesco también lo quiere de esa irregular forma en que lo hace. El italiano le puso la pulsera en la mano derecha.

— ¿andando? —pregunta poniendo su brazo, lo tomó y se recostó de su brazo.

Sentiría mayor ilusión si...  _No, no lo pienses. Disfruta el momento y ya._ Se regaña. Iba a exhibirlo, cierto, pero si con eso podía mantenerlo a su lado durante toda al noche que así sea. Si así bailaban juntos que así sea. Si así se podían besar frente a todos que así sea...  _si así lo ve como si lo amara que así sea._

**...**

Al poner un pie en el salón pudieron ver la gran cantidad de invitados. Raoul no se había cortado con el tema y mucho menos la comida que pasa de un lado a otro. La mesa donde están los bonitos -y abundantes-, pasteles de Mate debe ser reabastecida constantemente y el pecoso se emociona de escuchar lo satisfechos que quedan los comensales.

—Hombre, deja de brillar un día ¿Quieres? —pregunta Raoul en un divertido bufido.

—Francesco siempre es perfecto, no puede evitarlo. —vanagloria con sonrisa creída.

—Eso es mentira, cuando te rompe una ola en la cara dejas de verte perfecto. —Raoul rió lo más discreto que pudo ante la acusación, Francesco vio con malos ojos a su rubio acompañante.

—Me imagino... Bien ¡Disfruten! Es como un Halloween muy adelantado, pero estoy seguro de que hay que lucir esos disfraces. —guiña un ojo y te va a saludar a otra persona.

—Y así la plebe se mezcla con la realeza. —susurra a Holley que se ríe.

—La realeza no te quita la vista de encima. —responde y Lightning se percata en que de hecho hay muchos viéndolo. Algunos -apenas los que están en su campo de visión-, estuvieron en la fiesta de Francesco y parecen bastante ansiosos por acercarse, aprieta el brazo de Francesco.

—Creo habértelo dicho, pero... mientras estés conmigo, no van a devorarte. Estate tranquilo. —susurra y Lightning asiente.

Cuando Francesco se pone a hablar se siente un poco excluido, no entiende de que rayos habla, por lo que decide caminar un poco cerca para encontrar a alguien con quién hablar también hasta que la banda empiece a tocar y pueda bailar. Todos usan pomposa ropa de estilo medieval y el ambiente es ese, incluso le hace gracia sentirse como la típica princesa a la que nadie se acerca por algún rumor del pueblo o una tontería así.

—Pareces un poco perdido—brincó en su sitio—. Lo siento por asustarte.

—N-no llegue de la nada. —pide con una mano en el pecho y encorvado.

—En realidad estaba frente a ti hace un par de segundos, como no me veías me acerque—explica divertido—. Te ves muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo. —responde con gentileza a McMissile. La forma en que este lo mira es bastante incómoda para él. Pronto siente un brazo rodeando su cintura.

— _Buona notte, amico mio._  —saluda Francesco con gesto forzado. McMissile encuentra gracia en su expresión y el notable recelo del italiano.

—Supuse que si Lightning estaba aquí, tu estarías cerca. Está muy bello hoy ¿Cómo siquiera puedes dejar que se te aleje? Hay muchos ojos hambrientos por aquí; también hay muchos ladrones. Ten cuidado Francesco. —sugiere McMissile con voz siseante y rostro tranquilo. Apretó un poco más la cintura de Lightning y este no puede evitar notar una especie de tensión entre ellos.

—No es como si no sepa dónde está. Si lo pierdo de vista te lo diré—palmea el hombro del platino que ni siquiera se dignó a verlo a los ojos, solo miraba a Lightning fijamente—. Shuu está buscándote, vamos con él.

—Claro... —lo sigue con un poco de prisa hasta que se encuentran con el japonés. Francesco se mantiene un rato en esa especie de forma vigilante. Cuando la banda empieza a tocar y se abre un espacio para los que quieran bailar Lightning detiene toda platica con las personas a su alrededor—. ¿Bailamos? —pregunta emocionado jalando un poco el brazo de Francesco.

— ¿No es un poco lento para ti?

—No importa, tenemos que bailar ¿si? —asintió con una débil curvatura en los labios.

Lightning sostiene parte de su falda y empiezan a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ya había varias parejas bailando. Los vestidos algo pomposos revolotean sobre el piso al mismo compás. El de Lightning es el más llamativo por las mangas que tiene.

Llegado un momento de cambio Francesco aprovecha de ver discretamente como se ve Lightning; que es lo que el resto admira y una expresión complacida se instala en su rostro. Su sol, su reina tiene luz propia no tanto por lo que viste o tiene de accesorios, sino su expresión alegre, movimientos fluidos y alegría notable.

Irradia esa inocencia extraña que no perece sin importar cuánto tiempo permanecen juntos. Vuelve el cambio y se apresura hacía él. Lo alza por la cintura y lo coloca de nuevo en el suelo; giran y el cabello rubio imita a la falda roja.

Acaba todo con una reverencia. La siguiente tonada empieza a sonar de nuevo, por el rabillo del ojo ubica a Raoul junto a Shuu, Holley y Mate hablan con un pequeño grupo de gente. El ritmo es un poco más veloz, lo hace girar, lo aleja y sostiene su mano; se acercan y se alejan. De verdad parece un baile de película.

Cuando su mano descansa nuevamente en la cintura del rubio lo pega más, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Lightning y se acerca hasta darle un beso suave en los labios que es correspondido. No dura mucho, siguen bailando.

—Dios mio ¿No te cansas nunca? —pregunta divertido por el ansia del americano por seguir bailando aun cuando llevan ya seis canciones seguidas.

—vaya, sonaste como un viejo—Francesco respingó—. Y no hacemos esto nunca, por supuesto que no me canso aun y- ¡Hey! —grazna, no pude ver bien a la persona porque esta se mezcló entre la gente—. Ay no... Voy a limpiar esto.

—Te acompaño. —suspira viendo la mancha no tan evidente, pero que si la intentaba limpiar se notaría menos por el color rojo.

Buscó a quién tropezó con Lightning, pudo ubicar a la mujer gracias a su vestido blanco de tonalidad azulada. Esta al percatarse de ser vista lo saluda con la mano.  _Es linda..._ piensa distraído, se le hace vagamente familiar, pero nada muy importante. Sigue pensando en dónde la ha visto mientras Lightning limpia la mancha, la cual acabó casi inexistente entre los pliegues de la tela.

—Este sitio es gigante. —comenta Lightning cuando van de vuelta al salón.

—No recuerdo para que se usa este lugar, pero Raoul tuvo que usar muchos contactos para organizar esto aquí. Muchos de esos contactos están en el salón y a su vez, muchos te miran. Creo que se dieron por pagados. —comenta coqueto, Lightning niega con la cabeza divertido.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Yo no, todos codician a mi reina y quién no lo haga es porque tiene serios problemas.

—vaya que eres tonto a veces—bufa—. Por cierto es... Normal que McMissile sea tan sofocante.

— ¿sofocante?

—Pude sentir que me miraba demasiado fijo hace un rato y me incomodó. Además, cuando me saludó hacia lo mismo. Es escalofriante.

—si... él suele ser así... Tiene una buena capacidad para intimidar—dice entre dientes. Ve una puerta y jala a Lightning dentro de esta. Había unos muebles, libreros y un escritorio. Parecía una especie de estudio antiguo—. Shh...

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no volvemos ya? —pregunta extrañado, Francesco lo arrincona contra una de las paredes.

—No sé, me da envidia tanta gente viéndote... Quiero hacer algo que ninguno de ellos hará.

—¿De qué ra...? Ah... nhmm... A-ahquí no... —cubrió su boca con la mano, Francesco le había apretado el miembro y una nalga por sobre el vestido.

—Nadie vendrá hasta acá y... Jeh—ríe agachándose—. Qué mejor que meter la cabeza bajo la falda.

Gemía ahogado con la paranoia de que alguien podría descubrirlos en cualquier momento. Verdaderamente no entiende que ve Francesco de fantástico en hacerle un oral a mitad de fiesta en un estudio del siglo diecisiete. El italiano mantiene la falda mientras chupa el pene del rubio, cuyas piernas tiemblan y con los tacones es posible que caiga.

— ¡NGHII...! —aprieta los dientes y golpeó la cabeza con la pared al momento de soltarse en la boca de Francesco, esté traga todo lo que salió—. Ya... ¿ya podemos volver...? —pregunta con voz cansada y grave.

—Creo que, en términos de  _poder_ tu si... Yo ando un poco mal—admite, Lightning bajó la mirada—. Que puedo decirte.

—Eres de lo peor —bufa agachándose—. ¿Qué acaso te gusta...?

— ¿Qué me la chupes? Bastante, la vista también es muy buena. —su gesto lujurioso logra sacarle a Lightning un suspiro. El pantalón tiene cremallera por pedido de Francesco y el rubio se pregunta si es a propósito.

La idea de que alguien enserio pueda verlos lo hace apurarse. Evitar ruidos en la medida de lo posibles y no dejarse llevar por impulsos corporales por esto. Siempre que lo hace acaba excitándose, esta vez no puede hacerlo— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —pregunta en un jadeo antes de volver a metérselo en la boca. Francesco apoya las manos en el mueble del que está recostado.

—Quién sabe... —no iba a decir que está aguantando precisamente por desesperarlo. Acabarían yendo al baño de nuevo seguramente. Unos toquecitos en la puerta hicieron a Lightning respingar—. Sigue... si no haces ruido, no van a entrar... —gime desesperado metiendo y sacando el pene de su boca.

— ¿Algún motivo para estar aquí? —Francesco mira con fastidio a McMissile recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—Pensaba que mi estudio de mi mansión en Alemania puede ser como este ¿Tu que crees? —pregunta en un jadeo discreto. Con el mueble el otro no puede ver nada, pero debe ser muy obvio para él que pasa.

—Preferiría algo más gótico—da un par de pasos adentro, la expresión de Francesco delata que no quiere que se acerque más—. Un poco más oscuro.

—Y yo lo preferiría sin ti aquí. —una risita sale por los labios de McMissile. No hay luz en ese sitio, por lo que saber que mira exactamente cuesta lo suyo.

—Lo supongo... Raoul me preguntó por ti y no tuve más opción que venir a buscarte. Andando. —indica dando la vuelta. Francesco presionó la cabeza de Lightning y finalmente se corrió. Aguantó al tos, cubriendo su boca y nariz para que no lo escucharan.

—Voy... —bufa molesto acomodando el pantalón como puede. Salió del lugar y giró al notar que McMissile sigue dentro con la cabeza inclinada—. Oye, se supone que tu sabes donde está ese idiota.

—si. Claro. —cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Lightning aguarda unos minutos más y usando unos pañuelos que tiene entre la tela del vestido se limpia el mentón y la clavícula. Afortunadamente el vestido a salvo. Va de regreso al baño para asegurarse de que nada esté raro o fuera de lugar, enderezó la diadema en su cabeza. Sigue el camino normal para llegar al salón.

— ¿En donde estabas? Te nos perdiste de vista por completo; me preocupe de que alguien aquí te hubiera hecho algo. —Holley lucía angustiada. Lightning sintió el bochorno subirle desde el estómago, no podía decirle que estaba haciendo en realidad.

—me mancharon el vestido así que fui a limpiarlo. —lo que dice no es del todo falso por lo que no siente mayor cosa por mentirle a su amiga.

—Ouh... Qué raro que Francesco no estaba contigo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Bailando. —responde Mate señalando y Holley ahoga un suspiro exasperado, no se lo iba a decir, pero ya que más daba.

Lightning tendría ningún problema con que Francesco baile con alguien más. Es lo normal y hacer drama al respecto sería tan ridículo. Sin embargo, el problema no es que lo haga, sino  _cómo_ lo está haciendo. Quedó un poco aturdido por él y su acompañante: Una mujer bajita de cabello azul platinado, ojos verdes, labios gruesos y rostro redondo. Es muy linda; incluso con el vestido que lleva puede verla curvilínea.

Tomó asiento en una mesa. A Francesco se le acerca gente bella, no es la primera vez, no será la última ni por error y... Aunque siente que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua -o de vino considerando que es lo que bebe-, no hay como interrumpir esa línea de pensamientos en la que sin duda hay algo más que un baile ahí. Puede verlo...

— ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo?

Vio a McMissile con ligera sorpresa y luego a Francesco que sigue bailando con la mujer de cabello azulino. Asintió con la cabeza y a paso lento entraron en la pista de baile. La mano de McMissile es un poco más grande que la de Francesco y también más áspera. Supone que debido a su trabajo y el hobbie de tiro con arma que tiene. Su rostro permanece impasible, algo así como el estilo sabiondo del italiano. Le cuesta seguir su ritmo pues es McMissile quien le está indicando en qué dirección ir.

—Ella es Sally.

— ¿Disculpa?

—La que baila con Francesco. Sally Carrera. Modelo, veinte años... estuvo en la pasarela de Italia si no me equivoco. — Informa haciéndolo girar y sosteniendo su cintura nuevamente.

—Ah, ya la recuerdo... —Fue una de las primeras en salir en aquella pasarela.

—Su trabajo ha sido mayoritariamente para Francesco. Supongo que se conocen... bastante. —agrega ante el nivel de cercanía que demuestra el par. Analiza con cuidado las expresiones de su pareja de baile y no le cuesta adivinar sus pensamientos.

Está intentando autoconvencerse de que es normal eso, ver a Francesco tan cercano y coqueto con una chica que trabaja de forma indirecta para él. Intenta convencerse de que la mano más abajo de la cintura y la sonrisa coqueta de ella no son realmente nada; simplemente bailan porque eso se hace en una fiesta y punto final al respecto.

Nota su decepción... que acaba alicaído por ver esa sonrisa incitadora en el italiano mientras habla con la modelo, como si le propusiera hacer algo.

—Francesco es alguien muy coqueto, supongo que no puede evitarlo. —dice de manera casual.

—Sí... Lo es... Raoul también, pero usted no. —resalta, McMissile mueve la cabeza como buscando una explicación.

—soy el mayor de los cuatro, que vergüenza estar al mismo nivel y más aún con la edad que tengo. —ríe y Lightning también.

— ¿Quién es el cuarto? Asumo que quién tocaba la batería... ¿Dónde está?

—se llama Axlerod, está preso por pagar para un atentado a la reina de Inglaterra o algo así. Hace mucho que no nos preocupamos por él. —parpadeó sorprendido por aquella revelación. Aparentemente no todos les va tan bien.

—Qué horror... Al menos ustedes están bien; se siguen hablando, invitando y son amigos.

—sí, lo somos. Para serte sincero Francesco era el más desastroso de nosotros—niega con la cabeza—. Siempre venía con alguien nuevo y a estas alturas de la vida me pregunto cómo es capaz de seguir tan sano habiéndose metido con tanta gente. El mundo parece amarlo.

—sí, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. —expresa con amargura.

—Incluso le dan las mejores oportunidades... Sin embargo, lo desastroso no se le quita nunca y las deja ir. —se inclina hacía como es el paso. Siendo tan flexible Lightning no tuvo problema al bajar por completo.

—Dudo que deje ir algo siendo tan millonario, nada se le-

—No hablo del trabajo—lo sostuvo para evitar que se marche e iniciar la siguiente pieza musical. Lightning ladeó la cabeza—. Hablo de que suelta lo que tiene entre manos para tomar algo nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que eso que tiró ¿sabes que nunca ha tenido una novia o novio? Ha habido gente que le da su corazón y las hace a un lado. No le importa para nada.

—quizá no eran sinceros o había más interés que amor. —defiende con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Puede ser. De algo estoy seguro y es que tras el "Te amo" llega el abandono—Lightning flaqueo un instante—. Francesco Bernoulli es incapaz de amar, es como un niño... para él todos son juguetes.

— ¿y acaso usted es diferente? —pregunta con cierta agresividad.

—Sé que no cambiaría de tener a alguien que me mira de la manera en que tu lo miras... Por una modelo igual a las demás—asegura pegando más a Lightning a su pecho—. No enviaría lejos la pasión que desprendes en todo lo que haces; no cambiaria tu forma de moverte... No cambiaria tu inocencia por algo que lleva años corrompido.

Sentía que estaba en una especie de sopor por tanto oírlo hablar. Como dice cada elogio que Francesco alguna vez le ha dicho y asegura que, a diferencia del italiano, sería incapaz de aburrirse de ellos. Hay algo en su mente que replica con fiereza.

—Ustedes dos son iguales. Al final acabarías aburriéndote de mi, así que no sé cómo eres capaz de seguir intentando que lo crea diferente.

—Que perspicaz...

—Solo no soy tonto. Sé cuándo quieren utilizarme.

—Pero no cuando parar antes de enamorarte—Lightning lo mira con susto—. Tampoco cómo evitar que siga creciendo ese sentimiento. Pobre niño... —lamenta, Lightning se muerde el labio, hizo un ligero ademán de irse, McMissile se acercó a su oído—. Te veías muy bien allá ¿sabías? Cuando le hacías el oral.

—N-no sé de qué-

—Oh vamos—gazna con malicia—. Pude verte desde la puerta: Vi como dejaste que te subiera la falda, que te bajara la braga y el ligero para tragar de ti a cambio de hacerlo tú después... Se te aguan los ojos y te aferras a sus piernas... También vi como te obligaba a seguir aun cuando yo estaba ahí.

—Ca-Cállese.

—Um... ¿Callarme para que no sepan lo que hacías? Aunque todo el mundo está enterado de tu lugar; para que te usa y para lo que ellos quisieran usarte. Claro que podría hacerlo, pero me gustaría algo a cambio, eres alguien de favores ¿cierto?

—no pienso hacer nada que-

—Entonces todos se enterarían, incluso tus dos amigos que pareces más ignorantes al respecto. La imagen de Lightning McQueen, en medio de una fiesta yendo a mamársela al que le da una vida de príncipe, en la cabeza de todos y quién sabe cuánto más podría regarse... —se encogió y respira más rápido, como si estuviera acelerado, vio abajo.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?

—solo quiero ver tu lencería, no es la gran cosa. Ni siquiera quiero hacerlo aquí, hay muchas habitaciones abiertas en este lugar.

— ¿Y si le dijera a Francesco?

—¿Crees que le importe? Elevaría su reputación al tener a un niño tan bello tras de él con tanto desespero, igual a un perro ¿A Raoul? Que va a importarle, no eres Shuu... Entiende una cosa, para ellos y en este sitio  _no eres nada._

Tembló apretando los ojos y los labios. Asintió de forma queda y temblorosa. McMissile se mostró complacido, con discreción salieron de la pista de baile y lo guío por los largos pasillos del sitio un poco oscuro. Entraron a una habitación bastante lejana y el encendió la luz, Lightning temblaba viendo el piso. Muy bien, si se tragaba las ganas de llorar que le producía esto, podía ver un fallo en esto: Solo quiere  _ver_.

Si se acerca más lo patea y corre, se lleva el auto y asunto arreglado.

— ¿Entonces...? —sisea quedando apenas a metro y medio de distancia. Lightning apretó la tela—. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. No creo que estés cómodo con eso ¿o sí?

Jala de a poco y con lentitud la falda hasta alzarla y dejar que vea el conjunto que tiene puesto. Tacones altos, de aguja y plataforma del mismo color que la falda. Siendo que se arrastra por el suelo no se ve ni sentándose; la medía casi transparente de su color, el liguero de encaje blanco y negro apenas dejando ver la braga negra.

—Pensé que tendrías otros zapatos.

—No llegaron los que quería.

—Ya veo... Es muy tierno que uses esto—se acercó un par de pasos y Lightning los retrocedió—. A cualquiera le encantaría verlo.

—a depravados como tu seguro—bufa—. Bien, ya vio, así que-

—Quieto, quieto... Estoy muy lejos, casi no puedo ver... —excusa con falsa pena, Lightning iba a soltar la fada, pero McMissile se lo impidió—. Solo veo la parte de adelante, también voy a  _ver_ atrás... ¿Qué es esto que tienes en la...?

Le dio una patada en la entre pierna, logró que empezara a retorcerse. Nunca subestimen a un tacón y a alguien asustado—Imbécil... —farfulla caminando a la salida, un jalón violento del brazo lo tiró en el sofá antiguo que hay ahí. Sintió frío en las piernas y presión en el cuello. La cara iracunda de McMissile le dejó paralizado unos cuantos segundos.

—Como te atreves... —gruñe. Lightning dio otra patada con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo tambalear, aunque su agarre en su garganta es tan fuerte que le nubla la vista—. Por desobediente me daré la libertad de ver lo que hay debajo de-

— ¿Debajo de... qué? —McMissile giró la cabeza y soltó el cuello de Lightning que tose. Francesco tamborilea los dedos en su brazo esperando tan solo la respuesta obvia o que se atreva a mentirle en la cara.

—Que inoportuno.

—Digo lo mismo.

—No dirás que-

Miró sorprendido a Lightning que le había dado un golpe en la cara y de hecho, está sangrando su nariz. El rubio se alejó de él y corrió directo a Francesco. McMissile mira con resentimiento al italiano—Creo que ya a estas alturas es obvia tu intención... —. Menciona con sonrisa forzada.  _De nuevo esa mirada_ , piensa Lightning con escalofríos por la forma en que McMissile lo está viendo. Ni siquiera es rencor, parece... ¿Gusto? No sabe, es muy poco común.

—Solo quería ver un poco, el problema es tu fiera no entiende ordenes simples.

—Lightning no es estúpido, si te hizo enojar antes de que llegara yo aquí, es que hiciste algo aparte de mirar. Aléjate de él, McMissile. Me pertenece.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo dirás eso? —replica con elocuencia—. No creo que puedas llenarte la boca con eso por mucho tiempo. Te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir... El sol se te escapa de las manos y acabará en otras.

—Vamos—Lightning siguió a Francesco, ignorando la mirada que le taladra la nuca—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te dije que sería mejor si te alejaras de él, pero-

—Nos vio...  _me_  vio... Francesco—lo detiene—. Sé que esto también es culpa mia por ceder a lo que pediste y a lo que él pidió... Pero entiende que yo no voy a estar entre toda esta gente por siempre; cuando ya no esté quiero que me olviden, que nada se sepa y si... Todos se enteran de que estuve en una habitación haciéndote... eso mientras alguien más nos veía.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la opinión de estas personas? Es irrelevante que sepan-

— ¿Qué me crean una puta? Que luego... si llego a ser un artista real me tachen de puta o prostituto... Soy como tu "mujer", no importa todo lo que  _tu_ hagas, pero si lo que  _yo_ haga ¿Qué pasa si después me buscan? ¿Qué pasa si se ponen igual que McMissile?

—Lightning...

—No quiero que mi vida esté en boca de todos; mi intimidad es mía y aunque a ti no te importe a mi sí. Tu has vivido así y te gusta; yo no soy como tu... No soy como tus amigos... ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que me gusta que lo nuestro se quede solo entre nosotros dos? ¿¡Por qué es necesario que todos acá sepan algo que es tuyo y mio!?

Le acarició la mejilla y suspiró. Contrario a lo usual, entendía que es lo que quiere decir; Lightning sigue bastante sensible con el tema de cómo lo miraría la gente y desde el punto de vista de reputación sin duda se vería bastante mal... Peor aún siendo que llegado el momento y si tiene suerte en el mundo del arte que lo reconozcan de semejante manera sería bastante feo.

Por no decir que hay quienes se abstienen de siquiera ver la creación de otro por saber esa clase de pasado a pesar de que no es malo en sí.

—Está bien. Me abstendré de hacer cosas así, no es mi intención que te sientas así—moqueo poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Solo... Prométeme que no permitirá algo así otra vez.

—Lo patee en los huevos cuando se acercó, él fue quién me tiró al sofá y empezó a asfixiarme.

—Es algo, supongo... Pero también bailabas con él.

—Tu bailabas con alguien más y me lo ofreció antes de... mostrarse totalmente. —podía aceptar que hay gente rara que mira fijamente o habla haciéndose el santo; ya cuando llegaron al asunto de amenazar encontró lo que no terminaba de encajar. Claro, tampoco se atreve a decir ese detalle que el otro mencionó.

_Que a ninguno de ellos realmente iba a importarle que revelara aquello y como quedaría..._

—Es una modelo de  _Vorguih_... ¿Te dan celos? —hizo una mueca—. Te lo dije el primer día... Mientras estemos juntos, no hay paso a terceros. Aplica a ambos, Lightning, hasta que yo no diga que a acabado, eres el único en el que pienso. —afirma besando su frente.

—Está... bien...

Apenas volvieron a la fiesta se reunieron con Raoul que veía a Lightning con extrañeza por lo angustiado que se exhibe; como si hubiera llorado o algo lo estuviera asustado. Shuu tuvo una especie de mal presentimiento y ver a McMissile más a la distancia limpiándose la nariz delata el asunto a medias.

—Saca a McMissile de aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Está tranquilo y-

— ¿Recuerdas Francia, la fiesta de tu cumpleaños y que no encontrabas a Shuu? —asintió ligeramente, casi leyendo lo siguiente que diría—. Pasó de nuevo...

— ¿Aquí? —miró a Lightning—. Te vi bailando hasta hace nada ¿Cómo que...?

—se esfumó por un momento, lo bosque y trataba de asfixiarlo, sabes que tiene manía con eso—habló entre dientes—. Sácalo de aquí. Podría ser peor si bebe más y no se va a conformar con alzar una falda.

—Entiendo... Voy.

Una vez vio a McMissile salir del lugar se sintió más tranquilo. Francesco le ofreció ir a bailar y solo con ello pudo hacer un hueco en su mente para olvidar el mal trago y seguir disfrutando el momento. Ha aprendido a vaciar su cerebro de las malas situaciones y conversaciones, esa habilidad vino de maravilla.

Bailó con Holley, con Raoul, intentó con Mate, pero el hombre tiene dos pies izquierdos. No se lo reprochó. Bromeó con un hombre de la otra fiesta llamado Max Schnell, que de hecho, también es muy amigo de Raoul. Pudo tener una conversación medianamente normal con Carla -aunque esta le dice "niño de Francesco"-, y Sally no apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión por toda la noche.

Así que omitiendo esos cuarenta minutos que significan la presencia de McMissile y Francesco bailando con Sally... La pasó de maravilla. Al menos se puede decir que no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse.

—Pensé que Raoul te había echado de aquí. —bufa fastidiado de ver a McMissile recostado en ese auto tan moderno de color odiosamente claro. Incluso parece el color de su cabello.

—Lo hizo... sin embargo, quería preguntarte algo antes de perdernos en los laureles como siempre después de un evento... Supongo que estarás ocupado al llegar a casa. —dice pícaro, Francesco no tiene mucha paciencia con él esta noche por razones muy obvias.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

—Me enteré por un pajarito de que hubo un cuarteto muy... Internacional—el recelos e hizo más evidente—. Así que quería saber que  _tanto_  tuvo que hacer Raoul para convencerte de dejarlo tocar a tu niño de oro.

—No hizo nada. A diferencia de ti, él no busca robar las parejas de otros. —grazna enojado.

—Entonces... si te pidiera hacer un trio...

—Te diría que no. No dejaría que lo toques. Con Raoul y Shuu es distinto, tampoco quiero saber cómo es posible que sepas al respecto. —McMissile cerró un ojo y su expresión demostró fastidio.

—Por qué mejor no ahorrarnos tanto rodeo y me lo entregas.

—Vaya, llegamos a un nivel de demencia bastante importante. —burla.

—Ah~ tan inmaduro como siempre. Bueno, que sea lo que quieras. Disfruta el resto de tu noche. —subió al auto y se marchó.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Lightning llevaba esa especie de capa que tenía, el frío era significativo siendo casi las cuatro treinta de la madrugada. Negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada... Vamos a casa ¿sí?  _Amore._  —ronronea abrazándolo con más fuerza de la que debería.

Por algún motivo, tuvo una especie de mal presentimiento y eso lo asustó. McMissile a veces se esmera tanto en fastidiarlo...

**...**

Tanto Mate como Holley están medio muertos de cansancio en la habitación de invitados cercana a la piscina, es decir, lejos de la habitación de Lightning y Francesco. El italiano cargaba al americano hasta su habitación, no pensaba dejarlo escaparse; necesitaba sentir que es suyo, que lo posee y...

 _—Hombre... ¿Qué importa a cuántas veces te lo llevas a la cama un viernes por la noche?_   _—dice Raoul como un regaño viendo a Lightning bailar—. Te hace feliz verlo el sábado por la mañana ¿o no?_

Vaya que es lindo ver su rostro dormido, la expresión perezosa al despertar... La forma en que se estira como si fuera un gato. Le excita tenerlo por la noche, poseerlo hasta agotarlo por completo, pero lo enamora tenerlo junto a él por la mañana, que lo salude con una sonrisita adormilada y balbucee...

_«Por qué mejor no ahorrarnos tanto rodeo y me lo entregas. »_

Cualquiera menos McMissile... Cualquiera podría cuidarte más que él... Pero nunca más que yo. Piensa comiéndole la boca y Lightning igual, con las manos aferradas a su camiseta. Al dejarlo en la cama Lightning lo detiene para quitarse el vestido, no quiere que lo rompa.

—Puede decirse que te tengo una sorpresa. —ríe ligeramente nervioso y cuando el vestido cae Francesco queda con los ojos cuadrados. Pasó con suavidad las manos por el abdomen plano de Lightning, trazando cada pequeña y cuidadosa línea.

Lightning tenía el tatuaje de tinta china en todo el abdomen, viajando por la cadera e incluso parte del muslo. Daba un aire muy exótico a su amante. Lo acercó y daba largos besos y mordidas a la piel dibujada. Besa el ombligo y se acurruca un poco sosteniendo su cadera.

—Me encanta —ronronea. Lightning le sonríe; se quita la gargantilla y el brazalete, lo deja sobre la mesa de noche y se deja recostar con el otro arriba—. Me encantas...

Lightning acaricia la espalda desnuda con el tatuaje que hizo; él ha marcado esa piel de formas distintas: arañazos, besos, mordiscos, ese tatuaje que dentro de dos semanas también se irá... sea como sea, la satisfacción de saber que él a podido marcarlo como suyo lo hace feliz.

 


	6. Feel me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me enamoré hasta de las letras de su nombre. sus defectos, su ternura disfrazada de frialdad. Eso me atrapó, me enloqueció, fue mi perdición.

Francesco a estado repentinamente más apegado a él. No se queja, es tierno como busca comprender sus temas de arte, mitología, baile... Es un interés hacia el que no esperaba recibir. Hay también muchos momentos de silencio, usualmente cuando están en el estudio del italiano tan sólo en lo suyo: Francesco leyendo y firmando documentos; Lightning dibujando en uno de sus tantos cuadernos. A estas alturas Francesco quiere saber qué tanto hace en ellos. La dinámica ha logrado fortalecer ese lazo tan poco claro para ambos. Lightning lo tiene más claro, supone estar enamorado, muy enamorado; Francesco tan solo cree que ha logrado exactamente lo que quería y algo más aún sin nombre.

Todo va bien.

Lightning tiene un ligero problema y es que Francesco no acepta de vuelta la gargantilla y brazalete. Dice que ahora le pertenecen, pero no se ve con la suficiente presencia para quedarse con algo tan importante para él. Siempre que lo coloca en el estudio vuelve a la caja donde guarda sus collares y aretes falsos -pues no tiene perforaciones-. De vez en cuando ocurre el mismo lío que han tenido desde el inicio y es que aunque Francesco quiera darle un regalo caro, Lightning lo rechaza por completo; esto lo hace sentir mal en cierta forma. Busca complacerlo, pero parece que nunca lo logra, al menos no de la manera tradicional.

También suelen dormir juntos, a Francesco le causa ternura cuando el americano abraza su espalda y de algún modo acaba despertando encima suya. No dirá que tiene menos ganas, pero ha aprendido a controlar un poco ese impulso sexual tan desmedido que tenía. Claro que podría pedirle jugar en cualquier momento, el problema radica a que la última vez que "jugaron" no acabó para nada bien y eso lo ha puesto de los nervios porque... vamos, ya van casi seis meses, debió saber que eso no iba a funcionar.

_Verlo en un traje de cuero tan apretado lo emociona. Costo un poco que el rubio entrara en él, pero se pudo lograr y ahora esposado y con collar de perro en el cuello puede decir que valió la pena el esfuerzo. Lightning jadea muy bajo y parece incómodo, aunque como siempre da el beneficio de la duda a la actividad. Como esperando que tras unos cuantos minutos pueda arreglarse y disfrutarlo de alguna manera. Quiso agregar más y más cosas estás vez y quizá es por ello que lo arruinó. Le vendó los ojos; lo amarró a una silla; le puso una cadena en el collar; pegó juguetes a sus pezones a su pene y básicamente lo tiene temblando, babeando y gimiendo tanto que intenta mantenerse un poco en el rol._

_Jala la cadena, las piernas de Lightning envueltas en unas botas altas de cuero tiemblan; apenas tienen la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del asiento y mantenerse así tanto como la atadura en las manos se lo permite—Vaya... de verdad que haces un desastre ¿cierto? —gime lánguido y apretando los labios, avergonzado al apretar los puños y seguir sufriendo escalofríos. Francesco no vuelve a tirar de la cadena solo lo mantiene en esa posición: semi levantado; la punta del vibrador aun en su culo; el pene con una atadura de cuero excesivamente apretada y una varilla de metal introducida en la uretra. Sin olvidar el par de huevos rosa vibrando en sus pezones._

_—Estás llenando de líquido toda la silla... ya no sé ni de dónde viene—dice en falso tono de pena—. Atrás... adelante... o incluso de tu boca—pasa superficialmente sus dedos por la erección apretada y Lightning gime, tiembla como si apenas puede mantenerse levantado—. Siéntate, lentamente—jala la cadena y el rubio obedece, aprieta las piernas una vez queda completamente sentado—. Te fascina tener algo dentro ¿No es cierto? Ah~ Eres un bambino al que le gusta estar lleno por todos lados._

_—N-no. —gimoteó en respuesta y chilló con fuerza._

_—Lo repetiré una vez más... Te gusta estar lleno por todos lados —Lightning negó con la cabeza y grita de nuevo. Francesco cerró un ojo, los muslos de Lightning están enrojecidos por el golpe continuo del cinturón que tiene a mano. No coge el látigo en si aún, algo así como un calentamiento y tan concentrado está que no es capaz de fijarse en lo verdaderamente disgustado que está Lightning por esto a pesar de seguir reaccionando—. A este paso tendré que llenar tu boca también ¿te gustaría?_

_—No. —puso los ojos en blanco y Lightning gimoteo ante el golpe. Jaló la cadena y con mayor temblor logró levantarse... Solo para caer de golpe gimiendo casi grito. El pequeño palo en su uretra no pudo contener el semen que salía del miembro hinchado; al momento de eyaculación cayó al suelo al igual que el semen._

_—Yo no te di permiso de hacer eso, eres un desobediente —regaña viendo la liberada erección que quedó. Aprovechando que sigue inclinado hacia adelante da cinco golpes a su espalda con el cinturón de cuero, sacando sollozos agonizantes—. Tengo algo con que cerrarte la boca... pero es tonto usarlo si puedes usarlo para algo mejor—escucha la cremallera del pantalón abrirse y Francesco no tarda en comenzar a restregar su miembro en la mejilla del rubio—. Anda, muévete._

_—Fr-Francesc... esto du-duele, y-ya, por-_

_— ¿Como te dije que debías llamarme? Lightning—lo jala del cabello y de un golpe mete toda su erección en su boca, dejándolo así unos cuantos segundos—. Como, debes, llamarme._

_—Da-Daddy..._

_—Muy bien. Ahora muévete, tu culo no se va a satisfacer solo vibrando y hablando de eso... —sacó un pequeño control y terminó de darle la vuelta a la rueda. El gemido sollozante se ve ahogado._

_—Ngghuu. Ghu... ghaaa... nghuu, ghnu... —no le importa saber que naturalmente Lightning no lo puede tener todo en la boca, se empujarse en su boca. Lightning sube y baja sobre el vibrador húmedo. Se le hizo eterno y cuando finalmente Francesco se corrió lo hizo directo a su garganta sin darle otra opciones más que tragarlo antes de que fuese a su nariz._

_—Bien~ Amore, levántate—soltó las ataduras de la silla y a duras penas pudo quedarse de pie. El vibrador sigue colocado en la silla y en esta hay rastros de sangre junto a liquido abundante. Francesco une las ataduras entre sí y con un suave empujón lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo—. Veamos... ¿Qué te gusta más? Gato, perro o caballo._

_—Ga... gato. —lo exaspera estar amarrado, se siente nervioso y las cadenas que mantienen juntas sus manos repiquetean por su movimiento ansioso._

_—Con que gato... Quiero silencio, si no te pregunto nada, es porque debes estar callado. —apoya una rodilla en el suelo y lo deja con la cara pegada al suelo alfombrado, el culo alzado y las manos bajo su cuerpo._

_— ¡HIII! —Respinga cuando algo entra de golpe. Es largo y fino. Chilla cuando le dan una nalgada._

_—No, sin duda el gato no sirve —expresa sacando el dildo que hacía parecer que tuviera cola. Tomó el siguiente y sin mucho miramiento lo introdujo, sacando un nuevo gemido adolorido. Dio una fuerte palmadas al otro glúteo, enrojeciéndolo—. Tampoco este sirve... tendrá que ser el de caballo—por la forma en que lo dijo, es como si esperaba que simplemente sabía que lo usaría y los otros dos eran excusa._

_Este dildo es bastante grueso, la parte que se introduce es de color negro y el cabello emulando la cola es de color amarillo claro. Hunde la punta con lentitud en el tenso menor y una vez esta pasa aplica más fuerza hasta que el resto entra—Vaya mira nada más... Un grosor de nueve centímetros y longitud de dieciocho... entra como si nada en tu culo de yegua—. No hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de lo mucho que está temblando, Francesco da más paramadas enrojeciendo las nalgas ya coloradas; no hace otra cosa que sollozar de manera un poco extraña sin moverse de su sitio._

_—Levántate y siéntate en la cama con las piernas abiertas, quiero ver eso desde otro ángulo—Lightning no se mueve. Francesco coge el látigo de varias cintas de cuero y golpea la espalda hasta ahora medianamente a salvo—. He dicho que te levantes y te sientes en la cama—ordena. Lightning apenas puede apoyarse en los débiles y temblorosos brazos antes de caer al suelo ladeado—. Levántate. Ahora. —dijo con mayor severidad asestando golpes sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo Lightning se acurruca._

_— ¡YA BASTA! Ya... Ya... —balbucea llorando, trayendo a Francesco a la realidad. Hizo una mueca, honestamente cuando se trata de ir midiendo en el sadomasoquismo cuesta saber cuándo gusta y cuando no, precisamente por tratarse de dolor. Aunque se queje no tiene una manera clara de saber cuándo es suficiente y dado que Lightning suele sollozar era difícil saber del todo si lo hacía por gusto o porque le dolía enserio. Quitó la venda de sus ojos, encontrando el par de irises azules irritadas por el llanto._

_Sacó con cuidado el dildo y lo ayudo a sentarse. Lightning respira por la boca en un compás pesado. Tiene los muslos rojos al igual que los glúteos y la espalda. Quita los vibradores sacándole un suspiro de alivio; hace una especie de mueca, sin duda no le estaba gustando nada considerando que no hay una erección sino una virilidad flácida por el disgusto. Quitó la amarra y seguido soltó sus manos. Le dio un beso en los labios, uno bastante suave y tierno._

_—No lo hagamos de nuevo... por favor._

Había sido muy enserio, Lightning tiró por su propia cuenta lo que mayor grima le causo de aquella experiencia empezando por el látigo, la venda de los ojos, el cinturón -que de hecho nada tenía que ver, pero aun así fue a la basura-, y la atadura del pene. Secretamente también se deshizo de todo lo que encontró que se introdujera en la uretra. También se quejaba de lo sensible que tenía la piel. Para pasar el mal trago lo había llevado al cine solo logrando que saliera igual de lloroso -deberían demandar a ese estudio por semejante maldad, incluso el salió impactado con ese final de mierda-, y a comer helado como si estuviera llevando a un niño de cinco años.

Ni siquiera volvieron a hablar del tema, fue zanjado con ese "No lo hagamos de nuevo" y lo entiende a si mismo que lo alivia. Es sexy la ropa, su lloriqueo y un poco que siguiera sus órdenes, pero el tema de estarlo golpeando aunque lo tuvo en las nebulosas no le gusta. El solo imaginarse despertar viéndolo con la espalda destruida a latigazos le causa escalofríos, no es fanático del estilo. Solo de vez en cuando, cada ochenta años y que viva en su memoria.

Han reiniciado sus clases por lo tanto pasa menos tiempo en casa al que ya se había acostumbrado. Verlo salir en sus diferentes estilos sin siquiera ser consciente de ello le saca una sonrisa: Ya no siente vergüenza alguna por vestir femenino, si bien no suelta su cabello porque ya es una cuestión íntima; ir con tacones, falda y blusa no es algo que lo limite. Es bastante aleatorio, un día sale con vestido y al siguiente con un pantalón ancho, playera, chaqueta y botas montañeras. Esto ocurre también con la ropa interior aunque obviamente no es algo que ande exhibiendo. Podría jactarse de que esto es gracias a él, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que no habría ocurrido si Lightning no hubiera tomado la decisión de emisario a apreciarse más.

Sabe que va a casa de Mate y Holley de visita de tanto en tanto, han mandado algunas fotos de Ethan con los muñecos de felpa y los cuales son sagrados en la infantil cabeza de esa criatura. Él niño sin duda sabe lo que es bueno. Lo que si debe admitir es que encuentra sospechoso que oculte dos cosas. No una, dos. Para empezar llega más tarde de lo que debería. Está fresco, no hay marcas, nada; no lo está engañando y con eso se alivia aun poco, pero no quita que es extraña la forma en que se mantiene callado ante lo que hace fuera de la mansión en esas horas de más y cuando está en casa parece un león cuidando su territorio apenas se acerca al estudio.

Francesco está confundido, totalmente confundido. Por lo que un día lo pescó infraganti al llegar tarde y llegó el momento de interrogarlo.

— ¿Para qué Mate y Holley organizarían una fiesta? —la respuesta lo dejó con más dudas de ser posible. Aparte no entendía que tenía que ver Lightning en el asunto, ellos podían solos.

— Necesitan dinero.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que ganaron de la fiesta de Raoul? —estaba a punto de pensar que hicieron una tontería. A ver, el dinero está para gastarse, pero cuando no eres alguien como él o sus amigos cercanos hay que medir cómo se gasta—. No me digas que se lo gastaron todo.

—En teoria si... Tranquilo, reaccioné igual. Compraron la casa; un auto que salió muy barato a pesar de lo bueno que es; pagaron la luz, internet y agua por tres meses partiendo desde este; arreglaron las tuberías; se hizo lo que se pudo con la camioneta de Mate; ropa para Ethan y un cuarenta por ciento de la pastelería para tener mayor ingresos a ser un simple empleado. —Francesco respiro más aliviado. Bien, habían previsto -o más bien Holley-, muchas situaciones a futuro para ahorrarse dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué necesitan más dinero si podrán estar cómodos?

—Se llama tener dinero bajo el colchón, Francesco. Holley dejará de trabajar en la oficina para hacer trabajo en casa, el problema es que le van a pagar menos. Mate dejara el trabajo en el restaurante. En caso de cualquier emergencia quieren tener un buen ahorro para usarlo. —explica viendo al pensativo italiano.

—Mi duda más importante... ¿Que tiene que ver contigo?

—Bueno... Será una fiesta de luz negra. He estado decorando el lugar; se trata de un taller de un amigo llamado Ramón. Así que imagínate un lugar tan grande donde cabían más de veinticinco autos en la espera de pintarse. -asintió con la cabeza, eso tiene sentido y es verificable con Mate... ese hombre no entiende lo que es mentir.

—Pudiste haberme avisado, llegue a pensar que algo malo ocurría y por eso te tardabas en llegar. —respiró con mayor alivio, solo está con la cabeza llena de pintura como casi siempre.

—Supuse que dirías algo como "No hace falta, yo puedo dárselos" y preferí no decirte... —guardó silencio, aquello es la pura verdad—. Será en... una semana y media. Haré la pintura de los que paguen la entrada y ya que se corrió el rumor por mi universidad y las cuatro más cercanas...

— ¿Como se corrió ese rumor? —estrecho la mirada y Lightning tomó más del jugo de frambuesa que se sirvió mientras hablaban.

No iba a decir que hizo "Trabajo de campo" yendo hasta esas universidades, acercarse a algunos que se lo quedaban viendo -haber usado uno de los conjuntos de "Vorguih" fue bastante útil-; hablarles un poco en tono ligeramente coqueto hasta informar finalmente de la fiesta... todos preguntaban si estaría ahí, él decía que sí, junto a la asistencia de muchas chicas; algunos ya pagaban su entrada por adelantado. Uno que otro preguntaba si estaba soltero... él solo reía y se iba tirando un besito y caminando con ese contoneo usual. Con chicas fue igual de fácil: Con solo decir que los equipos deportivos de la universidad contraria irían se apuntaban, convencía a las más tímidas explicando la temática... Aunque hubo algunas que lo siguieron diciendo que mientras él estuviera, no tendrían problema.

Tuvo un pequeño reto y fue que cierto grupo -en su mayoría de medicina, psicología, letras, etc. con carreras de gente un poco más reticente-, no se mostraban muy ilusionados. Como los encontró en plena hora libre fastidiando en un aula libre y música alta con las mesas apartadas... Uso su canción de vieja confiable y logró convencer a los que le siguieron el juego bailando. Ellos convencieron a los otros y sabiendo que habría bebidas se cumplió con la misión... aunque salió teniendo tres libros nuevos, un refresco y suficiente dulce para no dormir en una semana. Sin contar que de cada universidad que salía lo despedían con la mano y gritaban que lo verían en la fiesta.

Tiene serias dudas de si se encontrará a salvo dentro de esas cuatro paredes con gente de una media entre diecisiete -que no deberían ir, pero tampoco son la policía como para preocuparse-, y treinta y cuatro años; hormonada hasta las cejas con licor en su sistema. Sin nombrar que Ramón fue tan amable de explicar que el edificio anexado a ese cuenta con habitaciones porque algunos de sus mecánicos se quedaban hasta tarde y dejaron camas ahí... Bueno, iban a descubrirlo de todos modos, así que lo limpiaron y el que llegue, ligue y quiera... Tiene su espacio.

Honestamente que maldito miedo con las fiestas universitarias. Te llenan de adrenalina y pavor al mismo tiempo.

—Pues... Internet. —respondió simplemente tras tragar el taco que le bloqueaba la voz en la garganta. Francesco negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a desocuparme para ese viernes.

— ¿Tu? ¿Tú por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? No pienso dejarte solo en medio de la jungla.

—Wow, detente—se puso en medio de su camino—. Es una fiesta de universitarios, la gran mayoría algo atolondrados porque bueno... alcohol, gente sin camisa y en sostén... —alarga un poco las palabras—. No son como tus fiestas o las de tu gente ricachona. Es solo... escuchar música, hablar un poco al grito, beber el licor que te pongan enfrente -más o menos-, y bailar como demostración de que tan bueno estás.

— ¿El punto al que quieres llegar es...?

—Que eres un señor ricachón que en unos... cuatro meses de cumplir cuarenta y siete años, un gusto por los licores finos y ropa a la medida... —Alzó una ceja con expresión en blanco—. No es lo tuyo. Invite a Shuu porque es contemporáneo, pero tu... Tu.

—Insinúas, nuevamente —resalta sumamente ofendido—. Que soy un viejo y no podría ir a una fiesta de niños universitarios.

—Si, básicamente. —asintió. Francesco resopló.

—Lightning, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que aun con toda la perfección que Francesco tiene para ofrecer... Sabe cómo mezclarse en cualquier sitio, más aún cuando ocupó buena parte de mi vida. Será extraño, pero sobreviviré. Además, estarás ahí. Nos irá bien.

— ¿En serio? Te lo estoy advirtiendo por-

—Será como un club nocturno o un bar. Vamos a divertirnos un poco. —apoyó la cara en su mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Le encanta que haga esto, es uno de sus gestos favoritos.

—Está bien. Solo pide que tu ropa sea... muy, muy ligera. Un pantalón, botas... Sin camisa si quieres. —lo vio brevemente y recordó de forma vaga que de hecho Francesco mantiene las marcas de su cuerpo. Es decir, los pectorales, el sixpack, las líneas de la ingle...

—Francesco tiene mucho que lucir entonces. —ronronea coqueto y Lightning se ríe.

Imaginar el panorama lo tiene un poco espantado para ser sincero. Mucha gente junta, mucho sudor... Sin embargo, no es un hombre amargado como para negar eso y quien sabe, quizá Lightning se emborrache un poco, lo lleve en el Ferrari a algún lugar privado y ya todos sabemos que harían una vez ahí. Si, veía venir una buena noche y una buena madrugada.

Mientras consideraba como pedir su "atuendo" de esa noche, dado que su armario tiene de todo menos algo para eso, decidió servirse una copa de whisky. Debería hacer un poco de ejercicio esta semana o retomar el gimnasio. Que la vida lo quiera y no borre su esfuerzo de años a nivel muscular es una gracia, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Incluso-

— ¡FRANCESCO! —Literalmente tiró el vaso con whisky que tenía en la mano hasta hace unos segundos. El líquido en parte del techo, suelo y cristales en el piso.

—Si estás cerca no grites ¿Que pa...?

—¿Qué te parece?

Lightning lucía especialmente emocionado por su opinión. aquello es bastante extraño dicho sea de paso; son pocas las ocasiones en que muestra una de sus pinturas. Vio curioso el dichoso cuadro que hizo perder su licor y un vaso suizo. Era bastante grande, Lightning apenas puede con él. Lo que hay plasmado lo sorprendió.

Recuerda que en una de sus canciones -la que más le gustaba y de las primeras que cantó-, hablaba de una relación imposible o algo así. siempre lo había pensado como una especie de mujer al puro estilo de afrodita seduciendo a un hombre que acabó todo enamorado y tonto por ella.

Siendo él quien la compuso sabe que aquello terminó mal, porque ella no moría, pero él sí. Ella extraña al hombre, dándose cuenta de que lo quería de una manera especial y lo llora por siempre, sin haber expresado ese cariño que aunque no es amor... Es muy fuerte. Una explicación muy cursi de lluvias de estrellas... El punto de eso, es que eso es lo que está en el cuadro: Una mujer llorando, estrellas fugaces y ayudado por el negro, formado el hombre que la abraza por la espalda.

—¿Y? ¿qué te parece? —insiste ante su silencio tan sepulcral y vista fija

—E-está... Muy bien—balbuceo aturdido. No era precisamente su canción más famosa, pero sí de sus favoritas y esto lo sentía tan... Conmovedor—. casi... Demasiado...

—Me di cuenta de que tienes ese disco aparte del resto. Escuche la canción muchas, muchas veces hasta intentar entenderlo y salió esto.

—a decir verdad, me siento halagado. —admite apenado, pasando una mano por su nuca con sonrisa temblorosa.

—Claro, pero... ¿Por qué no lo tomas?

—¿Ah?

—Lo hice para ti. Es un regalo. —sonríe radiante. Francesco sintió que su corazón se volvió una batería de banda metalera ¿Lightning haciendo un regalo para él...? ¿¡Qué!?

—Francesco no cree que sea una buena broma...

—Es enserio. Si lo volteas en diagonal está tu nombre—torció su propio cuello para hacerlo. halló en las estrellas su nombre de forma discreta, casi una constelación—. Y algún que otro detalle que quizá puse sin querer, pero... Es tuyo. —insistió sin borrar la expresión contenta.

— ¿Por qué...? —lo tomó sin entender a que venía esto. No acostumbra que le den regalos -más allá de los normales por la noche-, así que esto lo dejó fuera de base. Es decir... nunca nadie lo había hecho; solo Mamma, Raoul no era muy dado a gestos así.

—Me dio un poco de pena que enserio me dieras tantas cosas y yo no te lo devolviera con algo que significara. Así que... Decidí hacerlo para ti—se encoge de hombros con las mejillas un poco rojas—. me alegra que te gustara. Me tomó muchísimo tiempo hacerlo, quería asegurarme que plasmara lo que tu cantaste.

Francesco recibió el pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo vio irse del lugar. Miró el cuadro unos cuantos minutos antes de sentir que las manos le temblaran al igual que los labios. Verdaderamente... la sensación de alegría y ternura le produjeron ganas de llorar. Nunca creyó que tendría una sensación así por algo tan simple como esto... o de solo pensar que es porque Lightning lo hizo especialmente para él, que se esmeró en que fuese especial.

Lo mandó a enmarcar para que no se dañara y ocupa el lugar casi central de su sala de estar. Cualquiera que entrara lo vería de inmediato. Mientras el rubio está en la universidad se para un poco a verlo, lee su nombre y cree ver más palabras, pero no está seguro y no hace otra cosa que reírse como un tonto...

Uno que agradeció con toda el alma tener a Lightning con él.

**~***~**

—Debo admitir... que me siento muy extraño usando esto. —murmura viéndose al espejo.

No dirá que la ropa le queda mal, eso es básicamente imposible a no ser que sea un disfraz de payaso y aun así le haría justicia. El problema radica en que le recuerda un poco a como solía vestir para fiestas después de un concierto; incluso el cabello despeinado tras haberlo peinado y darse cuenta de que no podía ir con él así.

Que maldito lio, cuando dijo que iría no pensó que tendría tanto problema. Además, la sensación de que si es descubierto in fraganti lo van a tachar de viejo lo lleva azotando de hace un rato para acá. Debe ser fácil mezclarse entre la gente... fácil...

— ¿Estas listo? Tengo que llegar antes para pintar a... Wow...

Francesco lo vio de arriba abajo al igual que Lightning a él. Es un poco extraño esto. Lightning llevaba ropa tan... reveladora que se da mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda de orgullo. Lo dejaba solo y quién sabe que ocurre porque ni siquiera él está muy seguro de que haría. Incluso tenía -como había explicado durante la mañana-, un tinte que se caería con un par de lavados de cabello. Arriba es rubio y abajo un rojo que hace parecer fuego. Esa larga melena suelta es demasiada tentación.

     

Lightning por su parte no sabía que sentir exactamente, sintió que un jadeo quería salirse de su boca. Verlo siempre formal/"casual" es una cosa, se ve atractivo con eso, pero en este instante es como verlo más cercano a esa etapa rockera que dejó atrás y  _maldita sea que le encanta_. Se acercó a arreglar un poco la extraña camisa que lleva y acarició un poco su pecho.

—Te sienta muy bien.

—Magia Bernoulli,  _Amore_  —las veces en que lo llama bambino han disminuido hasta el punto de ser casi inexistentes; lo llama  _Amore_ y vamos, la forma en que le alborota las emociones con eso no es normal—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me decías?

—Ah, eso, eh... Tengo que llegar antes, soy quién hará las pinturas de luz negra. También estarán Flo y Ramon para ayudar, pero igual soy el principal. Holley, Mate, el Bartender y el DJ deben estar listos. Puedes ir después si quieres, como tal empieza a las nueve. —Francesco lo medito un poco, van a ser las ocho, luego si hay un gentío iba a tener que esperar hasta que Lightning se desocupara...

—No, mejor voy contigo y veo que tal la luz negra. Hasta ahora no he asistido a ninguna fiesta del estilo. —toma su celular y lo guarda entre el bóxer y el pantalón. Mucho tiempo sin una fiesta así, pero no tonto como para no saber que pueden sacar el celular de su bolsillo. Igual ahí lo pueden tomar, pero conoce el modo y no iba a caer... al menos no fácil.

Iban en el Ferrari que le regaló a Lightning, siendo ellos dos no encontraron razón para ir en autos separados. El lugar es bastante grande y se explica bien porque Lightning tardó tanto preparándolo. Hay una fila en la entrada y Lightning saluda a... No sabe, básicamente todos le devolvieron en gesto.

Y son muchos... demasiados.

—Gracias, Sargento. Él viene conmigo. —el hombre alto, cuadrado y de expresión severa los dejó pasar. Francesco abrió los ojos viendo el sitio.

Aparte de enorme, estaba pintado por todos lados en diferentes patrones y colores que se armonizaban uno con otro. Por un lado, justo donde estaba la barra y botellas de licor; hay una enorme mandala multicolor y hasta cierto punto siente que se drogo apenas cruzó la puerta. Ve instrumentos tras la mesa del DJ, al hombre ajustar sus cornetas...

Demasiada preparación.

Se quedó mirando todo en lo que Lightning pintaba con esa pintura brillante la cara y pecho de Holley, con Mate hizo lo mismo; el DJ y el Bartender. Llegado su turno se quitó la camisa diciendo que quería el brazo y un poco de la cara. La sensación es fría, pero el cuidado con el que Lightning lo hace le gusta. Ver la concentración en su rostro es tierno.

—Listo ¿Qué te parece? —se vio en el espejo. Apenas se distingue aunque la pintura brilla fluorescente. Una sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro.

— ¿Disimulo mis cuarenta y seis, casi cuarenta y siete años? —bromea y Lightning se ríe asintiendo con la cabeza.

Frente a un espejo se hizo un patrón similar al suyo. Mientras Francesco iba con el brazo izquierdo pintado, Lightning se hizo el derecho en un patrón mucho más delicado, casi floral en su opinión. Habiendo hecho esto y verificado que todo está listo se hizo la señal para que la gente empezara a entrar.

     

Aunque pasaban de a poco el sitio se llenó pronto de gente bailando, bebiendo y riendo con elaborados patrones en diferentes colores. Francesco se sentía un poco encandilado. La sonrisa no se le iba del rostro, la música fuerte no lo molesta para nada, es un sentimiento más que todo nostálgico.

— Genial ¿Cierto? —vio con sorpresa a Raoul a su lado. Su diseño es más como una salpicadura de varios colores, sus brazos, cuello y parte de las mejillas así exceptuando un pequeño espacio en brazo en los brazos que hace una estrella—. No iba a dejar a Shuu aquí solo por más... desatado que este.

Carcajeo al ver a Shuu que se veía bastante inspirado junto a Holley bebiendo y bailando. Es muy curioso ver al japonés sin su expresión estoica y postura calmada. Su diseño se encuentra en su rostro y hombros principalmente. Está seguro de que eso lo hizo Lightning. Sintió un tirón en el brazo.

—ya ellos se encargan del resto ¿bailamos? —pregunta Lightning sonriendo ampliamente con los labios pintados de ese naranja fluorescente. Asintió y se metieron entre la muchedumbre.

Lightning se sabía prácticamente todo lo que pusieran, ventajas de su tan criticado uso del internet para escuchar música. Al igual que él, Francesco perdía mucho la noción del tiempo que llevan ahí, que ya están sudando y bailando uno pegado al otro sin importarles mucho lo demás.

Una melodía empezó a sonar, Lightning lo incitó a seguir bailando. No pudo evitar sentir gracia por ello, sabía la letra de la canción -el rubio no es de los que ponen la música baja precisamente-, por lo que entendía perfectamente porque lo quería y no iba a detenerse en cuanto a seguirle el juego, menos con los que miran a su pareja aún fijos en ellos.

— _Sabes que no nos conviene que la gente sepa lo que ambos tenemos._ —le canta jalándolo al medio del espacio que se abrió precisamente para ellos. Muchos animan a Lightning a seguir moviéndose como lo hace con los brazos sobre los hombros de Francesco.

— _Que comemos de una fruta prohibida nos encanta y lo sabemos, jajaja._  —le sigue el ritmo sin dificultan, encajando su cuerpo con el suyo.

— _Yo no necesito a ningún otro Don Juan que me abra la puerta cuando llego a un restaurant_ —se había dado la vuelta y entre el vitoreo siguió moviendo la cintura y la cadera junto a la de Francesco, quién no se mide al momento de poner sus manos en las piernas del otro. La mano de Lightning descansa en la cabellera despeinada del italiano—. _Ese maletín no necesita más flores ú calla'íto, baby, de to's los rumores..._

Francesco le seguía la corriente. Cuando se giró para continuar bailando al ritmo que marcaba la música ellos se ven a los ojos de forma picaresca. Lightning -seguramente para hacerse notar más-, mueve la cintura en golpes exactos a la canción y llegado el momento se juntan más con exclamaciones de los espectadores. Casi querían -y aparentemente sentían que así sería-, que Lightning y Francesco tendrían sexo en cualquier momento o que haría al menos algo más subido de tono

Y no se equivocaron en su totalidad...

La derecha de Francesco apretó una de las nalgas de Lightning y este solo le mordió el hombro que no tenía pintura. Se separaron y dado el espacio Lightning se ponía a bailar lo que sea que le vino a la cabeza que se ajustara al ritmo que tiene sin dejar ir el aire sensual. Juega con su cabello suelto, mueve la cadera al ritmo exigido y logra lo que quiere: llamar la atención.

Francesco no es que se quede muy atrás, hace lo mismo, solo que en movimiento que evidentemente se ajusten a él, sacando uno que otro chillido emocionado de alguna mujer que tenga atrás.

—Esos dos... —Holley cierra un ojo viendo el espectáculo que están montando.

— ¡VAYAN A UN CUARTO! ¡HAY UNO EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS PARA USTEDES! —grita Raoul de forma casi vikinga.

— ¡TIENEN UN MALDITO FERRARI, ÚSENLO! —miró a Shuu como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. La canción terminó casi más rápido de lo que les gustaría. Es malo que Lightning supiera cual es cual pues ahora parecía muy decidido a jugar con Francesco.

Empezó a bailar al ritmo electrónico, lo peligroso era el coro y cuando parecía acariciarse a si mismo con esa sonrisa de estar ganando por sobre Francesco. Casi parecía una venganza. — _I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted. Cr-cr-cry but I like to party. T-t-touch but I got Nobody. Here on my own. So I do it solo_ —. Hizo una especie de puchero y se mofó de él. Evidentemente no iba a permitir que esto ocurriera.

Halló la manera -aún no sabe cómo-, de seguirle la corriente, agarrando y tocando cuanto pudiera. Por desgracia se dio cuenta tarde de que esto era lo que pretendía lograr el rubio con un par de tragos encima -más no suficiente para estar borracho-. Cuando acabó y empezó la siguiente Lightning lo llevó casi a rastras fuera del lugar por estarse muriendo.

— ¿Ya cuantos orgasmos? ¿Tres? ¿cuatro? —pregunta Raoul, Lightning estuvo a poco de tirarle el trago en la cara.

—No más que tu con Shuu... O ese tipo que está con él. —señala al lugar donde el albino está muy inspirado en lo suyo. Raoul abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua y fue directo hacia ellos.

— ¿aun hay gente entrando? —pregunta secándose el sudor con una mano, hace mucho calor.

—sí, aparentemente demasiada. Espero que este sitio no quede muy apretado. —ríe Holley con nerviosismo.

—siempre podemos echar a los que estén más borrachos. —asegura el rubio con una sonrisa confiada.

—Lo dice la voz de la experiencia en eso. Sacaba mínimo a siete borrachos por noche. —afirma Francesco con diversión por recordarlo. Lightning le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Bailaron más y siguieron bebiendo aun cuando el tiempo aprecia ir muy lento si se fijaban en la hora. Veían entrar y salir gente de la puerta que conduce a esas habitaciones. Lightning los veía con cierta curiosidad— ¿Te gustaría? —. le pregunta al oído. Lightning niega con la cabeza, no sabía que tan chismosa sería al gente ahí dentro, al fin y al cabo muchos ya están ebrios.

—tenemos el Ferrari... Está polarizado. —informa con una sonrisa altanera. Lightning lo pensó un poco. Estacionaron el Ferrari relativamente escondido, cercano a los bosques que rodean el lugar de buena manera.

—Solo un par de veces, no te emociones. —responde con una sonrisa. Francesco afianzó su cintura. De cierta forma, a Lightning le gustó que le preguntara y realmente se viera con importancia lo que fuera a responder. Normalmente es más si Francesco quiere y pues... lo usual es que se haga, tampoco es que se esforzara demasiado en negarse.

Le hizo un gesto de silencio a sargento que rodó los ojos suponiendo que iba a pasar, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Francesco abrió para el asiento trasero del Ferrari, si lo hacían adelante se vería por el parabrisas, atrás tenían a los asientos de por medio y la penumbra de la noche con apenas una que otra estrella.

No tuvo mucho chance de cerrar la puerta. Lightning se le había guindado al cuello besándolo con una ganas inminentes. Una vez cerrada la puerta las manos de Lightning bajaron al pantalón de Francesco, abriendo el cinturón— ¿no se verá que se mueve? —pregunta en un jadeo ansioso con el italiano bajando su short y la ropa interior.

—Lo usas tan poco que los amortiguadores siguen casi nuevos. —responde en el mismo estado.

Apenas y tiene real tiempo o interés en prepararlo, Lightning lo jala de la cadera, dando aviso de que puede hacerlo y acurrucándose sobre él acaba por penetrarlo lentamente. Hasta ahora no había sentido tanta resistencia, pero esta vez es horrible; los brazos de Lightning se enredan en su cuello y espalda, lo atrae para besarlo para pasar la sensación dolorosa.

Sale por completo antes de volver a entrar con parsimonia, sintiendo el interior húmedo y caliente del rubio, mientras este retiene la sensación del pene dentro de su culo. Le gusta como es, cuando empieza a frotarse lento y fuerte, hasta que acelera el ritmo que lo lleva a correrse varias veces sin que siquiera lo toque.

Francesco el muerde el hombro sin pintura, lo besa y aprieta su cintura como si el fuese a escaparse de sus manos en algún momento. Se agarra del asiento delantero y le clava las uñas al cuero negro cuando Francesco se hunde por completo y se corre. Jadean a la cara del otro hará luego volver a besarse de forma hambrienta.

Con dificultad pues no hay demasiado espacio precisamente lo gira. Lightning apoya las manos en el asiento y la frente en el borde de la puerta en lo que Francesco lo hace en el cristal con su antebrazo y el puño cerrado. Su otro brazo envuelve la cintura de Lightning en lo que su mano frota la erección palpitante.

—Fra-Frahhncesco m-más rápido... Ahh ahh unnghi... ¡GAH! ¡FR-FRANGH...!

El italiano gruñe, recuesta su frente en la espalda blanca y sudada apenas cubierta por esa delgada tela de malla negra. El vientre de Lightning está hinchado y al momento de correrse de nuevo lo siente aun más—Ahora... ¿con que se supone que te limpio? —pregunta con una sonrisa algo cansada.

—Puedo... sobrevivir sin bóxer, creo... —jadea girando un poco la cabeza. Francesco le quitó la prenda y con ella saca el líquido blanquecino y limpia lo que el rubio chorreó. Al momento de sentarse y acomodar su short se derritió un poco en el asiento—. Que maldito calor...

—No importa. Así es mejor—afirma dando un mordisquito travieso a su cuello. Lightning le sonríe—. Vamos a ver si Shuu y Raoul ocuparon el auto o alguna habitación, no es normal que Shuu esté tan animado y no lo va a desaprovechar.

—Eso sin duda. —Francesco arrima la prenda llena de semen debajo del asiento de copiloto, ahí nadie la vería. Abrochó su pantalón una vez estuvo de pie, sintió una especie de mareo, tuvo que sostenerse del auto para no caer. Negó con la cabeza ¿El alcohol? Es imposible, ha bebido el triple, no debe ser eso...

—Oye~ Vamos—dice Lightning a un par de metros de distancia. Giró el cuello, se siente cansado... —. ¿Estás bien?

—Solo tengo hambre. —excusa ¿cansado con tan poco? Empieza a preocuparse... bueno, no es como que Lightning bailando no haya mermado parte de su energía siendo que no hace tanta actividad física en su día a día. Necesita el gimnasio de nuevo, con urgencia que no pensó.

Lightning lo condujo a la mesa con la pintura para retocarla. Francesco veía por el rabillo del ojo a algún que otro hombre señalando a Lightning de forma indiscreta, volvió la mirada al rubio; teniendo el cabello algo húmedo y desordenado con los labios un tanto borrados; sumando el sudor evidente y la postura coqueta...

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta con extrañeza. Francesco sacó un bolígrafo de su pantalón y metiendo la mano bajo la tela de la maya puso su firma en el pecho de Lightning—. ¿Qué...? ¿sabes que esto no se ve con luz negra?

—Créeme que se ve y con eso me doy por satisfecho. Hay mucho ladrón por aquí. —asegura viéndose al espejo con los pequeños retoques y disimular que alguien lo agarró de la cara.

—Estás loco. —burla con diversión para volver a pintarse los labios.

Shuu estaba agitado, demasiado y Raoul lucia contento.  _Lo hicieron_ , pensaron a la misma vez como al única respuesta razonable. Holley y Mate se les unieron a la conversación mientras beben cerca del Bartender. Lightning rechaza con una sonrisa a los que lo invitan a bailar.

—Miren nada más... Es el cara de niña—blanqueó los ojos, girándose a ver a Carlos—. Aunque bueno, hoy es cara de perra, con todas las letras.

— ¿se te ofrece algo? Digo, ya que no te pierdes a otro lado. Debo ser lo único interesante de tu vida si tanto vienes a molestar. —replica con sonrisa orgullosa y expresión de superioridad.

—Estás en medio para pedir las bebidas, zorra ¿Qué esperabas? El olor a puta que tienes me dejó mareado y me hizo saber que eres tú ¿algún cliente hoy? —Lightning dejó el trago en la mano de Francesco y se cruzó de brazos frente a Carlos. Estaban a la misma altura gracias a los tacones que lleva.

—Parece que tienes una envidia tremenda de que yo puedo tener sexo y tu no. Que pena, tu novia te dejó por alguien que vale la pena. —hace un puchero, Carlos parecía molesto.

—Tu-

— ¿te gusto? Hombre, no es normal que andes siempre encima mio y desde que me visto como me da la gana no dejas de verme y decir lo mismo ¿Mi cara de niña te gusta? —ladea la cabeza—. Lamento decirte que tu cara de imbécil no me llama la atención y bueno... Ser tu activo menos.

—Por supuesto que no, a ti te gusta que te anden rompiendo el culo y mamársela a viejos que se inyectan para que al menos funcione. —Lightning lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó.

—Créeme cuando te digo que ese "viejo" tienes cosas que no podrías lograr ni soñando. Principalmente porque tu imaginación es tan corta como lo que tienes entre las piernas

— ¿A sí? ¿Y que tiene? ¿a ti para lamerle las bolas? No es la-

—Te lo diré simple: Si todos los jóvenes son como tú y todos los viejos como él... No tendría ningún problema en seguir escogiéndolo él—se encoge de hombros—. Los inmaduros no son lo mio y mucho menos los que no tienen bolas suficientes para que se les considere hombres... Algo así como tú. Piérdete de mi vista. —advierte un último siseo. Carlos trastabillo y casi se cae. Lightning tomó su trago.

—MALDITA PERRA ASQUE- ¿¡Y TU QUE!? —grita a Francesco que sostiene el puño que apenas rozó el cabello rubio del otro.

—Francesco es, entre otras cosas, "el viejo"—se escuchó un ligero  _hsss_  ante la aclaración y es que... honestamente, todos creyeron que se trataba de alguien de veinte o treinta años. Nada en el hace pensar que es mayor a esa cifra. Lightning dio una risita por la aclaración—. Y que puedo decirte... Es obvio que no puedes complacer a nadie, eres tan patético.

— ¿Yo? ¿Debo recordar que es usted quién le paga la vida a ese maricón de ahí? La ropa, el auto, al universidad... Pagas a un prostituto de quién sabe cuántos años menor para tener sexo contigo. Que vida más triste debe tener abuelito, incluso disfrazándose para venir aquí ¿Tardaste mucho haciéndolo lucir como alguien decente? ¿O este es con quien engañas al viejo real?

—Oh no... —Raoul podía presentir que una especie de desgracia se aproximaba.

—vaya aburrirse solo en casa,  _viejo_ , quizá dentro de un rato él vaya a jalársela.

—Viejo aburrido... —una vena estaba inflamada en su frente.

—No vale la pena el esfuerzo ¿vamos a bailar? —pregunta Lightning pasando por completo de Carlos.

—Nono, Francesco es un viejo que hará sus cosas de viejo  _aburrido_  aquí si no es mucha molestia. —de forma muy melodramática se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar a la mesa de mezclas donde el DJ sigue en lo suyo.

Francesco le indico un par de cosas y con una seña Raoul tuvo que ir ahí. La música se detuvo y las quejas se hicieron escuchar al instante. El hombre colocó un micrófono frente a Francesco y le entregó la guitarra eléctrica. Se supone que también tocaría una banda y por eso los instrumentos estaban ahí, pero no aparecieron nunca.

Al menos su esfuerzo no se vería muerto.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta Raoul.

—Tranquilo, sígueme la corriente y todo irá bien. Tu y yo sabemos que es mejor así.

—Pero... Necesitamos otra-

—Guitarra—ambos vieron al tercer que se subió a la pequeña tarima. Francesco lo fulminó con la mirada—. Vas a lucirte o vas a verme así lo que resta de noche. —Francesco rueda los ojos, no tiene ni idea de como McMissile siquiera se enteró de esto. Duda que Raoul o Shuu lo hayan informado, mucho menos Lightning.

Por ahora seguiría siendo un misterio tal como se enteró de que tuvieron un cuarteto. Por ahora hay que dejarlo ser... Lightning se colocó hasta el frente y Carlos un poco alejado.

— ¿Qué van a tocar? ¿Una balada? —burla.

—Ya que soy un viejo... me tomaré la molestia de aburrirlos un poco. —su sonrisa confiada hizo que Lightning pensara muy seriamente que pasaría aparte de un Francesco victorioso...

Y si, solo bastaron tres segundos para que empezaran a quedar en vergüenza por subestimarlo. Lightning nunca lo había visto tocar la guitarra y su expresión tan llena de seguridad lo tenía encantado

_The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

La canción conocida con la mezcla de géneros apenas iniciando dejó a todo el mundo mudo de la impresión. Aunque en sus rostros se notaba que es de esa impresión anonadada en la que no pueden apartar la vista.

 _Boy, you know I want your love_  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Francesco estaba forzando la voz, Lightning podía notarlo, pero al italiano parece no importarle hacerlo. Las notas no son tan altas y ya que juega con los tonos para dar un mayor aire a su género no hay tanto problema.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Es una completa desgracia -según el rubio-, que las voces de McMissile y Francesco puedan armonizar tanto. McMissile haciendo de coro a la voz de Francesco es sencillamente fenomenal. Francesco es capaz de dejar de tocar la guitarra por momento gracias a que el otro está ahí. Apenas se acaba el estribillo hay cierto silencio.

 _One week in we let the story begin_  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

La música aumenta cuando se acercan ciertas estrofas y la gente lo aprovecha para seguir la letra junto al italiano que no ha perdido ni un poco de carisma al moverse en el escenario. Este tocando o solo cantando se ve fluido.

 _Boy, you know I want your love_  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Lo mira directamente, asegurándose de que su voz sea tan fuerte como quiere y que Lightning se maraville con ella.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Francesco dejó la guitarra en su espalda y se sujeta al micrófono y canta con los ojos cerrados. Shuu mira a Lightning que parece en su propia luna particular viéndolo cantar, hay tanta adoración en su mirada que le recuerda un poco a sí mismo  _de nuevo._ Le da un ligero codazo, aunque no logra sacarlo de su ensueño sino tres golpecitos después.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on...

Había sacado el micrófono de su base y movía con unas ganas tremendas agitando la cabeza en lo que Lightning recuerda como uno de los gestos típicos del italiano al cantar en un concierto. Se había acercado a Raoul y ambos entonaron el último coro con unas sonrisas enormes en la cara.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Shuu empujó a Lightning, este acabó agarrando la mano de Francesco para no caerse y este lo jaló para subirlo con él. Lightning se quedó un poco tieso de confusión en cuanto a que hace ahí arriba. Acabó por seguirle la corriente compartiendo el micrófono.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Le guiño el ojo a lo último, cuando ya ni siquiera había música acompañándolo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Lightning se rió avergonzado y Francesco le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un simple movimiento y Raoul lo vio mal—Francesco... Tu voz—. El italiano lo cayó poniendo con un dedo.

—He estado cuidando mucho mi voz, dos canciones no van a matarme. —afirma y es obvio que nadie lo iba a bajar de ahí sin dejarlo cantar al menos una última. Francesco le susurro a Lightning la canción y este fue con quién hace el favor de tocar la batería así como el DJ.

Aunque empieza con mucha calma va subiendo el tono hasta que finalmente se hace lo que Francesco tanto cantó a los dieciocho años. Se mueve por la tarima, incluso juega un poco con su cabello revuelto. Al terminar lanza un beso con una de sus sonrisas más típicas antes de bajar de la tarima de un saltó, se aproximó a Lightning rápido.

— ¿Qué te pareció? Sé que realmente no es como lo de antes, pero es... es casi como haber vuelto y—empezó a toser agarrándose la garganta. Lightning le sobó la cara logrando detenerlo.

—Estuvo genial—sonríe brillante y sincero—. Y es como... ¿Volver a estar vivo? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza. Francesco asintió complacido de que le rubio entendiera que es lo que quería decir.

—supongo que el dolor vale la pena. —comenta con expresión compungida, al garganta le duele bastante. Podría ser peor... Tras su último concierto no pudo decir ni una palabra en una semana, casi se muere del estrés.

— ¿se supone que debía sentirme impresionado? No sé que hicieron, pero esa mierda no cambia la realidad. —Lightning vio a Carlos con agotamiento.

— ¿Qué no sabes cuándo quedarte callado? No sabes ni que decir para hacer quedar mal. Estás siendo más patético que nunca. Quiérete un poco y deja de fastidiar.

—Como si-

— ¿te molesta? —Carlos sufrió un escalofrío de ver a McMissile. No sabe que era, si sus ojos, su sonrisa impasible o la expresión de e su rostro, pero algo en él lo asustaba con solo mirarlo—. Supongo que se puede arreglar.

— ¿Molestando a Lightning? ¿de qué coño vas tú, imbécil? —y de repente, al menos la mitad del equipo deportivo al que invitó en la universidad se llevaba a Carlos arrastrado. Les hizo un gesto con la mano y ellos igual.

—Espero que me expliques como conoces a toda esta gente y como lograste-

—Ay Francesco... —cerró los ojos con una sonrisita de ternura—. Causo sensaciones en la gente que son difíciles de explicar, que te puedo decir. —se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa creída.

—tanto que atrajiste a toda esta gente hasta acá—comenta McMissile —. Es un dote impresionante.

—sí... Creo... —responde incómodo.

— ¡ESO FUE GENIAL! —Raoul atrapó a McMissile y Francesco en un abrazo rodeando a los dos con sus brazos en los hombros—. Ah~ maldita nostalgia, si solo tuviéramos a Axlerod aquí también... ¡SERÍA AUN MÁS GENIAL! Los adoro, sin importar lo tontos que se pongan. —asegura entusiasmado.

—sé que me amas más a mí, no hace falta que me lo diga; harás que McMissile se encele —Raoul arrugó el entrecejo con los ojos bien abiertos y se apartó de golpe de Francesco—. Anda, sabes que soy tu caballo y tu el jinete.

— ¡SIEMPRE ARRUINÁNDOLO BERNOULLI! —reclama, McMissile soltó una larga carcajada al igual que Francesco. Lightning los veía con una nota conmovida. Sintió una pena terrible que tuvieran que "separarse" debido al problema de Francesco.

Al mismo tiempo es muy lindo, ellos pudieron haber continuado con su carrera musical, pero no lo hicieron sin el italiano. Quizá fuesen un poco raro -sobre todo McMissile-, sin embargo, no quitaba que son buenos amigos y se quieren muy a su extraña manera. Siendo cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada decidieron que era tiempo de ir a casa.

—Raoul, tendrás que superarlo algún día.

— ¿¡Tu también!? ¿¡Por qué no te metes con el caballo tu entonces y así me dices si lo superas!? —Reclama, Shuu se ríe por la nariz intentando mantenerse serio... o recto... o despierto... o sin lanzarse sobre Raoul como quiere hacerlo. Dios santo, Lightning se pregunta cuanto logró beber. Hubo una especie de silencio incómodo.

—Por más que quise, el caballo me daba patadas. —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

— Francesco es un pura sangre que, lastimosamente para ti, no se deja montar por cualquiera... Raoul es otro tema.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Lightning perdido en la conversación. Había llegado hasta que borrachos Raoul y Francesco tuvieron algo.

—Tu niño si que es inocente. —ríe y para espanto de Lightning, Shuu -que incluso sintió que la borrachera se le bajó-, y Holley que iba de paso... McMissile había cogido a Francesco del rostro para darle un beso. La cara de Francesco no es precisamente feliz.

— ¿sigues en la misma mierda y podemos ahorrarnos esta conversación? —pregunta en un refunfuño, McMissile negó con la cabeza.

—sería una perdida de tiempo repetirlo. Si se hubiera dado sería el activo de todos modos.

—Jeh, eso dicen antes de que los penetren —burla—. ¿nos vamos? —Lightning asintió cohibido. Una vez en el Ferrari se quedó pensando en lugar de encender el auto—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Estuviste con McMissile? —pregunta sintiendo que iba a darle algo en el corazón ¿Qué pasa si McMissile solo lo está atormentando por Francesco? ¡sea como sea, es horrible! Hasta hace un rato llegó a creer que es una buena persona y ya nos abe que creer en esta vida.

—Para nada. Que horror... Supongo que Francesco fue demasiado encantador para él—se encoge de hombros sin dar mucha importancia—. Tenía... ¿Veinte? Apareció de la nada tras un concierto, me besó y murió con un golpe a su nariz.

—Ouh...

—Nunca llamó mi atención. Es sencillamente Flint McMissile. Alguna que otra vez hicimos tríos, pero no besaba y aun cuando el intentaba ese acercamiento lo apartaba.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es un buen amigo, Lightning. El problema es que siempre a sido un hombre extraño y no quería aquello. Además, también estuvo enamorado de Raoul o intento que lo celara al besarlo. Fuimos un grupo un poco extraño ahora que lo pienso... Hey, no te preocupes, mi atracción hacia McMissile es nula. —menciona por la cara que vio.

—En realidad pensé que si lo hubieras aceptado posiblemente ahora se odiarían a muerte o seguirían juntos. —chasqueó la lengua hundiéndose en el asiento ante la vista fija del americano.

— ¿Te conté alguna vez que pasó con una de sus novias? Estábamos en Irlanda, una muy larga temporada y el llevaba a una chica. No recuerdo su nombre... El punto es que con ella fue un trio. Cuando acabamos, nos íbamos a dormir ella intentó besarme... El estrelló su cara contra la pared—cubrió su rostro con una mano—. Le rompió la nariz y le vació un ojo.

—Pe-pero...

—Dijo que no le había dado permiso de hacer eso. La tiró fuera del hotel estando desnuda. No se iba a morir, pero llame a la ambulancia y... Bueno. Una historia más a McMissile y su mal carácter... Llegue a creer que tiene impulso Obsesivo compulsivo o algo así.

—Ah. Ya... —ahora le tenía miedo.

—Tranquilo, no te hará nada, me enteré de que tiene un baby aunque no me acuerdo como se llama y aunque no parece muy interesado en él le compra de todo... se llama Jackson creo.

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco... supongo —encendió el auto—. Tu...

—Le hubiera roto la cara, pero Francesco no pierde el tiempo con gente como esa. Además, tu podías solo; intervine por gusto y hacer saber que no estabas solo. —volvió la vista al frente y arrancó.

**...**

Lightning le dijo que esperara un momento, se supone que ambos iban a dormir en su habitación. Limpio la pintura de su cara y brazo; se bañaría al despertar y cambiaria las sabanas, ahora mismo tiene mucha pereza de darse una ducha decente. Escuchó los pasos descalzos del rubio. Tenía ese felpudo sueter que Shuu le regaló.

—Encenderé el aire acondicionado, puede darte calor con eso puesto. —jugó un poco con la manga. Francesco tomó asiento en la cama y buscó el control del aire. Al tenerlo en la mano Lightning se lo quitó.

—No creo que haga falta ahora—murmura dejándolo en el buro. Francesco lo vio con extrañeza hasta que Lightning se sacó el sueter y con este, la cola de caballo. Entreabrió la boca analizándolo con atención.

Tenía puesto un conjunto negro, aún podía ver la tinta negra de su bolígrafo con la firma en el pecho de él. En su vientre, cadera y espalda siguen trazos -un poco claro casi tirando a marrón-, del tatuaje en tinta china; siendo encaje no cuesta distinguirlo. Lightning tomó asiento en el regazo de Francesco hasta pasar sus brazos por sobre los hombros del italiano.

— ¿Lightning...? —el aliento se le escapó por completo pues... jamás creyó que esto podría llegar a pasar.

Inició un beso tranquilo, tan solo probando la boca del otro. Sus manos se fueron a la cintura de Lightning mientras este juega con el cabello apenas húmedo del castaño. La lengua de Francesco juega con la de Lightning, deslizando sus manos por la piel que tanto le fascina tocar.

Lightning comenzó a bajar dándole besos en el pecho hasta empujarlo y dejarlo boca arriba. No tiene la más remota idea de que ocurre, pero no iba a quejar de esto. Las caricias de Lightning son tiernas, lentas y muy cariñosas. Delinea su pecho, su abdomen e incluso sus brazos.

Su cadera se mueve de atrás a adelante, sobrándose contra el bulto cada vez más grande gracias a ello. Francesco que se había alzado un poco, recostando media espalda en el cabecero lleva sus manos al pecho de Lightning, acariciando su pecho bajo la delicada tela. Aventura las manos hasta su espalda y suelta el broche. Las pequeñas tiras que se sujetan a los hombros del rubio se aflojan, el italiano baja una con cuidado, dejando a la vista uno de los pezones y dedicándose a besarlo y chuparlo con calma.

Lightning suspira caliente, realmente hace mucho calor. Se restriega un poco más hasta abrir como puede el pantalón de Francesco y empezar a bajarlo por su piernas junto al bóxer. Francesco se endereza teniendo al americano aun en su regazo, besa el abdomen cubierto de tela negra, mete las manos por debajo de la braga, acariciando las nalgas.

Detuvo cualquier movimiento; Lightning lo seguía viendo avergonzado. En ningún momento había quitado su vista de su rostro. Como si fuese lo más importante que lo siguiera viendo a la cara y supiera que está ahí de esa manera porque de verdad quiere hacerlo. Que le está dando esa confianza esta vez.

— ¿Qué...? —murmuró extrañado de sentir algo interrumpiendo su camino. Alejó las manos y Lightning se inclinó hacia adelante. Apretó los labios y los ojos, un sonido húmedo se hizo escuchar y Francesco pudo ver que en la mano del americano hay una pequeña bolita de silicona. Esa estaba con todos los juguetes sexuales que le dio.

—Es que... No quería esperar mucho. —explica frotando el pene erecto del italiano entre sus nalgas. Francesco luce genuinamente sorprendido por eso.

Lightning se levantó en sus rodillas, con una mano colocó la punta del pene en su culo y lentamente fue bajando hasta introducir el miembro hasta la base. Jadeó con fuerza y seguido gimió apretando un poco las piernas. Francesco lo ve anonadado, acaricia sus muslos hasta la pantorrilla y Lightning se alzó algo tembloroso; se deja caer nuevamente. El italiano suspira de gusto.

Puede sentir su cuerpo temblar y lo ve sudar. Terminó de sentarse para tomarlo por debajo de los glúteos y ayudarlo a subir y bajar, logrando que el ritmo sea más rápido e igual de profundo. Los gemidos con directo a su oído. Lightning no para de decir su nombre y decir frases inconexas que lo hacen sentir aún más caliente.

Se sostiene del cabecero mientras mueve la cadera de arriba abajo y Francesco sigue besando su cuello, clavícula y pecho. Se entretiene con el pezón al descubierto. Aprieta las piernas y el miembro en su interior al momento de venirse por primera vez la madrugada. Tras un par de embistes más Francesco hace lo mismo, llenando su interior y haciendo que chorree. La braga tiene huecos precisamente para esto.

Entre jadeos lo ve bajar y de forma diligente comenzar a limpiar todo el semen que quedó sobre la apenas despierta virilidad. Da un pequeño besito al glande antes de metérselo completamente a la boca haciendo ruidos húmedos. El italiano es capaz de ver como Lightning saca por si mismo el semen de su interior, se siente tentado a decirle que pueden cambiar de posición, aunque el americano le gana la pulseada.

—Fra-Francesco... por favor. —pide con la cara roja, estando medio echado y abriendo sus piernas. No se hizo rogar para penetrarlo nuevamente, haciéndolo eyacular y gemir su nombre de nuevo. Esta posición le da la libertad de moverse como y cuanto el quiere. Las piernas de Lightning están cruzadas en su cintura, impidiendo que se aleje demasiado.

Siente su corazón acelerado y pene erecto bajo al tela—M-más rápido. Fran, aaahj Ahh, Agh Más rápido. —pide entre dientes hundiendo la cabeza en el colchón. Francesco suelta una gran bocanada de aire antes de embestir más fuerte y más rápido hasta correrse apretando los dientes.

Francesco comienza un beso de lo más hambriento mientras siente a Lightning masturbarlo con ambas manos. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente listo lo gira y casi como si cayera sobre él lo penetra por tercera vez— ¡GAAAH! Ungh Ahhh... aaah ahh ah... —Francesco no es capaz de ver su rostro angustiado sin una razón aparente.

Lo abraza impidiendo que pueda estirar lo brazos y dejándolo arrodillado; embiste de esta manera en l que siente mayor resistencia para entrar y salir, pero hay más fricción y Lightning puede sentirlo de mejor manera—Fr-Fraaaaanh—gimotea girando la cabeza para intentar besarlo, el italiano no lo permite, recostando la frente en el hombro lleno de mordidas. No le importó la sensación de haberse corrido, lo dejó con la cama con respiración irregular, agarrándolo de las caderas y hundiéndose tan fuerte y profundo como le fue posible y llegando a un orgasmo tan rápido que hasta Lightning se mostró sorprendido.

—Ah... Ah lo... siento... —balbucea un poco avergonzado por eso. Lightning negó con la cabeza. Francesco se recostó, manteniendo el peso de su torso en los hombros mientras Lightning vuelve a subirse a su regazo para auto penetrarse. Con él inclinándose hacía él terminó completamente acostado, con una cascada rubia a cada lado de su rostro al igual que los codos de Lightning. Este empieza a ¿llorar?

—Te amo.

Sintió que se le detuvo el corazón por esa confesión. Lo veía impresionado y movió los ojos buscando en su rostro o en su mirada alguna evidencia de falsedad en ello. Entiende que llora por habérselo dicho, que llora angustiado por el sentimiento y lo tranquiliza haberlo dicho. Sus palabras sonaron tan cargadas de emociones, tan sinceras y profundas a pesar de ser apenas nada más que eso.

Lo coge de los brazos, retomando el control de la situación con dureza y brusquedad impropia de como lo estaban haciendo hasta ese momento.

**...**

Lo mira dormir. Lleva solo diez minutos despierto y sigue pensando en lo último coherente que dijo Lightning por la madrugada «te amo». Quiso creer que era una mentira suya para adornar el momento, pero no, iba  _muy enserio_. Se pregunta ¿Cómo? ¿Tan cariñoso fue? No es posible que Lightning lo ame...  _Esto es un juego, no deben haber sentimientos, solo interés..._

Suspira y se sienta en la cama. Ve por la ventana un momento y luego al espejo en una esquina de la habitación sintiéndose aun peor que hasta hace unos segundos  _¿Qué rayos hice...?_  las ganas de llorar lo invadieron. No podía ser que esto ocurriera ¿Por qué Lightning  _tenía_  que decir eso? ¿Qué hace?

No puede tener una vida de pareja, menos con él... Es decir...  _Es Francesco Bernoulli_  que clase de tipo se volvería si decide tener una relación real. Lightning hace sentir extraño, como si ya no fuera él, es esto, es porque se enamoró que lo hace extraño.

Lo mira de nuevo. Echándole la culpa por haberlo arruinado cuando sabe que eso no es así; que también es su culpa por empezar a sentir; también es su culpa por empezar a inmiscuirse demasiado. No. Se rehúsa a dejar de ser lo que es por... Por alguien que a la larga iba a tener más tiempo de conocer gente. Lightning es joven, es bello, es impresionante ¿Cómo no iba a encontrar a alguien que lo ame? A alguien que pueda estar con él y no...

— ¿Francesco...? —murmura adormilado. El italiano se recuesta de lado, apoyando el codo en la almohada con una sonrisa confiada—. ¿te pasa algo?

—Solo pensaba...

— ¿a sí? ¿En qué? —pregunta en un bostezo.

—En que el juego termino... Ya me aburrí—la pereza se esfumó de un solo golpe, lo vio con la boca entreabierta—. Supongo que ya eres libre—se levanta de la cama y estira los brazos—. Lo que hicimos hace poco fue todo lo que necesitaba... Ya me diste todo lo que podías—comenta tomando una toalla para ir al baño—. Sin nada nuevo, viene la rutina y es molesta... Así que es tiempo de que te vayas. Te dejo una semana para llevarte tus cosas.

Abrió la boca y no salió palabra alguna, intentó decir algo, pero seguía sin salir nada. Francesco entró al baño y cuando pasó escuchó el casi grito adolorido del rubio. Tragó grueso. Es mejor así... a la larga se aburriría de verdad y es mejor mantener un recuerdo bonito a como se iba arruinando todo poco a poco. Sea como fuera, encontraría a alguien mejor después, siempre lo hace; con Lightning no sería diferente...

Sin importar lo mucho que le está doliendo saber que lo dejó ahí llorando de forma bastante cruel.


	7. Miss me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay que ser muy imbécil para romper en mil pedazos la sonrisa a quien ha hecho hasta lo imposible por armartela a ti.

—Oh vamos... Mi casa está a veinte minutos de camino.

—Qué pena...

—Puedo ocupar la habitación de al lado, es muy linda ¿Es de...?

—No. No es de nadie. Ve a casa Sally, se te hará aún más tarde; mañana tienes trabajo ¿no?

La chica hizo un puchero y se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y salió de la habitación mientras se vestía. Dejó las gafas en la mesa de noche y masajeó el puente de la nariz con agotamiento. Son apenas las doce de la madrugada y ya siente que podría dormir doce horas enteras a pesar de que no hizo demasiado está noche. Si, Sally consumía su energía tanto como consumía comida dietética, pero honestamente las ganas morían muy pronto y ella satisfecha. Conclusión: Mujeres...

Vio el reloj, luego su closet. Con paso lento cogió el suéter felpudo y negro en una de las repisas más altas para que Sally no lo alcance. Es el suéter de Lightning... a quien no ve desde hace casi dos años. No tiene la cuenta exacta, tan solo que está próximo el día en que cumplirá veinticuatro años. Suele jugar con el suéter en sus manos antes de ponerlo nuevamente en donde lo dejo la última vez que repitió este proceso de añoranza.

Se siente estúpido; agotado; ansioso y frustrado. Va a perderse su cumpleaños de nuevo. El pasado pasó de largo con él buscando al rubio casi hasta debajo de las piedras y este va por el mismo camino. Necesita verlo, abrazarlo, saber cuánto ha cambiado en todo este tiempo en que se esfumó, pero no hay ni rastro. Preguntó a Raoul primero... el cual fue tan amable de decirle que aun siendo su amigo, no pensaba ayudarlo en nada concerniente a Lightning.

_«Es tu culpa que se fuera. Él te dijo lo que sentía y tú fuiste quien lo lanzó lejos. Vive con ello.»_

Luego le preguntó a Shuu, este le respondió tan frío como el hielo que tampoco pensaba brindarle ninguna ayuda aun si pudiera hacerlo. Sea por haber preguntado casi tres meses respuesta o por el hecho de saber lo que ocurrió y sentir casi odio infinito por él. A final de cuentas, el albino siente que por su culpa Lightning ya no está ni para hablar con él por mensaje de texto.

_«Fuiste un cobarde. Actuaste como un niño y ahora que te das cuenta de lo arruinado que estás vienes en busca de un perdón a quienes no son los heridos.»_

Mate y Holley no le dirigen la mirada siquiera y no le extraña. No tiene ningún otro tipo de conexión con él y aunque pagó por buscarlo no hubo resultado. Parecía que la tierra se lo trago dejando el recuerdo muy a duras penas. Recuerda muy bien cuando se desapareció de su vida de manera muy parcial: Le dio plazo de una semana para llevarse sus cosas, él lo hizo en dos días dejando más de la mitad de su closet, el maquillaje; bolsos; absolutamente todo lo que es producto del tiempo juntos. En su estudio yace la caja con la gargantilla y brazalete de oro blanco con Lapis Lazuli. Le produjo un muy mal sabor de boca ver todo esto.

Su estudio también está vacío a excepción de los muebles. Hay algunos lienzos en blanco y otros con apenas trazos perceptibles. Fue extraño comer solo las tres comidas del día y el silencio tan sepulcral en la mansión no parece natural. Casi como un golpe se aseguró de tener aun el cuadro que Lightning le hizo. Sigue perfectamente puesto en la pared de la sala y aun hoy en día sigue ahí... como un recuerdo bello de como apuñalar por la espalda a quien hace de todo por ti. 

Supo que se graduó con honores de la universidad al menos unos par de meses después. Vio las fotos donde sostenía su título, la toga, birrete y un atuendo bastante sencillo y elegante de falda, tacones y una blusa. El cabello perfectamente recorrido y una sonrisa de alivio única. Raoul y Shuu estuvieron ahí, lo llevaron a un almuerzo de lo más extravagante para celebrarlo.

A partir de ese momento, se desapareció por completo.

Él tiene una manera de tratar a sus  _Bambini_  y es dejarles siempre una tarjeta de cerdito como regalo. Lightning debió olvidar que tenía la suya y por eso no la dejo también. El fondo seguía estando casi igual y transfirió diez millones de dólares más. Un regalo cinco veces más grande al que ha dado a nadie. Podía ver el saldo de la cuenta y este se mantuvo intacto por un mes... Luego empezó a bajar en cifras pequeñas que hasta cierto punto lo alegraban. Lightning usando lo que le regalo es como lo mejor que puede hacer por él. Unos tres meses después dejó de usarla; sigue activa y la tarjeta aún existe por lo que la debe llevar encima, pero... ¿Dónde está?

La misma semana en que se fue de su casa trajo a alguien para pasar el rato: Sally Carrera. No supo si Lightning llegó a verla, pero supone que no. Ella es bonita de cara, cuerpo y sonrisa. El problema es que... Simplemente no termina de satisfacerlo; nunca lo hace y aunque ella no lo sabe la trata muy diferentes. Compró un departamento meridianamente cerca para ella; no la deja vivir en la mansión. Le deja una tarjeta -con limite, no es tan tonto-, para que vaya ella sola a donde le dé la gana... es como el juego debía ser. Toma dinero, tengamos sexo y te luciré de vez en cuando en algún evento que tenga. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo frío que era, que lo había hecho más íntimo porque Lightning no iba a dejarse tocar ni un cabello de ser así de impersonal.

En el sexo Sally hace todo lo que le pide, no lo siente suficiente a pesar de seguir funcionando normalmente. Está insatisfecho y cuando llego al sexto mes de Lightning haberse ido entró en una especie de crisis porque lo quería de regreso con una urgencia espantosa. Sin embargo, como ya saben, nunca lo encontró sea de la manera en que sea.

De forma un poco espeluznante esperaba que apareciera diligentemente el día de aniversario de muerte de su madre. Él prometió que estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara sin importar como estuviera la relación de ambos. Lo esperó por horas hasta ponerse a beber tanto como pudiera y entrando en sopor a la décima botella de vino, quinta de Whisky, media de vodka y un poco de tequila con el objetivo de volver mierda su estómago. Aunque recuerda siempre sus borracheras, esta fue de las más raras.

_Unos pasos se hacen escuchar en la silenciosa mansión. El eco ligero de los tacones en el suelo de cerámica pulida es lo único que se escucha. No es Sally, ella camina siempre a prisa y le indico que no se apareciera hoy. La puerta de su estudio se abre y lo que se ve es a Francesco Bernoulli bebiendo en calma; sentado en su costosa silla y moviendo la copa de vino que deja vacía en el escritorio. De nuevo escucha los pasos como taladrando su cabeza y confundiendo a la misma ¿Los está imaginando? ¿O de verdad alguien está ahí?_

_—Dijimos que no harías esto de nuevo... —escuchó aquel murmullo muy bajo junto al sonido de una botella vacía sobre su escritorio—. Venga vamos... Es malo que bebas tanto. Te estás destruyendo, no vale la pena._

_—Lightn... Lightning..._

_—Vamos a tu habitación, es hora de que te duermas._

_No lo podía ver bien, está muy oscuro y apenas puede ver que lleva un ajustado pantalón y una blusa roja holgada con vuelo. Su tacto suave, pero fuerte para poder llevarlo lo delata, tiene que ser sin duda alguna. Apenas se sienta en la cama lo jala a su regazo y lo besa, intenta atraerlo, aunque lo logra no es capaz de quitar la ropa o tocar más allá de la poca piel descubierta. Acarician su cabello y el sueño entra más rápido. Casi siente como si estuviera siendo acariciando por ligeros pañuelos de seda._

_Hold..._  
Hold on...   
Hold on to me...

_Lo escucha tararear._

_Cause' I'm little unsteady._

_Termina de decir logrando una risita. A medida que se siente lleno de caricias se duerme abrazándolo tan fuerte como pueda... Solo para despertar sin nadie ahí. Creyó que fue una especie de sueño, pero estar perfectamente cambiado de ropa no es algo que haga medio dormido o borracho. se queda con lo que tenga puesto y ya... No lo dobla perfectamente en una silla, se pone su pijama y se acuesta a dormir pacíficamente. Se revuelve el cabello, busca en su memoria su cara, detallar algo en él, pero nada... no pudo verlo y... Lloró por ello arrepintiéndose más que nunca haberlo apartado._

Al cumplirse el año de que se fuera también bebió mucho, Raoul estuvo con él para evitar que se intoxicara o algo peor; sazonado con un "Te lo dije". Precisamente en este instante acaba de recordar algo que el francés le dijo, pero que olvidó por haberlo escuchado en un momento donde prácticamente estaba aborreciendo a todo el mundo y maldiciendo al rubio por esconderse se él tan vehemente.

_— ¿No tiene algo escrito? Lo parece, aquí... Aparte del "Francesco" obviamente._

—Debió hacerlo a propósito... —con eso en mente sale del estudio con celular en mano y una vez en su sala toma una foto al cuadro tan enorme.

Regresa pronto y ya la impresión de la foto está hecha. Coloca la lámina gigante -usaba esta impresora de vez en cuando para ver que tal quedaba la publicidad-, y con un marcador negro delineo las letras de su nombre y empezó a buscar más. Iba colocando todo en una lista a un lado en su fina caligrafía de trazos largos y finos. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la imagen, ya salieron muchas, pero tiene la sensación de que siguen faltando. Miró la lista

-Francesco.                    -Old Young man   
-Bernoulli.                      -Daddy  
-Vorguih.                         -Fran  
-Sing me more.             -Eleonora  
-Fragile.                            -Amvlýs  
-Italia  
-Roma  
-Venecia  
-Sicilia

Estrecho la mirada con lo último ¿Por qué poner Amvlýs? Ahora que se fija en la parte de atrás es lo que logra detallar de firma. Incluso estaba un poco más arriba en posición igual a su nombre, dejando un gran espacio con solo estrellas. Un poco dudoso trazó sobre los pequeños puntos blanquecinos apenas notables. Siguió y siguió hasta que...

— _I Love you..._  —bajo un poco y arriesgándose a arruinarlo escribió sobre otras estrellas juntas y de las cuales se negó a admitir que estaban ahí, justo al lado de su nombre—.  _Ti amo..._ —inhalo hasta llenar por completo su pecho y finalmente soltar el aire al tomar asiento nuevamente. Lightning estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo este cuadro así que... No es posible que hubiera detallado algo así en los último quince minutos...

Ya era un sentimiento que tenía y lo dejó moderadamente escondido. Sin embargo si lo detallaba se daría cuenta, solo le faltaba decirlo. Se devolvió el cabello y lo volvió a peinar con una mano. Tenía tanto masoquismo que ni él mismo puede creérselo. Estar añorando a alguien de esta manera es patético y ridículo; es Francesco Bernoulli, no necesita a nadie así en su vida porque todas las relaciones son un juego... al menos así lo veía y ahora que tuvo una real puede -muy a regañadientes-, dar fe eso que dice Raoul como tonto enamorado desde el día en que se casó.

_«Jugar el tema de Sugar Daddy es divertido. No tienes mucho compromiso, coges a cada rato y te hace sentir superior que alguien deba depender de ti, pero... Incluso eso debe terminar alguna vez, tuve suerte de terminarlo encontrando a alguien que me quiere. Quizá te pase lo mismo, dado que tú eres el que corre con suerte.»_

Caminó hasta el estudio de arte que dejó Lightning atrás con todo lo que se compró tras su llegada. No suele pasar por ahí, muchas veces apenas mira la puerta, en otras la abría, veía su interior básicamente en blanco y se iba. Esta vez tuvo el impulso de buscar si habría algo más. Lienzos en blanco, pinceles, pinturas sin usar, lápices de diferentes tamaños por el uso y etc. Al abrir el cajón del escritorio encontró varios de esos cuadernos de dibujos gigantes que usaba para dibujar mientras estaba en... casi cualquier sitio.

Ultimadamente, en su estudio mientras llovía.

Se asustó de ver un unicornio con un gato encima, más abajo decía "¿Te asuste?" Resopló y al pasar páginas aparte de dibujos de paisajes y alguna que otra foto de la casa estaban retratos suyos. En la mayoría está sentado frente a su escritorio viendo sus documentos, en otras viendo al frente, a la ventana. Saber que era su modelo sin darse cuenta. Hubo algo muy extraño y es que hay dibujo de él cantando en la fiesta de Luz negra... ¿Cómo iba a ser de ese día? Es imposible. La fecha debía apenas que es de año pasado, el año de "desaparición" y...

—Si vino hasta acá—bufa cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo en su lugar—. Deben estar mintiendo...—Raoul o Shuu mínimamente deben saber dónde está. De otro modo ¿Cómo llegó eso acá? Lightning no tiene llaves de esta mansión. Tampoco podría entrar por las ventanas o balcones cerrados. Tienen alarma de seguridad que se activa a menos que tengas la tarjeta llave.

Si está cerca, mejor. Deben hablar, debe... encontrar una manera de aclarar su mente y eso teniéndolo en frente; sabiendo que no se ha largado muy lejos y que aún pueda tocarlo. Saltó en su sitio por el sonido del celular.

— ¿Um?

_—No sé si te enteraste, pero McMissile haría una especie de reunión en su casa de Florida... ¿Quieres ir?_

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas tú y no lo dice él? La reunión es suya. Además ¿Para qué? —pregunta caminando en dirección a la cocina.

_—No lo sé, me pidió que te avisara en caso de que no lo supieras. Quizá de le olvido y sobre el "para qué" según entendí... Es una especie de cumpleaños, aniversario o algo de eso._

—Ya... ¿Cuándo es? Debo informarle a Sally para que esté lista. —no pensaba ir solo y ya que Sally es su pequeña y escandalosa mascota la llevaría. Seguramente se perderías apenas llegaran, pero lo tiene sin cuidado.

 _—Es él sábado... ¿Estás consciente de lo que te digo? ¡Es en su casa! No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos ahí. Sin nombrar que es extraño que él organice algo_ — aquellas acotaciones son ciertas y no había pensado en eso—.  _Por cierto, los acompañantes van con maquillaje, los "invitados" en si con máscaras... Creo que le trepanaron la cabeza a McMissile. Él, una velada temática, por favor._

—Mientras Shuu lleve algo más elaborado a un fantasma no me molesta que lo haga. —comenta divertido.

_—Amo a mi fantasma. No lo molestes._

**~***~**

La mansión de McMissile es un poco más pequeño que la suya y la de Raoul. Más porque solo cuenta con dos pisos, lo demás es igual de grande y voluminoso. Es de aire sofisticado y seria casi un insulto que no lo fuera; hay que mencionar que parece más la casa blanca que otra cosa. Hay seguridad por todos lados y en todas las formas: Guardias, cámaras, sensores, cerrojos... Considerando que aparte de la venta de armas en todos sus tipos, su segunda rama es la seguridad tanto de viviendas como empresas. Intentar robarlo es hasta más complicado que asaltar al presidente. Si, tiene guardias, pero él no te va a disparar con una escopeta semiautomática por pisar su jardín.

McMissile ha matado personas en más de una ocasión. Quizá por eso da esa sensación de ser amenazante. Aunque al menos siempre ha tenido excusa para ello: Intento de robo, allanamiento, asesinarlo y entre otros. Toda una joyita de hombre.

Sally iba radiante con un vestido negro y maquillaje de "Unicornio oscuro", es una especie de ironía. Por su parte viste con uno de sus amados trajes a la medida y el dichoso antifaz que lo hace creer que empezaría una subasta en cualquier momento y debían gritar sumas ridículas para ver quién se llevaría lo que sea que se venda. En el caso de McMissile serían armas o algún masoquista al que ya volvió tan loco o tan manso que ya no lo quiera. Tal como pensó, Sally se perdió rápidamente y él se acercó a Raoul que iba extrañamente solo.

— ¿Dónde está Shu? —pregunta buscándolo con la mirada.

—No lo sé, apenas pusimos un pie aquí lo perdí de vista—el también lo busca, aunque se complica la materia por la gente que sigue llegando. Todos con el mismo impulso curioso de invadir la casa del millonario—. Esto sigue siendo muy extraño y que haya tantas armas decorando no me tranquiliza.

—Francesco cree que es mejor no beber mucho hoy. —le quita la copa con delicadeza. Realmente, un borracho aquí es mala idea, esperaba que esas armas estén descargadas, pero con McMissile nunca se sabe.

Aparte de ir saludando se abrían paso en búsqueda del albino y de su anfitrión que está igual de ausente. Puesto que hay confianza saben que pueden pasar a la casa sin problemas. Es algo que hacen mutuamente. Una puerta entre abierta lo hizo ver en su interior y algo ahí lo descolocó— ¿No te parece familiar...? —Raoul retrocedió y al igual que el italiano se quedó observando los seis cuadros verticales que decoran la pared. Son de profundidades marinas con peces brillantes y plancton flotando. En el último hay una especie de pez linterna devorando algo... ellos dos saben que ese pez es el favorito del ex-guitarrista.

—De cierta forma... Me recuerda a-

—Lo siento, pero ese sitio no es para invitados.

Ambos se vieron un poco antes de volver la vista a quién les cerró la puerta antes de que decidieran entrar al estudio. Es un hombre de voz gruesa y aterciopelada. Está bien torneado y puede decir que es guapo así como muy joven... su atuendo es lo que saca un poco su vena de dueño de marca de ropas juveniles y... Ugh, no lo entiende, ni entiende cómo alguien vestido de esa manera -como un personaje de Cómic, que si no recuerda mal se llama Harley-, está en la casa de McMissile. Es incongruente sin contar el maquillaje tan exacto y la expresión de demente que se acentúa. El cabello negro en tono azulino con mechas rojas de un lado llama un poco la atención junto a sus ojos azules casi grises.

     

—Deberían volver a la sala, antes de que Daddy se enoje. —comenta sonriendo con falsa amabilidad. Francesco y Raoul hicieron un "Aaaah..." de entendimiento, esto tiene más lógica.

—Eres... Jackson si no recuerdo mal.

—Jackson Storm. Para lo que gustes—se presenta con sonrisa pretenciosa—. Y como les dije, los invitados van a la sala, no ha su estudio.

—somos dos íntimos e importantes amigos suyos—dramatiza Raoul—. Podemos ver la casa, te lo aseguro. —se quitó el antifaz, Francesco negó con la cabeza, a lo mejor es ir y saludar a McMissile -asume que ya está allá, de otro modo este niño no los estuviera echando de regreso-. Jackson hizo una especie de mueca antes de relamerse el labio, en su lengua hay un piercing plateado.

—Nop, no tengo ni idea. Lo cierto es que quiere saludar a todos y por ello deben estar en la sala de estar ahora. Los acompaño si quieren. —Raoul no dejó de mostrarse disgustado. Francesco tan solo seguía la corriente.

Nunca había visto al "Baby" de McMissile. Es bastante fuerte y alto, diría que un metro setenta y ocho o setenta y cinco -si es que no más-. Le extraña enormemente que se vea así y no de manera un poco más... ¿Débil? Acosó a Lightning diciendo que le gustaba, creyó que tendría algo similar en casa, no su opuesto en casi todo; sin mencionar que no hay nada elegante en él-.

—Espero que sea cierto lo de que son sus amigos, sería divertido jugar alguna vez. —lo molesta que saque tanto la lengua, le recuerda a perro. Tiene al menos cuatro perforaciones en el hélix derecho y apuesta lo que sea a que tiene más.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. —admite Raoul, Jackson rodó los ojos.

—Algunos viejos son tan aburridos. —bufa con decepción. Al momento de llegar a la sala de estar con el resto de invitados, música de ambiente y los murmullos Francesco pudo percatarse de que McMissile efectivamente ya está ahí.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —pregunta Shuu saliendo de entre la gente, Raoul lo vio casia sombrado.

— No estabas así cuando llegamos.

—Por supuesto que no, por eso los estaba buscando, aquí-

Francesco no escuchaba absolutamente de lo que Shuu decía. Su vista acabó clavada en un punto muy fijo y no se iba a despegar de ahí. McMissile va a acompañado de alguien considerablemente más bajo que él y sentía que su cuerpo entero funcionaba mucho más lento de solo reconocerlo. No costaba a pesar de estar distinto a lo normal. El problema es que...

_¿Por qué Lightning está aquí? ¿Por qué está con él...?_

Calcula que está un par de centímetros más altos ignorando los tacones, igual de pálido, los ojos azules y grandes. La larga melena de cabello rubio y aunque todo eso está...  _No está bien_ , piensa de inmediato al entrar en detalle. El maquillaje es perfecto como siempre, de eso no hay duda; combina perfectamente con su ropa, seguramente es de sirena.

El cabello está rizado, totalmente fuera de su cara sujetado en una especie de diadema en la parte posterior de la cabeza, parecen pinchos; como una corona. La ropa es pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando la cadera y cintura estrecha, teniendo una falda que empieza al frente y se alarga atrás. Todo en colores azules y verdes como el tinte en las puntas del cabello. Ahora incluso tiene aretes y esas son perforaciones reales.

     

Es como si todo estuviera mal en él. Está  _mal_ , sabe que lo está y-

—Daaaaaddy~ —Jackson apareció junto a McMissile, guindándose de su brazo y espantando a una que otra persona—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me aburrí de ver a tanta gente solo entrando aquí.

—Le vas a arruinar el traje, deberías soltarte un poco. —opina Lightning con voz baja. Jackson le hizo un puchero.

—Tu lo entretuviste y ahora quieres que lo suelte, eso es injusto ¡aparte de que esto es para ti! —replica como si hiciera un berrinche, el rubio rueda los ojos.

—Yo no se lo pedí.

—Y aun así te lo dio. Que santa envidia. —mofa.

McMissile parecía divertido de la forma en que ambos se están llevando. Francesco se abrió paso seguido de Raoul, casi cuidando de que no fuese a hacer alguna tontería con tanta gente presente... Tantas armas alrededor... seguridad ¿hace falta seguir detallando porque es una horrible idea?

—Gracias por venir, Francesco. —saluda con un estrechón de manos, nunca sintió que su rostro se pusiera tan tieso para formar una sonrisa.

—Gracias por invitarme... Aunque realmente no lo hiciste. Francesco se siente olvidado. —comenta de forma casual. Jackson ensanchó la sonrisa, soltando a McMissile y acercándose a Francesco y quitándole el antifaz.

—Eh~ Si es cierto, eres guapo... lastima que aquí no puedo preguntar porque McMissile te llama  _Potro_ —canturrea jugando con la corbata de Francesco—. Ando curioso.

—No creo que sea el momento en que lo descubras—Sally hizo acto de presencia e hizo que Jackson soltara a Francesco, se sujetó al brazo del italiano—. Debes esperar el turno. —dice lánguida con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. Francesco puso los ojos en blanco un instante.

—Es un placer verte, Lightning —saluda con sonrisa cariñosa, el americano estrechó su mano con la misma delicadeza que lo caracteriza—. Está temblando—piensa con extrañeza—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, señor Bernoulli. —aquello fue extraño, ni siquiera cuando eran unos desconocidos por completo lo llama así. Se dirigía de  _usted_  o  _señor_  muy de vez en cuando, pero tan honorífico es fuera de lo común.

— ¡Eh! ¡Cierto que cumples veinticuatro! Ay mierda. —Raoul no disimuló su olvidó, Lightning aguantó la risa.

—No importa, Shuu me dio un regalo si es lo que le preocupa—El francés vio a su esposo que negaba con la cabeza. Francesco necesitaba solo quince minutos para conseguir un regalo así que no lo preocupaba demasiado el asunto—. Espero que la pasen bien. —Lightning lucía incluso más triste ahora. Shuu arrimó al italiano hacía un sitio donde no los escucharan.

—Estaba aquí y no me dijiste nada. —acusa en susurros al japonés.

—No lo sabía, cuando llegamos un guardia me llevó con él—responde con expresión indiferente—. Me maquilló y me pidió perdón por no hablar conmigo... Y no seas tonto ¿McMissile hacer un fiesta justo hoy y fingir no invitarte? Lo está haciendo para provocarte, traje algo en caso de que fuera por Lightning y ya ves que lo fue.

—Lightning le sigue la jugada ¿Qué no hablaste con él? ¿Por qué se esfumó?

—No me dijo nada, solo que no me preocupara. McMissile llegó ahí y-

— ¿Lo llamó Daddy? —Shuu brincó de escuchar a Jackson a sus espaldas—. Siempre lo llama así cuando no hay mucha gente, al fin y al cabo siempre lo dice. —explica sonriendo prepotente.

— ¿Qué no es lo tuyo? —pregunta el albino con mal humor.

—Por supuesto que sí, es el Daddy de los dos—ronronea con expresión extraña—. Vino con él hace un tiempo.

— ¿Vino? Como... ¿Cómo que vino? —increpa apretando los dientes.

—que llegaron acá con sus maletas y un millón de cosas para él. Es como tener un hermanito—bromea—. Lo trajo a él tal como me trajo a mí.

La expresión de Francesco mostraba una completa confusión  _¿Lightning_   _vino hasta McMissile voluntariamente?_ Eso no tiene sentido, aun si quisiera, no sé, vengarse de él ¿Por qué con McMissile y no con... Max? Jeff, incluso con Carla. Cualquiera sería una opción más razonable que el ex-baterista considerando que ellos no lo habían tratado de manera espeluznante.

Además, si estaba con él ¿Por qué usó la tarjeta que le dio? Algo está fuera de lugar en todo esto y no lo entiende, necesita hacerlo con urgencia.

Considerando que lo que quiere saber solo se lo respondería Lightning o McMissile... prefería ir directamente al rubio, él al menos solo le daría una cachetada en caso de que pusiera muy feo... O clavaria su tacón en partes no muy resistentes. Se complicaba el asunto porque McMissile apenas lo dejaba un instante solo, yendo de un lado a otro en esa celebración por el cumpleaños del rubio.

De forma discreta se lo queda viendo, tenía de esas bellezas tristes; no sabes si te gusta o no porque involucra el sufrir de esa persona. No podía negar que lo tiene embotado la forma en que se ve, cómo está vestido. Un momento en el que está de espaldas logra ver una especie de mancha extraña en su espalda. El cabello lo cubre perfectamente, pero si se lo arreglaba quedaba a la vista.

—Ya regreso—informa adentrándose en la vivienda. Jackson estaba sentado en el espaldar del sofá con los pies en los cojines, a su lado y como una persona normal estaba McMissile hablando con Carla. Queda claro que Francesco no tardó en seguir al rubio—. Mierda...

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó? —lo hizo respingar del susto, la ira quedó clara en sus facciones fruncidas. Lightning volvió a subir el cierre de su traje; en la espalda estaba con manchas finas pero largas de sangre y llegó justo al momento en que se veía el montón de heridas en la espalda.

—Nada que te importe si hablamos en teoría. —responde echándose el cabello atrás.

— ¿Qué...? Mejor empecemos por el principio... ¿Qué haces con McMissile? —pregunta sacando paciencia de donde no la tiene.

— ¿Estar? Ser su "Baby"; dejar que me mantenga mientras lo complazco... ¿No sacas la conclusión tu solo? —pregunta acomodándose lo mejor posible la ropa y el cabello. Casi podía decirse que lucía indiferente.  _Casi._

—No me voy a creer esa clase de tonterías, quién está hablando es quién intenta engañarme para hacerme sentir mal ¿o no? —cuestiona acercándose un poco, Lightning retrocedió un paso.

—Y por qué, según tú, lo que digo es una mentira—replica con el entrecejo fruncido—. Estoy aquí, Daddy me hizo una fiesta, mando a hacer esto para mi y yo lo acepté sin decir mucho; Vine hasta aquí porque quise hacerl-

—Me estás mintiendo, lo tengo claro—lo arrincona contra lo pared—. Si de  _verdad_  quisieras estar aquí no tendrías eso en la espalda—Lightning apretó los labios—. Nunca te rizarías el cabello, mucho menos usarías dos tintes. Por si fuera poco le dices "Daddy" y eso solo me demuestra que le tienes miedo y no estás aquí porque quieres.

—Vine porque así lo quise—por extraño que sea, sonó sincero aun con la molestia en sus ojos—. Así que deja de molestarme. Espero no tener que recordarte que te aburriste de mí. Aléjate antes de que acabe por dormirte de aburrimiento. —pudo empujarlo y quitarlo de su camino.

—Lightning-

—Deja de molestar—lo vio por el rabillo del ojo—. No te importa, no te incumbe.

—si me incumbe.

—No, no lo hace. Ya no tenemos más que una relación de conocidos por vernos en esta fiesta. Así funciona, me lo dijiste una vez—su sonrisa se le hizo extraña—. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero beber mucho.

Un pequeño chillido se le escapó cuando Francesco dio un golpe lo suficientemente en su espalda. Lo miró con rencor por eso—Tu y yo sabemos que no te gusta estar aquí. No eres masoquista, no te gusta McMissile y... Esto es ridículo—. Replica con los dientes apretados, mal humorado. Lightning ladeó la cabeza, antes de empezar a reírse y finalizar en una expresión entre divertida y cruel.

—No, no me gusta estar aquí, no soy masoquista y obviamente no me gusta McMissile, pero—se encoge de hombros—. Me da lo que me plazca, cualquier capricho que le pida me lo da... Tú fuiste quién me lo enseñó ¿se te olvida? Daaa-ddyyy. —extiende hasta finalmente caminar por el pasillo de regreso.

Francesco se quedó ahí parado unos cuantos segundos, solo viéndolo irse y la impresión impidiendo el funcionamiento correcto de sus neuronas. Lightning no es así, aunque lo que diga es cierto, debe haber algo detrás; no hay manera en la que él acepte todo esto sin una razón más allá de que le gusta que lo mantengan y lo llenen de caprichos.

_Lightning no es así..._

— ¿Problemas? —mira a Jackson con agotamiento—. Tranquilo, los viejos son así—asegura sonriendo, Lightning lo tomó de la mano—. ¿Umm...?

—Nada, solo pensaba en que estoy llenando de sangre mi ropa y me molesta. —Jackson sacó la lengua divertido.

—Pude habértela limpiado, pero tú no querías.

— ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejar que me pases la lengua por ninguna herida abierta—hizo una mueca de asco—. Demasiada porquería ahí.

— ¿La tuya está mejor? No comes solo chucherías en caso de que se te olvide—replica con falsa ofensa, Lightning se rió. Su expresión alegre se desvaneció casi al instante, Jackson miró en la misma dirección—. ¿te duele?

—Un poco... quizá más de lo que espere... aunque supongo que no me sorprende. Es bonita, es una modelo... suena mejor para él a un "artista recién graduado". —Jackson recuesta la cabeza en la de Lightning con los brazos cruzados.

—Mientras más joven para él es mejor, aun cuando tu eres más lindo. A juzgar por su cara, la tiene más por obligación que por otra cosa. Debe estarle doliendo tanto que estés con daddy. —su expresión ancha por la burla hace que Lightning suelte un suspiro antes de apartarlo un poco.

—No creo ser más lindo. A Estas alturas me siento muy corriente. Cualquiera es rubio.

—Pero nadie dibuja, pinta, esculpe, se viste, maquilla, chupa, babea, eyacula y gime como tu —a medida que enumeraba iba subiendo un dedo, Lightning se puso colorado—. Sin nombrar que lo debes tener loco por estar en brazos de otro. Así que... No, no eres un cualquiera. Quizá si te llegues a comportar como uno, pero... —le dio un golpe al costado—. No lo hagas aquí, espérate a que todos se vayan y luego me pegas cuanto quieras. —canturrea con sonrisa suplicante.

—Por el amor de dios...

—SEA COMO SEA—interrumpe—. Es que aun lo quieres ¿cierto? —asintió de manera apenas perceptible—. Bueno... supongo que así hace que se sienta aun más mierda. Pero-

—Me quería como amante porque era bonito y bueno... Aparentemente necesitaría tener dos años menos para volverlo a atraer por algo que no sea envidia de estar con alguien más.

—No le veo lo malo a lo otro. —se encoge de hombros. Lightning le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Nunca lo haces.

—Lightning—ambos miraron a McMissile que se acercaba—. ¿Cantarías para mí?

— ¿aquí? ¿ahora? ¿Por qué? —pregunta extrañado del pedido.

—Te han visto en brazos de él... Hay que demostrar que en los míos estás mejor. —Lightning resopló antes de dirigirse a donde está la banda tocando. Jackson se pegó a McMissile quién se dirige a Francesco.

— ¿desde hace cuanto está contigo? —pregunta casual, tanto que de no saber de ellos dos, pensaría que lo hace por pura curiosidad.

—No lo sé, no llevo esa cuenta. Quizá un año, un poco menos—toma asiento junto al italiano, dejando que Jackson se estire como le de la gana. Algunas veces se comportaba como un gato—. Ha sido el suficiente para muchas cosas. —asegura tomando una copa con champaña.

—No lo dudo. —responde neutro, la falta de música llamó su atención.

_I've seen the world, done it all_  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid-July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

La voz de Lightning es armoniosa, eso no es algo que no sepa; el asunto es que nunca lo había visto cantar para otras personas o un publico en general. Lo hacía únicamente para él y esto no figura entre un momento precisamente feliz para él. Por otro lado, su expresión por lo que entona es muy contenta, como si lo que tuviera en mente al decirlo lo alegrara de una manera espectacular.

 _Will you still love me_  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Tuvo la sensación de que era específicamente para él y esto lo reforzó el doble. Está vez no tiene nada que ver con sus aires de grandeza -la cual tiene, pero eso para otro momento-, ve de soslayo que McMissile a pesar de estar tranquilo y sonriente está ligeramente perturbado.

 _I've seen the world, lit it up_  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in a new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

—Lo tienes aquí porque-

—Te lo advertí, Francesco—movió la copa ligeramente—. En algún momento tu sol iba a caer en manos de otro, lo extraño es que al momento de tomarlo; cuando lo dejaste caer... se volvió una triste sirena.

—Yo diría que sigue siendo un sol. —comenta Jackson jugando con algo que Francesco no alcanza a ver.

 _Will you still love me_  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

—No lo dejé caer, simplemente-

—Lo dejaste ir, de manera muy tonta cabe destacar. Siempre has sido un niño, no importa los años que cumplas. Eres un cobarde apenas una relación real entra a colación ¿Te digo lo peor?

 _Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in  
Father, tell me if you can  
All that grace, all that body  
All that face, makes me wanna party  
 **He's my sun** , he makes me shine like diamonds

—Que tu sigues huyendo, esta vez de ti mismo... —le susurra, Francesco mira fijamente a Lightning que también lo miró un instante mientras gesticulaba, esmerado es dejar ir lo que siente en lo que canta—. Sabes que sientes algo... El problema es que ya perdiste, porque es mio.

 _Will you still love me_  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

Sonaba tan...  _suplicante_ , como si a pesar de todo estuviera preguntándole si podría quererlo de alguna manera aunque no le pareciera más bello que su actual acompañante.

—Sabes, creo que entendí que, al menos cuando se trata de él, me asusta tanto tener una relación por un motivo—se levanta de su lugar—. Y es que realmente no es mio, nunca podría hacerlo mío aunque lo quisiera.

— ¿de qué estás...?

—Lightning es demasiado independiente como para que podamos entenderlo. Sigue la corriente, pero a final de cuentas hace lo que le da la gana—ríe divertido—. No tener el control me molesta, igual que a ti; la única diferencia es que yo prefiero soltar antes que forzar.

—Lo cual es tonto.

—No... Quizá cobarde, no obstante, me deja claro que me asustaba  _corresponder_ y saber que no iba a estar solo para mí.  _He's like the Wind_ —McMissile frunció el entrecejo en lo que Jackson permanece en extraño silencio—. Solo va por ahí, hoy puede sentir y mañana no... Que maldito horror querer a alguien así. Por eso ni siquiera tú lo puedes tener.

—Francesco-

—Daddy~ No te muevas ¿sí? —Jackson apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza de McMissile—. Hay-algo-importante-que-atender  _¿sí?_  —ronronea pegado al oído de McMissile—. Veamos que pasa, quiero ver a rayito feliz para variar. Es su cumpleaños.

El hombre vio de mala manera a Jackson, este permaneció con una sonrisa alargada y los ojos cerrados. Sabía que algo vendría con esto, pero tenía mayor prioridad con esto que con las consecuencias de apuntar un arma cargada. Lightning le sonrió a la banda a modo de agradecimiento. Al bajar de la pequeña elevación del suelo casi tropieza con Francesco, éste evitó su caída.

— ¿Que...?

Su pregunta murió muy pronto, tanto que ni siquiera él sabía que es lo que iba a preguntar. Francesco lo tomó del rostro para darle un beso y hubo un silencio muy alargado y feo en el lugar. Francesco sonrió y ladeó la cabeza al separarse, colocando la mano en la mejilla de Lightning, por pura inercia recostó la cabeza ahí.

— _Buon Compleanno._  —le dio discretamente una caja plana. Lightning la tomó y escondió ligeramente bajo su falda.

—Gracias... —responde cohibido. Francesco sonrió nuevamente y se apartó. Lightning pudo sentir la mirada de McMissile. Tuvo un fuerte escalofrío.

—Venga ya ¿Dónde están los regalos en este lugar? Lo importante en un cumpleaños son los regalos y el pastel. Solo veo el pastel. —dice Jackson llamando la atención por el jugueteo con un revólver. Hubo cierta prisa en el asunto obviamente. Ver la cara de demente que tiene, el maquillaje y la ropa junto a un arma de fuego no ayudan.

De algún modo se formó una montaña de regalos. Con ayuda de un guardia los empezó a transportar a su cuarto, tomó provecho para ver el regalo que Francesco le dio en la mano. Al abrir la caja una sonrisa vaga y de esas que aparecen cuando te confundes surgió. Otra vez esa gargantilla... ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que devolvérsela?

— ¿Quiere jugar de nuevo...? —se pregunta en voz alta dejando la caja plana con su contenido en un cajón. La única explicación razonable que se le ocurre es esa; es decir, está muerto de iras por saber que está con McMissile, lo más lógico es que quiera que vuelva con él para no estar con el albino.

No mete el tema  _sentimientos_  porque... Jeh, él no se traga ese "Te dejo para protegerte" o "Ahora que estás con otro sé que te amo, regresa". Es imbécil, para eso no hay que dejar ir desde un inicio y mucho menos abandonar. Ya se metió en la boca del lobo, está mordido ¿Qué más da seguir ahí?

—Poooooooooorrrrrrr cierto, yo también te tengo un regalo—vio de arriba abajo a Jackson—. No es sexual, tranquilo—resopla con sonrisa divertida—. Empiezo a creer que tienes la idea de que en mi cabeza solo hay lugar para penes, látigos y mucho cuero.

—Crees muy bien. —elogia chasqueando la lengua y guiñando el ojo.

—Para que mentir que es al menos el noventa por ciento. El otro diez te lo estoy dedicando. Feliz cumpleaños. —alza una caja forrada tan mal que a Lightning le causó ternura. La tomó sin agitarla, se sentía un poco pesada.

Abrió el papel tirándolo a la cama, la caja tiene agujeros. Cerró un ojo, honestamente espera una cosa que le arruine el maquillaje. Para su sorpresa en al caja hay una... ¿Bola? Ladea la cabeza. La bolita se desenrolla por si misma y ve una cabeza pequeñita.

—Esa cosa me destrozó las manos, en internet decían que no hacen daño, es una estafa.

— ¡GRACIAS! —dejó la caja en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. Es muy tonto, pero le había dicho a Jackson que uno de sus deseos "raros" era tener un erizo. Honestamente no esperó que le estuviera prestando atención, el hombre estaba casi jugando consigo mismo... Ya entenderán que clase de juego.

—solo espero que no sea amargado o algo.

—No creo—mete la mano con cuidado, dejando que el animal lo huela y toque su mano con sus patitas—. Solo debes ser cuidadoso.

—cuidadoso mis pelotas. —refunfuña con las manos en los bolsillos. Lightning decidió no molestar mucho al animalito, lo dejó en el suelo con la caja puesta en vertical y entrara si quería. Ambos volvieron a la sala de estar.

La fiesta acabó a las dos más o menos cuando picaron su pastel de cinco malditos pisos. Una completa exageración, al menos tendrá suficiente azúcar para no dormir cuatro meses. Francesco había mantenido una distancia prudencial. La agradecía en cierta medida, le permitía analizar fríamente que podía tener el italiano en mente.

— ¿Volverás a hablarme o debo creer que simplemente te hartaste de mí? —pregunta Shuu, Lightning negó con la cabeza.

—He tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a comunicarme y todo eso... Volveremos a hablar en cuanto lo resuelva ¿sí? Sería hasta mejor ir a tu casa. —el japonés se mostró satisfecho por la respuesta; lo último fue dicho de una manera peculiar, como si especificara que no  _puede_ decirlo en ese lugar.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer así.

—Eso está difícil de prometer.

Despedir a todos fue un poco molesto, eran muchas personas, apenas conocía como a siete y consideraba que eso es mucho. Francesco fue bastante incómodo. El italiano le despidió con un beso en al frente como si nada. Bueno, debe empezar a dejar de darle importancia a gestos como esos.

— ¿Es él quien estaba contigo antes, no? —pregunta Sally en el auto y en camino a su hogar—. Pobrecito, parece aún muy triste. Aunque... He... Debe ser muy acomplejado como para vestirse de ese modo. Apenas me doy cuenta de que se trata de un hombre.

—En ocasiones como esta no le importa. Simplemente hace lo que quiere.

— ¡Igual! Me preguntó si necesita todo eso para que lo quieran en la cama—Francesco estacionó. Tomó la cartera de Sally y sacó las llaves de esta—. ¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que te pases de nuevo por mi casa. Tampoco que molestes. El departamento es tuyo al igual que la tarjeta y el dinero que quede en ella. Espero que te vaya bien. —despide como si nada devolviendo el bolso.

—Me... ¿Estás cortando?

—Francesco cree ser muy obvio ¿O habló en italiano?

—No puedes... cortarme... Es... ¡¿Por qué?!

—tengo asuntos más importantes que atender y perder el tiempo contigo no es uno de ellos. Honestamente, Francesco tenía pereza de buscar a alguien más como desahogo. Ya que te ofrecías tan fácil no tuve problema.  _Arrivederci ragazza._  —Dio un pequeño acelerón, obligándola a terminar de bajar. La puerta se cerró por si misma. Francesco al vio discutir por el retrovisor.

Hay algo que debe admitir y es que hacer esto le hace mucha gracia. No como el del helicóptero, pero sigue siendo gracioso. Bien, tal como dijo, tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, como enterarse de que ocurrió con Lightning ene se lapsus de tiempo sin saber de él; como acabó con McMissile y Jackson; porque rayos no le pidió ayuda si es que pasa algo malo y por sobre todo, una manera creíble de pedir disculpas por lo que hizo.

Eso de último porque es lo más difícil.

**...**

Lightning veía al erizo correr de un lado a otro nervioso por estar en un sitio que no conoce. Se le hizo muy tierno. Dejó los aretes en donde están el resto de aretes, pulseras y collares. La papelera está llena de pañuelos. Algunos de limpiar su cara, otros de haber limpiado la Shuu... debe conseguir un bote de basura más grande.

—Deberías quitarte eso ya, si te duermes con eso en la cara podría hacerte daño. —opina al momento en que Jackson entra a la habitación llena de diferentes dibujos en pintura negra.

—Ya me lo dijiste, pero quiero usarlo un rato maaaaaaaaaaas—tiene una muy mala maña de alargar las palabras—. ¿hiciste lo que daddy te dijo? Yo sí, ando un poco ansioso porque no me llama.

—No me babosees la cama—lo empuja para que caiga al suelo boca arriba—. Y si lo hice, aprecio mucho mi espalda, gracias.

—sensible.

—Lo siento por no gustarme que me peguen.

—Es mejor así. Si fueras tan igual que yo sentiría verdaderos celos de que estés aquí —resopla—. No hay que consumir la energía de pegar del viejo y compartirla sería pecado.

—Jackson-

— ¿Quieres ver? Estoy seguro de que es más que tu —se subió a la cama de nuevo, Lightning miró a otro lado avergonzado en el momento en que Jackson empezó a abrirse el short de rojo y azul—. No seas así~ Me gusta verte, vamos~

—Y a mi no me gusta que me veas. No me interesa saber que-

— ¿Te sigue asustando que la tenga grande siendo seis años menor que tú? Debes aprender a superarlo. Algunos nacieron para montar y otros para ser montados... Yo decidí quedarme en el intermedio para poder con ambos. —a día de hoy... Lightning no sabe de dónde vienen sus ocurrencias.

—Siguiendo tu lógica... —era mejor hablar el mismo idioma para entenderse—. Como alguien montado... No me gusta ver con lo que me monté a regañadientes... en otras palabras: me asustas, tarado.

— ¿Entonces que tanto te asusta el  _potro_? —la cara de Lightning se disparó en rojo—. Quiero saber cuánto mide, tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto ¿Es más grande que daddy o van en al misma marcha? ¿si le dijera que quiero una sesión de sadomaso con él te molestarías? ¿me la aceptaría o me mandaría a la mierda?

— ¡no te voy a decir cuánto le mide!

—Mo-ji-ga-to

—¿¡Y eso que!?

—Que es tierno—ríe—. Ahora enserio, déjame ver. Mira esto.

Lightning vio algo tieso que al bajarse la ropa interior Jackson tenía los muslos algo húmedos. Este sin pensárselo demasiado tiró el pequeño cordel que sobresale; cinco bolas chinas salieron pronto y él sonreía con estas guindando en su dedo. Lightning le subió el pantalón con una mueca.

—No necesitaba ver eso. Enserio—suspira—. Eres perfecto para actor porno, que poco pudor...

—Ya hemos visto como joden al otro, el pudor es muy extra—opina sentándose en la cama—. Aunque si no recuerdo mal... a ti te entran-

— ¡CÁLLATE!

—Eso quiere decir que... Oh mierda... —se cubrió la boca con una mano—. Lightning, te quejas, pero que goloso eras. Eso me explica muy bien porque-

— ¡QUE TE CALLES! —pide en un chillido cubriéndole la boca—. Si, es grande ¿más que McMissile? No lo sé, tal vez, no lo recuerdo, no me preguntes más que me muero. —lloriquea recostando la cabeza en la pierna de Jackson que se ríe.

Es muy extraño cómo llegaron a llevarse así. En un principio había un recelo tremendo entre ambos, Jackson por molestia de que Lightning estuviera ahí robando la atención y Lightning por lo molesto que podía ser el más joven. Que dicho sea de paso, apenas tiene dieciocho años, lo conoció con diecisiete y la explicación de cómo aun así tiene sesiones de sadomasoquismo largas y fuertes con McMissile le resultó horrible.

Quizá por ello acabó siendo tan cercano a él. Es como la versión  _negrísima_  de Shuu en lo que viene a humor. Es raro que esté molesto o triste, permanece sonriente y dispuesto a todo que tenga que ver con que lo golpeen, nalgueen, latigueen, dejen con ganas, un vibrador y atadura en el pene por tres horas...

Es horrible.

Por no decir que su contextura gruesa y grande viene a que él quiere resistir más, se frustra al momento en que su cuerpo no sigue a su mente y colapsa. Verlo hacer ejercicio para aumentar la resistencia es lo normal; debe admitir que es atractivo de ver.

—si hiciste esto también ¿Por qué el pijama? —señala. Baja el dedo hasta tironear el —. No me digas que te vas a dormir con eso ahí dentro.

—Obvio que no, pero tu viniste a interrumpir el momento en que-

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Voltearon con diferentes expresiones: Jackson con una de alegría ridícula y Lightning una de cansancio. McMissile mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sin flux, corbata, zapatos o calcetines. Llevaba la camisa arremangada y los pantalones nada más—. Parecen muy animados.

—Una conversación de hermanitos. —bromea Jackson, saltó de la cama hasta frente McMissile. El mayor le saca al menos diez centímetros de estatura. La diferencia no es tanta -considerando que a Lightning le lleva dieciocho-, pero sigue siendo notable. Jackson lo tomó del cuello y empezó a besarlo.

Lightning lo veía con cierta incomodidad, McMissile no cierra los ojos ni hace el más mínimo movimiento, esto quiere decir que algo va mal. Es como una advertencia. Si no está dispuesto a aceptar las incitaciones de Jackson, es que está enojado... Y tiene la ligera impresión de que esta vez es con los dos.

Normalmente es solo con él.

— ¿pasa algo? —pregunta frustrado de que no le correspondiera. Se crispó tanto que tambaleo y de no ser por Lightning habría caído de golpe al suelo. McMissile guardó lo que tenía en su bolsillo.

—Que los dos tienen castigo hoy, eso pasa—explica con expresión escalofriantemente tranquila—. Me apuntaste con un arma y tú me desobedeciste.

—Francesco fue el que me buscó, no yo. Así que si hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera. Además, le aclaré que estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. —responde sin mayor cosa, a final de cuentas es lo cierto.

—Lo sé, lo vi y lo escuché—Lightning bufa—. Sin embargo, no debías responder, debías callarte y dejarlo así—antes de que replicara se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cara—. Me perteneces ¿Lo tienes claro?

—Piensa y... di lo que quieras... ¿q-qué importa?

_«Por eso ni siquiera tú lo puedes tener.»_

—Quiero que los dos vayan a mi habitación. —indica soltando al rubio y saliendo del cuarto. Jackson vio a Lightning que aprieta los labios.

—Mira el lado bueno~ ¡me va a pegar a mí! —exclama sonriente.

—aunque a ti te gusta, no me gusta mucho la idea de ver como te pega hasta hacerte sangrar. Déjame quitarte eso.

Tras limpiar la cara del menor este salió a su propia habitación. Lightning colocó al erizo en su caja de nuevo, no quería que se fuera por la casa; no sabía si alguno lo pisaría por accidente o algo del estilo. Sabe que tener que ir allá implica arreglarse un poco y eso es traducción de  _ponte lencería si no la tienes ya._ Que buena forma de acabar un cumpleaños, piensa sarcástico.

Se asomó a la habitación, Jackson ya tiene unas esposas de cuero negro en las manos; unos ganchos metálicos en los pezones y collar de cuero, casi cubriéndolo todo de lo grueso que es. Siendo franco, muchas veces lo hace pensar en un perro por su mala manía de sacar la lengua y esta vez no es la excepción. La saliva cae con cierta regularidad y dar un paso adentro le da un poco de miedo.

— ¿Esperas algo? —pregunta McMissile de espaldas, entró con resignación—. Te he dicho que no vengas con sueter.

—Tengo un poco de frío—se excusa jugando con las manos. Un gemido lastimero sale de Jackson cuando insertan esa varilla en su uretra. Contrario a él, Jackson ama esa cosa, Lightning siente que no hace falta, con semejante cantidad de cuero conteniendo esa virilidad duda que pueda salir nada—. ¿No es un poco...?

Calló y se acercó lentamente. Se quitó el suéter y quedó parado frente a McMissile con las manos en sus hombros anchos. Tembló y gimoteó alto al momento de sentir las manos de este en su culo y sacando lo que lleva ahí dentro. La tela de encaje se moja al igual que sus muslos—No importa cuanto haga, sigues pareciendo una mujer con esto—. Murmura con cierto morbo. Lightning jadeo con cierto alivio.

Tener esa especie de tapón ahí metido es incómodo, no lo suficientemente notable para que se avergüence o llegue a tener una erección, pero  _incómodo._ Jackson está más acostumbrado al asunto y por eso entre más se meta el parece más feliz...  _¿Por qué coño considera a ese ser su amigo?_

— ¡E-EY! —no pudo alejarse, la mordida de McMissile a su hombro le sacó sangre—. ¿Q-que...?

McMissile está molesto y más aún de que Lightning no entienda que es lo que pasa cuando es tan obvio. Ellos parecen tener un propio idioma, pues sin decirse nada entienden que tienen que hacer. Jackson agarra a Lightning debajo de las costillas y lo recuesta de si, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Alzó y abrió las piernas del rubio que tan solo mantiene las manos pegadas a su pecho.

—Es un castigo, no tu muerte. —mofa McMissile ante la cara que tiene Lightning. Coloca un collar de cuero rojo alrededor del cuello de este y lo apretó un poco más de la cuenta. Abrió el pequeño listón que tiene la braga para dejar ver la entrada húmeda de Lightning.

— ¡Gaaah... ah...! Umh... ung—aprieta los labios con fuerza, Jackson apoya la cabeza en el hombro de este—. E-esos-

—sé que no te gustan, precisamente por eso los uso.

Sacó y hundió con fuerza el dildo transparente; en la posición en al que está cuesta un poco que lo haga y por ello pronto tiene una ligera capa de color rojizo. Lightning ahoga los gemidos adoloridos como puede, alzando la cabeza y estirando el cuello mientras aprieta los dientes—ahora hazlo tú, Jackson—. Indica con tono aparentemente aburrido.

El menor hace lo que le dicen, quedando frente a Lightning que ahora está recostado en la cama. Un ligero tintineo se escucha por los ganchos que tiene apretando sus pezones y teniendo las manos unidas cuesta un poco hacer nada. Cogió el dildo con ambas manos para empujar y sacarlo al ritmo con el que el quisiera sentir en este momento.

McMissile le cogió las manos a Lightning y las amarró con una soga al cabecero de la cama. Tembló un poco de escuchar un sonido demasiado conocido y— ¡AH! ¡AH, AAH, AH! Daaadddyyyyyyyyyy~—. McMissile juega un poco con el látigo en su mano y Jackson acaba inclinado hacia adelante con la espalda más roja que antes.

Siguió golpeando al menor de la habitación, Jackson gemía y jadeaba a un ritmo acelerado. Dejó el dildo a un lado y apretando las caderas de Lightning -con dificultad-, acabó por penetrarlo— ¡¡GAAAH! AAh... Jac-Jack... —balbucea con ojos aguados. Bajó la cabeza sin dejar de moverse en el interior ajeno, empezando a morder los pezones de Lightning que se retuerce levemente debajo de este.

—Da-Daddy, otr- ¡AAhhh~! —la sensación de ser llenado lo hizo sonreír. Lightning movió la cadera para acomodarse mejor en los muslos de Jackson. No dolería tanto si no fuese porque tiene esa cosa de cuero también.

—Estaban muy contentos hablando juntos, sigan. —indica cruzado de brazos. Jackson traga grueso, algo no estaba bien, incluso él es capaz de notarlo. Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a inclinarse, besando a Lightning y este correspondiendo el beso.

Ellos dos se sentían como compañeros de sexo casual. Acariciarse, besarse o penetrarse no era ya algo nuevo; aunque Lightning fuese pudoroso en estos momento -como es lo más usual en él-, no es muy reticente cuando algo le gusta. Jackson es fuerte, pero incluso así intenta no dañarlo demasiado. Se conocen uno al otro, por lo tanto al sentirlo tenso y ahogando un quejido de verdadero dolor ve a McMissile.

—Continua. —exige jugueteando con una pequeña pistola de electroshock. La expresión compungida de Jackson le da pena a decir verdad. Para calmarlo se estira y lo muerde tan fuerte como puede, tironea la piel y llega a sacar sangre.

Se aferra a la soga para mantenerse un poco alzado y que los brazos no le duelan. Llegado un punto la ingle de Jackson golpea completamente sus nalgas, incluyendo sentir sus testículos. Quiso correrse, pero evidentemente no pudo. Lightning lloriqueo un poco insatisfecho por ello. Un nuevo corrientazo hizo que Jackson reanudara el ritmo, completamente recostado en el pecho de Lightning; se mueve para sentir más el roce del vibrador que McMissile está moviendo, sentado en la cama como si nada tan solo  _viendo_  lo que hacen en general.

Se levanta de nuevo con cara de disgusto por el nuevo corrientazo— ¡AAAH,Y-YA. YA! —solloza arrimándose un poco al lado, al girar para pedirle que no lo toque con la pistola de Electroshock el pene de McMissile está frente a él. Jadeando estira el cuello para empezar a chuparlo con todas las ganas posible en busca de evitar el dolor.

Siente a Jackson mordiéndole el pecho y la clavícula, sus manos incómodamente puestas bajo su cuerpo y buscando la manera de masturbarlo y que sienta al menos un poco de placer con todo esto. El sonidito que hace la pistola de electricidad al ser actividad les llena los oídos de tanto en tanto.

McMissile la deja a un lado un momento para jalar a Lightning del cabello y eyacular. Por lo flojo que quedó el americano se permite mancharle la cara. De rodillas no tarda mucho en sentir la boca de Jackson lamiendo y envolviendo su pene, sus ojos nublados y aguados en lagrimitas placenteras le dejan claro que es lo que quiere.

Con mayor fuerza lo toma del cuero cabelludo para llegar hasta su garganta y ahogarlo. A él le gusta, le queda claro por lo débil que es su resistencia a ello; cuando se siente acabar lo saca y le mancha la cara, Jackson gime inconforme relamiendo sus labios y lo poco que quedó en el pene del mayor.

—Ponerlos así me hace pensar que de verdad tengo un par de perras en celo. —comenta luego de darle una nalgada a Jackson. Este salió del culo de Lightning, un tanto atontado y gimiendo por prácticamente nada; quería correrse ya, es contradictorio como el dolor solo aumenta precisamente por el mismo.

Se giró lentamente quedando con el culo alzado, ahogó un par de gritos que quisieron salir por culpa de las nalgadas que le proporcionaba McMissile. Está llorando, no le gusta esto, puede soportar que lo amarren de las manos, incluso a Jackson con su incapacidad por razones externas; pero como tal que le peguen es tan anticlimático.

Se siente tan malditamente sensible.

Cuando ya la piel pálida estaba casi al rojo vivo McMissile introdujo de nuevo ese dildo tan duro y con una seña logró que Jackson lo penetrara al mismo tiempo que eso está en al entrada de Lightning que ahora bien grita de dolor con unos largos lagrimones cayendo por sus ojos. Su cuerpo se afloja por completo en un intento muy vano de que no se sienta.

—Yo quería eso... —queja Jackson viendo la bola que McMissile amarra a la cara de Lightning y ahogarle los gritos. No tarda mucho en sentir el pecho del mayor en su espalda—. ¡Aaah~! Daddy~—canturrea con un hilo de baja bajando por su lengua y aterrizando en la espalda de Lightning.

Sentirse lleno es algo que le gusta, por ello deja muy en claro lo mucho que lo complace que McMissile lo penetre. Apretó los dientes cambiando de expresión completo, con su cuerpo temblando brevemente debido al shock eléctrico que le saca un par de lágrimas.

McMissile tampoco es alguien que se contenga. Cuando lo hace es fuerte, errático; su ritmo rápido y brusco hace gemir a Jackson con esa vena masoquista tan brotada, el problema sigue siendo cuando el mayor decide darle shocks eléctricos. Cuando lo siente venirse y la sensación de correr dentro de Lightning vuelve a sollozar ¡Que le guste esto, no quiere decir que no le guste ver al rubio lleno! Es decir... Eso entra en su lista de placeres.

Es una rareza.

Se siente tirado a un lado y con las piernas abiertas en su totalidad. Pasa los brazos por sobre los hombros de McMissile mientras este lo embiste casi empotrándolo contra el cabecero de la cama, frotando su espalda de por si herida y haciéndolo gemir de forma escandalosa. McMissile ve su cara, esa sonrisa grande, la lengua afuera y mirada desenfocada. Sacó la varilla y quitó la atadura.

—Te vas a correr solo dentro de él ¿Entendiste? —Jackson asiente sumiso.

Aguantando a duras penas espero hasta penetrarlo y llenarlo con esas tres veces en las que no pudo hacerlo. Se dejó caer algo agotado en la espalda del rubio que tiembla—Tranquilo, ya... —su intento de consuelo se fue a la mierda cuando McMissile lo aparta y hace lo mismo con Lightning. Jackson se pregunta cuántas cosas será: masoquista, sádico, últimamente voyerista...

Frotándose con mayor fuerza de la aconsejable para cualquiera se masturba siendo a McMissile penetrar con fuerza el culo del rubio que llora con la cabeza hacia atrás. Se corre al mismo tiempo que McMissile y ve correr un poco de semen—Jackson —llama con voz gruesa. Este se acercó y notando la libertad de extremidades en el otro se sienta en el pecho de este.

Cuando McMissile vuelve a moverse Jackson empieza a chupar el pene de Lightning y viceversa. Un poco del semen en la entrada de Jackson le chorrea en la cara y no le queda más opción que cerrar los ojos. Gracias a que el tiempo pasa factura junto al esfuerzo por hacer saber su enojo esto último acaba relativamente rápido.

Jackson cayó a un lado tras tragar el semen de Lightning y este tose ahogado. McMissile se pone un bóxer y sale de la habitación en completo silencio. Jackson se sienta muy a duras penas—Está muy molesto... —. Jadea agotado. Ve a Lightning que se ve las manso tras pasarlas tras sus muslos.

—Dímelo a mi... —murmura viendo su propia sangre, Jackson toma su mano y la lame—. Qué asco...

—Nada que tu no hayas tragado también. —ríe levemente con voz ronca. La elocuencia entre los dos viene para momentos así. Se sobresaltó brevemente cuando Jackson fue pegado a la cama boca abajo.

—No se lo van a quitar, si lo hacen créanme que haré algo verdaderamente horrible. —advierte McMissile con voz calmada. Apenas hay muestra de sexo en él como el sudor y las mordidas que le dejó Jackson en el cuello. Lightning apenas y siente algo insertado en su ano.

— ¿Qué ya no acabamos...? —pregunta Jackson adormilado al momento en que tiene las manos libres.

—No. Pero incluso yo necesito dormir. Mañana hablamos más al respecto. —besó las muñecas de Lightning, maltratadas por las sogas y palmeó la cabeza de Jackson. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, seguramente iría a dormir en la habitación de alguno de los dos o en algún sofá. Jackson se giró a ver a Lightning.

— ¿te sientes bien?

—No... —jaló una almohada y tanto él como el rubio se acurrucaron—. Podría ser... peor ¿cierto?

—Síp, mucho, mucho peor—junto su frente con la de Lightning—. Con suerte se le olvidará cuando despierte... O que te lo hará a ti, yo tengo curiosidad de que piensa.

—si buscas preocuparme lo estás logrando.

—No puedo esconder que me encanta estar aquí, omitiendo la electricidad claro—ve los ojos acuosos del rubio—. Quizá con más tiempo te acabe gustando como a mí.

—Te gusta, pero también te irías si pudieras ¿no? Se sincero conmigo, estoy aquí para ti, ayudarte si lo necesitas.

En cierta forma, sentía que debía cuidarlo un poco. Aparte de ser menor, Jackson es demasiado irresponsable y teme que pueda pasarle algo malo por eso. Por otro lado, el menor se siente intranquilo por eso, lo ha escuchado tantas veces de Lightning que es conmovedor tenerlo preocupándose por él.

—Por supuesto que me iría. No tengo a donde ir... No obstante, lo haría... No le digas a McMissile.

—Obvio no—suspira hundiéndose más en al almohada—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas... —lo ve arroparse hasta la cabeza y el temblorcito en él hace saber que empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se siente muy frustrado por no lograr que Lightning se sienta cómodo, más lo entiende...  _Entiende que extraña a Francesco, sigue dolido por él y esta forma de vida solo se lo recuerda más._

Se da el lujo de abrazarlo y dormir así, recordando vagamente cómo se conocieron y seguido, se empezaron a llevar tan bien.


	8. Hear me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ves esta sonrisa? Es falsa ¿Ves estos ojos? Aguantan lágrimas ¿Ves estos labios? Dicen "Estoy bien" ¿Vest este chico? Está herido.

Su primer impulso fue vestirse y salir de la mansión. Ya lloró, ya gritó, ya hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer ahí con Francesco riéndose de su ingenuidad. Caminó el largo camino a la mansión de Raoul. Llegó al menos una hora y media después, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo y con la capacidad de hablar sin parecer un niño lloroso. Queda de sobra decir que el matrimonio lo vio con extrañeza por venir sudado, un poco mojado por la pequeña llovizna pasajera que hubo y una expresión casi en blanco. Su ropa desaliñada no ayudaba a su imagen. Abrió la boca para hablar, sonrió por impulso.

—Francesco se aburrió de mi—dijo con voz pseudo contenta, ladea ligeramente la cabeza—. Me dijo que se acabó.

—Espera un... ¿Qué? ¿¡Como que se aburrió!? ¿¡Que se terminó!? ¡Ven acá! —de un solo jalón del francés acabó dentro de la mansión. Siguió en esa especie de comportamiento obtuso—. A ver, quizá estabas medio dormido y entendiste algo que no era. O sea... heh, Francesco no-

—Di todo lo que tenía que darle y ya simplemente no le intereso... Hicimos de casi todo... Incluso yo fui con él y... le dije que lo amo—su expresión tembló y bajo la mirada—. Supongo que solo eso quería... ver que tan bien lo hacía... ahora que lo quiero.

—Lightning...

—No importa. Solo... Solo aún no me puedo creer que me creí todo, era obvio que al final haría esto y... Duele más de lo que pensé.

Raoul lo vio angustiado. No imaginó que esto llegaría a pasar, Francesco lucía tan feliz y pleno que seguramente entendería que esas sensaciones vienen directamente de tener a alguien que lo ama indiferentemente de todo: Edad, género, que es adinerado y fue una estrella en otro tiempo. Escuchar a Lightning decir aquello lo dejó en blanco y considerando que tiene un amigo más idiota de lo que cualquiera pudiera calcular. Shuu no mostraba abiertamente que está enojado.

—Me da pena preguntar, pero... ¿Podría quedarme aquí un par de días? Debo buscar un departamento cerca de la universidad, sacarían cosas... Mate y Holley están muy ocupados con Ethan y posiblemente voy a estorbarles... Si molesto puedo irme a un hotel.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación. No suelo usarla de todos modos—ofrece el albino al instante—. Quédate el tiempo que quieras... incluso podemos comprarte un-

—No hace falta. No... no hace falta. —interrumpe sonriendo apenado.

No tardó más de dos días en dejar la mansión Bernoulli. Shuu y Raoul insistían en que podía vivir con ellos hasta que se graduara de la universidad; cosa para la cual no faltaba mucho. Le parecía muy dulce, pero admitió necesitar un poco de distancia entre el mundo que Francesco le mostró y el suyo propio que es uno sin ninguna clase de lujo; fiestas extravagantes; sexo día, tarde y noche con diferentes aditivos; necesitaba simplemente alejarse de todo y hasta cierto punto fingir que no existió en ese "mundo". Eso no iba a impedir que, una vez establecido y aprovechando el horario flexible para volver a ser profesor de baile, invitara a Shuu a tomar un café para hablar.

Sintió que fueron unos meses muy largos. Se graduó, le regalaron mucha ropa, dinero y un ramo gigante. De forma tonta tuvo la esperanza de que Francesco fuese a felicitarlo... Eso no pasó. No por ello quedó cabizbajo todo el día. Recibió su maldito título con los malditos honores ¿¡Ahora que, progenitores sin fe!? Ah~ ojalá pudiera restregarles literalmente ese título en la cara. Seria feliz. Siendo tercer mes llegó a la conclusión de que estando libre de estudios y demás tenía que empezar una vida él.

Con eso empezaba tratando el asunto de Francesco como algo normal que superaría y olvidaría como el primer amor que fue; como lo haría el italiano seguramente, como el juego que fue.

Sí, está llevando bien su vida, ni siquiera le incomoda el cambio de rutina. Lo siente natural. Sin embargo, como hace mucho tiempo quedó meridianamente claro... El universo lo aborrece y nunca cambiará. Lo supo un día cualquiera que salió a comprar pintura para un encargo, subir fotos de lo que podía hacer trajo muchos clientes que alimentan su buena dieta de comida chatarra y dulces. El problema es que McMissile estaba en el portón de su edificio. Ahí parado como quien ve el cielo por las tardes.

—Hola...

—Hola—saluda con una sonrisa amplia y más feliz de lo que nunca había visto en él—. ¿Te independizaste? Es extraño, no creía que Francesco permitiera algo así.

—Pues... Francesco me botó así que iba a tener que hacerlo —se encoge de hombros viendo a otro lado—. ¿Necesita algo?

—No. Nada, solo quería venir a verte por haberme enterado. —asintió y entró. Una vez dentro volteo y siguió viendo el auto en frente. Creyó creer que eso fue normal, en teoría son conocidos y pues... el que quiere saber va a preguntar.

No paró allí. Nada que ver. McMissile está siempre rondando. No importa a donde vaya siempre lo ve en una esquina, en frente o saludando como si nada. La paranoia empezó a hacer gala cuando regresando de comprar comida lo encontró dentro de su puto departamento como si fuese suyo. El miedo lo terminó venciendo y decidió mudarse; tiene suficiente dinero ahorrado como para hacerlo así que lo hizo. Con suerte McMissile seguiría creyendo que vive ahí y entraría a espiar al siguiente inquilino. Avisó a sus amistades y se fue.

Para absolutamente nada.

McMissile repetía el mismo proceso con tanta insistencia que Lightning comenzaba a verlo donde no estaba completamente atacado por la paranoia. Se mudó de nuevo usando a regañadientes la tarjeta que Francesco le dio. De California llegó a Atlanta, luego a Arizona y para su decimosexta mudanza con destino a Nevada ya no recordaba haber dormido bien. Duraba poco o nada en cada departamento hasta el punto de limitarse a hoteles, enviando sus cosas grandes a Mate y Holley pidiendo que se las guardara.

La decimoséptima es la vencida. Se quedó en una pequeña casa de una habitación y decidió usar lo que su sentido bloqueó por completo: Llamar a la policía. Al principio o le creyeron, luego avisaron que si seguía llamando iba a ser encarcelado, tras llevar fotos de que McMissile lo persigue y allana su casa dijeron que nada podían hacer. McMissile sigue apareciendo e incluso entrando a su casa por la noche como si fuese un maldito fantasma. Lloró de pura frustración en el baño y usó lo último que se le ocurrió: llamar a Francesco.

Lo llamó de día, tarde, noche, madrugada y absolutamente nada que respondía. Se aseguró de estar marcando bien el número y lo hacía, pero se sus cien llamadas solo se contestó una vez para colgarle. Llamó a Shuu, Raoul, Mate, Holley, a todo el maldito mundo cuyo número telefónico estuviera en su memoria, pero nada. Dormir quedó básicamente olvidado ya que se quedaba dentro del baño. Una qie otra vez McMissile tocaba a la puerta diciendo:

«No deberías estar asustado o encerrado. Solo abre, no te voy a matar.»

Por momentos veía la expresión de él y se sentía incluso más espeluznante de lo que pensó alguna vez. Una idea nueva lo invadió de repente: podía irse del país. Francesco aun no corta el dinero de la tarjeta y no puede seguir en esto sin hacer peligrar -más- su presión arterial y salud emocional ya de por si malas. Lo único bueno es que dibujando arte digital ha seguido trabajando sin mucha complicaciones aunque extraña lo tradicional. Cambio dólares americanos a canadienses; ya había estado en un área fronteriza así que iba a sobrevivir hasta que McMissile se cansara. Compró el boleto de avión y...

—No vas a salir del país.

—Es un viaje de gusto. No veo nada malo con eso. —excusa echándose el cabello atrás en un gesto nervioso. No sabe de dónde salió, de repente estaba en su habitación tan campante. Estrechó los ojos.

— ¿En serio? ¿No será que te estás escapando de mí? —retrocedió e intentó abrir la puerta del baño para encerrarse ahí—. Podríamos pasar todo esto por alto si solo vienes conmigo. Yo puedo cuidarte muy bien.

—N-no quiero que nadie me cuide. Estoy bien así. Gracias por la oferta. —se encoge a medida que él se acerca.

— ¿Enserio? Te veo un poco mal. Está claro que es malo para ti vivir solo sin nadie a tu lado... Necesitas desesperadamente a alguien cuidándote—afirma peligrosamente cerca. Lightning negó con la cabeza—. probemos algo distinto ¿No quieres sacarle celos a Francesco? Al menos un poco de venganza.

—Fue claro diciéndome que fui un juego. No soy tan resentido como para hacer algo tan tonto. No vale la pena—responde tembloroso—. Aléjese, por favor, yo-

—No puedes llamar a la policía y aunque lleves evidencia de que estuve aquí a nada de ti no haría diferencia. Te ignoraran, yo hare que te ignoren. —eso explicaba mejor lo que ocurre con ese tema y lo de desplazarse fácilmente no le conviene un problema. Puede manejar fácilmente su negocio por llamadas y habiendo dejado a alguien a cargo para lo que necesitará presencia.

—Por qué... ¿¡Por qué no me dejas tranquilo!? YA NO ESTOY CON ÉL, YA NO SIRVO PARA MOLESTARLO O-

—Te quiero para mí—explica tomándolo del rostro—. Seguramente Francesco no te lo dijo... Pero desde el principio me llamaste la atención. Eres un sol muy bello, nada malo tenía querer una vez; descubrí que usas lencería y ya la idea de una vez no me satisfacía; vestido; maquillaje; tatuaje; el cuarteto con Shuu y Raoul... Quiero tenerte y probar todas esas formas que vi; tenerte hasta que tu voluntad muera. No tienes idea de las ganas de romperte el culo que tengo... El problema es que debes aceptarlo.

Si su objetivo era asustarlo, lo logró de manera más que exitosa. Temblar y verlo con miedo es lo de menos. McMissile supo que Lightning no iba a atender de manera coherente en estos momentos ya sea por estrés, temor o falta de sueño. Quería salir huyendo, pero de algún modo u otro acabaría siendo alcanzado. Aunque si quiere impedir que salga del país es que no puede perseguirlo yendo a otro lugar. McMissile suspiró y de su pantalón sacó una pistola Magnum de nueve milímetros. Lightning se congelo.

—Lo haremos por las malas entonces—dictamina retrocediendo hasta sentarse en la cama—. Ven aquí—teniendo piernas de gelatina se acercó hasta quedar frente a él—. Chúpamela. Imagina que la pistola no está—sugiere con falsa amabilidad. Lightning respiraba con fuerza—. Podría disparar a tu pierna, en ese lugar aun... Bien.

Lightning se había agachado lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado. Abrió con dificultad el cinturón de McMissile, los dedos se le enredaban en las prendas. Cuando finalmente bajó e boxers encontró la virilidad totalmente flácida. Un sollozo salió de sus labios cuando la pistola se presionó contra su sien. El mayor observa con sádica satisfacción él miedo en él. Con las piernas un poco más abiertas Lightning lo tomó con la derecha empezando a frotarlo y dar lamidas ocasionales. Cuando adquirió dureza apoyó las manos en las piernas del mayor, temblando lo lamió con toda la lengua, sacando suspiros a McMissile—Ah... Nghhu, ghu, mngh... paah... Nghuunnng—. Vacía su mente en cuanto puede, succionando y asegurándose de fijarse en que eso que hace está bien.

—Mierda... Si así lo haces siempre no entiendo cómo te soltaron la correa. —jadea con sonrisa satisfecha y amplia. Lo empezó a empujar hasta que lo hizo permanecer quieto para que tragara todo—. Mas te vale dejarme limpió. —con cuidado de no estimularlo engulle los restos de semen.

—Po-por favor deje esa—el cañón del arma volvió a golpear con su cabeza. Apretó los ojos.

—Vi que, a diferencia de todo este tiempo hoy te pusiste lencería. Quizá porque creíste que mañana te irías... Quiero verla—sonaba espantosamente familiar a otra ocasión. Para evitar alguna clase de molestia se deshizo de su ropa con un temblor perpetuo y viendo al suelo—. Vaya... Que tierno es todo esto, abre un poco las piernas... A decir verdad, para alguien como tú, es un bulto algo grande.

—Y-ya-

—Aun no termino de ver—reprende girando alrededor del rubio—. Hace cuanto no usas esto de aquí. No sales con nadie, debe estar todo cerrado—pasa el arma por la separación de las nalgas y hunde ligeramente el cañón en medio. Lightning llora sin poder reprimirse. McMissile lo cogió del cabello y lo hizo inclinar la cabeza a un lado—. No te atrevas a salir del país. No quisiera tener que hacerte algo que luego lamentes ¿Está claro? —asintió rápidamente—. Bien... Pasa buena noche. —dio un beso a su cuello y salió sin más.

Lightning se desesperó mucho más con eso. Simplemente cogió todo lo que tenía en ese momento, lo guardó en el bolso y corrió directo al aeropuerto de una vez. Su vuelo es a las nueve de la mañana. Tuvo suerte de que se apiadaran de él dejándolo pasar. Una vez ahí se chequeó con cada procedimiento necesario y se durmió en una esquina abrazando sus cosas. Llegadas las ocho de la mañana todo lucía muy bien; cuando llamaron a su vuelo aún mejor. Corrió y al momento de entregar el boleto... Los de seguridad lo arrastraron.

Fue llevado a la central de policía, le explicaron que estaba ahí por robar una tarjeta a nombre de Francesco Bernoulli con millones de dólares. Obviamente explicaba que se la había regalado, pero no importaba cuanto dijera, no lo creían y lo metieron en una celda en lo que se hacían los procedimientos pertinentes para él. Subió las piernas al banco, llorando desesperado—Te dije que no intentaras tomar ese vuelo—. McMissile estaba fuera de la celda viéndolo de manera muy extraña.

—Ahora estarás preso por robo... Tendrás dos años con un poco de suerte. Quién sabe a qué prisión te manden, lo que me queda claro es que será bueno para los reos... ¿Te digo lo peor? Ahí también tienen jerarquía, que prisionero será el más temible y te ganará como su perra... O simplemente decidan una orgía. Lo veo posible.

— ¿Qué quieres...? —pregunta ahogado por su propio nudo en la garganta.

—Déjame cuidarte ¿sí? Te daré todo lo que necesites y más. Quiero protegerte —Lightning se sintió exasperado ¿Protegerlo? ¡Es él quien le está haciendo la vida cuadritos! —. Aunque claro, también puedo esperar a que salgas de prisión... No es una idea que me guste, pero con ello te darías cuenta de que me necesitas. Así que... Todo depende de cómo me llames. —se hizo el cabello atrás, sintiéndolo enredado.

—Daddy. —suspiró viéndolo aún asustado. McMissile se notaba más que complacido.

Apenas unos diez minutos después estaba en el asiento de copiloto de su auto, jugando con sus mangas y viéndolas como lo más fascinante del planeta. Estando de nuevo en el aeropuerto lo sigue como si de verdad fuese un niño pequeño. Subieron a un Jet y pronto toma rumbo para volver a California o según escucho, Florida— Tienes que saber que hay alguien más en mi casa, deberías llevarte bien con él. Al fin y al cabo son parecidos—. Informa dejando a un lado su vaso vacío en la pequeña mesa que tiene en frente.

— ¿Parecidos...?

—Al igual que tú, necesita que lo cuiden... Ven aquí—con lentitud se sentó en su regazo y ya que no ordenaba nada se limitó a acurrucarse con McMissile acariciando su cabeza y sacando los pocos nudos que tiene—. Todo va a estar mejor ahora ¿Sabías que más gente te busca? Desvíe a muchos detectives privados, a algunos otros que te buscaban teniendo tu dirección. Ya estás a salvo. —aunque lo besó Lightning solo se lo quedó mirando. Recordó muy vagamente lo que Francesco dijo:

_«Mientras estés conmigo nadie te pondrá una mano encima.»_

Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, es como si Francesco lo hubiese dejado a la deriva y a esta altura no sabe a qué tenerle miedo exactamente.

Conocer a Jackson fue... Malo, horrible, ni de chiste olvidaría esto aunque lo quisiera. Para empezar apenas entró lo vio vestido con cuero hasta el cuello, una erección urgida y vibrador a toda potencia. El menor recriminó por quitarle la atención de McMissile y le lamió la mejilla solo para terminar de asquearlo llamándolo mojigato. McMissile simplemente rió divertido; lo guío a su habitación y le aseguró que hablarían una vez estuviera desocupado... De atender a Jackson, entendió entre líneas.

Revisó la habitación. La ropa que hay es de su talla: pantalones, blusas, playeras, camisas, zapatos, ropa interior... En un cajón había juguetes extrañamente lindos, como de cristal; un collar cuero rojo bastante grueso. Ignoró soberanamente las esposas y la "cola" de -cree él-, zorro blanco. También hay un cajón con collares, aretes, brazaletes, maquillaje... ¿McMissile tenía todo tan absolutamente calculado? Aparte de todo la habitación es muy parecida a la que tuvo en la mansión Bernoulli.

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene planeado que estuviera aquí...?

Curioseo la vivienda en busca de un teléfono ya que McMissile fue tan amable de tirar a la mierda el suyo tras sacar la memoria SD. Hizo algo parecido con su tableta gráfica y laptop. Un tintineo le llamó la atención y tras asomarse brevemente vio a Jackson con la espalda roja y hasta sangrante por tanto golpe; las manos encadenadas y atadas arriba; una bola en la boca y siendo penetrado con brutalidad por el mayor. Jackson lo miró y cuando la bola fue removida sonrió con la lengua afuera gimiendo de puro placer.

Se hizo el que no vio nada y temiendo aún más que eso fuese lo que tendría que hacer... Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y cerró cuando una alarma atronadora sonó. Acabó "escondiéndose" en su habitación y al menos una hora o más después apareció McMissile con pantalón y camisa arremangada.

—Empecemos por lo básico: Nadie entra o sale de este lugar sin mi permiso. Las puertas solo se abren con esta—explica moviendo las llaves y tarjetas—. Las armas están cargadas en su mayoría, he tenido problemas por vivir tan lejos y tan bien; no te preocupes por nada al respecto, no te afectara—ahora está peor. Vio demasiadas armas "Decorando" y si están cargadas...—. Jackson está en la habitación de al lado y como te habrás dado cuenta: es Masoquista.

—Yo no-

—No lo eres. Sin embargo, tendrás que aguantarte un poco. Seré más suave contigo—eso no es que motive mucho—. Estoy al menos cuatro días de la semana en casa; a veces tengo que viajar y no siempre podre llevarlos conmigo. Aunque sea un poco contraproducente, debo decirte que hay cámaras por toda la casa; cada habitación, rincón y ángulo—Lightning alzó la mirada intentando hallar aunque sea un destello—. Están bien escondidas. De eso va mi trabajo—mofa—. Así que, como decía, aun cuando viaje podré saber qué hacen y si quiero algo lo harán.

— ¿Algo? No entiendo.

—Veamos... Si quiero que golpees a Jackson con una rama de bambú, lo harás; si quiero que él te amarre y te viole en su habitación, lo hará; si simplemente quiero verlos jugando a tocarse, lo harán—apretó la tela de su suéter—. Lo importante es que me satisfagan y no olvides que viniste aquí porque lo quisiste.

—Ya lo sé. Estaré bien... Supongo. —a estas alturas, el terror psicológico de tanto mudarse y el hombre acosando hace que hasta cierto punto esto no suene horrible... solo feo y doloroso. Es algo.

—Muy bien—sonrió ampliamente—. Ahora arréglate para mí. Será tu primera vez conmigo. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Lightning no se sentía capaz de nada, tan solo se mantuvo sumiso y obediente a todo lo que McMissile exigiera. No pudo evitar comparar muchas cosas de él con Francesco. En primera, Francesco hacía el esfuerzo de que lo disfrutara, lo mimaba... McMissile no es así del todo, su tacto es brusco, fuerte y parecía enojarlo que esa forma no lo excitara. Tanto tiempo sin hacer nada lo cerró más de lo normal y que te penetren de golpe estando así no es ayuda a que pueda ser placentero aunque lo aferra y gime adolorido no llega a gustarle realmente; tampoco podía hacer nada como besarlo y acariciarlo para que fuese más íntimo.

McMissile exige un control absoluto.

El mayor le había hecho un estudio para que pintara, sr encerraba ahí buena parte del día y suele vérsele caminando del estudio a la salida para que la agencia de envío lleve el encargo. Jackson por otro lado lo encuentra muy aburrido por su nulo acercamiento voluntario a McMissile; sin mencionar su desprecio a BDSM. Se encargó de molestarlo mucho al respecto, en básicamente todo. No se estaban llevando bien y eso que ya era el tercer mes de conocerse en profundidad si entienden a qué me refiero.

Los tríos no eran raros, casi siempre con Lightning hasta abajo y Jackson entre el rubio y McMissile. También ocurrió que Lightning penetró a Jackson y este encontró adorable su lloriqueo por estar tan confundido en cuanto a que sentir. Esa fue la primera vez que lo besó y sintió su cabello largo haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho. El verdadero acercamiento entre los dos se dio la primera semana del cuarto mes, un viernes a la cuatro de la tarde: Lightning entró en ese cuarto titulado por él y Jackson "Las sombras de McMissile" por tanta cosa y aparato de sadomasoquismo. El menor estaba amarrado boca abajo en un caballete. Las muñecas, piernas, tobillos y cuello constaban de una atadura; sus ojos vendados y con una atadura en la boca semejante a la de un caballo; tenía un vibrador dentro y babeaba de forma abundante.

McMissile le dijo que lo dejó así por castigo por... Alguna razón que no contó. El asunto es que no podía estar así hasta qie volviera de viaje le tocaba a Lightning soltarlo. Primero desató las piernas, por un extraño momento se tensó y relajo. Quitó la atadura de la boca, la venda y solo faltaban las muñecas—Se fue de viaje ¿Verdad? —. Pregunta en tono perezoso, asintió simplemente al momento de soltar sus manos. Jackson dio un suspiro y al levantarse sacó el vibrador y lo tiró a un lado.

—Deberías ponerte algo... sangras. —comenta viendo los pezones tan rojos y maltratados por las pinzas que el otro se quita.

—Se cura solo así que ¿Para qué? —increpa con gesto libidinoso—. ¿No te gustaría probar?

—No. La verdad no... Vamos, no me puedo quedar tranquilo viendo eso. Se va a infectar.   
Aún incrédulo se dejó guiar hasta la habitación del rubio y una vez ahí fue limpiaría, desinfectado y casi vendado. Dice casi porque Lightning consideró si realmente Valia la pena considerando que Jackson se las acabaría quitando con la excusa de que es molesto. Jackson lo observa largamente y sorprendiéndose de hallar atractivo masculino en él; ya de por si era extraño lo formado que estaba, delgado líneas de la ingle, carne firme y suave. Quizá el problema es la ropa... o la cara de perra que pone, piensa distraído.

—Si que te gusta esto ¿cierto? —interroga con cierta curiosidad.

—Es divertido y placentero ¿Cómo no me gustaría? —pregunta divertido y pensando en la forma de molestarlo. Lightning ladeó la cabeza.

—supongo que es gusto de cada quién, pero... McMissile es muy frío ¿no crees? —Jackson borró un poco la sonrisa—. Incluso como compañeros de sexo... debe haber un poco de tacto ¿no? En el sentido de un afecto o... No sé cómo explicarlo.

—te refieres a que parece muy lejano con nosotros. —asintió suavemente.

—Te gusta que te golpee y todo el tema, pero... ¿No te gustaría que, no sé, intente curarte después? Aun si es con la lengua y resulta asqueroso... Incluso a los masoquistas les gusta el afecto ¿no? —se siente tan inexperto que duele, sin embargo, Jackson es capaz de entender lo que quiere decir e incluso le sorprende un poco.

—si, claro que sí. McMissile simplemente no es así—responde un tanto incómodo sentado en posición de indio en la cama—. Es muy impersonal, contigo aquí es apenas más cariñoso.

— ¿siempre? ¿nunca...?

—Una vez me dejó amarrado por tres, casi cuatro, horas con ganas de correrme y literalmente salió sangre cuando me soltó—tuvo un escalofrío—. Aunque eso fue cuando me trajo, quizá era para probar que tanto aguantaba. Digo... ¿Qué tanto aguanta un niño? —ríe con la lengua afuera.

— ¿Qué tan joven eras?

—Tenía dieciséis—Lightning casi se golpea con la pared, dejó el botiquín en el buro para verlo—. Mi primera vez fue con un profesor en el colegio, tenía quince... Se supone que me iba a violar, aunque creo que acabó siendo al revés—recordarlo le hace mucha gracia—. El problema es que después les pagó a unos matones para que me violaran y otra vez no funcionó porque me gustó. Descubrí que me gustaba que me pegaran.

—Y yo preocupándome por tener un futuro. —ahora siente que fue un inocente toda su puta vida.

—Busque muchos encuentros así hasta que me lo tope por puro accidente huyendo de alguien que estaba muy decidido a dejarme encerrado en un cuarto hasta morirme de alguna enfermedad venérea—aún a día de hoy se pregunta cómo llegó a ese sitio, debió controlar un poco sus hormonas—. Le pedí ayuda por tener las manos esposadas, le ofrecí un favor si lo hacía y aparentemente eso le llamó la atención.

—Considerando que yo llame la atención dando un golpe en la costilla aun borracho usando un bate... No me sorprende. —tomó lugar a su lado.

—Empezamos a frecuentar, me dijo que podría mantenerme y darme todo lo que quisiera con la única condición de acabar el colegio con adelanto. Me entusiasmó la idea, lo hice... Por mi cuenta, no soy un estúpido, solo necesitaba motivación—aclarar ante la mirada acusatoria de Lightning—. Mis padres cedieron mi custodia sin problema, básicamente me compró y aquí vine yo. Estoy próximo a los dieciocho.

—No creo saber como interpretar toda tu historia aparte de que eres un tanto ninfomano.

—Empezó a gustarme él ¿sabes? —se recuesta en el hombro de Lightning—. Aceptaba y hacía cualquiera de mis mañas excepto dejarme penetrarlo. También me llevaba a pasear, era... Lindo; no se interesaba en más nadie. El problema es que también me dejaba mucho tiempo solo y me hizo darme cuenta de que solo soy una mascota; los sentimientos serían una mierda por lo que lo olvidé y me centré en que es un buen amante.

Aquello le sonaba un poco triste, pero no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Quise probar que era vivir por mi cuenta. Le dije que lo haría, me fui y conseguí un trabajo de mecánico en un taller. Me gustan muchos los autos y pude aprender por mi cuenta y destrozando los de McMissile. No supe más de él en unos... cuatro meses; le dije que volvería cuando me aburriera; un día simplemente... empezó a aparecer en todos lados. —su tono de voz cambió de forma repentina, sonaba asustado y tembló ligeramente.

— ¿En... todos lados? —debía ser un chiste de mal gusto

—Sí. Iba a mi departamento y estaba en frente, en el taller, los bares, clubes nocturnos; se metía a mi departamento, destrozaba mis cosas y muchas veces me miraba mientras dormía. Rompió el pasaporte que él mandó a sacar, no podía llamar a nadie y en la policía no me creían que lo hacía. Un mes así y ya lo veía en todos lados hasta que me llevó al sótano de esta casa y... Jeh—lo siente nervioso—. Fue bastante duro, pero podía aguantarlo, me gustaba... hasta que hubo electricidad de por medio.

— ¿Qué tiene eso? —ha visto a Jackson disfrutar de básicamente todo, no entiende qué tiene de particular.

—No me gusta, acabé vomitando sangre por tantos choques eléctricos. También me disparó aquí—señala la pequeña cicatriz en su muslo—. Me tuvo congelándome y electrocutándome una semana creo. Me dijo que eso sería lo mínimo si me alejaba mucho de él. Habría gente queriendo hacerme algo peor y... Que si quería podía irme, pero debía atenerme a que dejara de encubrirme de gente que me quería como puta.

—Es decir, si pudieras te irías de aquí ¿o me equivoco? —Jackson negó con la cabeza—. Y lo que sientes-

—Créeme, después de eso, creo que cualquier fibra de amor se quemó.  _Odio_  la electricidad... La forma en que te tensa los músculos es horrible, incluso sientes como si te fueras a quemar por dentro—Lightning recostó su cabeza en al de Jackson, escucharlo asustado por algo es tan extraño—. Tu sufriste lo mismo ¿cierto? Te persiguió.

—Me mudé diecisiete veces; intenté salir del país, pero me metió preso—Jackson silbó—. Llegó a creer que no hay nada que involucrarse con gente así. Digo... se hacen dueños de todo y tienen como un pleito interno de quién se queda con algo del otro. Francesco me dijo que mientras estuviera con él nada iba a pasarme, apenas me dejó paso esto.

—Los viejos son un lío. Divertidos en muchos caso, pero un-maldito-lío—ríe—. Aun con Francesco parecías multiorgásmico y es curioso que solo lo nombres hasta ahora.

—Bueno, dejar de sentir algo por alguien implica no recordarlo o por el contrario pasar tiempo con gente que lo haga desaparecer. Estar con otro daddy no ayu- ¿Cómo que multiorgásmico?

—Te corrías mucho, eso no lo haces aquí.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes saber eso!? —replica colorado apartándose. Jackson señaló una de las esquinas de la habitación.

— ¿No lo sabes? Hay cámaras en todos lados. Incluyendo las de Raoul y Francesco. Ellos tres se ayudan entre sí. Francesco con la ropa, Raoul con la bebida y McMissile con los sistemas de seguridad—explica, Lightning se mostraba cada vez más incrédulo—. En su estudio tiene muchas tabletas y monitores. Muchas veces en las que entraba los veía a ustedes. Déjame decirte que lo prendía horriblemente esas pocas veces de sexo que tenían. A mi me vino bien. —asegura sonriente.

—entonces él... él...

—¿Graba todo de ellos? Si, por ahí aun tiene l video de ese cuarteto que hicieron.

Se sentía incluso más al descubierto que nunca, asumía que McMissile empezó a ver desde Italia y eso lo asusta bastante. Decidió usar su capacidad para ignorar tema que le puedes comer la cabeza si lo ronda demasiado; además teniendo esta conversación podía entender -al menos un poco-, a Jackson, quizá si intentaba un poco más de acercamiento...

— ¿sabes bailar?

—soy un roble. Duro y tieso. —guiñó el ojo, Lightning bufó.

— ¿No quieres aprender? —Jackson lo vio de arriba a abajo—. Puedo enseñarte, si lo que temes es verte femenino... no pasara, créeme que tengo buenas maneras en las que puedes hacerlo y quién sabe, quizá te acabe gustando y lo uses de alguna manera en un futuro para que te den con una rama de bambú.

— ¡al fin hablamos el mismo idioma!

Enseñar de cero a alguien es una cosa muy graciosa, Jackson realmente es  _rígido_  y aunque costó mucho, logró que hiciera lo más básico hasta subir de nivel. Pasaban tardes enteras en eso y podía decirse que a Jackson le gustaba tener a alguien más con quién compartir aun si no fuese lo que embarga más de la mitad de su mente hormonada.

También pasaban tiempo en el gimnasio que, como Jackson explicó, está ahí porque él lo pidió. Tenía la idea de ponerse tan fuerte como atractivamente se pudiera y así resistir más. Lightning no quiso rebatir su lógico y sus quejas por no poder levantar la mismas pesas no tardaron en venir.

¡Es fuerte, pero no para tanto y Jackson ya tiene práctica! Se queda con bailar, eso ya lo tienen lo suficientemente ejercitado, aunque hacer barras junto a Jackson alzando pesas tampoco estaba tan mal. Obviamente McMissile estaba enterado de este cambio en su relación y no lo molestaba, de hecho, le gustaba más que Lightning pudiera soltarse cuando Jackson estaba presente.

Su orgullo aun duele, no puede lograr que tenga más de dos orgasmos. Jackson por su lado, que prestaba un poco más de atención y entiende al rubio de forma parcial logra complacerlo mejor. Lo cual llevó a un punto muy... particular.

—Cuando cumpla dieciocho ¿Puedo tener sexo contigo? —Lightning quitó la mirada del cuadro que estaba pintando, Jackson venía solo con un pantalón de cuero tan apretado que se pregunta cómo logra caminar; en su cuello lleva uno de esos collares de cuero y ataduras en las muñecas.

— ¿disculpa? —lo vio con extrañeza. Jackson se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, Lightning se puso colorado—. Si vienes de hacerlo con McMissile primero-

—No vengo de estar con él, voy a eso—ríe—. Mi cumpleaños es en unos días... ¿Me dejarías tenerte?

— ¿Por qué querrías algo como eso? —pregunta sin entender.

—No sé. Supongo que tener a un amigo preocupado por mi es nuevo y quisiera verte por una vez sin estar llorando porque te duele mucho—ladea la cabeza recostando al mejilla en la cabeza de Lightning—. Somos amigos ¿no?

—sí, sí lo somos. —asiente palmeando su espalda.

—amigos con muchos derechos. Si llegas a gustarme en algún momento por ser dos conejos cogiendo ¿Me darías chance? —pregunta divertido, aunque él mismo sabe que es un tanto imposible porque la dinámica entre él y Lightning se siente fraternal...  _incestuosa ya que estamos._

—si sigo soltero me lo pienso—carcajea—. Anda, lo vas a enojar y no creo que sea buena idea.

—Oh por favor, ya está enojado. —responde dando media vuelta, Lightning frunció el entrecejo ante lo que vio del pantalón ¿Tiene una cremallera en el...? —. ¿quieres bajar el cierre? —pregunta juguetón.

—No gracias...

—te daré uno después, será divertido. —y con esos e fue.

Lightning lo buscó un par de horas después; no fue difícil hallarlo, lo que realmente pasó fue que le dio mucho dolor la forma en que lo halló. Estaba llorando y con una cara de sufrimiento espantosa, McMissile volvió a poner la pistola de electroshock en su costado y el grito de Jackson hizo eco en esa habitación.

— Supongo que es instinto del perro querer joder con la perra—bufa molesto el mayor—. Traje a Lightning porque, igual que tú, necesita que yo lo cuide... ustedes dos me pertenecen, pero no por ello pueden estar uno con el otro.

—da-daddy yo-

De nuevo, esta vez por debajo de las costillas. Jackson se arqueó y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Su cuerpo tenía ligeras sacudidas y su mirada perdida le produjo escalofríos. Lo cogió del cabello y lo acercó un poco a su rostro para hablarle de frente.

—Eres mi puta, Lightning es  ** _mi_**  puta... Vomitaras hasta tus intestinos si quieres ese "Regalo de cumpleaños" ¿entendiste? No puedes tocarlo si yo no te doy permiso, no puede tocarte si yo no te doy permiso.

—So-solo... Y-yo solo... qui-qero...

— ¡YA! ¿¡QUE NO VES QUE NO QUIERE ESO! —McMissile vio a Lightning con cierta sorpresa—. Tiene apenas diecisiete... Puede ser malo que le hagas eso. Déjalo ya.

— ¿y bajo que...?

—No te me acerques, me importa medio pedazo de mierda en este momento. Él no quiere y si tanto dices que te necesitamos deja de intentar matarlo—McMissile sobó su mejilla amoratada—. Lo vas a dejar en paz. No puedo creerme que un señor de cincuenta y un años sea tan infantil de castigar a un adolescente por pedir algo.

—Lightn-

—Además, en este "juego" hacemos lo que queremos ¿no? Pedimos lo que queremos y se nos da a cambio de complacerte. Eso ya lo hacemos. Esto es por gusto, no eres nuestro dueño, solo fingimos que lo eres. —dicho esto lo pasó para tomar a Jackson y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Estás locoooo... —entiende con voz agotada.

—ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

—Había olvidado por completo que, cuando llegas a un borde, haces de todo por no caer—miró a McMissile que tenía un aspecto de lo más escalofriante—. Es algo que me gusta, pero me aseguraré de ya no tengas esa fuerza.

—Inténtalo. —retó.

Las cosas se volvieron un poco tensas. McMissile lo trataba como si fuese Jackson y evidentemente él no tiene el mismo aguante ni por error. Tuvieron la suerte de que un viaje se presentó el día en que Jackson cumplió años. Lightning lo llevó a pasear un rato, vieron una película en el cine y alquilaron una habitación de hotel. Jackson le quitó la camisa viendo algunos moretones.

— ¿estás consciente de que no soy Francesco?

—si... aunque supongo que eso es mejor. No me dirás en la mañana que te aburriste de mí. —aunque fue una especie de chiste no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan.

—Igual que tu no me encerraras en un sótano para volverme un Pikachu con un teaser—le limpió la cara y sonrió sacando la lengua—. Olvida a tu potro por hoy y yo a mi torturador. Simplemente no tengamos nombre.

Fue extraño, ni siquiera ellos saben cómo describirlo exactamente. Lightning lo describió como aquello que buscas en una relación sexual: placer y nada más. No fueron cariñosos, no se decían palabras de cariño, solo gemían el uno al otro fundiéndose de forma desesperada. Incluso diría que parecían un par de niños aferrándose el uno al otro.

Obviamente McMissile se molestó, pero no vale la pena contar lo que hizo. Involucró mucha electricidad y Lightning indispuesto por al menos una semana debido a lo mal que quedó su espalda.

El día de la muerte de la madre de Francesco llegó. Avisó que saldría, más no a donde y se iba a enterar de todos modos. Considerando que  _regresa_  McMissile se preocupa por nada en su humilde opinión. Usando las llaves que McMissile tiene de copia -sí, tiene copia de cada mansión de sus amigos-, entró tranquilamente a la mansión. Caminó lentamente haciendo un mínimo vuelo del cabello suelto y liso.

Abrió la puerta de su estudio, está tal como lo dejó. Miró en el cajón de su escritorio, hay muchos cuadernos ahí dentro...  _Quizá los vea_. Piensa distraído al salir de ahí y caminar finalmente al estudio del italiano.

—Dijimos que no harías esto de nuevo... —murmuró, Francesco parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia—. Venga vamos... Es malo que bebas tanto. Te estás destruyendo, no vale la pena.

—Lightn... Lightning... —le sonríe suavemente, se ve igual a aquella vez.

—Vamos a tu habitación, es hora de que te duermas.

Ya tomó práctica en eso de llevar gente; dejarlo en su habitación no resultó una complicación. Obligó a su corazón a no acelerarse por los nervios de que lo abrazara. Sintió un par de besos en la clavícula. Ladeó la cabeza y acarició su cabello...  _No ha cambiado nada..._ piensa distraído. Es tan imbécil de su parte venir a ayudarlo cuando él no lo hizo.

 _Hold..._  
Hold on...  
Hold on to me

El agarre se hizo más fuerte, como si temiera que se fuera.

_Cause' I'm little Unsteady_

Estar borracho como una cuba ayudó a que se durmiera rápido. Le cambió la ropa y lo acomodó en la cama. Francesco suspiró—Amo... re... —. Ladeó la cabeza y le besó la frente. Se daba cuenta de que honestamente no ha hecho nada por dejar de sentir lo que siente por él...  _Que lo sigue queriendo a pesar de estar herido_. Tal como llegó se fue, sin dejarle una señal terriblemente clara de que estuvo ahí como lo prometió.

—Francesco nunca me prometió nada... así que realmente es culpa mía—murmura viendo la entrada—. Si no hubiera dicho nada o no lo sintiera... Seguiríamos como antes. —arrancó, ya se estaba tardando más de lo que debía.

Y no lo volvió a ver sino hasta esa fiesta que McMissile le hizo por su cumpleaños. Aunque estaba ciertamente molesto, tenía en mente que su "daddy" le prohibió terminantemente hablar con él. Rompió eso, también el hecho de que esa canción la entonó precisamente para quién aun no deja de amar y de nuevo, como un imbécil, se ilusiona ante la posibilidad de que el lo quiera de nuevo...

Que lo ayude a salir de donde está metido como el mal menor.

**~***~**

Asumiendo con inocencia en derroche que nada malo pasó durante la madrugada... siendo las tres casi cuatro de la tarde debe estar bien que vaya a casa de McMissile para hablar con Lightning. Siendo que es "libre" de hacer lo que quiera no debe existir ningún problema con que vaya a visitarlo y hablar.

Eso en el buen caso, en el malo tendrá que hablar con McMissile como si se tratara del guardián legal del rubio. Desde el momento en que es este quién abre la puerta sabe que será el mal caso y que posiblemente salga con un enorme dolor de cabeza, también con algún golpe.

—No pienso decir que no está aquí. El asintió es que se encuentra un poco... Indispuesto. —responde teniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Francesco se quita la chaqueta que lleva puesta y la deja en el sofá.

— No me interesa lo que sea que esté o le estés haciendo. Debo hablar con él. —a McMissile se le nota la molestia en la firmeza a sus palabras. Es obvio que no iba a poder sacarlo de su casa aunque lo intentara.

— ¿Por qué dices que estoy haciendo algo con él? Puede estar tranquilamente dormido en su habitación. —Tenía curiosidad de como llegaba a aquella conclusión. Estando en su hogar no es tan extraño que esté sin saco, corbata y las mangas hasta el codo.

—Por esas—señaló el antebrazo de su amigo—. Lightning tiene una mala maña de arañar y sin duda alguna esas son de hace muy poco, demasiado. —puede ver las líneas largas, hinchadas y apenas con uno que otro indicio de sangre. Duda mucho que tuvieran sexo considerando lo fresco que está McMissile, lo vestido y más aún: Están en los brazos, no en la espalda como deberían.

—Me atrapaste —concede con diversión—. Sin embargo, si aún así, quieres verlo... adelante. —invita a seguirlo con una sospechosa tranquilidad y gusto. Francesco lo vio de reojo: al principio lucía ligeramente molesto y nervioso; ahora es como si quisiera que de hecho viera lo que hizo.

Circularon por los largos pasillos de la casona hasta que llegaron a una puerta sin nada en particular al igual que el resto. Abrió con llave y una suave ola de calor salió de ahí, entraron a paso calmado; los ojos de Francesco se abrieron de a poco a medida que analizaba la habitación. Sin duda alguna es lo que Lightning pensó que tendría la primera vez que hablaron: Una habitación con muebles y juguetes de sadomasoquismo, sin ventanas y luz tenue. Lo que sacaba un poco a Francesco de su estupor -pues no imaginó que McMissile enserio tuviera esto-, es que la habitación tiene cierto ruido y a dos personas.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó para su propia sorpresa fue en Jackson: El menor está con una cara de agotamiento y dolor impresionante con los ojos desorbitados; en el cuello tiene una especie de collar con un sospechoso aparato blanco y cables. A si mismo lo tiene en las piernas, tobillos y manos. Sus piernas alzadas por un par de cables permiten ver el vibrador en su entrada y a sí mismo la amarra de cuero en el pena. No escucha nada aparte de su respiración pesada bajo el juguete que tiene en la boca.

Se acercó a prisa a su objetivo al venir a ese lugar, McMissile lo detuvo en el proceso. El sonido de la habitación viene primordialmente de Lightning. Apartó a McMissile de un empujón y le quitó la venda que cubría los ojos llorosos y dilatados— Francesco deja de hacer eso—. Bufa el ex guitarrista con irritación. Francesco lo ignoró soberanamente.

—sabía que estabas enfermo, pero esto es ridículo. —dice entre dientes apartando lo que causaba dolor al rubio en primer lugar.

Desconoce el nombre de ese aparto por completo, sin embargo, su función es un simple: meter y sacar lo que se coloque en la punta del mecanismo, en este caso un dildo de un tamaño considerable y que tiene sangre. En el suelo también hay gotas y Francesco se pregunta cuanto tiempo lleva en esto.

—hicieron algo mal, solo los estoy castigando. —explica con un encogimiento de hombros. Lightning arrancó la bola que tenía en la boca respirando con fuerza. Francesco lo tomó en brazos apena lo tuvo completamente libre.

—Esto ya es torturarlos, a los dos—acusa viendo lo mucho que se retuerce Jackson, creyó ver chispazos saliendo de esos raros collares que tiene—. ¿Qué coño...?

—Ellos se dejaron hacer, él se subió ahí y él se dejó amarrar. —cuenta con sonrisa prepotente—. Ellos sabían que se lo merecían, así que solo estás armando un drama por esto. Aunque claro... No sabes educar a un perro, me lo dejaste claro con él.

—Nunca se trató de un "perro". —rezonga fastidiado y saliendo del lugar. McMissile vio a Jackson que lo mira fijamente pidiendo que lo suelte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con voz pastosa. Abrió un poco el traje de cuero que lleva puesto.

—venía a hablar contigo, no esperaba encontrarte en semejante situación, posición y demás ¿Qué coño es lo que pasa aquí? —pregunta un tanto alterado, Lightning mira a otro lado, está ojeroso y con la cara terriblemente hinchada—. Si me dices que eso es cierto-

—Si lo es, no nos negamos a que lo hiciera. —responde con voz apagada, Francesco se acuclilla frente a él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa como para que lo permitas hacerte esto? Ya me dijiste que no te gusta y es claro que esto es sobrepasarse del límite—toma su mano, quita la atadura y acaricia le moretón—. Si no me lo dices no puedo-

— ¿Qué? —increpa con tono enfadado—. ¿Cuidarme? Ay por favor, quizá yo me metí en este lío, pero quién me lo presentó fuiste tú.

—No tenía manera de saber que acabarías aquí, te desapareciste por completo. Te busqué, pero-

— ¿¡pero qué!? ¿¡COMO DICES QUE ME BUSCASTE!? ¡Me mude diecisiete veces. De ciudad, estado y todo usando  ** _TU_**  dinero. Tenías una forma perfecta de encontrarme y-y... te llamé, te llamé miles de veces, pero tu no tomabas la llamada y la única vez que lo hiciste me colgaste. —Francesco inclinó la cabeza a un lado ¿llamadas? Nunca tuvo llamadas de algún número desconocido fuese a la casa o su celular. Ciertamente lo de la tarjeta es un detalle que no debió pasar por alto.

—Pensé que querías alejarte de mí, que usarás el dinero que te di no es precisamente por mudarte sin parar por... ¿Por qué?

— ¡PORQUE ÉL ME SEGUÍA! En todos lados... estaba en todos lados, incluso en mi casa; no paraba de seguirme, de verme... —se agarró la cabeza con las manos—. No importaba cuanto me moviera, él seguía atrás de mí como una maldita sombra; y-ya no sabía que hacer y cuando intente irme a Canadá me arrestaron por haber "robado" la tarjeta que me diste.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste desde ahí? Hubiera aclarado el problema, ido por ti... Lightning, no tiene sentido lo que hiciste ¿Qué tiene que ver venir con McMissile con que te persiga y acose? Es contradictorio. —habla de forma suave, esperando que se calmara un poco, respira tan profundo y rápido que teme algún ataque de pánico o algo.

—Claro que no tiene sentido para ti—sonríe torcido—. A ti no te iban a llevar a prisión por dos años, a ti no te acosaron y cuando pedias ayuda te ignoraban por completo. Cuando por fin crees que estás a punto de librarte de todo se meten en tu casa, te amenazan con una magnum en la cabeza y con dispararte en la pierna solo por tener sexo oral.

—Lightning-

—ya no soportaba seguir de un lado a otro con él atrás de mí, sin saber si estaba de verdad o me volvía loco.

—Oye, escúchame-

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, mientras estuviera contigo no me iba a pasar nada—sollozó—. Pero sin ti nada evitaría que me pusieran las manos encima... con McMissile es igual, si me quedo aquí no va a pasarme nada y no me importa nada de esto si puedo evitar que se repita.

Lo abrazó con cuidado, Lightning se aferró a él. No pensó que llegaría a pasar algo tan jodidamente extremo solo por dejarlo. En cierta forma debió haber previsto lo de McMissile, sin embargo, sigue siendo casi ridículo que Lightning lo tomé tan al extremo, debió sentarle fatal -como a cualquiera en realidad-, tener a alguien detrás suyo a cada segundo y peor aún, tan cerca que invade por completo.

—No vale la pena estar "cuidado" si quién lo hace te destruye.

—Lo estoy usando como él me usa a mi y tu me asuste a mí. Así funciona, ya deberías saberlo—replica con los ojos irritados—. ¿a que viniste? ¿a burlarte de mí o algo del estilo?

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero que lo dejes.

— ¿A si? ¿Te divierto de nuevo? —pregunta irónico. Vamos, intenta tomarlo con madurez, pero aún está resentido.

—Lightning no es eso lo que quiero decir. Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿me va a ayudar alguien que no puede ni con él mismo? No eres otra cosa que un mentiroso... Dices que tu filosofía de vida es el carpe Díem, pero no haces otra cosa que asustarte de lo que pueda pasar mañana. De si envejecer, que alguien tome lo que tienes; lo que hablaran mañana sobre ti dependiendo de lo que hagas... desde un principio me has estado mintiendo.

Eso explicaba mejor porque lo llamó mentiroso mientras estaba borracho en Italia. Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire—Eso es cierto y con ello puedo decirte que no quiero verte de esta manera mañana. No es algo que te merezcas y mucho menos desee para ti—.  _De nuevo haciendo esto..._  piensa sintiéndose como un niño al apoyar la mejilla en la mano del italiano que lo acuna.

—debes dejarlo.

—No puedo... va a hacerlo de nuevo y... —su respiración acelerada y el miedo en sus ojos hace saber que teme más la repetición de aquello que lo vivido hace poco—. Yo solo... estoy harto de todos ustedes. —solloza desesperado. Harto de esa forma en la que solo gente como ellos pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana y las voluntades ajenas no importan nada.

—No va a ocurrir.

—Lo estás diciendo sólo porque no quieres que esté con él ¿verdad? No soy importante y tu no me vas a ayudar si lo necesito... Me quedo aquí. —subió las piernas y las abrazó. Francesco apretó los labios.

—aun me amas ¿no? —Lightning no hizo el más mínimo movimiento—. Si lo haces tenme un poco de fe. Voy a ayudarte con esto, solo... Confía en mí de nuevo ¿sí?

—No debería hacerlo.

—Lo harás, y lo tengo claro por al forma en que te mueves el cabello—su cara se puso roja—. Hablaremos después, en otro lugar mejor que este. Hablaré con McMissile... ¿Eso que es?

—Un erizo.

—ah... Claro, un erizo—parpadeó repetidamente viendo al animal hecho una bolita en una caja—. Nos veremos pronto. Cuídate, no dejes que esto pase de nuevo.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró a Jackson con un Jean y un suéter puesto, pasó viéndolo de reojo. El menor entró en la habitación de Lightning echándose en la cama con aire atontado. Lightning se quitó lo que tenía puesto para vestir algo semejante a Jackson sin importarle estar sucio.

—Qué bonita conversación la suya.

—cállate...

—Eso quiere decir que te irás pronto.

— ¿Qué te hace creerlo?

—Jeh, estos viejos son unos orgullosos de alto calibre. Ahora sacarte de aquí y evitar que pase nada contigo será su más alta prioridad. —giró a verlo.

— ¿Tu crees? No hace falta que te recuerde que fui solo un Baby desechado.

—Puede que seas más que eso. Enhorabuena... aunque haberlo echado de esa manera fue un poco cortante supongo. Posiblemente se ganaste un cuidados italiano; lo medio mandaste a volar, pero lo ganaste

 _Everything's gonna be alright_  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good, good, life  
That's what my "therapist" say  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
It's gonna be a good, good life

— ¿Ahora soy terapista? Vaya, estudiare medicina o psicología. Me siento motivado...

 _I'm a mess, I'm a loser_  
I'm a hater, I'm a user  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new  
I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed  
I don't trust no one around us  
I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

—Amén hermano, simplemente... amén—carcajea con la poca energía que tiene—. Espero que no me tires al piso, me siento muerto.

—Solo no te muevas mucho...

**...**

—debería golpearte por lo que hiciste. Aún le quedaba una hora de castigo y tres tamaños más grandes que probar. —Francesco no ocultó su molestia.

—Eso digo yo ¿Por qué lo acosaste? Ya tenías a Jackson, es lo que tanto necesitas ¿Por qué atormentar a Lightning que simplemente se alejaba de todo esto? —replica malhumorado. McMissile se acomodó un poco las mangas de su camisa—. ¿Por qué tener dos...?

—Por algo muy sencillo—con control en la mano encendió al televisión de la habitación, en ésta podía verse a Lightning y Jackson durmiendo... También al erizo corriendo de un lado a otro por la habitación—. Cada uno es algo distinto.

—Es obvio que son distintos, solo hace falta mirarlos.

—Y precisamente por ello quiero dos—sonríe jugando con el control—. Jackson es fuerte, es masculino; masoquista, impulsivo y tan infantil que posiblemente acabes muerto de exasperación antes que aguantarlo—explica andando a modo de Leon enjaulado—. Por otro lado... Lightning es más femenino; delicado, cauteloso en la mayoría de las ocasiones y demostrado una fuerza que no sabes que tiene.

—Más al punto.

—No pienso a soltar a ninguno de los dos. Yo los cuido del mundo en el que sometieron sin querer. Me necesitan y por eso aceptaron venir aquí. son mis protegidos. Su único deber es satisfacerme porque yo hago el resto. —alzó una ceja, eso suena muy extraño.

—Eso quiere decir que si se sienten a salvo y dejan de necesitarte no tendrías ningún problema en dejarlos en paz ¿no? Al menos a Lightning. —asintió sumamente confiado. Francesco metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Ahora, si eres tan amable de no aparecer nuevamente... así me omites el deber de castigarlo. Ya de por si pasa muy seguido. —lo peor, es que lo pide muy en serio... no es como que Francesco piense hacer caso alguno a lo que pide, es ridículo. Lo segundo llamó enormemente su atención.

—Eso quiere decir que lo viste de primera mano ¿cierto? Que no importa cuánto lo intentes no logras poseerlo. —sonrió zorruno y complacido en el fracaso de McMissile en ese aspecto.- si, Lightning estaba asustado por lo que el hombre pudiera hacer, pero no dudaba que en algunos momento seguramente dejaría salir ese carácter que reluce cuando algo lo sobrepasa.

—Creo que deberías irte, ahora. —sugiere con mala cara y honestamente Francesco sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo.

Tomó su chaqueta y con una última mirada a su amigo -supone que aunque sádico sigue siendo su amigo-, salió de la mansión con cierto optimismo. Tenía que hablar con Lightning a solas en una buena situación, convencerlo d que lo ayudaría -aun si eso implicaba algo que no le gustara como sacarlo del país-. Pensándolo de una mejor manera, debía convencerlo de que haberlo abandonado fue todo un error.

Convencerlo de que lo que siente es verdad y no una forma de engañarlo, reanudar el juego y hacerlo sufrir. Es la conclusión más clara a la que llegaría Lightning si logra confesarle lo que siente. Eso claro si el rubio no lo supone ya, supuestamente y según Raoul: se le nota bastante. Chasqueó la lengua estando en su auto, también espera que Lightning se fije en el papel que dejó en su habitación.

Posiblemente acabe con migraña por pensar en tantas posibles vueltas que de dependiendo del rubio y no de él ¿Cómo al gente soporta no tener el control? Bueno, lo que no se tiene no se extraña, siendo en su caso que siempre ha contado con el mando de lo que ocurre, esta situación es tan anómala e incómoda.

**~***~**

Debido a que Shay -el erizo que resultó ser hembra, Jackson buscó sus testículos por al menos cuarenta minutos-, corre por toda su habitación durante la noche decidió limpiarla como dios manda. Afortunadamente era bastante amigable y se dejaba tomar por él sin mucho problema. Solo cuando Jackson aparecía se volvía una adorable bolita que lastimaba a su amigo.

Cosa que él ama por contradictorio que suene con su primera impresión al respecto.

En medio de estos e encontró una bola de papel no tan arrugada. Es extraño, no suele dibujar en su cuarto y mucho menos tirar papel en él, eso es cosa de su estudio enteramente, para algo lo tiene. Subiendo a Shay a la cama tomó al bola de papel y la desdobló.

_¿No es malo dejar trabajos sin terminar?_

Ladeó la cabeza con la boca entreabierta. Era una foto de un cuadro que verdaderamente nunca terminó. Se trataba de una especie de retrato desde el busto; una mujer de cabello café perfectamente sujeto, sonrisa suave y un coqueto lunar en el pómulo; atrás de ella hay un fondo de playa soleada. Es un retrato de Eleonora Bernoulli.

Recuerda que empezó a hacerlo con el objetivo de dárselo a Francesco de cumpleaños, pero como saben no llegó tan lejos. Está casi terminado, faltan algunos detalles mínimos como luces a determinados lugares, difuminado y técnicas que haría en al menos dos horas. Poco si sabemos que dura al menos tres horas haciendo line art.

Francesco tuvo que dejar eso ahí cuando vino; la pequeña nota es una clara incitación a que vaya a terminarlo, seguramente para poder seguir hablando sin la posibilidad de que mcMissile interrumpa la conversación. Lo pensó muy a fondo, igual se enteraría de lo que hablaran o hicieran por las cámaras que verdaderamente están en cada maldito lado.

Apenas fue capaz de ubicar las que están en su baño y taparlas, unos quince minutos de privacidad no iban a dolerle a McMissile. Ya de por si lo ha pescado repitiendo grabaciones de momentos en los que tienen sexo y es incómodo a más no poder.

Bueno, tal vez solo vaya a hablar con Francesco, acabe el cuadro y tenga una solución a su problemática actual sin complicarse demasiado la existencia. En teoría, podría irse si es cierto que Francesco quiere ayudarlo; se llevaría a Jackson con él y le encontraría un sádico que no lo tenga amenazado de esta manera. Así todos felices y campando.

Excepto él con la necesidad de un psicólogo y posiblemente un manicomio.

—Vamos a pasear un rato... Mañana, aunque tu vas a estar muy irritada porque eres nocturna a diferencia de mi que simplemente existo. —suspira haciendo mimitos a la barriga de Shay, la cual permanece con la panza arriba y mueve las patitas de gusto.

Debería aprovechar que McMissile no está molesto o algo para avisarle que saldría mañana. Más por cortesía que por permiso; tiene llaves a final de cuentas. Salió y buscó a McMissile por toda la casa sin encontrarlo. Se topó a Jackson con una chupeta y viendo al televisión en una posición super incomoda para cualquiera menos él.

— ¿McMissile no está?

—salió hace como veinte minutos, creo que va de viaje, tenía un maletín bastante grande—informa sin prestarle real atención—. ¿Lo necesitas para algo? Puedo satisfacer tu necesidad~

—Solo es para decirle que saldré mañana a hacer un encargo. Un muy buen cliente con gusto excéntrico quiere decorar su sala. —miente pasando el papel con discreción, Jackson lo tomó y lo vio de reojo.

— ¿Será mucho rato? —pregunta guardándolo entre su pantalón y bóxer.

—Posiblemente, es toda una sala. Al menos vale mucho la pena.

— ¿Por qué sigues trabajando? Nos mantienen.

—Es lindo tener mi propio dinero con algo que adoro, Jackson. Creí que entenderías el sentimiento. —lo miró acusatoriamente, hizo un puchero y e enderezó en el sofá.

—Es distinto, yo en ese momento estaba verdaderamente por mi cuenta. Como sea, que te diviertas mañana con tu cliente, intenta que no babee por ti como otros. —menciona con sorna. Lightning sopla un pequeño mechón de cabello que se le viene a la cara con su gran peinado alto. Shay permanece pegada a su hombro.

—Sabía que era hombre, no babeó.

—Si, si lo hizo y creo que lo hiciste descubrir su sexualidad por los hombre con cara de perra. —saca la lengua, le lanzó un cojín en la cara.

Antes de decir algo se agachó con una exclamación sorprendida al igual que Jackson. Miraron la puerta al jardín, tenía un agujero y grietas en el gigantesco cristal transparente. Siguió la lengua recta, hay un agujero en la pared— ¿Y eso que...? —Jaló a Jackson hasta pegarlo al suelo justo al lado suyo en lo que el ruido se repetía sin parar, el cristal se rompía y aquello agujereaba la pared. A gatas y cuando todo paró se acercó, tomó lo que había en el suelo.

—son... ¿casquillos?

— ¿Estás diciendo que nos están...? —volvieron a echarse al suelo escondiéndose tras algún mueble cuando los disparos se hicieron aun más consecutivos y atravesaban la pared sin mucho problema. Lightning se arrastró hasta Jackson, sosteniendo a Shay con una mano y cuidando de no soltarla—. ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTA...!?

— ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE LOS EPA!? —responde a gritos igual de asustado que el menor. Se arrimaron hasta la pared más gruesa y ahí escucharon como parte del muro cercano a la puerta del jardín se rompía. Jackson se abrazó a Lightning con fuerza—. Cal... Calmate.

— ¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A CALMAR SI NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO?! —increpa temblando. Finalmente los disparos pararon—. E-esa debía ser una metralleta.

—Eso queda claro, de otro modo no serían tantas balas... —viviendo con McMissile es un pecado no enterarte de qué arma es cual. Es decir... Su "Daddy" se dedica a eso. Es como no saber de ropa o autos viviendo con Francesco. Incompatible—. Deberíamos ir a alguna habitación, si nos quedamos aquí nos van a dar.

—La tuya queda un poco más escondida. Vamos. —lo tomó con tanta fuerza que Lightning iba teóricamente arrastrado. Antes de llegar el sonido de disparo se hizo sentir nuevamente, acabaron tras otro mueble.

—Muy... muy bien, hay que pensar en alguna otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Disparamos? Esas de ahí tienen balas y es terreno de McMissile, no nos culparían por homicidio además... ¡MIRA! ¡PRIMERO NOS CAYERON A BALAZOS ELLOS O QUIÉN SEA!

—No creo que-

Su comentario murió cuando escuchó pasos. Tomó la primera arma que alcanzó al haberse caer de su lugar y apuntó a quién ya estaba dentro de la casa. Su mente quedó en blanco un instante, Lightning alzó la mirada, quedando igual de impresionado.

—Supongo que al menos tienen una idea de qué hacer. Aun así... —apoyó en su hombro la AK47 que tenía a mano—. Siguen sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡CASI NOS MATAS! —reclama Lightning. McMissile se encoge de hombros.

—Fue una simple prueba... No es algo que no pase en cualquier sitio ¿no creen? —Lightning atajó rápido lo que quiso decir con eso y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Jackson bajó el arma un poco tembloroso y aun aturdido.

Intenta meter más miedo del que ya tienen. Esta vez con una exageración y buscando que no salgan por nada del mundo. Apuesta lo que sea a que se debe a su intención de mañana—Mañana tengo un trabajo, saldré por el mediodía y vuelvo en la tarde—. Avisa tomando a Jackson del brazo y metiendo a Shay en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—No te he dado permiso de salir.

—No tengo seis años y no eres mi papá como para prohibirme salir—replica con dureza—. Regresaré por la tarde.

—Lightn-

— ¡ya estoy aquí contigo! ¡Jackson también! A menos que algo significativo pase no nos iremos. Sin embargo, queremos seguir vivos, cosa difícil si disparas como un psicópata a tu propia casa. Así que calma ese-

— ¿Calma? Estoy muy calmado, quién parece un poco asustado es otro.

— ¿Q-que haces?

—me he dado cuenta de que no me respetas mucho y me está molestando—murmura con el cañón del arma pegado a la frente de Lightning—. Debo pensar en una mejor manera de que entiendas como funcionan las cosas; empecemos por tu forma de responder ¿Vale? ¿Cómo deben llamarme?

—Daddy. —responden a coro, Lightning con un ligero temblor.

—Bien. ¿Si los llamo que deben hacer?

—ir contigo a satisfacerte. —vuelven a unisonó.

—Y... ¿Qué hay sobre gente fuera de nosotros tres?

—No tener ninguna clase de relación... —responde Jackson, Lightning no es capaz de hacerlo teniendo el cañón del arma casi metido en la boca.

—me alegra que entiendan. Ahora... En lo que tardan en venir a para poner un nuevo cristal; Lightning ¿Recuerdas qué hacer? —pregunta con expresión sosegada. Jackson tan solo vio como asentía y se acercaba un poco a McMissile.

De manera discreta rompió el papel que dejó Francesco, Lightning no necesitaba más problemas, él tampoco y honestamente quiere estar tan lejos como se pueda de McMissile lo más pronto posible antes de que realmente se le ocurra matarlos a ambos.


	9. Sing me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Miedo? mi mayor miedo es haberte conocido y haberte dejado ir.

Abrió y flexionó las piernas, un gemido lánguido salió de sus labios. Su espalda recostada en el cabecero ya reciente el golpeteo constante. Sin embargo la tensión en el cuerpo grande le hizo saber que ya iba a terminar. Si, fue largo y siente que dormiría todo el día, pero si lo que McMissile quería era cansarlo para que no saliera es porque no recuerda -o sabe-, con un par de tazas de café sobrevive hasta seis días habiendo tenido de todo.

Ventajas que te deja ir a la universidad.

Bufó incómodo por el semen saliendo. Antes de siquiera pensar en levantarse e ir a su habitación a dormir, McMissile lo atrajo con un jalón en el collar de cuero rojo que lleva—Duérmete aquí—. Pidió aunque más bien sonó a una orden. Lightning negó con la cabeza. Aun muriendo de sueño tiene otra cosa que hacer. McMissile lo ve con una especie de advertencia en los ojos. El rubio no se permite intimidar del todo en ese momento, posiblemente por estar adormilado y el atontamiento que te queda generalmente tras el sexo.

—Jackson está asustado, le prometí dormir con él. Así que- Daddy suelta... —McMissile lo atrapó en un abrazo demoledor y de cobra. Intentó liberarse y no puso hacerlo sino hasta que se durmió. Con cautela camino hasta su cuarto.

Jackson está sentado en la cama, tocando con un dedo a Shay que se mantiene como una bolita de púas. Al ver entrar se quita la chaqueta y Lightning se cambia a un pijama. Deja a Shay en el suelo para que salte, corra y brinque lo que quiera. Jackson lo abrazó con fuerza, metiendo la cara en el pecho del rubio y temblando como una gelatina. El asunto el tiroteo espontáneo aun lo tiene muy asustado, tampoco es para menos; de por si Jackson ha demostrado lo mucho que el asunto lo incómoda. Lo de hoy solo lo confirmó el triple de ser posible.

Además, por algún motivo seguía dándole escalofríos que McMissile apuntara a Lightning con un arma para conseguir que lo obedeciera. Lightning es terco y McMissile un volcán que erupciona en cualquier segundo... Podría matar al rubio en cualquier momento y eso lo tiene eminentemente preocupado. Aunque puede decirse que McMissile logró su objetivo esencial: dejarlos con un miedo garrafal.

**...**

No pudo dormir bien, todo lo que su cerebro repite en bucle es el sonido de disparos y que de hecho lo pudieron haber matado. Al menos Jackson si durmió. Con resignación se maquilló las ojeras que tenía, metió a Shay en un bolso; se despidió de un atolondrado Jackson y salió de la casa antes de que a McMissile se le ocurriera un pero y retrasara su salida.

El camino a casa de Francesco se le hizo mortalmente largo, quizá por tener sueño y mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de estar demasiado tiempo con el italiano. El tema "Cámaras" no ayuda, McMissile se enteraría de dónde estuvo, qué hizo y que habló... Jeh, ya se ve un poco muerto a final del día. Ojalá valga la pena todo esto, de otro modo posiblemente se largue a llorar de frustración.

**~***~**

Que Lightning o llegara habiendo pasado más de una semana lo tiene un poco asustado. Hay posibilidades para ello y aunque contradictorio, la mejor es que McMissile no lo deja salir; la peor es que no irá porque no quiere verlo. Esto de arreglar relaciones es un maldito dolor en el culo. Casi se arrepiente de estar poniendo tanto entusiasmo en el tema... Casi. Eso le recuerda que su excusa para traerlo salió casi de la nada: Examinaba esos cuadernos de dibujo que el rubio dejó, estando seguro de que al menos ese lo trajo el día en que entró de infraganti; sin querer tropezó con un lienzo algo mal puesto contra la pared.

No podía ver y es raro que en su orden Lightning lo colocarse con la cara contra la pared, su orden era poner todos los lienzos en blanco con la cara al frente y saber que tiene en donde pintar. Siendo el único invertido es porque algo particular debe tener y esa particularidad estuvo a poco o nada de infartarlo. Lo colocó en el caballete y retrocedió un par de pasos para verlo mejor. Nunca habían retratado a su madre, ella tampoco era muy dada a tomarse fotos, pero esto lo hacía creer que Lightning la conoció en persona y por ello pudo hacerla tan... Igual, con la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada de coquetería... Incluso ese mini lunar en el pómulo que recuerda haberle hecho remarcado con un marcador permanente a sus tiernos seis años.

Queda de sobra decir que lo castigaron por ello.

También hay detalles que hacen saber que aún no está terminado. Es una pena y se pregunta porque no fue terminado o porque Lightning no le dijo que de hecho lo estaba haciendo ¿Por qué guardar algo así? A menos que, al igual ese cuadrado Decorando en su sala, se tratara de un regalo y por descarte, no dio el chance de terminarlo por haberlo rechazado. Este efecto domino comienza a molestar, es como si hubiera jodido demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y es de lo más odioso. Lo único bueno, es que ahora tenía una excusa para que viniera.

La ansiedad no es buena para nadie, mucho menos para él que trabaja como obseso ya que así el tiempo pasa más rápido. Hudson se encuentra orgulloso de él por su "cambio" a un estilo de vida más normal y saludable. Si, claro, saludable, ya tiene los nervios vueltos mierda y cuando tuvieran que internarlo por un ataque al corazón echara la culpa q McMissile sin duda alguna. El timbre de la mansión lo asustó. Respiró aliviado. No tiene visita próximas y mucho menos espera a alguien más así que debe ser Lightning.

— _Buon Pomeriggio_. —saluda al momento de abrir la puerta. Analiza brevemente al rubio como cada vez que lo ve.

Lleva unos tacones anchos se plataforma una falda bastante delicada con la parte delantera un poco más arriba de la rodilla y atrás siendo más larga; la blusa sin mangas y cruzada en su pecho para amarrarse en su cuello dejando los hombros al descubierto. Lleva pendientes y lo ojos delineados en negro al igual que los labios. Sonrió más ampliamente. Vino muy arreglado -exceptuando el peinado de siempre, un moño alto y descuidado-, para hacer simplemente un cuadrado. Por no decir que esa ropa es muy buena como para mancharla de pintura.

—Buenas—responde cohibido. Entró a paso lento y muy ligero. Francesco sólo lo usó para confirmar sus sospechas de que realmente estuvo en su hogar hace tanto tiempo—. Me sorprende que hallaras ese cuadro, creía que no entrabas a mi estudio. —comenta casual y apretando la cinta del bolso.

—Lo empecé a hacer de un tiempo para acá—confiesa. Lightning ve de reojo el cuadro justo donde lo recordaba. Posiblemente nada más haya cambiado en el lugar—. Esperaba que pudieras terminarlo.

—No hace falta mucho. Quizá tarde una hora a sumo. —explica analizando su panorama como la primera vez que entró ahí.

—Bien. —Lightning fue directo al estudio y Francesco aprovechó el momento para hacer un par de llamadas, enviar mensajes y pensar muy fríamente lo que tiene pensando. No puede dejarlo todo a la suerte. Si pierde el chance hoy no lo va a recuperar.

Tardó al menos cuarenta minutos en eso y cuando se asomó al estudio Lightning ya guardaba sus cosas habiendo terminado con su trabajo. Francesco se maravilló de lo que es el resultado del cuadro. Una vez Lightning terminó de guardar todo sintió un abrazo por la espalda. No hizo ninguna movimiento solo pensando en a que venía exactamente—Gracias. — asintió con suavidad. Francesco no lo soltó y más bien lo sentía oliendo su cabello y cuello. Inclinó la cabeza un poco a la derecha para darle más entrada.

Te extraño... Como no tienes una idea—Lightning se apartó de él, cruzó los brazos en su pecho viéndolo, como esperando que siguiera, dejar que hablara y luego responder de la mejor manera posible—. Sé que posiblemente me odies por lo que pasó; a Francesco no es capaz de ser odiar por nadie, excepto tu seguramente y... siento mucho lo que te dije. No era enserio... Me—hizo una mueca frustrada, tener que rendir cuentas a un veinteañero es tan extraño—. Me entró miedo a decir verdad. No esperé que pudieras sentir  _eso_  por mí.

—Que fuese una cosa para ti, no quiere decir que dejara de ser humano y tuviera emociones ¿sabes? —reclama con suavidad—. Me negaba a eso, sabía que me ibas a rechazar apenas te lo dijera; quería autoconvencerme de que solo era un afecto normal porque... Bueno... Nadie me ayudó tanto como tú.

—Lo sé. —si, sigue siendo el Francesco vanidoso de siempre, su expresión egocéntrica lo confirma.

—Pero... si lo que quieres es una razón de porque  _yo_  me enamore es que para mi importa la personalidad de la gente... Tu forma de ser es extraña, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba; me tratabas bien y ciertamente me sentía como lo más importante para ti hasta el punto en que te volviste eso para mí. —Francesco ladeó la cabeza con expresión sosegada.

—Lightning...

—No entendía cómo alguien es capaz de fijarse solo en tu dinero, te sentía tan... precioso que no sabía qué hacer—admite avergonzado con una sonrisa amarga—. Supongo que me equivoque un poco, al final resultaste ser algo... Frío. —fue lo menos rencoroso que se le ocurrió, no quería sonar despechado por algo que realmente no existió.

—Puede decirse que si-

—aparte—continua en un suspiro, interrumpiendo—. Decías con mucho orgullo lo del  _Carpe díem_ , nunca llegue a tragármelo por completo y luego me lo confirmaba pasando tiempo contigo. Siempre estas asustado de que mañana todo cambie y no puedas hacer nada ¿Qué manía tienen con el control?

—Eso también es cierto. Realmente creo que perdí la capacidad de no preocuparme cuando Mamma enfermó—su vista se desvió al cuadro—. Empezaba a considerar que el día de mañana no tendría su sonrisa de nuevo, sus ánimos... Que nunca pudo verme tener una pareja real; luego mi voz me preocupaba. Llegue al punto en que debía sentir que todo podía manejarlo o de otro modo no estaría contento... a ella no la podías controlar, pedimos una cosa y hacía otra; no pude ayudarla a curar, sino a morir... Me recuerdas un poco a ella.

Se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por el último comentario—siempre suelta, no permitía que nada la parara o se atreviera a ponerse por encima de ella... Incluso a muchos hombres les hizo eso, por eso andaba soltera. Me decía que era feliz así porque necesitaba alguien a su lado, no adelante mandando—. Suspira, ciertamente ella hubiera adorado a Lightning; se hubiera dado un buen susto, pero tras conocerlo un poco de seguro lo amaría. Lastima que para ese tiempo Lightning posiblemente apenas tuviera unos... dos años.

—También empezó a preocuparme mi edad... Porque de repente fue un golpe de la realidad, tienes veinte años menos que yo ¿Cuánto duraría un enamoramiento? Solo pensaba que ibas a dejar de quererme pronto, que confundías el juego porque nunca otro me amó por "jugar" con él.

—Bueno, deberíamos empezar con que no puedes saber sobre sentimientos y mente ajena ¿Qué puedes saber qué haría o no? Pensar que yo siempre lo vi como un juego. —repone con cierta molestia.

—No lo sabía, pero sabía que yo también estaba sintiendo algo—Lightning cerró la boca con fuerza—. Me llevaba molestando desde Italia; me negaba a darle nombre, porque era un juego de mutuo interés... Pero empezaste a ser cercano, empezaste a interesarte por mi y... No tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que me contentaba eso de tu parte. Luego lo olvidaba con un  _es solo algo nuevo, no sienta mal._

— ¿Por qué...?

—Ya te lo dije... Tienes veinticuatro años—lo vio con cierta angustia—. Eres... precioso, nunca antes tuve a nadie más bello que tú. Sea como te ves, sea como te eres ¿Cuánto tardarías en atraer a alguien más? Joven para variar. No tardarías en deshacerte de mi por alguien más y la idea me daba tanto miedo que preferí dejarte yo.

—Lindo...

—Lo sé.

Hubo cierto momento de silencio, casi incómodo con Francesco viendo el cuadro y luego a Lightning que jugaba con Shay -ni idea de donde estaba ese animalito, hasta ahora no lo había visto-, se acercó lentamente y antes de poder acariciar su rostro para acunarlo entre sus manos, Lightning se alejó un par de pasos.

—Tenía la idea de simplemente seguir. No iba a quedarme estancado en que te quería y me dejaste por ser un juego. Me gradué, todos estuvieron ahí... pero tú no, ilusamente esperé que lo estuvieras. —admite con tono bajo, sintiéndose estúpido por decírselo. Francesco bufó por lo bajo, a él también le hubiera gustado estar ahí.

—Pude haber ido, pero realmente no tenía ni idea del día. Incluso te habría comprado un anillo.

—Luego empecé a trabajar por encargo. Me daba mucho dinero y podía estar bien y cómodo en un departamento a un par de calles de donde viven Holley y Mate... McMissile apareció un día diciendo que era extraño que me hubieras dejado y a partir de ahí estaba en todos lados...

— ¿Por qué no viniste aquí? Si me lo hubieras dicho pude haberte ayudado antes de que se saliera de control.

—Porque recordaba que tu me dijiste que no podíamos volver a vernos una vez el juego terminaba. Que ya no existiría y que no nos conocíamos... admito que me daba miedo que al decírtelo tu me echaras a un lado de todos modos. Tampoco creí que McMissile me seguiría por todo estados Unidos.

—aun así... ahora estás con él.

—Prefiero eso a tener que aguantarlo que siguiéndome y apareciendo en donde sea que este para apuntarme con un arma y siendo muy capaz de dispararme. Lo hizo con Jackson, lo haría conmigo y... Es simplemente el mal menor. —explica sin poder resistir mucho el temblor que lo atacó de recordarlo.

—entonces déjalo ahora, te voy a proteger. Te sacaré del país si quieres. Italia, suiza, Alemania... donde quieras, te daré una de mis casas para que no se de cuenta o no pueda negarse que entra sin permiso. —ofrece, Lightning negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me estés manteniendo de nuevo, puedo hacerlo yo solo. Solo... Necesito que me ayudes con impedir que me siga. Por mi cuenta es imposible pararlo, compra a la policía y a cualquiera—eso es lo peor del asunto para él—. Lleve pruebas de lo que hacía y no importaba para nada.

—Está bien, ayudaré como quieras hacerlo... ¿Quieres un trabajo? Puedo introducirte en el área de publicidad de cualquiera de las tres marcas. Empezarías como cualquiera si quieres. Solo... aléjate de él ¿sí? —los ojos de Lightning lucían analíticos y que ensanchara una especie de sonrisa cruel no ayudó.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje? Sé sincero. Son celos o porque te importa si estoy bien. La verdad, Francesco. —no es que pensaba negarse a lo que ofrece en cuanto a ayuda, es una simple curiosidad que necesita satisfacer. Francesco bufó acercándose más de la cuenta y arrinconándolo contra la pared, Shay saltó al escritorio y empezó a corretear como pudo por ahí.

—Porque te amo y me molesta tanto verte en brazos de otro, me molesta ver que te lastima y que tu lo permites por impedir algo que yo puedo detener. —sentía su ritmo cardiaco mucho más acelerado y que podría ponerse a hiperventilar.

Sonaba muy sincero, también lo podía ver en sus bonitos ojos café. Suspiró alejándolo un poco de él. Se rascó el cuello como gesto nervioso sin saber qué decir exactamente. Esta confesión es algo que quería con tantas fuerzas y no podía evitar sentir que solo salió porque a Francesco le dio envidia que estuviera con McMissile.

Es un gesto lindo que quiera evitar que vuelva a un estado tan horrible tirando a patético, pero nuevamente y si toma como ciertas sus palabras de hace rato ¿Por qué no lo detuvo de irse? ¿Por qué no inventó alguna excusa? O sencillamente fingía que no escuchó nada para seguir como "Daddy y Baby" sin problema alguno.

— ¿Ahora si me quieres? —pregunta en voz baja, no quitando el mérito a lo dicho, sino con otra pregunta implícita y que Francesco pudo captar relativamente fácil.

—No. Desde antes, empecé a quererte desde hace mucho; simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Soy Francesco Bernoulli... Querer a alguien quedaba muy fuera de mi expectativa de vida e incluso ahora es raro, pero... Créeme, por favor... Créeme que te amo ¿sí?

—El problema no es que no te crea... Es que tuve que acabar allá para que lo admitieras. Es triste ¿sabes? —lo miró dolido con una sonrisa—. Es... Necesitaste verme destruido para aceptarlo—Intentó tomar su mano, Lightning la hizo atrás—. Solo déjame... Perdonarte ¿sí? Por darme la peor mañana de mi vida, por sentir que me dejaste tirado y que solo vuelves para decir que te pertenezco...  _de nuevo._

—No es algo que crea... sé que no podría tenerte por más que lo intente. Eres como  _Mamma_ , andas y andas sin necesitar a nadie en realidad. Puedes levantarte sin tambalear mucho. Eres como el viento y no me dejaré de pensarlo—afirma con una sonrisa suave y sincera—. ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

—sí... Aunque debería irme antes de que oscurezca...

—Está bien ¿Cuándo dejarás de volver a él?

—Posiblemente hoy sea la última vez que vuelva. —confiesa en voz muy baja, tanto que Francesco pudo oírlo muy a duras penas.

Anduvo por la mansión, Shay está nerviosa por el nuevo ambiente y más aún que sigue siendo de día. Como animal nocturno, debe serle muy incómodo. Llegado a su habitación la cargó y e echó en la cama. Todo sigue como lo recuerda, incluso la ropa en su lugar. Examina las pertenencias que no sabe si a estas alturas son suyas o no.

Se puso una chaqueta de cuero que había extrañado, por algún motivo amaba el diseño. La dejó dentro del closet tras un rato, se puso una gargantilla con un pequeño corazón guindando y cadenas a los lados. Se vio en el espejo de tamaño completo y sonrió recordando que Francesco solía aparecer en el reflejo cada vez que terminaba de cambiarse.

Bajó las escaleras para decirle que sería mejor que se fuera ahora, no tenía una idea de cuánto tardaría hablando con McMissile y pretendía irse de la casa de este a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. Sin mencionar que también debe llevarse a Jackson antes de que McMissile acabe haciéndole algo que lo afecte a largo plazo.

Se sorprendió de encontrar todo oscuro, incluso la función de polarizado en los cristales que dan al jardín y el pequeño sitio con mesa de té. Se aproximó al único sitio con luz. Es la habitación donde están los instrumentos y discos de Francesco. Al entrar lo vio afinando una guitarra acústica. Tomó asiento en un cojín de cuero marrón y el italiano sonrió divertido.

—No acostumbro mucho tocar esta, pero espero que te guste lo suficiente para hacer que te quedes un rato más del que dijiste. —dio un paso rápido por las cuerdas del instrumento. Lightning asintió anonadado. Empezó a tocar suavemente, se movía un poco al mismo ritmo.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go

Su voz es suave, en un tono relativamente normal y melodioso. Lightning lo mira fijamente sin apartar la vista de un solo gesto que ponga en su rostro. La manera en que mueve los labios, las manos; como su cuello se tensa por momentos.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

Sigue moviéndose con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados mientras Francesco canta con ese tono tan emotivo suyo; ese que solo sale cuando de verdad quiere transmitir algo. Le recuerda a como canta para gente que de verdad le importa y espera que llegue a sentir algo gracias a voz.

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Sonríe dando algún que otro golpe al suelo con el pie para ayudar el ritmo mientras Lightning lo hace aplaudiendo. Su corazón está latiendo casi al ritmo de la música y con los ojos cerrados es capaz de sentir más conmovido y tocado por ella.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much and you dive too Deep

El sitio estaba tenuemente iluminado por luz amarillenta, daba un aire realmente acorde a la situación. Escucha el ligero zapateo de Lightning y lo ve sonriendo, ve como parte de su cabello sigue saliéndose del peinado y que en algún momento va a acabar suelto.

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let him go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let him go

Fuerza su voz apenas, asegurándose de que se sienta lo suficiente las partes que quiere. Hacer énfasis en porque lo hizo así, porque todo se dio así. Había escrito la canción en plena noche en vela, por lo que aunque fuese corta y repetitiva se encontraba satisfecha con ella. Es lo que siente, es lo que piensa y volver a algo que no hacia desde hace tanto tiempo es nostálgico... Es algo que Lightning se encarga de traer a colación tanto como puede sin siquiera darse cuenta.

 _Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Lightning tuvo que acercarse cuando lo escuchó alzar más la voz, rasgando con la uña plástica las cuerdas de la guitarra con ímpetu por esa emoción que surge de él cuando canta con tantas ganas.

**_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go**

Entonaron al mismo tiempo, Francesco inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para poder verlo a los ojos, con la guitarra en una sola mano— And you let him go—. Tarareo cerca de él.

— **I'm praying for closed doors and open windows, I fly the way the wind blows don't be scared to leave** —sostiene su rostro, acaricia las mejillas del mayor que cierra suavemente los ojos— **If I'm not all you need, then just set me free I'm down on my knees, tonight.**  —lo acercó más a su rostro hasta darle un beso muy lento y suave. Francesco abrió los ojos.

—eres lo que necesito... Lo que llevó necesitando mucho tiempo y... es triste, pero te necesito más de lo que tu me necesitas a mí. —ríe ligeramente, casi sintiendo pena por si mismo. Dejó la guitarra caer para pasar los brazos por la cintura de Lightning y juntarlo a su cuerpo. El rubio sintió una especie de chispazo.

—No—lo detuvo para espanto del castaño—. Aquí... aquí no...

— ¿Por qué no? Mandaré a limpiar después, no me importa. —asegura, considerando que esa habitación es prácticamente intocable es impresionante que no le importe. Lightning volvió a detener las manos inquietas que se deslizaban por su espalda parcialmente descubiertas.

—No es eso... Hay cámaras en toda la casa... —abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Nos está viendo... Quisiera tener una vez privada para variar—comenta entre dientes y muy bajo para asegurarse de que solo Francesco lo escuche—. ¿Dónde no colocaron sistemas de seguridad.

—El jardín.

Asintió simplemente viendo una esquina donde veía un sospechoso trozo de pared sobresaliente. No es grande, pero conociendo ya como esconde las cámaras, no le extrañaría que fuese eso. Francesco lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo por el jardín que había usado para practicar baile con Shuu. Había uno hermosos y enormes arbustos decorativos junto a arboles que en temporada sueltan flores de color amarillo.

Apenas estuvieron tras uno de esos arbustos de metro y medio Lightning se guindo de su cuello, besándolo con ganas, pero lento y apasionado sintiendo como Francesco lo sostiene con ambas manos. La forma en que le acaricia la espalda afortunadamente sin moretones; como delinea y pasa el dedo por toda su columna para sacarle un satisfactorio escalofrío.

—me encantas... simplemente... me encantas. —jadea antes de volver a jugar con l lengua del rubio incluso fuera de su boca, morder su labio inferior para acercarlo más a su rostro y juntar los labios nuevamente. Sus manos viajan hasta la falda y la alzan de a poco.

—No seas muy brusco ¿sí? —pide con cierta súplica. Francesco asintió sin pensarlo, no es como que pudiese ser muy brusco con él. No sabiendo como es McMissile. Lo que menos quiere es que Lightning llegue a compararlo con él.

Mete las manos por debajo de la braga blanca que lleva puesta el rubio, aprieta un poco los glúteos firmes y le saca un jadeo suave y placentero. La mano derecha le sube la pierna y Lightning no tarda en subir la otra para sostenerse de la cintura del italiano. Pronto siente su espalda golpear contra el tronco del enorme árbol a sus espaldas.

Jades por la falta de aire de tanto besar y sentir a Francesco meter y sacar un par de dedos de su culo. Al separase queda con la lengua momentáneamente fuera. Se relame los labios y besa el rostro de Francesco, baja por el cuello; tira a un lado la corbata que tiene puesta y abre los botones de la camisa para besar su clavícula y dar suaves mordisquitos al área.

Con trabajo suelta su cinturón y el botón del pantalón, mucho más lograr que su erección pueda salir de entre sus boxers. Baja un poco a Lightning y e frota entre sus nalgas, sacando gemidos suaves y cantarines de su parte. Se aferra a la espalda del italiano, aprieta al tela de la camisa y se junta un poco más a él.

Lightning recostó la frente en el hombro de Francesco al sentir el pene erecto de este entrando en su culo casi in esfuerzo. Francesco lo agarra mejor con ambas manos, suelta el aire retenido sintiendo al rubio temblar entre sus brazos. Sale con cuidado, Lightning suelta el aire que retenía y al cogerlo de nuevo gime ahogado. Entra nuevamente con cuidado.

Es capaz de sentirlo perfectamente y eso lo desespera, jala un poco el cabello castaño y el italiano sabe que lo hizo correrse. Lo siente totalmente agazapado a él; saca la erección y la vuelve a meter con firmeza, jadeando de tanto en tanto sintiendo la erección de Lightning contra su abdomen cuando se arquea por el placer.

El rubio se recuesta del árbol, dejando caer los brazos a cada lado. Solo la fuerza de Francesco lo mantiene aún, su agarre mermó por completo. Ladea la cabeza con el cabello totalmente suelto y desparramado—M-más rápido... Fran~ Por favor... Ummnh... —cierra los ojos, presionándose contra la corteza y Francesco aprieta el agarre en los muslos pálidos. Sus manos se ponen blancas por la fuerza que hace.

Empieza a salir y entrar en un ritmo más constante, ve como de la braga de Lightning cae semen al suelo, por sus temblores y gemidos repentinamente más fuertes sabe cuando se corre, cuando lo siente demasiado y su sensibilidad lo impide aguantarlo por mucho. Apretó los dientes, inclinándose a él y mordiendo su hombros antes de hundirlo por completo y correrse. Lightning acaba flojo y viéndolo con ojos nublados.

—Puedes... ¿puedes estarte de pie? —pregunta con voz ronca. Lightning asiente muy apenas poniendo pies en al tierra nuevamente. Sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina, pero es capaz de darle la espalda al italiano.

—La... la falda se va a ensuciar—gimotea apoyando las manos en el tronco. Francesco alza la prenda y de un empujón lo penetra— ¡Gaaah! Aa-ah... Ah... Unngh. —aprieta los ojos y los labios con la mínima capacidad de estar de pie con los tacones. Al suelo cae un poco de semen que salió del culo del rubio.

—Tienes más ropa. —Alzó la falda y bajó más la braga para tener más facilidad. Una de sus manos de metió bajo la tela negra de su blusa para acariciar los pezones mientras la otra acaricia la erección del rubio.

—Unhng A-ahh... Ah~ gii... —su lloriqueo le parece tierno. No tarda en sentir el líquido caliente en la palma a de su mano mientras más frota aquella parte del cuerpo ajeno. Jaló el pezón derecha—. Gaahah... Fraaaan~ Frances-coh... —Juntó más su cadera con la ingle del italiano, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él.

—Lightning... —gruñe mordiéndole la nuca. Sus dos manos fueron a la cadera de Lightning para presionarlo contra sí mismo y eyacular por segunda vez. Lightning exhaló con fuerza, sintiendo que se iba a caer.

Francesco lo sostuvo y lo giró para quedar frente a frente; tomó asiento en el suelo y Lightning acomodo el miembro del italiano para que al sentarse lo penetrara. Se quedaron viendo unos cuantos segundos antes de besarse con intensidad, pero sin llegar a parecer desesperado o busco. El italiano sujeta las manos de Lightning y lo embiste. El menor también se mueve, es el que más está haciendo en esta ocasión.

Inclina la cabeza a aun lado, dejando su cuello para que el italiano lo muerda y lo chupe, dejando marcas rojas y de sus dientes. Junta su pecho con el de Francesco hasta tumbarlo sobre la grama; ladea la cabeza con el cabello cayéndole por los hombros. Su rostro quedó cerca del de Francesco.

—Te amo... —murmuró en tono casi lastimero. Francesco subió la mano y acarició su mejilla y con el pulgar su labio.

—No lo digas de ese modo, suena tan triste—responde con una sonrisa suave, Lightning moqueó—. Yo también te amo.

Su cara de asombro fue magnífica para él, lo atrajo con una mano mientras las otra sostiene el muslo. Juntaron sus labios en un ritmo igual de lento y apasionado que antes. Francesco arrugó la expresión y gruño entre dientes al momento de correrse de nuevo. Lightning gimió lánguido con un pequeño hilo de baba en el mentón. Francesco lo abrazó con fuerza.

—te amo... de verdad lo hago... —insiste, no queriendo que Lightning crea que es una nueva mentira o algo del estilo.

Moqueó, era tan injusto que se lo tuviera que decir ahora... sin embargo, ¿Para que quejarse ya? Al separarse se enderezó aun sentado en su regazo—Necesito ropa interior... y un pantalón—. Francesco sonrió e hizo un pequeño beso esquimal.

—Voy a buscarlo.

Le llevó un bóxer de color negro y un short bastante corto. Lightning caminaba un poco lento, pero no perdía el equilibrio o se veía extraño afortunadamente. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, debería volver ya; avisar a Jackson que podía venir con él y... Oh mierda.

— ¿Jackson? ¿Qué tiene? —pregunta Francesco sin entender el interés del rubio por él.

—solo tiene dieciocho años, McMissile ya lo atormentó lo suficiente. —responde agarrándose a su brazos en caso de peligrar y caerse. Francesco alzó una ceja con extrañeza.

—Pensé que le gustaba estar ahí; digo... Es un masoquista hecho y derecho, cuando hablé con él se veía bastante complacido y a juzgar por lo que tiene McMissile es casi perfecto para él. —para cada sádico hay un masoquista, no cree que a Jackson le haga falta esta especie de espíritu samaritano de Lightning. Este negó con la cabeza.

—Lo tiene desde que Jackson era un adolescente de dieciséis; intentó alejarse un poco para ver que tal sentaba una vida normal... Lo tuvo encerrado en un sótano, mojado y torturándolo con electricidad, también le disparó en la pierna. Jackson le tiene miedo. —Francesco suspiró. Bueno, siendo así él también tendría mucho miedo, hasta donde tiene entendido lo de disparar no entra en el combo de juegos sexuales.

— ¿seguro de que quiere eso? No tengo problema en comprarle un lugar, pero-

—Puedes darle trabajo, sabe mucho de mecánica. Tal vez en algún taller pueda estar bien; encontrar a alguien por él mismo que no lo maltrate así. —tienta. Tiene algunas ideas de que podría hacer Jackson y la suerte que tiene de que Francesco sea dueño de una línea de autos.

Es decir... Tiene concesionarias, ferraris para carreras con corredores en Fórmula uno y demás, talleres... en ese terreno a Jackson le iría fenomenal. Siendo de arte puede estar en publicidad sin mucho problema o incluso diseñador si se presenta la oportunidad. El italiano lucia pensativo, como acomodando todo en su cerebro y que funcione adecuadamente.

—está bien. Veré que hacer con él—suspira con cierta resignación. Tampoco resultaba malo y si es cierto que el niño quería irse ¿Cuál es el problema? —. Solo necesito saber que de verdad vas a regresar aquí apenas le diga sa McMissile el cambio que estas tomando.

— Anoche hizo un simulacro de tiroteo usando una metralleta y una AK47, solo para decirnos que si eso llegara a ocurrir no podríamos hacer nada, Jackson estuvo muy asustado por eso—Francesco ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo de todo si eso era en serio o que rayos—. Irme de ahí pronto es lo que más quiero y... Será más un reafirmación, debe estarnos escuchando. —comenta viendo a la mansión—. Hay cámaras en todos lados, así se ha enterado de muchas cosas nuestras... ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que me sentía ahogado? En Italia.

—sí ¿Qué tiene?

—Entró a mi cuarto cuando dormía y tú no estabas, creí haberme dormido, pero fue porque me estaba quedando sin aire y me desmayé. Él tiene las llaves de todas tus mansiones, las de Raoul... Puede entrar y ver cuando quiera.

—Bueno, según las líneas de amistad eso ya es pasarse, así que también tendré que hablar con él. Quizá mañana y teniendo un dardo paralizante si lo dejas muy enojado por llevar sus dos fuentes de sexo desenfrenado.

—Ja.

—Quisiera agregar... Que te tengo otro regalo. —estando a solo metro y medio de la entrada una especie de manchón marrón salió corriendo en su dirección.

— ¡LIIIIIGHHHHTTTTTNIIIIINNNNGGGG!

— ¡MATE NO TE...! —y el pecoso le cayó encima hasta tirarlo al piso por lanzarse manera simplemente espectacular. Lloraba enormes lagrimones con moco bajando de su nariz.

—Pe-pensé que te moriste... ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS ENCONTRADO UN MEJOR AMIGO QUE YO! —su orden de prioridades le sacó una risa, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañé Mate, tranquilo... —al momento de pararse vio a Holley que le sonríe a nada de llorar—. ¡Ethan~! —corrió y abrazó al niño de un poco más de dos años. Este no entendía quién es esta persona rubia, pero es bonita y lo está abrazando fuerte—. Los extrañé mucho. —abraza a Holley que le devuelve el gesto.

—me alegra verte. —dice Holley en un susurro.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí—admite Shuu acercándose, Raoul lucia una expresión muy contenta—. Creí que no...

—Creo que ya he repetido suficientes veces que estoy allá porque quiero. Por lo mismo puedo salir cuando me plazca—explica con ligera frustración de que crean que fue un secuestro o algo así. Al principio tal vez un poquito, pero ya luego se quedó por técnica de zarigüeya—. Aunque ya pienso dar mi renuncia al respecto.

—tengo chalecos antibalas, te puedo prestar alguno. También teaser, gas pimienta, tonfas y... ¿Qué? Es defensa personal. —todos veían raro al francés. Ethan jaló la mano de Lightning y cuando lo vio estiró su muñeco de felpa en forma de oso. Se acuclilló frente a él con una sonrisa.

—No suelta esos muñecos, los ama más que a su vida. —suspira Holley.

—Tiene buen gusto. —asegura Francesco con gesto vanidoso.

—Aunque casi agarra una cosa que andaba por la sala. —Lightning abrió los ojos y saltó.

— ¡SHAY, VEN AQUÍ! —quisquillo, se giraron a Francesco, éste debía tener una respuesta a que es un "Shay"

—Tiene un erizo... Una erizo mascota. Posiblemente esa cosita que vieron en el piso—Shuu asintió, luego entró en cuánto de cierto detalle y antes de preguntar algo más Francesco hizo gesto de silencio—. Eso es otra sorpresa, estoy esperando el momento indicado.

—Estás simplemente loco. Hay regalos más normales y que no deben ser exportados desde Japón. —bufa Raoul con un ojo cerrado. Francesco se encoge de hombros. Ya lo hizo ¿Qué pueden hacer aparte de llamarlo exagerado?

—Es un regalo de graduación atrasado, el de cumpleaños ya se lo di.

—Claro, porque romper el cu- M-mi amor, deja de pegarme. —pide apretando su estómago, Shuu miró a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. No es su culpa que Raoul siga diciendo lo que le venga en gana.

Lightning encontró a Shay acurrucada en su bolso que estaba en el piso. Lo tomó con cuidado para que no fuera a despertarse. Volvió a la sala de estar y dejó el bolso ahí para hablar un poco con sus recién llegados amigos. Asume que Francesco los llamó mientras él terminaba el retrato.

—Tengo que irme ya, prometo que los visitaré pronto, pero primero debo... debo... ¿Qué les pasa? —pregunta al verlos tan acusatorios con el italiano—. ¿Ahora que hiciste? Voy a buscar a un erizo enfurruñado y tu... tu...

Un chillido de lo más extraño se le salió, Holley no se aguantó al risa nasal. Ese ruido lo hacía cada vez que algo muy tierno aparecía ante el y sus neuronas no daban para otra clase de reacción—Felicidades por graduarte—. Dice besándole la cabeza, Lightning boqueó y luego se dejó caer al piso.

Había un maldito ciervo bebé ahí. Chiquito, delgado y de pelaje rojizo con manchas blancas en el lomo. Extendió la mano y con timidez se acercó a él, dejando que lo acariciara. Francesco vio a todos con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Claro que le costó un poco traerlo desde Japón, pero afortunadamente no tardaron tanto en traérselo y a Lightning parece gustarle.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar un ciervo? Un simple reloj bastaba. —lloriquea aun acariciando la cabeza del animal que se echa en el suelo para seguir siendo mimado.

—No soy tan aburrido. Además si tengo un jardín tan grande puede usarse para criar a Bambi —excusa sin pensarlo mucho. Lightning lo ve reprochante, ya ambos sabían que iba a decir, por lo que prefirió no decirlo—. Es un gasto después de dos años y es por una celebración a la que no fui, a mi me parece bien. —acarició la cabeza de Lightning que suspiró resignado.

—Supongo que tampoco tengo más opción... Y es adorable—besó la nariz húmeda—. Enserio, tengo que irme; son muchos asuntos que arreglar —se levanta del suelo, tambaleó un poco—. Los veo mañana... Y debo pensar en un nombre... —murmura viendo al ciervo que se queda ahí echado.

—Ten cuidado ¿sí? Puede tomárselo mal.

— ¿mal? ¿solo mal? Le estás quitando la carne más fresca, rubia y tierna que va a acercarse a él en su vida y dices que lo va a tomar "mal". Francesco, necesitas ser consciente de lo que es malo y lo que es desastroso. Indudablemente esto será desastroso.

—Mi escala a "Malo" subió un poco. —aún no le ha contado lo que vio y mucho menos lo que Lightning acaba de informarle.

Con resignación a su poco seguro destino subió a su auto, despidió por última vez y tomó rumbo a la mansión de McMissile. Cuando llegó a esta era ya de noche, siete treinta. Bajó del auto y entró con rapidez, quizá con suerte podría ponerse algo de su closet para que McMissile no se alterara más de la cuenta. Apenas entró a su habitación respingó por ver a Jackson jugando con su celular en la cama.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta, Jackson niega con la cabeza. Sacó un pantalón del closet, tiró el short—. ¿No has salido de aquí en todo el día?

—Para serte sincero... Salí a comer nada más, pero me daba miedo quedarme en la sala. Es tonto. —bufa inconforme y frustrado de su propio miedo.

—Está bien—dejó a Shay en el suelo, ella corrió a meterse bajo la cama—. Oye... tenemos que hablar algo.

—¿te vas a ir? Está bien, Si puedes estar con tu potro es lo-

— ¿No quieres ir también? —Jackson dejó su celular y se sentó ladeando la cabeza—. Francesco me dijo que podía darte algún departamento y quizá conseguirte trabajo.

—será solo para que-

—escucha—se acercó—. McMissile no se me acercó sino hasta que Francesco me dejó. Él te puede ayudar a tener una vida tan normal como se pueda. Si quieres otro "Daddy" lo buscas y ya, pero será que tu lo escojas y esperemos que no sea del calibre de McMissile—bajó la mirada—. Patrocina corredores de fórmula uno ¿No te gustaría ser mecánico ahí? No sé, tal vez encuentres a alguien allá.

— ¿no has pensando en que quizá no le importe? No es por bajarte de la nube, solo es una consideración que no hemos hecho hasta ahora que estamos a tan poco, a un pellejo de mierda, de salir de aquí. —es una pregunta valida. Suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

—Tienen la misma influencia, no pueden contrarrestarse del todo uno al otro. También está Raoul, estoy seguro de que cuando sepa lo que pasa te ayudaría a evitar que se te acerque de nuevo. —Jackson sacó la lengua con una sonrisa.

—genial~ La idea de conseguir un daddy nuevo no está mal... Lo único que me tiene un poco desilusionado es que ya no podremos estar juntos.

—seguimos siendo amigos ¿Qué no?

—Supongo que eso no cambiará, lo que cambiará es que ya no puedo ver tu cara de perrita durante eso... De lo cual, asumo, vienes ¿No pudiste aguantarte? Debe estar teniendo un buen momento de voyeris... ¿Dónde lo hiciste? Cuéntame de tu potro. —pide en un ronroneo.

—Fue en el jardín, no te pienso decir más nada al respecto. Ahí no hay cámaras... ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber de él?

—Curiosidad, algo especial a de tener considerando que solo con él te pones manso y te corres como diez veces con una sola vez—Lightning se puso rojo ¿Que con Jackson no puede haber conversaciones sin una pizca de sexualidad—. Sea como sea, encontraré algo mejor que tu potro. Iré a empacar~

—Te pediría que me ayudaras, pero dudo que guardes lo que yo necesito. —Jackson le guiño el ojo, al menos sabía cómo sería.

Guardó todo lo que es realmente suyo en un bolso de tamaño considerable; esta vez tiene más cosas acumuladas. Fue de su estudio a su habitación con sus materiales y de los cuales se niega a despedirse. Cerró el bolso con cierta dificultad; ya venía siendo tiempo de que deje la tontería de retrasarlo. Con todas sus energías canalizadas fue hasta le estudio de McMissile.

—Parece que te fue bien con Francesco. —menciona sin verlo siquiera, tecleando en su computadora. Lightning suspiró y entró en el estudio para plantarse frente al escritorio.

—si, bastante... Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunta aburrido.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí este tiempo, pero—las palabras salieron con un poco de dificultad, pero estaba sonando tan sumiso como quería... Eso no evitó que McMissile diera un fuerte golpe a la madera. Lightning retrocedió un par de pasos.

— ¿sabes? Una de las razones por las cuales Francesco me gustaba, es porque consideraba que necesitaba mucha ayuda, necesitaba que alguien lo protegiera para poder evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño el solo con su necedad—explica viéndolo de manera extraña, incluso su expresión lo era. No se parece a las tranquilas que suele tener—. Pero llegaste tu y me di cuenta de que me necesitabas más que él. Igual que Jackson... ustedes dos ni siquiera son conscientes de lo que puede lastimarlos.

—Claro sí, no tenemos seis años, tampoco somos tan tontos—bufa un tanto mosqueado por la inutilidad que les concede McMissile—. Fuiste muy... amable, ya no necesitamos que nos cuides. Nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

—No me digas. Déjame adivinar... te vas con Francesco—sisea con sonrisa amplia—. Quién te metió en problema para empezar.

—se hará responsable por ello. Es lo que importa—lleva atrás un mechón de su cabello—. Y nos iremos los dos. Francesco también quiere a Jackson y no se negó a ir.

—Claro, es muy obvio que también él se iría. —que no explotara de alguna otra manera ya lo está asustando considerablemente.

—Oh... Bien... Gracias por todo, enserio, espero que nos veamos de nuevo alguna vez... —su cara de extrañeza no se pudo disimular ni un poco. O McMissile está irradiando ironía y sarcasmo o de verdad se lo está tomando bien—. Adiós... —retrocedió nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Giró cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de la puerta, tomó el picaporte para bajarlo, abrir y salir corriendo con la intención de decirle a Jackson que se fueran ya. Podrían ir a la mansión de Francesco o un hotel cercano en caso de que le diera mucho sueño las casi dos horas de camino. Detuvo sus movimientos por completo cuando sintió algo presionándose contra su garganta.

— ¿En algún momento dije que pudieras irte? Ni tu ni Jackson se irán de esta casa ¿me estás oyendo? —tragó duro con el filo de un cuchillo de cacería en su cuello—. ¿Crees que él va a protegerte? Solo quiere jugar contigo de nuevo.

—T-tu t-t-también l...lo haces. —balbucea temiendo que de verdad haga un corte a su cuello. McMissile quitó las manos de Lightning del picaporte.

—Los estoy cuidando. Ustedes-necesitan-de-mí. —insistió de tal modo que Lightning concluyó una cosa muy simple y que hasta ahora no la pensó: Aparte de Obsesivo compulsivo... Tiene síndrome de héroe.

No ha hecho otra cosa que asegurarles que básicamente el planeta entero va a hacerles daño; incluso ha creado sus propias escenas para hacerse el que los cuida. Supone que llega a este punto solo lo está alterando más. Necesita que alguien dependa de él, "salvarlo". Ocurre aparentemente con cualquiera que en el que se fije. Aun cuando Jackson en un principio de verdad necesitaba ayuda, lo que hizo con él es la muestra de lo obsesivo compulsivo.

—Y-yo-

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no dejare que hiera tus sentimientos de nuevo. Te lo dije antes ¿No? Es alguien que no sabe amar, es muy inmaduro como para hacerlo—mordió la oreja de Lightning hasta sacarle sangre—. Solo  _juega_  tal como un ni-

—Hoy me dijo que me ama y yo le cor-correspondo. Solo me importa que mientras sea hoy, estoy bien. Po-podre sobrevivir si ocurre mañana, pero no me importa—se giró a ver a McMissile—. Hoy no hay peligro... Tu crees que es así—acaricio su mejilla, sintiéndose sinceramente mal por él. En sí, no era mala su intención, no obstante, no deja de ser horrible—. Si mañana ocurre que tenemos problemas, nos preocupamos mañana...  _Carpe Díem_ ¿sí? —le sonríe con esperanza de que se calme.

McMissile soltó el cuchillo aparentemente y lo tomó de la cara con brusquedad para besarlo—Entonces tengo que hacer que destruirte hoy... ya mañana veremos si Francesco sigue amándote—. Sisea, Lightning se asustó al verlo jugar con el cuchillo. Le dio con la rodilla en la entrepierna, logrando que se doblara.

Abrió la puerta solo logrando que se la cerraran de nuevo. Sintió algo clavándose en su cuello y todo poniéndose extrañamente borroso. McMissile tiró la jeringa y volvió a tomarlo del rostro con el cuchillo en las manos. Lo acercó a la cara de Lightning y apenas pudo tocar con el filo del cuchillo su rostro cuando escuchó el seguro del arma.

—Jackson...

—Hazlo y te disparó. Será en defensa propia—asegura con una sonrisa casi lunática, quizá escondiendo el miedo que lo invade por la idea de asesinar a alguien—. No me obligues, daddy~

—solo le haré un favor, si ya no es bonito dejarán de quererlo y yo podré cuidarlo.

—No~me~Im~por~ta~

—Bueno...

Dio una patada suave a las piernas de Jackson, logrando que trastabillara y así quitar el arma de sus manos. Lightning guiñó los ojos, distinguiendo a duras penas el cuchillo en la mano de McMissile. Por inercia en su mente atolondrada se lo arrebató de un solo manotazo, McMissile se giró y al hacerlo el filo pasó por su rostro, Lightning había movido torpemente los brazos.

— ¡LIGHTNING! —Ladró iracundo. Del lado derecho de su cara brotaba sangre por al herida profunda. Jackson lo empujó con el cuerpo completo, McMissile cayó a un lado—. VUELVAN ACÁ.

—agradéceme después que subí las maletas en tu auto—se subió a Lightning al hombro, agradeciendo mentalmente ser más fuerte que él y poder levantarlo, de ser al revés Lightning tardaría mucho arrastrándolo—. ¿Dónde coño está Shay...? —la busca con la mirada, antes de bajarse del auto para entrar rápido a buscarla la ve saliendo del bolsillo del ancho pantalón de Lightning—. Es al- ¡HEY!

Arrancó a toda marcha recibiendo otro par de disparos en el cristal -afortunadamente- a prueba de balas, aun así, quedaron un par de rasguños. McMissile se encogió de dolor sostenido su cara herida.

Jackson estacionó en un hotel a una distancia considerable. Bajó las maletas y luego a Lightning—Una habitación. Está muy borracho como para saber donde está, es mi hermano. —explicó apresurado a la recepcionista que obviamente ve mal como llevan a un hombre cargado y de aspecto casi drogado. Parpadeó repetidamente.

— ¿Nombre...? —Jackson iba respondiendo a medida que ella preguntaba a falta de manos para escribir el mismo—. Necesito su- Gracias—tomó la tarjeta de crédito, Jackson bufó viendo atrás repetidamente—. Habitación treinta y tres doce, si sube el-

—Gracias señora, muy amable, habla demasiado; adiós, es enserio que no lo secuestró, no llame a la policía. Muy amable, adiós plebeyos mirones—subió al ascensor arrastrando su bolso y el de Lightning, demás queda decir que muchos en la recepción no entendieron que rayos fue eso—. Muy bien... Espero un ataque terrorista de McMissile o descubro por arte de magia el número de Francesco... —acomodó a Lightning en su hombro.

Lo dejó en la cama apenas pudo hacerlo y se dejó morir en ella cansado.  _Wow_ , es oficialmente libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana sin temer a un acosador. Es extraño, no creyó que este día llegaría, se veía desfigurado antes que "libre" de McMissile. Ahora que lo pensaba. Ese corte podía dejar una cicatriz horrible en la cara del mayor.

—Oye, le jodiste la vida sexual al hombre—lo toca con un dedo, Lightning está completamente dormido—. A menos que se encuentre a un fetichista de cicatrices. Hey, despierta... Dessspiiiiiieeeeeeerrrrtaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¡DESPIERTA! ¡PERRA! ¡ZORRA! ¡PUTA! ¡LIIIGHTNIIIIINGGG DESPIERTA Y LLAMA A TU POTRO DE COSTOSA ARMADURA Y LARGA, GRUESA Y PODEROSA LANZA! —lo zarandea y nada que despierta—. ¿Acaso te inyectó droga o que...? ah, el sedante—lo dejó caer al colchón en una posición incomoda—. Cuanto tardaba esa cosa en pasarse...

Resignado se quedó viendo televisión, jugó un rato con Shay hasta que alrededor de dos horas y media después empezó a reaccionar muy a duras penas. Jackson estuvo tocándole la mejilla hasta que se veía más despierto—te saque de allá antes de que te dejaran la cara rajada o sin un ojo... aunque McMissile está herido por culpa tuya—. Informa jugando con una pajilla de la bebida que pidió.

—Ay no...

—Fue defensa propia. Como sea... ¿Llamas de una vez a Francesco para que no nos vengan a matar o esperamos al señor sicario más enojado que nunca? —Tomó el celular de Jackson y marcó el número del celular del italiano... son las dos de la madrugada, así que no espera que atienda rápido o al primer intento.

Lo hizo al quinto, tenía la expectativa de que sería el décimo quinto. Empezamos bien.

— ¿Qué mierda quiere? Son las dos de-

—Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan—Jackson alzó la cabeza casi asustado, sonó demasiado adormilado y... casi borracho como para ser bueno—. Estoy en un hoteeel... Ven por mi ¿sii?

—¿Hotel? ¿Qué haces en un...? Olvidadlo, dime cual es y voy a buscarte... ¿Lightning? ¡Hey!

—Lo siento, tu princesa se volvió durmiente... hola, muy lindo escucharte por cierto ¿sabes que Lightning tiene capacidad de rajar la cara de alguien? Creo que Daddy debe estar muy enojado y como entenderás sería perfecto que vengas rápido.

— ¿Por qué está así?

—A juzgar por la jeringa que vi en el piso y el pequeño piquete en el cuello asumo que lo sedó... ¿Te imaginas a Lightning con una cicatriz? ¡sería una pesadilla! Agradece más tarde, ya sé que pedirte.

Francesco resopló con frustración. No solo porque Jackson parece tener su propio dialecto, sino que seguramente había pasado algo con McMissile que los orilló a irse por la noche. Se puso casi lo primero que encontró, lo cual es raro en él; un Jean negro, botines y una camisa roja.

Bostezo durante todo el camino y cuando llegó al hotel se sorprendió de ver a McMissile parao a la entrada viendo arriba—Oye, estás sangrando... —. McMissile lo miró un instante, sus ojos demostraban una ira impresionante, se puso cara a cara con las manos a un en los bolsillos.

—Lightning me lo hizo—responde en un gruñido—. ¿sabes que peor que alguien queriendo lastimar? Una víctima hiriendo por desesperación. Lastima incluso a quienes quieren ayudarlo.

—Flint—puso una mano en su hombro—. No tienes que salvar a nadie. Ya es suficiente ¿sí? Ve al hospital para que curen bien eso y-

—Por tu culpa se fueron... Por tu culpa van a dañarlos ¿Cómo crees que puedes cuidarlos? —réplica con resentimiento—. Necesitan que los protejan; ellos me necesitan aun si no lo entienden.

—Amigo, justo porque lo eres debes entender una cosa... si lo quisieran y lo necesitaran no se irían. Los acabas lastimando tu—que fuese un plasta de mierda no quita que al final del día es su amigo y aun si era por un segundo quería ayudarlo a que entendiera—. Si tanto te importa su seguridad... Ayúdame ¿sí? Yo me encargaré, pero tú también puedes ayudar.

—Ellos me pertenecen ¿Por qué debería dejártelos a ti? No puedes quitármelos ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto en hacerlo?! —replica enojado—. No me dejaste tenerte y ahora que consigo a alguien a quién si puedo...

—Francesco es suyo, lo siento, pero las cosas no funcionan así—ronronea divertido—. Tranquilo, ve al hospital... mañana hablas con ellos, en mi casa,  _sin ningún_ arma y quizá así puedas entenderlos mejor. Anda, anda...

Aunque le dijo eso no se fue, cuando bajó con Lightning cargado -despierto, pero casi delirante-, McMissile los vio de forma muy extraña, casi como si quisiera hacer algo, pero no se atreve. Jackson le sacó la lengua y se despidió con la mano. Subió los pies a la guantera del auto de Francesco.

—Posiblemente se vuelva loco ahora.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno... no tiene con que soltar la frustración. Lo hizo en mí por tres años—se encoge de hombros sonriente—. Igualmente, casi lo mata o lo deja marcado de por vida. No siento mucho remordimiento.

— ¿a no? Creí que te gustaba como daddy.

—encontrare uno que no me electrocute, gracias. Ahora quiero pedirte un favor ya que salve a Lightning allá. —el rubio iba acostado y dormido en el asiento trasero. Shay jugaba usándolo de parque para subir y abajar. Francesco suspiró resignado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Un trio.

— ¿Ja?

—Quiero que Lightning, tu y yo hagamos un trio—canturrea. Francesco dio un frenazo por la mano de Jackson en su entrepierna—. Ouh... Eh... ¿Bien? Si está un poco más grande que McMissile ¿¡Como coño te aguantas eso y lloras por otras cosas!? —interroga asomado atrás.

— ¿No sabes que es Pansexual? —Jackson abrió la boca en sorpresa viéndolo nuevamente—. Es muy sentimental y romántico; estar con alguien a quien no quiere mínimamente es igual a una violación para él. Al menos he podido notar eso.

—Vaya, creí que era homosexual... ¿Y tu qué? —lo vio de arriba a abajo—. No me digas que eres un heterosexual probando o-

—Soy bi. —Jackson lo está agotando.

—Bueno, tienes dos en uno con él ¿No crees que fue hermafrodita en algún tiempo? Su versatilidad me asusta—vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento—. Como sea... ¿Trio? Di que sí, Daddy~.

—Pregúntale a él cuando reaccione. Si ya lo hice con el esposo de Raoul no me matara hacerlo contigo. —no dirá que la idea le fascina, pero bien puede ser algo excitante por probar. Jackson alzó las manos en gesto de triunfo.

— ¿sabes que fue mi regalo de cumpleaños? Nos escapamos a un hotel después de ver una película... Fue tan tierno; te extrañaba mucho, aunque lo intentó tu nombre se le escapó—lo vio por un breve instante antes de volver la vista al camino—. Fue mi primera vez sin nadie pegándome... Fue extraño, pero me gustó.

—Preferiría no saber al respecto.

—Uh~ ¿te dan celos? Vamos—lame la mejilla del italiano que se hizo a un lado—. Entiendes el panorama. Yo era quién lo consolaba un poco así como él a mí. Era un agradecimiento mutuo. También me trataba como su enorme hermanito menor.

—Me imagino. Ahora ¿sabes callarte? —pregunta mosqueado de que no parara de hablar y el camino sería largo.

—depende, hay una forma de callarme. La primera es diciendo que si al trío y la otra es dejarme hacer un poco aquí abajo—toqueteo la entrepierna de Francesco, este bufó fastidiado—. Así~que~... ¿Qué me dices?

—Por mi tienes un sí al trio. Discútelo con él cuando despierte. —insiste.

—Dos sobre uno deberían bastar ¿no? Acabaremos haciéndolo. Me gusta estar en medio por cierto, si me muerdes más de la cuenta no importa. Hasta sacar sangre si gustas~

Afortunadamente no lo escuchó más el resto del camino, también se durmió. Al momento de parar aplastó algo que no sabe de qué se trata, lo cierto es que tanto Lightning como Jackson se despertaron sobresaltados como si fuese algo que reconocen.

—Tranquilos, solo pisamos algún repuesto que quedó por aquí tirado... ¿Qué tienen? —Jackson se frotó las sienes con cansancio y Lightning apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero del asiento de delante.

—sonó como los disparos contra la pared —responde Lightning con voz cansada—. ¿Podemos entrar ya? Tengo mucho sueño...

—Yo duermo con ustedes. No se crean que se libran de mi hoy.

Francesco se pregunta muy seriamente como es capaz de aguantarlo. Lo encuentra tan insufrible. Mientras se cambian los ve interactuar y... Jackson llegaba a hacer gestos tan infantiles, principalmente abrazando a Lightning, que no le extraña que el rubio se encariñara con él

Fue incómodo tener que dormir con él también, pero afortunadamente se quedaba quieto abrazando a Lightning... al menos hasta que se lo arrebató para poder dormir como acostumbraba antes. Dio un largo suspiro de gusto; todo volvía a su lugar... Más o menos. Lightning se removió incómodo. Retorciéndose levemente con la expresión fruncida.

_If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go_

Para su sorpresa, Jackson también dejó de moverse por completo, suspiró tranquilo, acurrucándose de lado—Ligh... ni... —se arrimó hasta finalmente recostarse del rubio que seguía moviéndose líberamente.

 _Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Los dos acabaron quietos y él más tranquilo de que pudieran dormir en paz. Como lo más importante... Ya están bien, aun si no era a su costumbre iba a asegurarse de ello. Incluso de la erizo que va circulando por toda la casa en busca de acostumbrarse a ella.

Recordó vagamente el cuadro de Lightning,  _Sing me more_. En todo el lapso sin estar con él no volvió a cantar nada, ni siquiera aun tarareo distraído... Como si ahora lo reservara solo para él. Lo besó en la cabeza, más tarde hablarían de que seguía.


	10. Love me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro amor es tan único que nadie tiene porqué entenderlo. Solo tu y yo.

La definición de "incomodidad" indudablemente venia con un momento como él que vivió hace un par de horas. McMissile hizo acto de presencia a las dos de la tarde para "Charlar". Queda claro que quería y lo enfatizó hasta el punto de sacar armas de fuego y blancas. Francesco puso controlarlo muy a duras penas e impedir un triple asesinato. Afortunadamente McMissile se veía incapaz de matarlo, sea amistad o la razón que tenga en su mente turbia; lo importante es que ayudó a que nadie fue al hospital.

Lightning llegaba a sentir mucha pena y ternura por él. Indudablemente la buena intención está ahí, pero la ejecución es igual de mala a las consecuencias de no tener eso que ofrece. Casi no vale la pena. Jackson tuvo la opción de volver, pero había dejado bastante claro que prefería buscar a alguien más. Alguien que no lo electrocute hasta casi matarlo para variar. Debido a su corazón blando le aseguró que igual podrían seguirse viendo por cuestiones sociales y son amigos por derivación.

La conclusión fue espeluznante para él italiano. Una amenaza de muerte si llega a permitir que algo les pase por andar en su nebulosa particular llena de egocentrismo y estupidez. Habiendo dejado los puntos claros y exigido que entregará las claves para las cámaras, llaves y tarjetas de acceso todo quedó en un sospechosamente buen término... Quizá ayudara que Lightning tiene mayor tacto al momento de tratar con gente y así McMissile pudo tomar sus palabras.

Igualmente no impidió que lo besara y asegurara que apenas notará el más mínimo peligro iba a llevarlos de regreso. El americano quiere creer que nada peor puede pasar, así que asintió solo para que se fuera relativamente tranquilo. Con eso y sabiendo que iba a tener una enorme cicatriz en la cara se despidió de él rogando que pasaran al menos diez años antes de volverlo a ver.

Pronto se inició con ese proceso de "adaptación" a un nuevo estilo de vida que es el realmente el que ya tenía. Francesco le dejaba su espacio para que terminara con sus procesos mentales y espirituales antes de continuar lo que teóricamente hablando nunca empezó; pero que ellos sintieron que si hubo y realmente no murió del todo, sino que se comporta como fénix regresando de la muerte mucho más vivo y apasionado. sin embargo y para este proceso se mudaron a Italia, pasarían una larga temporada ahí para evitar cualquier clase incidente real en el caso de que no fuese total paranoia del ex-guitarrista.

Jackson tenía su propio departamento y no tardó en unirse al área de Pits que corresponde al corredor que Francesco patrocina. Se lo veía muy contento y desenvuelto en ese terreno. Aparte de que Lightning tuvo la impresión de que a él le sentaba más lo de estar rodeado de gente para hablar, hablar y hablar sin cansarse. Solo podía decir que hubo un momento en el que estuvo más feliz... Y fue el maldito trío.

Ni siquiera entiende para que rayos lo aceptó, quizá un poco llevado por la corriente o siendo que Jackson ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver de él y la vergüenza pasó a un segundo o tercer plano. Es decir, un trio ya lo ha hecho y repetidas veces con McMissile; en teoría este no puede salir mal porque Francesco no los va a electrocutar o a usar juguetea extraños para torturarlo... Aunque a Jackson la idea le sonaba fascinante. Sea como sea, ocurrió y empezó de manera tonta si lo piensa en retrospectiva.

_Estaba tranquilo pintando un encargo para mañana en su estudio. Apenas faltaba la firma y uno que otro detalle estúpido que solo él siendo quisquilloso cree que hace falta y sin él, el cuadro pierde todo. Al faltar únicamente su firma sintió un muy conocido abrazo por la espalda. Suspiró resignado a una larga jornada de conversación constante y de pausas incómodas... Bueno, podría seguir igual, no necesita tanta "Concentración"._

_—En California Francesco me dijo algo la noche en que nos sacó del hotel—menciona sin dejar de abrazarlo y tamborilear los dedos—. Y es que podíamos hacer un trio si tu querías._

_—Eh... No creo que-_

_— Ay por favor—lo apretuja un poco más, permaneciendo sonriente—. Solo falta que tú digas que sí. Te prometo no robarte al caballo, solo quiero una vez a ver qué tal surge. —Lightning desvió la mirada con el bochorno subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta. No creía que Francesco pudiera fijarse en Jackson -ha tenido el chance y lo pasa completamente-, sin embargo, la idea de tenerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo en una cama es, por definición, algo muy agotador._

_Aunque masoquista, Jackson tiende a ser muy dominante cuando está presente y si se emociona mucho se las ve muy negras; Francesco es siempre apasionado por lo que con él menor ahí duda muchísimo que tenga alguna oportunidad de no pasar tanta vergüenza o de que de hecho sea sin mucho dolor._

_—Creí que, si tenías ganas, buscarías a alguien con quien-_

_—Si lo he buscado, pero no encuentro aun a nadie que sea a largo plazo. Por otro lado también quiero ese trio y debo aprovechar que aún estoy completamente libre para poder hacerlo—explica cantarín y muy feliz. Lightning siguió danzando la mirada por todo su nuevo estudio hecho en la mansión de Italia—. ¿Sí? ¿Siiii? Por favor, será muy divertido y te prometo que va a gustarte por lo menos un poquito. Al fin y al cabo tenemos a Francesco involucrado._

_— ¿Seguro de que él dijo que si a esto? —pregunta alzando la cara para poder verlo._

_—Sí, si lo hice—miró a la puerta donde el italiano se mantiene observando—. No es mala idea probar de vez en cuando y ya que será una sola vez igual que el cuarteto... no veo nada de malo._

_—Uh~ podríamos intentar un quinteto._

_—No. Que ni se te ocurra. —advierten en coro. Francesco tomó la mano de Lightning que tiene restos de pintura. El rubio dio un largo suspiro, al menos los dos esperaban su opinión al respecto en lugar de jalarlo directamente a la cama. Da diez puntos por consideración._

_—Está bien... Solo dejen que me limpie un poco. El óleo podría ser malo en lugares donde en teoría no llega nunca. —Jackson dio un pequeño grito de triunfo y Francesco un beso a la mejilla del rubio, diciendo que iban a estar en la habitación esperando._

_Al momento de lavarse las manos, cara y brazos se quedó pensativo de si debería ir en boxers como los que tiene puestos ahora o arriesgarse y cambiárselo a un conjunto de lencería... Dice arriesgarse porque seguramente acabará roto y sin reparación, sino volviéndose una especie de Hydra: Cada vez que una prenda se rompe, Francesco le da diez más. Con la duda en mente acarició la cabeza de su cierva, Felicitte, la cual a veces se mete en la casa para comerse todo el pan que hay en su alcance y recibir cariño de su parte._

_Resignado hasta el infinito se cambió de ropa. Lo que usa para pintar es de todo menos erótico a menos que se trate de Francesco que es capaz de excitarse por la forma en que esa ropa le queda un poco grande. Medias largas oscuras; una braga y suéter grande en color azul cielo debían bastar junto a una gargantilla simple de color negro. Se recogió el cabello por pura inercia y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación del italiano. Asomó la cabeza._

     

_— ¿No puedo?_

_—No_

_—Lo haré de todos modos._

_—Eso será en poco tiempo. Deja de ser un niño berrinchudo con Daddy ¿Entendiste? —zarandeo un poco la cara del menor para que dejara de molestar. Jackson estaba en boxers y Francesco tan vestido como suele ser su costumbre a menos vaya a dormir. Jackson resopló inconforme por la negativa del italiano a dejarse acariciar al menos un poquito._

_—Ustedes tienen un límite de tiempo para llevarse bien ¿eh? —comenta divertido entrando a la habitación—. Podrían llegar a matarse si no llego._

_—Considerando que es por ti que siquiera tenemos interacciones no es mayor sorpresa. —confirma Francesco con galante sonrisa al acercarse y juntarlo con su cuerpo al abrazar su cintura._

_—Y sin ti no me pondría una mano encima así que...—Jackson se apoyó en su espalda, el rubio tembló ligeramente al sentir la erección de este frotándose entre sus nalgas._

_—Básicamente es por ti._

_—Qué horror. —ríe ligeramente divertido_

_El momento de no retorno llega cuando siente las manos de Francesco bajar hasta su nalgas para apretarlas y las de Jackson van a su pecho, metiéndose bajo el suéter para llegar a los pezones. Sus manos están apoyadas en el pecho del italiano, temblando ligeramente por las atenciones que está recibiendo de ambos. Jackson muerde los hombros y nuca del rubio, sacando gemidos ahogados a este entre el beso que comparte con el moreno. Francesco lo junta un poco más y así tener mayor facilidad de meter un par de dedos en el interior estrecho y suave de Lightning; Jackson da un tirón a los pezones del rubio y este acaba separándose para gemir. Aprieta la tela de la ropa elegante y cuando el menor de los tres inserta un dedo también acaba perdiendo capacidad en las piernas._

_Francesco se ríe, Lightning se pone demasiado sensible cuando hay alguien más, se excita más rápido y no lo molesta. Haciendo algo nuevo y que le gusta es buena reacción—Lightning~—. Ronronea. El rubio alzó un poco la cara, no sabía que Francesco tenía el pantalón desabrochado, igualmente solo le facilitó ese trabajo. Inclinó la cabeza y pronto empezó a dar mordiscos a la erección bajo el bóxer de color gris. Bajó la prenda con la mano y un lapsus de apenas unos segundos lo invadió._

_Tiene dos penes erectos frente a él, tragó duro. Acercó la boca y lamió primero el de Jackson, desde la base hasta la punta y luego hizo lo mismo con el de Francesco. Su mano derecho empezó a frotar la erección de Jackson mientras tenía la boca ocupada chupando la virilidad italiana; moviendo la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante. Cierta cantidad de baba cayó de su boca al momento de sacarlo de su boca al instante llenarse de nuevo con el pene de Jackson, tocando con cierta fuerza los dientes mientras masturba a Francesco con la mano izquierda —Mmh~ Te gusta mucho estar chupando ¿eh~? —. Canturrea el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa. Sea o no por lo que dijo, paró._

_—No es momento de pararse, Amore. —tuvo la impresión de Lightning quería que hiciera esto: tomarlo del cabello y guiar el movimiento. Jackson se juntó un poco más y buena parte de su pene se frota contra la mejilla y pómulo del rubio. Francesco lo soltó y Lightning se metió ambas puntas a la boca. El italiano abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa en lo que Jackson jadea con la lengua afuera. Sintió una especie de espasmo en los dos, por lo que se apartó un poco y aun con la boca entreabierta ambos se corrieron en su cara. Relamió y tragó lo que estaba cerca de su boca._

_—Aww, mira que tierno~ —canturrea Jackson levantando a Lightning del suelo y sentándolo arqueado en su regazo. Francesco atrajo la cadera de Lightning alzándola. Al bajar la braga que lleva pudo ver su erección goteando líquido preseminal y la prensa mojada por la eyaculación... Aunque a saber en qué momento se vino._

_— ¡Naaagh! Ah~ Aa-ah... aah—recibió a Francesco en su totalidad de un solo empujón, Jackson se relamió el labio teniendo el semen de Lightning en el abdomen. Masturbó a Lightning, asegurándose de que estuviera tan duro como se pudiera y abriendo el cierre del Boxers -tiene muchos de este estilo-, se ubicó de tal modo que en un embiste de Francesco Lightning lo penetró—. ¡UNNGAAH! Unng... A-aaayh... N-no... —lloriquea apretando los labios._

_—Vaya... Esto es extraño—admite Francesco en un resoplido. Levantó a Lightning alzándolo por el pecho y vio cómo el pene de este entra en el culo de Jackson, está sangrando, pero a juzgar por su cara, eso le gusta—. Anda... mueve la cadera... —incita en susurros antes lamer la oreja con un pequeño arete. Lightning gimotea, al entrar en Jackson parte de Francesco sale y viceversa, la frustración le crea un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre._

_— ¡GAAAHHH! FRANH. UNnmg. —no sabe que siente con exactitud, es algo muy entremezclado y acaba nuevamente sobre el pecho bien marcado de Jackson que le acaricia la cabeza._

_—Ya te has corrido dos veces~ Aguanta un poco~ yo también quiero llenarte el culo. —lo toma del rostro y le come la boca con brusquedad. Francesco frunce un poco el entrecejo cogiendo de mejor manera la cadera del rubio y arremetiendo contra él._

_Apretó los dientes al venirse y salió dejándose caer sentado y jadeante en el colchón. Lightning salió de Jackson viendo como el semen salía de ahí, se siente demasiado abochornado. Con la mirada un tanto perdida miró a Francesco y no tardó en ir a gatas hacia él, metiendo la cara entre sus piernas para engullir el pene levantado del italiano—Que lindo eres... Alzando el culo como un gato. —ronronea mientras Lightning ve hacia arriba la expresión placentera de Francesco. Miró atrás a Jackson que se acomodaba y lo penetraba._

_—Ung~ Nghuuu, gnhu Ahh~ Fraan~—esa mala maña de llamarlo con esa voz ida en el placer mientras aún se lo está mamando no es algo que quiere que pase. Le parece adorable, pues pareciera que quisiera tragarse todo el semen que salga._

_El ritmo de Jackson es rápido, es brusco y las mordidas que deja en la espalda blanca son más que notables. Los arañazos a las piernas de Lightning también son largos. Presiona el rostro de Lightning contra su pene y se corre directo a su garganta, el rubio lo traga y aprieta a Jackson a en su interior para recibir el semen de este—Umm aquí tras veo todo muy lleno. —comenta Jackson antes de poner al rubio boca arriba en la cama. Presionó un par de dedos en la parte hinchada del vientre de Lightning y un poco más de semen salió._

_—No le gusta usar condón, así que esto debe ser una maravilla. —responde el italiano recostándose en la espalda de Jackson que abrió lo ojos un poco sorprendido._

_— ¡AAH! AAAH~ Daaaaddyy— su gemido al ser penetrado por Francesco fue largo y casi le gana a Lightning en obscenidad del acto que llevan a cabo—. M-más duro... ¡A-AAH!_

_—¡UNGH! —Llegó a los hombros de Francesco y los arañó con toda la fuerza posible por el doloroso empujón de Jackson en su interior._

_Subió un poco las piernas y de algún modo tiene que sacar ese cosquilleo. Empieza a morder a Jackson que se perdió en una nebulosa muy lejana. Francesco se endereza haciéndose el cabello atrás, se quitó el cinturón y lo dobló. Si no recordaba mal..._

_—Má-Más rápido... —pide de forma repetida apoyado en sus brazos para no caerse, temblando de placer que le produce recibir los golpes y los embistes de Francesco. Frunce el entrecejo levemente al seguir golpeando la espalda de Jackson que gime con más ánimo de ser posible._

_—Francesco. —lloriquea Lightning. El italiano dejó el cinturón a un lado y aun sin detener los embistes apartó la cabeza de Jackson y llegó a besar a Lightning, este se lo queda viendo de manera extraña._

_Diría que celosa, pero no tiene tiempo de tonterías. Un gruñido casi glutural salió de su garganta al momento de jalar a Jackson del cabello para que alzara la cara y correrse dentro de él. El meno jadeaba tan complacido que casi no parecía real. Lightning se mordisqueó el dedo antes de gemir pasito._

_Se levantó, Jackson aprecia necesitar un momento de recuperación. Se sentó en el regazo de Francesco, besándolo con ganas y frotándose con él. Respingó al sentir a Jackson penetrarlo, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro para besarle la mejilla—O-oye e-esto no creo... —su balbuceo inició cuando Francesco lo levantó sosteniendo ambas piernas a cada lado de su cintura._

_—Tranquilo~ va a entrar fácil. —asegura pegándose más a él. Lightning se abrazó con las piernas y los brazos cuando sintió el segundo pene haciendo paso en su culo. Sollozó bajo y temblando._

_—E-esto aprieta más de lo usual. —quejumbra Jackson con un ojo cerrado. Con un poco de brusquedad, pues Lightning no dejaba de aferrarse con fuerza, logró que soltara un poco las piernas y subir hasta tenerlas casi pegadas al pecho de Lightning._

_Dio una especie de resoplido, semejante al de un caballo. Moverse costaba lo suyo, pero una vez pasado cierto tiempo pudo sentir que aflojaba y se relajaba notablemente. Jackson y el iban de forma muy descoordinada; el menor iba más rápido y brusco mientras el mayor salía y entraba con dureza y lentitud. Lightning está sensible a cada mínimo toque y aunque está llorando él sabe que de gusto._

_Lloró y apretó los dientes con los ojos entreabiertos cuando se sintió mucho más lleno y los otros dos relajaron los músculos. Francesco le buscó un beso de lo más tierno y cariñoso que prácticamente desentonó con lo que hizo. Jackson le tomó la cara con una mano y así girar con la intención de ponerlo besar._

Ese encuentro duró un buen rato más, pero él se sentía muerto a partir de ese momento. Pasado un buen tiempo se dieron cuenta de la sangre que había salido por la doble penetración y Lightning acabó con un dolor de estomago horrible. Sin embargo, el acto no se desprecia, no sería tan tonto de decir que no le gustó; simplemente sigue pensando que es demasiado para él. Afortunadamente no se iba a repetir y no tendría que permanecer echado en la cama por dos días como un enfermo

Su tiempo en Italia se extendió hasta el cumpleaños de Francesco, lo cual es casi medio año en sí. La fiesta pomposa no lo sorprendió para nada, de hecho, al esperaba y se preocupaba muy seriamente que su regalo no fuese suficiente... Es decir, Raoul le regaló unos malditos gemelos de oro ocho quilates y una reserva de vino de no-se-cuantos-años; los demás invitados también lo llenaron de regalos super caros y le daba vergüenza darle el suyo frente a todo el mundo.

Porque sí,  _Francesco_  sólo abre sus regalos frente a todos.  _Maldito exhibicionista._

— ¿Regalo? No necesitabas darme nada... al menos no frente a todos —afirma coqueto con un par de canas traviesas en la parte delantera de su fleco—. Creo que tenerte esta vez me es suficiente regalo. —afirma bebiendo de su elegante copa. Lightning sopló el pequeño mechón que se le venía al rostro.

—No seas tonto, soy tu novio ¿Cómo que no te voy a dar un regalo? Solo... solo te rías ¿vale? —pide sintiendo que se iba a morir ahí mismo. Francesco asintió con extrañeza, ve al nervioso rubio que como en cada fiesta, mando a hacer ropa solo para él. A decir verdad, sigue encantándole que cuando son eventos especiales prefiera falda.

Con ayuda de Raoul, Jackson y Mate -que fue invitado junto a Holley e Ethan y traídos por Francesco-, pudieron colocar el cuadro de dos metros de altura y seis de largo. Era gigante y los invitados se comulgaron para ver que sería. Sabiendo que Lightning estaba siendo más popular entre gente de su estilo la curiosidad era grande. Uno que otro ya había pedido cuadros o publicidad al artista.

Quitó la tela que lo cubría, cerrando un ojo una vez estuvo al descubierto. Francesco mantuvo al expresión en blanco un largo rato. Lightning tenía un favoritismo por lo surrealista, por lo que encontrar mezcla de cosas en un cuadro suyo es lo más típico junto a los colores vibrantes, esta ocasión no fue la excepción: Al lado derecho se reconoció a si mismo con una guitarra acústica, sonriendo y tocando; lo que seguía era una especie de secuencia de baile entre una pareja.

La chica tenía un cabello largo y un vestido que se iba transformando en una galaxia de colores rojizos; concluía con la misma mujer lejos y pasando de largo al hombre que tiene un perfecto corazón dividido por la mitad. Llorando. Lightning hizo apagar las luces y con una linterna apuntó a la pareja... dejando ver un patrón en colores naranjos en su piel y al hacer lo mismo con las estrellas se leía una frase muy clara.

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos cuando la luz fue encendida de nuevo. Francesco tenía ese cosquilleo y temblor en todo el cuerpo.  _Lo hizo otra vez_ , piensa distraído a medida que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Es como si Lightning supiera cuales canciones son las que más adora cantar y se encarga de retratarlo.

—Gracias. —le dice con ojos casi aguados, Lightning lo abraza con fuerza, aun temblando por el miedo de que no le gustara pues... Incluso para él es rara la forma en que mezcla todo y podía llegar a ser torpe en su opinión.

—Felices cuarenta y ocho. —Felicita dándole un beso en los labios. El italiano se ríe ligeramente

—De hecho, esperaba otro regalo.

—Que desgracia, no te basta con mis dos meses de esfuerzo—bromea un tanto enserio, dos malditos meses le costó terminar y esconder esa... ¡casi es una pared y con una no tarda tanto! —. Igual te lo daré, no te preoc-

—No me refiero a eso, aunque igual Francesco lo recibirá gustoso—alzó una ceja confundido, no entiende que quiere decir—. Solo que es una cosita mínima.

—No te estoy entiendo para nada. —admite con una especie de puchero. Francesco -para sorpresa de todos en el lugar-, se arrodillo frente a Lightning.

—Quería que me regalaras el gusto de casarte conmigo. —Raoul dejó caer la copa que tenía en la mano; Jackson incluso se cayó del mueble en el que estaba mal sentado coqueteando con alguien.

Lightning frunció el entrecejo, luego inclinó la cabeza a un lado; abrió y cerró la boca, movió un poco las manos para "arreglar" su blusa hasta que los labios le empezaron a temblar. Francesco mostró una pequeña cajita con el anillo en el medio: Oro blanco, relativamente grueso y sin nada muy extravagante para sorpresa de cualquiera, lo único que tenía es una pequeña piedrita de color azul en medio.

— _Amore_ , no te estoy haciendo una broma, no llores. —pide levantándose para abrazarlo. Encontraron muy tierno que Lightning rompiera a llorar cubriéndose los ojos para no pasar tanta vergüenza.

—s-si quiero. —gimoteó en respuesta. Francesco lo cargó al abrazar por detrás de las rodillas. Lightning se le sujeto al cuello y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar con ello.

—Por fin se casa mi niño. Parece ayer que lo regañaba en esta casa por ser imbécil. —Raoul se limpió una falsa lágrima de orgullo. Shuu rodó los ojos antes de acercarse para que Lightning se calmara, el pobre parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque

Él no esperaba esto para ser franco, pensó que se quedarían como novios y ya; Francesco ya era lo suficientemente alérgico a las relaciones serias como para creer que pediría matrimonio a nadie. Sin embargo, y como es la costumbre con el italiano, Lightning es la santa excepción.

Ya la fiesta no sabía que celebraba, si el compromisos o el natalicio de Francesco Bernoulli. Lo cierto es que se lo vio bailando con su prometido la mayor parte de la noche; esa sonrisita triunfadora suya no se borraba por más que lo vieran.

Demás queda decir que el mundo entero parecía haberse puesto de cabeza ante la noticia. Muchos criticaban la relación por la diferencia de edad y era un poco molesto que a casi cada paso que Lightning diera le preguntaran cómo era posible una boda entre él y el excéntrico italiano. Él no respondía a nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo así que los pasaba de largo, compraba su café o la pintura que necesitara y se iba.

Preparativos, despedida de soltero con... ¿Quién no estuvo ahí? Solo Raoul y Francesco faltaron en ese club donde Jackson se gozaba a los bailarines y Mate trataba de entender que hacía en ese lugar; su pecoso amigo no aguanta ni una gota de alcohol. Sintió que fue un parpadeo cuando ya estaba arreglándose para contraer nupcias y Francesco se movía de un lado a otro inquieto.

—Francesco nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos. —Jaló la tela del saco negro que lleva.

—Que ni se te ocurra decir que esto es una broma en pleno altar, porque yo, en pleno altar te la arranco con la mano ¿vale? —Francesco tragó duro, Lightning tenía un muy paranoica forma de temer todo lo que pudiera pasar—. Así que habla ahora o calla para siempre.

—Si nos casaremos _Amore_ , tranquilo. —le dio un suave besito en los labios.

Para extrañeza de todo el mundo, Lightning apareció con un traje blanco. Muchos lo esperaban en vestido. La boda se celebraría al aire libre en una bonita casa de campo que Raoul les dio como regalo de bodas adelantado. El momento fue tenso y tenían a gente grabando y tomando fotos de la ceremonia. Francesco no quiso esconder su momento especial y mientras más se hablara de ello mejor para él.

Miraba a Lightning por momentos, lo único realmente femenino en ese momento era el velo. Incluso su cabello iba en una floja cola baja. No sabía a qué venía esa decisión de tener esa vestimenta. No se quejó, tan solo lo hizo para complacerlo y no iba a negar que era placentero verlo vestido de novio.

—Acepto. —ni siquiera estuvo consciente de cuando respondió, de cuando le tocaba a Lightning decirlo o que de hecho, lo dijo. Lo cierto es que apenas tuvo la oportunidad pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo atrajo en un beso que trajo los aplausos de sus invitados y los flash de cámaras.

Al separarse lo tomó en brazos como si fuera una novia antes de que todos vinieran a felicitarlos. Para extrañeza -nuevamente- de todos los novios no se fueron primero, sino todos los invitados y fotógrafos que aguardan en la recepción para poder tener con que rellenar sus páginas de chismes.

— ¿Qué acaso hacen los que le dé la gana? —bufa Raoul viendo el reloj.

—A estas alturas, creí que era obvio que así es. —mofa Jackson con las manos tras la nuca. No había resistido tanta formalidad y ya la corbata que llevaba se perdió por algún sitio.

—Tal vez necesitaban hacer algo antes. —opina Shuu rozando con suavidad los pétalos de las flores que hay en el centro de mesa. La mayoría de la decoración fue escogida por Francesco, de otro modo sería mucho menos pomposo.

El salón que se pagó era bastante espacioso, el pastel enorme y la decoración perfecta y costosísima. Una boda Bernoulli, lo que nadie había esperado ver en realidad. El fotógrafo que correspondía al evento se impacientaba y ponía nervioso ¿Qué pasa si le pagaban menos por esto?

Una ola de luces llamaron la atención de todos los invitados, se acercaron a ver qué es lo ocurría y es que la pareja por fin se dignaba a llegar. Lo gracioso del asunto es que Lightning ahora si cargaba un vestido de falda ligeramente inflada y larga; un elaborado peinado y los labios pintados de rosa claro. Iba del brazo con Francesco y cuidando que nadie fuera a pisarlo, el vestido le gustaba demasiado y costó demasiado como para que lo jodan tan pronto.

Francesco sonrió satisfecho por las miradas anonadadas de los que apenas tendrán tiempo de mirar a su esposo. La ceremonia de boda civil si sería en privado ¿Qué por qué dos? Porque él quiere, además, así no iban a molestar tanto por las legalidades y toda esa tontería de la que Raoul se quejó.

En teoría el francés hizo dos bodas. Una religiosa -tras introducir a Shuu al catolicismo de golpe-, y al menos seis meses después a una civil por la argumentación de que ese matrimonio debía ser falso. Al fin y al cabo, el catolicismo no permitía homosexualidad.

El italiano cortó por lo sano. Tendría ambos matrimonios y el imbécil que quisiera poner un pero se las vería muy mal. Shuu negaba con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de Lightning y su cambio de vestimenta entre un "evento" y otro.

— ¿Por que no usaste el vestido en la otra? Eres tan raro. —Jackson cerró un ojo viéndolo con un puchero.

—Porque después de esta se baila y prefiero esto para bailar—explica sin darle mucha vuelta—. También... Francesco quiere quitarme el ligero—Jackson abrió la boca en sorpresa y luego empezó a reírse—. Además de que ¿Por qué tener uno solo si puedo tener los dos? Al fin y al cabo... me gusta.

—Ojalá yo hubiera tenido esa lógica—suspira Shuu—. Me hubiera gustado usar un kimono en la ceremonia civil al menos.

—siempre podemos divorciarnos y volver a hacerlo—lo vio mal, ni de chiste ¿Y si era una trampa? O más bien se trata de una pista —. N-no es lo que tu crees, s-solo estoy... Shuu por favor. —gimoteo al ver como se ponía el albino, aunque hasta cierto punto es normal ¿Quién ofrece semejante cosa?

El fotógrafo se aseguraba de captar cada ángulo posible, se encontraba sorprendido de que costara sacarles un mal ángulo y no podía evitar pensar que Lightning lucía demasiado enamorado y Francesco anonadado por su rubio esposo. El rumor de que era el típico matrimonio impulsado por dinero entre alguien joven y un multimillonario era constante y al menos él sintió de solo verlos que no era así.

Tras la firma empezó la fiesta por la boda y hasta cierto punto puede decirse que cundió un poco de caos. Muchos de los que asistieron a la fiesta de luz negra de Holley y Mate reconocieron a Lightning en las noticias de chisme con respecto a Francesco. Eso llevó de una cosa a otra como regalos por la boda y mezclarse con los invitados en sí, que rebasaban las cien personas.

Llegado el momento de quitarle a Lightning la liga Francesco metió la cabeza y los hombros bajo la falda, buscando sacar la prenda con los dientes. Sobra decir que Jackson y Raoul se pudieron de acuerdo para decir cuanta tontería pudieran al respecto. Que Lightning respingara con la cara repentinamente roja no ayudó.

—Listo~—dice con la prenda aun entre los dientes. Lightning hizo un puchero. Francesco lanzó la liga que aterrizó en la cara de Jackson, este alzó el pulgar simplemente.

Cuando se haría el primer baile de los novios Francesco se colocó un micrófono, Raoul vio venir que querría cantar en su propia boda, lo que no esperó es que lo haría mientras fuera a bailar con Lightning. Al rubio no le molestaba para nada obviamente. La banda empezó a tocar.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

La forma en que su cuello se tensa cuando quiere sonar fuerte es algo que a Lightning lo fascina; como extiende las palabras de forma melodiosa, la forma en que vibra su voz.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Su pecho se infla y baja por

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Depositó un beso en la frente de Lightning que sonríe abrazando a Francesco por la cintura. De ahí en más empezó el caos antes mencionado. También hubo lanzamiento de ramo, pero este se perdió por completo entre la muchedumbre, nadie encontró el dichoso arreglo floral.

Francesco no resistía demasiado la tentación y cantaba alguna que otra vez, Lightning bailaba con diferentes personas: Jackson -quién tuvo al decencia de no pisarlo a propósito-, Raoul, Max, Jeff y una gran lista de personas; muchas a las cuales no conocía dicho sea de paso.

Incluido McMissile.

—te ves bien hoy. —asintió con una sonrisa por el cumplido. En la cara del hombro había quedado una larga cicatriz que va desde el lado izquierdo de la quijada hasta la altura del ojo. Afortunadamente para él, no le quitaba lo atractivo que seguía siendo, aun así es notable.

—Me alegra que vinieras... sin armas para variar.

—Hump... soy el que puso la seguridad, traer una sería de más; también te incomodaría y no quisiera arruinarte el momento. —explica en voz baja, luciendo tan escalofriante como siempre.

—Que considerado, gracias. —era muy enserio el agradecimiento. Francesco no pudo evitar invitarlo... aunque advirtiendo que no podía llevar armas de ningún tipo y debía controlarse de decir o hacer alguna estupidez con Lightning.

A final de cuentas, que le digan a su prometido  _«Eres su puta/zorra»_  no es del todo su agrado. Gracias a la gerencia por tener esa consideración.

—no considero que estés bien—menciona dando un giro—. Ahora estás más expuesto de lo que has estado nunca.

—Sobreviviré.

—Esperemos que sí. Aunque para serte franco... A algunas personas les sienta mejor morir jóvenes. —no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, había sido una selección de palabras muy extrañas, hasta el punto de que estuvo atento durante lo que restó de fiesta en caso de algún movimiento sospechoso del que tuviera que cuidarse.

No quería morir el mismo día de sus "bodas". McMissile es un experto en meter miedo a la gente sin duda alguna.

Su Luna de Miel duró más de una semana en dos sitios distintos: el primero fue un pequeño pueblo de Noruega, Francesco tenía una cabaña ahí y haciendo tanto frío era idea para quedarse dentro solo pensando en sus funciones más básicas como seres humanos. También paseaban un rato y Lightning jugaba con la nieve.

Con tanto frío la ropa hacía mucha falta o edredones; Francesco regañaba siempre lo sucia que dejaba su ropa durante sus noches de pasión. Por otro lado también resultaba muy erótico para él dejarlo todo desarreglado o con la ropa a medio quitar y no verlo todo; Lightning paseaba sus manos por debajo del suéter de Francesco, también debajo del pantalón.

La segunda parada fue Tailandia, donde  _también_  tiene una mansión.  _¿Qué no dejas de tener casas en todos lados?_  Fue la pregunta que le hizo apenas se enteró de que podían ir a otros varios países sin preocuparse por ir a un hotel; inclusos y enteró de que tenía una isla... al menos eso si era una sola. Aquí estando con tanto calor y tantas horas de luz no fue un problema estar en casi todo lado de la casa.

Ir a la playa, turistear por ahí; Francesco se sentía medio muerto por tanto entusiasmo de su joven esposo lleno de energía. Ahora sí, táchenlo de viejo, no puede con hacer tanto fuera de casa y seguirle el ritmo a ese rubio hiperactivo que baile, come y habla con lugareños a pesar de no entenderse una mierda. Siente que es lo mismo a trabajar. Es más lindo estar en casa. Hubo un par de días en los que consumieron un par de series en Netflix.

Podría decirse que eso no cambió ni siquiera cuando volvieron a Estados Unidos, Holley le devolvió a Felicitte y Shay para continuar con sus vidas... No sé sentía cambio alguno y de cierta manera Lightning se pregunta ¿Por qué la gente se queja del matrimonio? Es exactamente lo mismo, solo teniendo un certificado y un anillo de que esa persona te va a heredar lo que tenga si muere.

Una conclusión fea e interesada, pero no encontraba otra cosa aparte de eso. No ve ni siente nada diferente. Está con Francesco, viven juntos, hacen el amor a cada que hay energía y ganas... ¿No es lo mismo? Lo único que hace diferente es quedarse viendo como imbécil el anillo de boda y revisar de vez en cuando el álbum de fotos que quedó de ello.

Ah, también estar más tranquilo con respecto a que Francesco no iba a engañarlo o tirarlo en algún momento... al menos no rápido. La idea de divorcio está en un rincón muy oscuro de su cabeza a decir verdad.

Incluso a sus amigos también les va bien. Mate acabó siendo prácticamente el dueño de la pastelería en la que trabaja; Holley la administra e Ethan lo llama "Naning" por motivos que aún escapan a su entendimiento y no suelta los tres peluches de oso. Raoul y Shuu siguen en su tranquilo -tan tranquilo como pueda ser ese con el francés-, matrimonio y Jackson trabaja en los pits del corredor patrocinado por Francesco, se le da ridículamente bien el asunto; siempre se hace cargo del auto cuando necesita una revisión o mantenimiento.

McMissile sigue con sus asuntos, aunque por lo que ha podido ver... No ha parado con lo de usar las cámaras. Encontró la mayoría y las tapó, pero al menos ya no puede meterse a escondidas a la casa... Ni dejar de ser escalofriante, eso es lo suyo. Los vigila a él y a Jackson de tanto en tanto de forma muy discreta e imperceptible; como un fantasma o agente secreto.

Hoy tenía que entregar un encargo a alguien que también es patrocinador de corredor; hasta donde tiene entendido él y Francesco están discutiendo a intentar hacer un evento internacional, más con el objetivo de ver quién es mejor que por otra cosa. Sea como sea, tenía un encargo enorme y Jackson amenazaba con mancharlo de aceite.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Algunas veces todo se complica. —se excusa el hombre con un curioso color de cabello, diría que es azul celeste, pero no sabe si es el efecto de las canas prematuras. Lightning se percató de que el tipo veía de tanto en tanto atrás de él, es decir, donde está Jackson.

—No importa señor...

—Soy King Weathers, aunque con King debe bastar. —sonríe tranquilo y bonachón.

—estaba de paso por alguien así que no me importó esperar—se encogió suavemente de hombros con una sonrisa, el le devolvió el gesto. Parecía alguien muy dulce. Lightning vio por un segundo que tenía algo debajo de la camisa—. Eh... Puede... dejar de pagarme si quiere por lo que voy a preguntar... —empieza a decir con la vergüenza subiendo. King lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Dime...?

—Usted... de... casualidad... solo por cosas de... —divaga con la cara roja—. Le va el... ¿Es "daddy"? —pregunta cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con una mano; sonó lo suficientemente sugerente para que entendiera de que iba.

King parecía haber perdido la noción del mundo instante ante la pregunta. Analiza al rubio frente a él en busca de una respuesta a esa pregunta. Incluso si se hace el tonto de lo más obvio del asunto con la ropa que lleva ya es claro que no necesita ese tipo de atenciones. Esos botines, pantalones y chaqueta no se aparecen en tu closet porque sí. Lo "Obvio"... Es que asistió a su boda, sabe d sobra quién es y con quién está.

Por no decir que el "ramo desaparecido" lo golpeó en la cara y lo tiró a la basura mosqueado por ello. Luego se arrepintió de no haberlo dejado en el piso para que alguien lo encontrara... O simplemente aceptar que sería el próximo en casarse según el mito. Sería muy raro pensándolo en retrospectiva

—La pregunta es rara por el hecho de que estás casado. —Lightning quería morirse, ahora él lo veía raro y posiblemente piensa que le quiere montar cuernos a Francesco con apenas dos meses de casados.

—No es por mí, no lo mal entienda por favor—pide casi derritiéndose. King asintió con mayor entendimiento y tranquilidad. Que maldito susto—. Son solo... cuestiones que pasan... y es... le va... —hizo con las manos como si pegara y King quería reírse fuerte, logró aguantarlo.

—Confieso que sí. También confieso estar curioso de porque las preguntas.

—Es que... Un amigo mio está soltero y antes tenía maña con un Daddy y ha estado viendo si consigue otro... más por lo otro que por dinero sin franco—rascó su entrecejo—. El punto es que... Quizá le interese.

— ¿Por qué lo...?

—Porque lo sigue viendo y es bastante posible que usted le agrade siempre que pegue fuerte... —King dejó que le apretara el brazo—. Si, podría funcionar. Digo, si usted quiere obviamente, es sólo una sugerencia, no sé si usted ya está con alguien o-

—Mi esposa murió hace un par de años. Nos conocimos de esa manera—explica con voz tranquila—. Y si podría ser interesante. Gracias de nuevo por el cuadro, quizá te pida algún otro en el futuro.

—Claro, Adiós... —lo vio ir en dirección a Jackson que se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

King se paró frente a él, por la distancia no oía que decía, pero Jackson sonrió y sacó la lengua con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca mientras respondía. Seguido King hizo algo que no pudo ver, pero Jackson lo jaló de la corbata para besarlo, enredó los dedos en el cabello del hombre -con cincuenta y cuatro años si no recuerda mal-, y este lo atraía de la cintura.

— ¿Presentaste a Jackson con King? ¿Estás loco...? —pregunta Francesco cuando acabó de contarle lo que ocurrió, el italiano lo ve incrédulo—. Lo va a matar de un ataque al corazón o algo-

—Espera ¿Diga...? Jackson por el amor de-

—  _¡GAAH! AAH~_

— _Lo siento, tomó el celular y marcó sin querer. Buenas noches._  —Lightning vio el celular como si fuese un adefesio de la naturaleza y Francesco guiñó los ojos.

—Pues... olvídalo, aparentemente no está mal.

Y apenas un par de semanas después se concretó el Grand Prix que Francesco quería, eso vino junto a la noticia de que King -dueño de Dinoco, una patrocinadora de autos y un montón de cosas más en el terreno automovilístico-, cuidaría de Jackson... Lightning se sintió un buen cupido, todo gracias a ver que tenía esas marcas por el cuello: Esas que solo salen usando ropa de cuero ajustada precisamente para BDSM.

Todo va perfectamente bien.

**~***~**

Algunas veces se le antoja dormir a mitad de la tarde porque algo lo saca de quicio. La mayoría de las veces es Hudson con sus regaños de no estar "pendiente" y dejarlo a él haciendo el trabajo... aunque para eso le paga ¿De que se quejara? El asunto es que estando en casa duerme un par de horas -o doce y despierta atontado, ocurre muy rara vez-, para luego levantarse y reanudar con sus labores. Esta vez no pudo llevar a cabo eso. No por no querer... sino que no se puede parar de la maldita cama.

—Esto...  _¡AMORE!_  —Llamó con fuerza antes de maldecir entre dientes y mover las manos de forma repetitiva.

— ¿Diiiime? —escucha desde fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda, Jackson entró... otra vez! — no hay otra razón por la cual sus manos están atadas al cabecero de la cama con ataduras de cuero y cadenas para que no se pueda soltar. Si fueran sogas quizá tuviera más chance.

Esto ya había pasado una vez, con Lightning, pero pasó. El rubio había dejado algo en casa de Jackson -o de King, para ser más exactos-, y el menor se decidió a ir a entregarlo. Contó con la suerte de que fuese momento de limpieza por lo que entró sin mucho problema a la mansión. Lightning estaba dormido por haber madrugado haciendo un encargo y... Jackson aprovechó su sueño para amarrarlo e incluso meterle un vibrador. Se fue feliz y campante de su gracieta y para cuando Francesco llegó -si a acaso unos quince o treinta minutos más tarde-, tenía a su marido más que sollozante y dispuesto en la habitación. Nada más bello que ser recibido de esa manera: estando tan sensible y con la piel casi rosada con una ligera capa de sudor.

Un buen atardecer.

— ¿Enserio? No lo vi en ningún momento. —responde aun desde fuera. Francesco se removió, bajó la mirada encontrando su pantalón abierto y una extraña sensación en el pene ¿Qué coño...?

— ¡PUES VEN Y AYÚDAME! —Quisquilla impaciente. No se iba a soltar solo y lo tenía demasiado claro. Ni siquiera podía medio bajarse el pantalón a ver qué ocurre.

—Ya voy. —se dejó desplomar en la cama un segundo.

 _Qué posición más incómoda._  Logró sentarse de buena manera para que no le dolieran tanto los brazos. Si duraba mucho iba a entumirse. Se maldecía por dormirse tan profundo ¿Cómo es posible que no sintiera que lo dejan de este modo? Es rotundamente imposible... Aunque claro, si una vez Lightning lo hizo con él dormido -esperando que se despertara para darle la "sorpresa"-, ser amarrado no debía significar mayor sorpresa.

Va a prohibir que Jackson entre y a cerrar cada maldita entrada, hasta el ático.

— ¡Lightning! —llamó al sentir que tardaba demasiado.

Por cómo respondió debía estar en el piso de arriba. Tiene varias opciones: Se quedó jugando con Shay aun cuando esta es medio mal humorada a esta hora; se quedó jugando con Felicitte que se instala en su habitación en días lluviosos; está jugando con su celular; dibujando en la tableta gráfica... ¡hay demasiadas opciones de lo que puede estar haciendo en su cuarto! Antes de llamarlo nuevamente escuchó pasos acercándose.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

—Para serte honesto y a estas alturas... No tengo idea.

Su cara era todo un poema. No recuerda un momento significativo en el que Lightning usara tacones de aguja... O botas que cubrieran toda su pierna hasta la pantorrilla y que fuesen de cuero negro; tenía puesta una especie de leotardo del mismo material en rojo y negro, dejaba descubierto su pecho, asemejaba mucho a corsé; mangas desde el codo hasta la mano dejando los dedos desnudos; un collar con un simpático eslabón de cadena. Tenía los labios pintados de un rojo fuerte y opaco, los ojos en ese delineado negro y que en este momento deja de parecerle adorable por la expresión ligeramente malvada pero traviesa en su rostro.

—Tienes el sueño de un muerto, me costó a horrores ajustarlas y aun así no te despertaste—comenta acercándose en ese contoneo del demonio. Se supone que lo hace para molestarlo cuando sabe que quiere hacerlo—. Cuando iba a por las piernas empezaste a moverte, así que tuve que ir a arreglarme.

—Lightning, llevamos solo cinco meses de casados y ya me declaro asustado, quítame esto. —exige un poco mosqueado.

—Umm... No—responde con una sonrisa casi adorable—. No lo voy a hacer.

—Esto es venganza por algo ¿cierto? Aunque me molesta que seas así de infantil... ¿Es por el BDSM? Fue hace casi tres años.

—No, no es eso.

— ¿El oral en la fiesta de Raoul?

—No~

— ¿El cuarteto? ¿El trio?

—Nop~

—Es porque pise a Shay ¿Cierto? Ese animal anda por toda la casa. Me dolió más a mi que a ella. —buscaba en su mente cualquier momento que pudiese significar rabia en Lightning y ocasionar... ¡Esto!

—No, eso tampoco~

—Es tu culpa que el azúcar esté en el salero. Mi café también supo horrible.

—tampoco~

— ¿Qué en este cuarto te dije aburrido? —ya no tenía más opciones, Lightning negó con la cabeza, jugando con su cabello—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Todas las anteriores—hizo un sonido hastiado—. Ya que estás  _tan_  enfadado te amarrare las piernas también.

—No ¿¡Que!? ¿¡De donde sacaste todo esto siquiera!? —interroga notando que sacaba sogas de color oscuro—. ¿¡O como sabes de que hacer!?

—Jackson me mostró una que otra cosita. Fue perturbador, pero es útil ¿sabes que hace esto con King? No quería enterarme, pero aparentemente él si lo deja ser versátil—La mueca de Francesco volvió a ser de horror—. No me interesa eso, cálmate.

— ¿Entonces que...? —creyó que las hormonas de Lightning querían volverlo pasivo y... Jeh.

**_ No _ **

—solo quiero torturarte un poquito ¿vas a decir que no te gusto? —pregunta coqueto, tirando a Francesco de la camisa para acercarlo. Bajó la mirada un momento antes de volver a verlo a la cara.  _Es malo mentir Francesco, es malo mentir_ —. Eso pensé. Tranquilo,  _Fran~_ —ronronea dando un besito a mejilla del italiano—. Solo será un... Juego.

Nunca a sido creyente del karma, por lo que nunca creyó que un día como este llegaría y aunque la confusión, sorpresa e irritación de que hiciera esto mientras dormía no pudo hacer de lado la alegría del momento. Iba a ver a Lightning iniciativa hasta un punto tan alto que es impresionante.

—Bien—Francesco respingó por lo repentino que fue tener el tacón presionándose contra su entrepierna—. Ya que no hay más quejas de tu parte... Puedo empezar.

— _Chi-Chiaro..._  —forzó un poco la sonrisa, no sabe si sentirse asustado o excitado de lo que pueda convenir de todo esto.

Lightning lo ató a los dos postes de la cama que hay en el cabecero. Es un tanto flojo, pero igual apenas puede sentirse cómodo en la posición que tiene. El americano abrió por completo su camisa e iba pasando muy lentamente los dedos por su pecho y torso. Era como sentir un trozo de tela apenas rozando y es muy frustrante.

Era muy extraño que alguien le chupara los pezones. No sentía demasiado, pero igual es algo. Tenía la impresión de que Lightning quería experimentar y por eso lo está acariciando en donde puede; en lugar de estar haciendo lo que debería -de nuevo, es una idea, quién sabe que pasa por esa rubia cabeza-.

—Es gracioso, pero... ¿te prende verme así? —pregunta apretando con ligereza la erección a medio levantar del italiano.

—No es algo que imaginé que harías.

—así que esas tenemos. Bien. —ese  _bien_  sonó mal.

Lightning le tomó las piernas y las abrió. Tuve miedo en ese momento. Afortunadamente sintió únicamente como le abrían el pantalón y bajaban el bóxer, lo suficiente para tener el pene afuera. Una vez así se dio cuenta de que tenía una correa alrededor del miembro, eso explicaba la sensación rara. Gruñó y apretó la cadena, Lightning lamiendo y acariciando no ayuda.

Cerró un ojo, esto es una mierda. Lo veía meter y sacar su miembro de la boca, llenándolo de baba y poniéndolo totalmente erecto. Una vez estuvo así se alejó parcialmente y sonrió con cierta malicia, lo tocó con un dedo, sintiendo que está caliente y húmedo; lo duro que lo puso. De entre su ropa sacó algo muy conocido para él.

—Oye no-

—Te despertaste antes de que pudiera ponerlo, ahora si no lo pongo puede salir algo. —habla con falso tono de pena y un puchero penoso resaltado por el color rojo. Francesco apretó los dientes. Nunca a usado la varilla en al uretra y francamente... ahora entiende porque Lightning no la quería,  _esa mierda duele_.

Volvió a engullir la virilidad que bajó un poco debido al dolor, una vez estuvo hinchada como antes lo dejó. Subió hasta sentarse casi en la clavícula de Francesco y bajar la cremallera que había en la parte frontal de la entrepierna. Francesco sintió la virilidad de Lightning rozándose con sus labios.

— ¿entonces...? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza, moviendo la cadera de atrás a adelante con pereza. Francesco abrió la boca y empezó a chupar el pene del rubio. Su expresión variaba entre la sonriente y la típica suya; casi sollozante. Estiró un poco más el cuello, llegando a la piel descubierta del muslo y dio un mordisco—. No-oh~ Eso no. —lo tomó del cabello y lo dirigió a su pene para que siguiera chupando.

Francesco no tardó mucho en sentir la semilla en la boca. Relamió su labio y sonrió feroz— ¿Algo más?  _Master_ —. Pregunta genuinamente divertido por él. Lightning se hizo el pensativo, frotando su virilidad contra la mejilla de Francesco antes de que este volviera a lamerla.

—Tal vez... ¿Te gusta mi pecho? —pregunta bajando un poco—. Casi nunca juegas con él, es como si no te gustara que no tengo.

Con cierta dificultad se pudo sentar, sentía mucha presión en el miembro ¿Qué Lightning no quiere que lo penetre? ¡En algún momento eso debe ser parte del juego! Así como soltar todo lo que le puso ya que estamos. Una vez tuvo los pezones de Lightning enfrente empezó a chuparlos y lamerlos, de tanto en tanto los mordía y jalaba. El derecho acabó un poco colorado. Lightning le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño -lo cual es irónico-.

—Parece que buscas leche cuando ya tomaste la de abajo—su tono morboso le saca un gemido ronco, da una suave embestida para dejar en claro lo que quiere—. ¿Eh? No, eso no. No aún.

Empezó a besar al italiano, resultó bastante fácil meterse entre las piernas de este y una vez encima de él, empujar como si lo estuviera embistiendo, Francesco sonrió, juntando las piernas y apretando al cintura de Lightning. El miembro del rubio se frotaba contra el suyo y le dolía bastante, quiere eyacular ya. De preferencia sobre él.

—Un sirviente obediente—canturrea complacido al separarse y ver que su semen esta en el abdomen de Francesco. Pasó la mano ahí, esparciéndolo y dejándolo pegostoso. Se hizo el pensativo sentado frente a él, estiró la pierna y empezó a frotar la suela del tacón contra la erección palpitante—. Dejar que te corras o no...

—sí, Francesco dice que sí. —sonó apenas desesperado, pero siente un ardor en el vientre... Es placentero, pero lo molesta.

—No, nada que ver—se levantó de la cama, Francesco lo vio sorprendido, Lightning se arregló un poco el cabello frente al espejo—. Sino no tiene sentido que hiciera todo esto.

—Para mí y mi imaginación complacida si,  _Lightning_   _Per l'amore di Dio_ —el rubio sonrió satisfecho de la queja en italiano. Bajó lo que resultó ser una especie de braga o ropa interior; quedó únicamente en esta especie de corsé—. Pero que...

—te lo dije ¿No? Tenía que arreglarme, esto es parte de eso y bien ¿no te gusta?

Él sabía que le gustaba. Vio a Lightning sacar casi de tirón seis bolas chinas que dejaron salir ese líquido que le brota cada vez que juegan demasiado con su culo. Volvió a subirse en el pecho de Francesco—Tengo curiosidad... ¿Quieres que me ponga de espalda a tu cara? —habla lento y da esas caricias superficiales que a esta altura son como un corrientazo. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo salvaje.

Se hizo postura sesenta y nueve, sentía a Lightning lamer su pene y aunque dolía por no poder liberarse, la sensación placentera en acumulación es fascinante; mete la lengua en su entrada, siente un ligero respingo en él. Tercera vez que se corre y limpia el poco líquido blanco que alcanza.

—acabo de recordar algo que a ti te gustó mucho... —de debajo de la sabana sacó un vibrador y tomó asiento frente a Francesco que empieza a jadear con suavidad, sudando notablemente—. Te gustó mucho cuando los probé la primera vez.

—s-sí, pero al final prefieres otra cosa ¿no?

—Obviamente prefiero a mi marido—muy bien, eso es una nota a su orgullo—. Pero mi marido está castigado.

Lo ve abrir las piernas y penetrarse a si mismo con el juguete. Su gemido le causa exasperación, él quiere ser el causante de eso. Lo ve meterlo y sacarlo, subir la intensidad de la vibración y el movimiento. Empezó a jadear con la boca abierta, tomando bocanadas de aire y encorvándose con ligeros espasmos; ya su mente no está tan clara como debería.

—Ah~ Ah... Ah... —se recostó en Francesco con el vibrador aun dentro suyo—. ¿Quieres que te monte? Anda, dime... eres mi Potro ¿no? —bromea, ese apodo aparentemente se iba a quedar por siempre—.  _Cavallo..._  —canturrea acercándose al oído del italiano y jalando el lóbulo de este. Francesco gruñó

—Por supuesto que quiere, un juguete no logra que te corras ¿o sí? —su voz está más ronca y gruesa, sus ojos cafés nublados por la excitación. Lightning sonríe un tanto tembloroso. Sacó el vibrador y lo tiró a un lado. Con una mano dirigió el pene de Francesco y la punta de este entró—. O-oye...

— ¿acaso dije que iba a permitir que lo hicieras? —una especie de chillido, como el de un perro, le salió desde lo más profundo del alma—. Pareces un perrito, jadeando por mi... sigue haciéndolo Fraaanh~

El repiqueteo de las cadenas se hizo muy constante, Francesco quería soltarse y empotrar a Lightning contra donde fuera. Este saltaba sobre su regazo gimiendo y jadeando por estarse complaciendo él solo ¿Dónde queda lo mutuo en todo esto? ¿¡AH!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Que cara me estas poniendo... —suspira cuando de nuevo a ensuciado el abdomen ajeno. Francesco inhala y exhala grandes cantidades de aire.

—Hagamos algo~ te dejo venir si me dejas vendarte los ojos... O seguimos así. Considerando que te vendrás en mi cara si te dejas vendar; considerando que me veras montarte si me dices que no.

—Lightning.

—anda, tu me mostraste que con los ojos vendados es increíble. Allá en Tailandia... —le susurra al oído.  _Algo es algo, peor es nada_ , piensa considerando el  _nada_  no darle lo que obviamente quiere. Asintió con cierta resignación y el abdomen entero hirviendo por las ganas de soltarse. Lightning cogió una cinta larga y la amarró en el rostro de Francesco, cubriendo sus ojos.

Pronto lo sintió levantarse y nuevamente su respiración en el pecho. Lightning sacó la pequeña varilla con los dientes mientras que con una mano desata la correa en la base del pene del italiano. Da una simple lamida y una cantidad considerable de semen sale e impacta con su cara, mantiene la boca abierta; lame y traga lo que está en su cavidad bucal.

Francesco se relaja de forma notable, casi desplomado sobre la cama. Muy bien, no sabe si describir eso como bueno, placentero ¿Qué? Es muy confuso en este momento y no poder verle la cara a Lightning lo frustra en el mismo nivel. Lo siente sentado en pecho y cuando el aire caliente que desprende su cuerpo está más cerca estira el cuello, roza los dientes con su ingle, parte del musculo, besa los testículos.

—Um~ Ahora te ves más feliz.

—Lo estaría de poder verte o por el contrario, poder tocarte, pero como ves eso está complicado y no estás muy complaciente conmigo.

— ¿quieres tocarme?

—Obviamente—suelta todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones—. ¿en qué momento no lo he querido...?

—Quién sabe~ Te suelto si me prometes no quitarte la venda. —ofrece, Francesco asintió sin siquiera pensarlo. Podría desatar la venda si tenía las manos sueltas, así que no figuraba como un problema real en estos momentos.

Una vez sintió los brazos libres su primer impulso fue agarrarlo, girar en si mismo para dejarlo abajo suyo. Increíblemente la idea de hacer la trampa no llegó a su mente. Tomó ambas piernas desde la pantorrilla y lo embistió con fuerza— ¡A...Ah! Ah~ Fraanhcescoh~—. Canturrea abrazándolo por el cuello. Jadeó y atacó el hombro descubierto del americano, metiendo y sacando el pene con tanta fuerza como si quisiera romperlo o estuviera desesperado.

Con tanta parsimonia antes, podría decirse que si es el caso.

Un tintineo lo hizo detenerse. Antes de quitarse la venda de los ojos la mano de Lighthing lo detuvo. Un jalón en el cuello lo asustó y su risita le hizo eco. Un nuevo jalón, caricias en los omoplatos y arañazos suaves a su espalda.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —bufó con fuerza reanudando el movimiento.

De nuevo ese jalón en el cuello que lo condujo al rostro del rubio para besarlo. Apoyó los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Lightning, agazapado en el rubio para crear tanta fricción entre sus cuerpos como fuese posible. Apretó los dientes hasta sacarle sangre en la clavícula. Lentamente se quitó al venda.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo...? —pregunta un tanto dudoso, Francesco apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Lightning antes de dejarse caer encima suyo.

—Solo... nunca me había afectado esto—admite agotado—. Aun así lo ame, no creas que no. —afirma dando un besito a la zona que sangra. Lightning sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

—Menos mal, casi muero de vergüenza por todo esto...

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Pues... Tal vez como prueba a mí mismo o a ti que puedo hacer algo distinto de vez en cuando. Que no sea... aburrido.

—Que trauma el tuyo con eso. Debería decirlo yo... hablando de traumados—agarró su celular en la mesa de noche, Lightning se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello con mimo—. ¡JA! ¡TENDRÁS QUE AGUANTARLO! Tienes cincuenta años, no chilles tanto por lo que puede pasar contigo. Buena suerte, jinete.

— ¿pasó algo?

—Raoul está entrando en una crisis porque  _casualmente_  Shuu apareció con ropa demasiado atrevida, lo ató a la cama y le hizo de casi todo...  _todo._  —Lightning dio una risa cantarina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Él también estaba cuando Jackson me contaba que hacer, supongo que le gustó al idea y sabiendo lo de Raoul... No es sorpresa que quisiera eso también, Jackson habla de cómo intercambiar roles—Francesco alzó la cabeza un momento—. No me llama la atención a decir verdad, además... Tu vas a sentir eso algún día.

— ¿ah?

—Somos hombres, no te vas a salvar del examen de próstata. Es inevitable. Yo estaré ahí para verlo. Soy muy paciente. —palmó la cabeza del italiano que reconsideró de nuevo sus elecciones de vida con respecto al matrimonio.

Su esposo está siendo mucho más... activo de lo que esperaba. Subió un poco para abrazarlo —me encantas~  _Il mio sole cattivo_ —. Ronronea besando su frente. Lightning se ríe antes de acurrucarse. Más tarde se quitaría la ropa y esperaba que Francesco no se ilusionara en cuanto a usarla de nuevo.

**~***~**

Gente de ropa costosa y joyas deslumbrantes entraba y salía del lugar, la gran mayoría murmurando sin parar. La galería de arte en Roma iba de maravilla, no había quién conocido del país que no estuviese ahí para admirar las piezas de arte y algunas obtenían mayor atención que otras.

— ¿de Amvlýs? Sus cuadros son espectaculares, aunque no son tan caros... ¿Qué creerá que hace? ¿Dejar que cualquiera lo compre?

—alguna tontería de artista seguramente.

—si, siempre dirán que no es lo suficientemente bueno y todo lo demás.

—Igualmente yo tengo uno en mi casa de Malibú. Vine a ver si alguno aquí valía la pena... Lo malo es que me han ganado mucho la carrera.

— ¿te sorprende? Muchos dicen que es bueno únicamente por su marido.

—Jeh, comprar al comprador ¿no es irónico? También a los críticos...

—Es muy popular en las redes sociales, a los jóvenes les encanta. Siempre parece tan animado... Casi como una caricatura. Me preguntó si algún cuadro suyo puede ser serio. Lamentable.

— ¿se les ofrece algo?

La pregunta vino de un hombre rubio de figura delgada y bien proporcionada. A pesar de notarse su género, su apariencia no chocaba en lo más mínimo con él. El cabello recogido en un pulcro peinado, los labios en color vino y su vestimenta lo ayudaban a irradiar cierto aire de belleza que los hizo tragar duro.

—Siempre puedo explicar lo que plasmó en un cuadro, no me supone mayor problema. —explica con una educada sonrisa.

—E-eh no... No, no hace falta, solo discutíamos sobre lo esp-

—Erroooooorrrrrrr ¿Cómo dejan pasar a gente así? Son un dolor en el culo. —negó con la cabeza.

—No te dejarán pasara a ti si sigues hablando así, Jackson—el hombre de ojos azul grisáceo dio una larga sonrisa de aspecto salvaje. Lightning acomodó el abrigo de gruesa pelusa blanca—. ¿y bien? —pregunta de nuevo.

—son solo hipócritas, vamos a buscar a alguien que si quiera comprar algo, estos no valen la pena. Tienen la boca maloliente a mierda y todo. —una de las personas ahí presentes se mostró ofendida.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Niñato impertinente junto a una zo-

—Vaya, no creí que hiciera tanta falta una mejor seguridad en este lugar, debería avisar a McMissile—alzó la vista—. Disculpe, continúe con el insulto a mi esposo, veamos cuanto sigue durando en esos trajes tan costosos que, de hecho, compra de mi marca.

Tragaron duro. Francesco Bernoulli se había vuelto reconocido en los últimos años por no permitir ni un solo insulto a su marido, Lightning McQueen. Apodado comúnmente como "Amvlýs" en el mundo del arte. Eran Una pareja casi quimérica y de la cual todos los medios buscaban enterarse del más mínimo chisme y posible ruptura por lo mismo que en el pasado.

Lightning es veinticuatro años más joven que su esposo; a sus treinta y un años era una de las razones de envidia a tener con Francesco: Magnate de cincuenta y cinco.

Ambos en si no habían cambiado. Francesco apenas tiene mayor énfasis en las líneas de expresión y una miserable arruga en cada ojo, sin contar un simpático mechón de canas que llegan a parecer tinte. Lightning por su parte había aumentado miserablemente de estatura, sus rasgos han madurado, pero no lo suficiente -posiblemente no pase sino hasta los sesenta si sigue así-, para dejar atrás su aspecto femenino.

El cuerpo esbelto no es algo que esconda y ha lucido como modelo en algunos lugares, más que todo por Vorguih... su fama de artista también se fue alzando lenta pero precisamente. A poco de haberse casado tenía a organizadores de eventos y empresarios extranjeros pidiendo su arte sea de la forma n fuera. El dinero lo tenía por su propia cuenta y es algo de lo que Francesco se encuentra aún orgulloso.

—Mira cómo huyen. Serán fastidioso, pero compran ¿saben? —rezonga cruzando los brazos.

—Nah, no vale la pena. Siente que incluso tengo más clase que ellos... Yo insulto a la cara. —saca la lengua con diversión.

—Yo sigo creyendo que King no debería soltarte la correa.

—Ya quisiera que no lo hiciera. Mi viejito es de corazón blando a pesar de todo. —canturrea. Lightning da casi por sentado que Jackson se enamoró de King. Es un poco triste, pues ahí la diferencia es de treinta y seis años, el hombre tiene sesenta y uno; teme que se disloque con tanto esfuerzo en Jackson.

O que esté lo acabe matando en pleno sexo.

—Prefiero los números. Para mi solo hay figuras incongruentes en este lugar... ¿Cómo es que te fuiste por esta corriente artística y no por nunca normal? —bufa Holley. Más atrás estaba Mate hablando animadamente con gente que veía un cuadro de Lightning.

A ellos también les ha ido de maravilla, Mate logró hacerse con cierto lugar como repostero entre gente adinerada, así que se lo veía haciendo enormes pedidos que a su vez daban mucho dinero. Habían comprado otra casa, enviado a Ethan a un colegio carísimo y tenían vacaciones a otros países de vez en cuando.

—es más interesante. —se encoge de hombros.

—Muchos lo elogian y sienten lo que desea transmitir, es lo importante. Por hoy es de lo mejor que puedas poner de decoración en tu hogar u oficina.

—Que lindo eres. —se alza un poco para besar la mejilla del italiano.

—esto está a poco de acabar; con suerte todo lo tuyo será comprado. —comenta Raoul con una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

—Opacas a los otros. Pobrecillos. —dice Shuu con una suave sonrisa en su estoico rostro.

—Hoy fue mi día. Quién sabe si mañana lo será también. —resta importancia al asunto.

Anda por la galería junto a Francesco, hablando en voz baja como si secretearan. Desde hace un buen tiempo ignoran lo que dicen al respecto de su relación; ellos saben que tienen una diferencia de edad, pero se quieren ¿Qué importa aparte de eso? Si deciden separarse será por no quererse más y eso no ocurre... han seguido su vida en la filosofía que Francesco había abandonado.

Si hoy se aman, lo seguirán haciendo hasta que el día terminará; si mañana lo hacen también ¡pues bien! La vida fluía con soltura de ese modo. Claro, Lightning tenía cierta preocupación por Francesco, que ciertamente va a seguir envejeciendo y aunque aun no hay una real conciencia al tiempo... teme el día que pase, pero no lo piensa mucho.

Tan solo piensa que hoy está con quién le ayudó a ser el mismo en la vida; quién más lo ha hecho sentir así sea dolor emocional como un amor desmedido e incondicional... Francesco es su  _Carpe díem_  y lo atesoraría hasta que el día acabara... Para volver a decirse lo mismo por la mañana.

Francesco tenía inquietudes severas con lo mismo ¿Qué pasaba si había un problema antes y se iba pronto? Lightning es su heredero en todo: Propiedades, empresas, dinero... Incluso si pelean, incluso si rompen y se divorcian no cambiaría de opinión... Porque nadie lo amó como él lo ha hecho.

Nadie le devolvió su esencia. Nadie se había vuelto su  _Carpe Díem_. Es un puesto irremplazable; es su sol, la joya de la corona que todos querían robar, lo sería el resto del día y lo volvería a poner en su pedestal mañana.

El tiempo va en contra indudablemente, pero se aman sin importar que este siga pasando... Se concentran en lo que el tiempo ahora les da sin pensar en que en algún momento puede que lo pierdan. Dos almas gemelas que se sienten infinitas en su propio modo de ver el mundo. Lo ven a través de su sagrado  _Carpe Díem_.


	11. Show me more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te hiciste mis días, mi tiempo, mis años, mi vida; diría que te has transformado en un mundo lleno de alegría y amor.

Francesco no es un fanático acérrimo de la playa. Le gusta verla, el olor y apenas caminar un poco, lo demás es ya molesto para su persona siempre y cuando este solo. La excepción es cuando tiene a Lightning con él; ir a la costa solo es aburridísimo, cuando alguien te acompaña es mucho más entretenido y con el rubio sin duda alguna lo es. Bucean, nadan un rato a modo de competencia, se broncean y hablan; escuchan música bajo la sombrilla. Por el atardecer y anochecer es lindo para comer o tener momentos de santo silencio.

Siendo así, entenderán que por fin da uso a su isla privada. La compró un día por el simple capricho de tener una, nada más y nada menos. En retrospectiva, es muy estúpido, pero fue útil a final de cuentas. Una gran casa a ochenta metros de la orilla, un pequeño puerto para llegar en el yate -que tampoco usa mucho ya que estamos-, aguas cristalinas a veces con oleajes grandes y otras básicamente nulo. Es su paraíso privado para compartir con Lightning sin ninguna interrupción...

Nada, nadie puede interrumpir ahí... y ya que es su propiedad...

—A-aah... Ah...

Nada le prohíbe hacerlo donde le dé la gana. Como por ejemplo ahora que bajó el lindo traje de baño de su esposo y lo tiene aferrándose a una roca que divide la costa—M-me voy... insolar... fraaamh... —. Gimotea bajando la cabeza con los brazos apoyados en la roca. Podía tener treinta y un años, pero sigue siendo tan tierno como a sus veintidós en su humilde opinión. Lame la piel salada por el agua, muerde el tono entre roza y melocotón por la exposición al sol y deja marcas rosas.

—Hay suficientes nubes en el cielo, Amore —justifica lamiendo la oreja del rubio. Este tiene cierta cosquillas por la barba en candado del italiano—. Además... Mira que nalgas más pálidas. Te hago un favor~

Lo siente más apretado; con las manos abre más las nalgas para verse salud y entrar del apretado canal. La marea fría les moja los pies de vez en cuando—Vas muy... Lentoh~ —. Quejumbra con un hilo de baba bajando por su mentón. Sonríe pícaro al acariciar el pecho con traje de baño a medio quitar. Sopla a la espalda de Lightning causando un escalofrío en este.

—Por qué no te mueves entonces... —cuestiona directo al oído de este, un pícaro susurro. Segundos pasan antes de que sienta al americano moverse de atrás hacia adelante para penetrarse por sí mismo el pecho de Francesco está pegado al suyo dándole fresco por el sudor. Gimió irritado cuando el pene del mayor salió de él—. Vamos a sombrilla a terminar ¿sí? —ofrece.

Lightning se giró para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo. Es muy extraño con barba pero esta salía perfectamente cuadrada por toda su quijada y formaba un candado exacto. Francesco no suele dejarla crecer, lo hizo esta vez con el único objetivo de ver que tal sentaba y si salía como quería. Para él era obvia la señal, subió ambas piernas de Lightning hasta que estas pudieran enrollarse en su cintura. Rozar su pene con el culo húmedo del menor es divertido por sus sonidos frustrados.

Al llegar a la enorme sombrilla lo acostó en la toalla que está extendida en la arena. Una vez ahí Lightning sostuvo sus piernas abiertas para que él italiano lo penetrara y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Francesco se agazapó en él, metiendo y sacando el pene con fuerza mientras lo escucha gemir su nombre directo al oído con el placer sulfurante. Se separa un instante a verlo solo para volver a unirse a él en un beso desesperado y de naturaleza cariñosa. Le encanta como se ve, como lo mira, como gime y se contonea para él.

Lightning lo abraza por la espalda y lo araña en los omóplatos mientras se aferra a él. Francesco no puede parar de sentirlo tan pequeño en comparación suya, tan frágil... Tanto que incluso él podría ser quien lo rompa. La preocupación muere cuando piensa en el sentido morboso del asunto. Las piernas del rubio se enredan en su cintura para atraerlo más y se corra en su interior. Jadea lánguido y satisfecho de la sensación húmeda y resbalosa. Con una sonrisita traviesa lo gira hasta quedar sobre él, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con las del italiano.

—Te amo, te amo. —canturrea besando loa labios, los ojos, la quijada, la clavícula... todo cuanto puede antes de levantarse y apoyar las manos en el abdomen firme y marcado. Su movimiento es suave al igual que los jadeos y gemidos que escalan de sus labios. Francesco mantiene las manos en el área de la cadera: Acaricia la piel tostada, el hermoso y largo tatuaje de tinta china que se hizo para esto precisamente...

Pasar su octavo aniversario de bodas.

Se levanta un poco para alcanzarlo y dar besos apasionados a su piel para sacarle suspiros y orgasmos sin detener su ritmo. No fue un encuentro corto, pero bien que lo gozó y estar ahora con el agua hasta la cintura lo deja en claro... más o menos.

—Entiendo que solo nos quede un día, pero ¿En la roca? ¿Enserio? —Quejumbró saliendo del agua y poniéndose la prenda inferior del traje de baño.

—Si no estuviese caliente posiblemente te hubiera empotrado contra ella. —admite. Lightning le hizo una mueca u puchero. Se sentó en la toalla sobre la arena mientras peina su cabello con los dedos.

— No creo que quieras destruir mi espalda de ese modo ¿o sí? —para nada. Los besitos iban subiendo de tono hasta que sintió la mano del italiano acariciando su cintura—. Acabamos de hacerlo ¿Lo olvidas? —pregunta divertido.

—Recuerdo que aún quiero hacerlo.

—Pues tendrás que aguantarlo, tengo hambre y eso no espera. —Francesco resopló viendo cómo iba en dirección a la casa. Prefería almorzar con él a quedarse ahí admirando el cielo. Es grande y de dos pisos con una sola habitación aparte del baño. Tiene un aire muy playero.

—Procura no quemarlo todo hoy ¿si?

—eso no habría pasado si tu no anduvieras antojado de "leche" mientras cocino —acusa. El italiano se encoge de hombros con una sonrisita, no pudo evitarlo. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar—. Yo contesto... ¿Diga? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? —se asomó a verlo—. No puede... Agh, debes estarme jodiendo. —subió al segundo piso. Francesco tomó el teléfono de la cocina -ese que Lightning siempre olvida que está más cerca-, y pulso para escuchar la conversación.

_—Lightning-_

_—Nada de "Lightning" ¿Que mierda es lo que quieres? Han pasado ya quince años desde la última vez que me dirigiste la palabra._  —sonaba muy enojado. Se asomó a la escalera y luego se sentó en un escalón con el auricular en el oído.

 _—Sé que no has querido superar eso, pero debes saber sigues siendo mi hijo._  —abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Hijo? Es decir... ¿Esta persona es su papá?

 _—Claro, dieciséis años después soy tu hijo. Dime ya que es lo que quieres para poder colgar teniendo la mente libre de dudas._ —rezonga.

_—Necesito dinero. Verás, tu madre tiene un problema de salud en este momento. Quizá ni te importe porque no has venido a intentar saber de nosotros; pero la realidad es que-_

_—No me vengas con un drama. Si mamá estuviera enferma ni te importara, no considerando que tengo otros seis hermanos porque aparentemente no sabes que cuando estas con alguien, se usa condón. Por si fuera poco ¿me hablas con la cara dura de que no me intereso por ustedes? ¿Debo recordarte que quienes me abandonaron a mi suerte fueron ustedes?_  —esto parecía empeorar por segundo y Francesco vigilaba el momento en que tuviera que detener su muy predecible ira que la pagaría algún alimento o utensilio.

_—Y aun así mira todo lo que has logrado, todo lo que tienes._

_—Si, no gracias a ti o a ella. Si de verdad está enferma lo siento, pero ocúpate como nunca lo has hecho, animal._

_—Son solo seiscientos mil dólares._

_— ¿¡QUÉ!?_

_—Ganas eso con un cuadro y el viejo tonto al que tienes engañado para que te mime hace eso con solo respirar. Dármelo a mí no significaría un desperdicio porque somos familia._

_—Eres un pedazo de mierda. Si lo gano no tengo porque dártelo, es mio. Con respecto al "viejo tonto" es mi esposo que te da diez vueltas de campana como hombre. No lo insultes de nuevo ¿entendiste?_  —Francesco rió por lo bajo—.  _Es curioso que ahora me digas que somos familia, antes tan solo te avergonzabas de tener a un maricón inútil como hijo... Mi cara de niña te molestaba tanto, taaaanto que estando borracho casi me violas_ —miró mal al aparato, esa información no la sabía—.  _Te golpee tan fuerte que debería haber quedado inútil._

_—Lightning-_

_—No te atrevas a volver a llamarme. Me tiraste a la calle, me desheredaste y te burlaste de mi como ningún otro lo hizo; para mi nací de una perra que no sabe de los anticonceptivos y un imbécil igual que finge un matrimonio. Ella te pone los cuernos también, en caso de que no lo sepas y te enorgullezcas patéticamente de estarla engañando. Atrévete a llamarme de nuevo y volveré tu vida un puto infierno._

_—Por favor hijo._

_—Estoy en mi aniversario de bodas. Deja de joder._

_—Tanto te gusta que ese viejo te la-_

Francesco colgó el teléfono y vio a Lightning con expresión furiosa y el teléfono apretado en la mano. Lo colocó en su sitio y Francesco evitó que fuese a destruir un jarrón por pura frustración. Acarició su mejilla logrando que se recostada en ella tal como quería que lo hiciera. No pudo ocultar el disgusto entre mezclado con la curiosidad, Lightning sabía que estuvo escuchando y que seguramente iba a preguntar alguna cosa de esa imbécil conversación con su padre, si es que puede seguir llamándolo así.

—Tu secretaria le dio el número. No tiene la culpa, ella no sabe que es un imbécil y seguramente le dijo alguna asquerosidad. Págale un bono ¿Quieres? Beth es la mejor secretaria que has tenido hasta ahora.

— _Chiaro_ , si tú lo dices—el rubio se acurrucó sobre el italiano que empezó a acariciar el cabello ligeramente duro por el agua salada—. Lo que le dijiste... ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Lo de que intentó violarme? Si, lo hizo, lo golpee con una enciclopedia en la cara y un palo de pool en la entrepierna—silba, vaya, tan pequeño y tan fiera—. Mi vida con mis padres no es importante. Entiendo que no es mi culpa que me echaran y que no importa tener su aprobación. Son algo que de alguna manera me trajeron hasta este punto así que no les tengo rencor.

—Me alegra. Eso quiere decir que no te amargaras mucho la existencia —le besa la cabeza—. Por cierto ¿Soy más hombre?

—Sabes que te adoro, que tenga la hipocresía de insultarte teniendo hijas de adolescentes de quince me saca de quicio ¿Sabes qué tengo seis hermanos?

—Uh... Qué horror ¿Al menos los conoces?

—Si, los seis son un fastidio. Recuerdo que dos de los más contemporáneos fueron a tirarme agua sucia en la secundaria... lo único que salió bien es que el olor me dio náusea y acabe vomitando sobre ellos. —sufrió un pequeño escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Fue tan asqueroso todo el momento.

—Ya veo. Que familia más tonta la tuya. No se dieron cuenta de que tenían tuvieron al sol y lo echaron. —parecía estar ronroneando por el cariño que le hacía.

Estuvieron un buen rato solo hablando en el sofá, a Lightning se le pasó el hambre por completo, pero el mal trago de una conversación paterna se disipó gracias al italiano. Francesco hace lo posible para mantener a Lightning feliz, como su enamorado sentido común le dice que debe estar siempre.

**~***~**

Lightning no suele ir a la oficina de Francesco es Vorguih o alguna de las otras dos marcas hermanas -aunque Vernoulli también se maneja en ese edificio sin que los mismos empleados se den cuenta-. Al entrar lo reconocen como el esposo del dueño y lejos de tartamudear miedosos o temer por sus empleos son cariñosos al recibirlos. El gesto es mutuo, conoce a buena parte del personal y si está en el área las diseñadoras y modistas no tardan en abordarlo para pedirle opinión.

Al final siempre sube al último piso, saluda a Beth -la secretaria de Francesco y que inició en publicidad-, y entra a la oficina del italiano para verlo firmando documentos, llamando a inversionistas, proveedores y demás. Tiene algunos lienzos en el lugar porque a veces de queda a pintar un poco o bocetar en un cuaderno. El punto es que no suele hacerlo porque lo distrae... horriblemente. Lo avergüenza así que al menos días como hoy que está sentado en su regazo y metiendo las manos en la costosa camisa a la medida no son frecuentes.

— ¿Por qué viniste en pantalón? —pregunta con voz ansiosa, Lightning suelta el cabello castaño en peinado samurái. Le encanta, pero le encanta más con el pelo suelto—. No puedo tocarte bien.

—porque esta no era mi intención, pero ya no quiero dejarte con muchas ganas. —admite con una sonrisa pícara. Francesco lo vio bajarse de encima y arrodillarse frente a él. Abrió las piernas y lo permitió meterse entre ellas para sacar el cinturón, bajar la cremallera y empezara a lamer el pene algo levantado con entusiasmo.

La imagen de Lightning haciéndole sexo oral en su oficina no es algo precisamente nuevo, pero no por ello deja de excitarlo tanto como la primera vez. Le parece tan lujurioso la forma en que se esmera por hacerlo eyacular, que a veces espere que lo jale un poco del cabello para guiar su cabeza al ritmo que quiere—Mmnhuuah~ te encanta esto ¿cierto? Nghhu—. Pregunta divertido y Francesco jadea acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

—Hay cosas que hablan por sí mismas. —lo cogió de mejor manera y lo empujó para meterlo hasta la garganta. Lightning lo ve con ojos llorosos.

—Haa... tu forma de no hacer desastre es curiosa. —menciona al separarse.

—Tu eres el que no quiere dejar el suelo manchado después—con un puchero volvió al regazo italiano—. Así que atente a tus deseos.

—Con gusto. —da mordiscos traviesos al cuello de Francesco, quien se siente frustrado del pantalón que lleva su marido. El teléfono de la oficina sonó como cosa rara.

La secretaria no es tan tonta e inocente como para no saber que es posible que su jefe este de forma poco inocente con su esposo, evita llamarlo las veces en que está el rubio ahí dentro. Tomó el teléfono con cierto fastidio, Lightning sigue en lo suyo. Francesco no gime a cada caricia y mordisco así que no pasaría nada malo si seguía en lo suyo mientras habla de lo que sea. Igualmente mandaría a quien sea a volar y seguirían en lo suyo. Pasa cada cuaresma así que la culpa no es tanta.

 _—Señor Bernoulli entiendo que no quiere ser interrumpido en este momento, pero alguien aquí quiere verlo._  —afirma la mujer con voz extrañamente temblorosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo echas y ajustas una cita para después? —interroga. Es el procedimiento que ella misma había implementado y estaba más que satisfecho de que lo hiciera sin tener que decírselo.

— _Ya lo intenté y no se va. Dice que es el padre de su esposo ¿Llamo a seguridad o lo dejo pasar?_  —su disyuntiva venía precisamente por eso. Podría tener un problema de sacar a ese tipo del lugar y ya tiene un puesto demasiado bueno y envidiado en esa compañía como para perderlo en una estupidez. Francesco suspiró tras unos segundos.

—Deja que pase—Lightning lo vio con notable confusión—. Es tu papá. Veamos que quiere ahora y si hace alguna tontería una orden de alejamiento será el menor de sus problemas. Por cierto Beth, baja al área de diseño y pídele a alguna modista el vestido que gustes para la fiesta de aniversario.

_—Si señor, gracias. Ya lo haré pasar._

Cerró sus pantalones y acomodo un poco su cabello, Lightning tomó asiento en uno de los pequeños muebles del bien decorado lugar. Arregla su cabello con parsimonia, como si jugara al deshacer las pequeñas trenzas que tenía a cada costado de la cabeza para que no se le viniera al rostro. La puerta fue abierta y Francesco pudo examinar perfectamente a la persona que entró: Alta, cabello castaño claro con una buena cantidad de canas en el cabello lacio y hasta debajo de los hombros en una cola floja; ojos azules grisáceos; traje costoso y elegante; rostro estoico con una cantidad justa de arrugas.

—Buenas tardes. —saluda con sonrisa falsamente amable.

—Buenas—responde con un cabeceo—. Lightning. —se acercó y el rubio lo despreció con un simple gesto de mano.

—No te me acerques. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí. —dice con voz suave, casi perezosa como si su presencia ahí no representara nada.

—Te lo explique por teléfono hace una semana. Necesito-

—Eso no explica porque viene a mi oficina en lugar de llamarlo. Él  _aun_  no tiene nada que ver con mis empresas a menos que hablemos desde el punto de vista hereditario ¿Quería hablar conmigo? —intercepta y el hombre ve tanto a Lightning como a Francesco que se levanta de su asiento.

—Iba a pedirle que me dejara hablar con él, pero-

—Iba a pedirlo porque sabe que no quiere verlo bajo ningún concepto—toma sitio en otro sofá del sitio—. ¿me recuerda su nombre? Apenas sé de su existencia, mucho menos de su nombre para ser sincero.

—Soy Raymond...

—Bien. Raymond. Se lo explicaré de forma simple: sea lo que sea que quiera a mi no me interesa, principalmente porque a Lightning  _tampoco_  le importa en lo más mínimo. —resume con aire aristocrático y tono de superioridad. Lightning seguía jugando con su cabello de forma casi coqueta.

—Su madre tiene cáncer de cuello uterino. El dinero no es algo que le falte y si es por salvar a su madre debería dar exactamente igual —replica con terquedad, Lightning tuvo un tic en la ceja—. Siendo su esposo sabe que somos familia y que por descarte también nos debería tocar algo.

— ¿Y se supone que eres abogado? —grazna Lightning malhumorado—. Estamos casados, no me compró como a un auto ¿Por qué debería corresponderte  _nada_ a ti?

—Hijo...

—No me llames así.

—Entiendo que sigas molesto, pero es solo una vez. Esa cifra cubre mucho tratamiento; yo me haría cargo del resto, pero como su hijo también debes ayudarla. Si no quieres dar el dinero mínimo pídeselo a tu esposo. —se levantó de su lugar rodando los ojos, la expresión de Francesco dejó de ser tan divertida, cambió lentamente a la irritación. Lightning se apoyó de ela baranda del balcón.

—Quisiera explicar algo muy simple, Raymond—ronronea con voz gruesa en su claro fastidio—. Nada me irrita más que esa gente creyéndose merecedora de algo que otros trabajan. Eso, evidentemente, es comunismo y lo odio.

—No me refiero a-

—Usted, tiene dinero. El suficiente como para pagar este traje, la casa en la que vive tan cómodamente con su  _perfectamente_  sana esposa. Podría tener un poco menos de molestia hacia usted si no fuese un sin vergüenza buscando aprovecharse de lo que su hijo a hecho sin su ayuda. —había investigado muy superficialmente.

Raymond es abogado y le va demasiado bien, no tiene necesidad de absolutamente nada más que una buena dosis de vergüenza para dejar de hacer teatro y lo más importante: vanagloriarse de un hijo del que se desentendió por completo. Tenían casi la misma edad y no podía evitar sentir que era patético; casi llegando a la pena ajena.

—Casi podría decir que soy más papá de Lightning que usted—mofa divertido—. Me llamó mucho rato así ¿lo sabía?

—usted-

—Lo apoye cuando usted no, él hizo el resto por su cuenta. Esa persona que está ahí—señala a Lightning que se había sentado en la baranda cruzando las piernas y recostado del cristal puesto precisamente para poder sentarse—. Surgió por sí mismo sin necesitar de nadie. Si cree que va a venir a aprovecharse de eso, está muy equivocado.

— ¿Cree que voy a creerme eso? Es veinticuatro años mayor a mi hijo, la única razón por la que este matrimonio existe es porque usted quiere con quien coger y él quién lo mantenga. Es imposible que-

—Es cierto, al principio quería solo con quién tener sexo. Para que negarte que la cara que tiene me encantó y más su actitud necia—admite sin ninguna clase de vergüenza al respecto, Lightning entró y tomó lugar en la silla de Francesco y comiéndose un chicle que encontró en el escritorio—. Sin embargo, no tan banal; él no es un simple juego del que puedas aburrirte.

—Igual era un niño.

— ¿Es capaz de hablar de eso? No me molesta en lo más mínimo que me digan que estuvo con gente mucho más joven que yo.

—Los compra que es mucho peor. Hacerse el santo al respecto es ridículo. —la sonrisa de Francesco se volvió peligrosa, Lightning explotó la burbuja de chicle rosa.

—Lo mismo puedo decir. Francesco al menos se aseguraba  _de verdad_  que fuesen mayores de edad y si se trataba de una mujer... No dejarla embarazada. No me compare con usted, Francesco tiene clase y tu solo una mentalidad hipócrita y patética. —Francesco es más alto y que se acercara era intimidante sin contar el tono meloso, pero amenazante.

—solo vete de aquí, deja de ponerte en mayor vergüenza. —sugiere Lightning sentado en el escritorio. Que este tan inquieto es muestra de lo irritado que está.

—Es... solo... Una vez ¿vale?

— ¿Quién me dice que no serán dos? Luego tres, cuatro... Primero seiscientos, luego setecientos. Una vez se encuentra una mina de oro no se deja hasta dejarla vacía. Ahora—alzó la voz con entusiasmo—. Va a alejarse por completo de mi marido, no llamadas, intentos de búsqueda _, nada_. De ese modo estaremos como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca y mis ganas de hundir su carrera tampoco aparecieran.

—N-no puede-

—Por supuesto que puedo. Francesco hace lo que quiere—dictamina con mortal seriedad, se acercó hasta invadir el espacio personal del otro—. Sobre todo cuando se trata de su sol. Siga molestándolo y va a arrepentirse lo que le resta de vida—el hombre tartamudeo algo inentendible—. Y... Jeh... Deje de mirar así a mi esposo ¿Vaaaale? —Lightning tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Puedes llamar a seguridad? Muchas gracias.

—Gracias por haber venido—al lugar entraron dos guardias, se pusieron a cada lado de Raymond—. No lo dejen ni siquiera estacionar frente al edificio. Tiene prohibida la entrada.

— ¡Lightning...!

—hasta nunca, salúdame a Elizabeth —despide con un gesto de mano. Francesco se ubico entre las piernas del rubio—. ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto después de esa conversación?

— ¿Siendo sincero? Sí, Francesco se siente ofendido. —Raymond pudo vislumbrar como se besaban y las pierna de Lightning se enredaban en la cintura del italiano.

Lightning no volvió a saber absolutamente nada de su familia tras eso.

La fiesta de aniversario por los veintitrés años de Vorguih es hecha en el mismo edificio en un salón enorme lleno de postres -hecho por Mate-, música, bebida; todos los empleados están invitados, absolutamente todos sin excepciones por lo que el lugar apenas se da abasto. Sin embargo, Francesco encontraba que hacerlo de ese modo daba mayor confianza a todos con él.

Podían tacharlo de excéntrico y extravagante, pero no de ser un jefe tirano o algo del estilo.  _Todos aman a Francesco_  y él se hace querer obviamente.

Va de perlas la festividad, Lightning habla con algunos empleados, controla que Jackson no haga un show de los suyos -porque está clarísimo que King no puede controlarlo ni un poco-; Shuu y Raoul también están por ahí; McMissile permanece en calma comiendo y hablando con Lightning de tanto en tanto. Todo era calma y tranquilidad... hasta que King llegó con un hombre que apenas conoce de vista y nombre.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor Bernoulli.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, Sterling. —con solo verlo a los ojos se le hace obvio que quiere algo.

—Quiero decirle que siempre he sido un gran fanático suyo, principalmente en el lado musical—empieza a decir, Francesco inclinó un poco la cabeza—. Su voz es fascinante.

—Francesco es fascinante en sí. —vanagloria con coqueta expresión.

—sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría ofrecerle y que lo pensara. —alzó una ceja, eso estaba un poco raro. Por la cara que ponía Lightning se acercó hasta ellos. Raoul y McMissile igual. En parte por curiosidad, en otra por preocupación de la expresión sorprendida del italiano.

—Un... ¿Concierto? ¿Por qué haría un concierto ahora?

—Yo, al igual de muchos que son fanáticos suyos aun ahora, entendemos que tiene problemas de salud en sus cuerdas vocales, pero eso no ha impedido que desee un concierto de reencuentro de la banda. Algo como un... Punto y final al libro. —explica el hombre de cabello casi plateado, Lightning hace una mueca.

—Entiendo que quiere decir, no obstante dudo que la voz de Francesco de para un concierto entero. Sería forzarlo demasiado. —expone el rubio con preocupación.

—Aunque es muy cierto que se suele hacer eso. —murmura Raoul pensativo.

—Nuestro público ya sería mayor, sin mencionar que posiblemente no se interesen del todo por lo mismo que Lightning acaba de decir. Creerán que nos limitaremos a playback ¿usted planea costear algo como eso? —increpa McMissile con los brazos cruzados y una copa de champaña en la mano.

—Sin nombrar que sabe dónde está Axlerod. —acota Francesco.

—sé todo eso. He hecho muchas encuestas al respecto y al menos un ochenta y siete por ciento de los que respondieron aseguraron que no les molesta el asunto. Quieren revivir la experiencia de verlos en un escenario. Sobre Axlerod... No hay nada que hacer.

—Obvio que no, no sacas a alguien con cadena perpetua para tocar en un reencuentro. —si alguien se llevó mal con Axlerod ese fue McMissile, por no decir que desaprobaba por completo lo que hizo. Solo mencionarlo parecía darle a oler mierda.

— ¿Qué tan grande fue esa encuesta? —pregunta Lightning. Sterling sacó unos papeles de su saco y se los tendió—. Ouh...

— ¿Qué?

—Podríamos decir que es un radio de más de... ¿Doce millones? ¿Esto siquiera se puede? —los mira en búsqueda de una respuesta. Que Francesco le esté enseñando de a poco como se llevan empresas no quiere decir que capte esto pensando en el bienestar del italiano.

—Sin contar las miles y miles de pedidos que han hecho en internet, en la otra hoja hay un resumen—Lightning pasó de página y su expresión definía muy bien lo ridículo del asunto—. Ustedes fueron una de las mejores bandas que ha visto el mundo. Sea voz, guitarra, bajo o batería. Incluso generaciones como la de él quieren ver eso. —Jackson tuvo un tic en el ojo, vaya, es ejemplo.

—Alrededor de quince mil por año, más de quinientas mil firmas siendo este el mínimo...

—Aun no lo sé—replica Raoul que se nota entusiasmado, pero temeroso al mismo tiempo—. Francesco no... Hombre, puedes un par de canciones, pero en un concierto solíamos hacer más de diez.

— ¿Por qué ofrece esto? —pregunta Lightning curioso.

—Nada en especial, solo quiero ver la banda que más admiré en mi juventud lo más reunida posible y asistir a ese concierto—explica tomando los papeles—. Quisiera que lo pensara un poco más. Puede llamarme para decirme su respuesta y yo lo arreglaré absolutamente todo.

Los tres mayores se vieron entre ellos y Lightning se mordió el labio. Francesco sin duda alguna iba a querer hacerlo. Parecía más bien buscar una manera de suprimir sus ganas a decir que sí. Pensaba en su voz, pero más allá de eso no tiene nada porque negar la propuesta tan esplendorosa.

**...**

— ¿Aun pensándolo? —le acaricia la espalda, delineando los omoplatos, columna y demás.

—Es extraño sentir que por fin alguien te ofrece lo que llevas una vida queriendo. —suspira, Lightning recostó el pecho en la espalda del italiano.

—Puedes aceptar si quieres. Una última vez en un gran escenario con gente aplaudiendo, ovacionando... solo lo estás pensando y quieres hacerlo. Raoul y McMissile aceptaran si tú lo haces.

—Lightning tú has escuchado mis canciones, tengo que forzar mi voz hasta un punto ridículo ¿Qué pasa si cuando lo haga ya no... puedo hacerlo más? Como se supone que te hable si no tengo con que por haberla gastado en gente que ni siquiera conozco. —giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

La opinión de Lightning le importaba mucho. Es su compañero de vida y él también tiene derecho a decir lo que piensa al respecto. Lo siente hacer dibujitos invisibles en su piel, como las pocas veces en las que ha hecho tatuaje de tinta china en él. Tararea suavemente antes de juntar su frente con la suya.

—te amo tengas voz o no Francesco. Quiero que seas feliz haciendo lo que más te gusta por última vez. —tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con la suya sonriendo apenas.

—Podría no cantarte más.

—Me harás una serenata con miles y miles de personas. No todo el mundo puede jactarse de eso. —comenta juguetón dando un besito a los labios del italiano—. Anda, acepta.

Y tal como el rubio dijo, McMissile y Raoul aceptaron apenas escucharon de su afirmativa. Sterling casi grita de alegría por su logra, por no decir que le agradeció a Lightning, casi suponiendo que eso se debía a él. A velocidad luz ya se estaba anunciando el evento y a esa misma velocidad se compraban las entradas y boletos de avión a ese concierto en Italia.

Donde había sido el último y donde se anunció el problema que haría a la banda dividirse y dejar el mundo de la música.

Lightning había regalado algunas entradas en concursos hechos por sus redes sociales, fue bastante aleatorio. Lo cierto es que una vez en Italia fue bastante gracioso ser recibidos con tanta ovación, así como complicado salir del aeropuerto para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Afortunadamente el de Francesco aún no es revelado en ubicación, pero Raoul y Shuu tendrían que lidiar con esa turba enloquecida.

—tanto que costó que saliera de esta manera. —suspira casi decepcionado de estar afeitando la barba del italiano, este sonrió levemente por la gracia que le causó.

—No terminó de gustarme, se ensucia mucho y mantenerla a este nivel es la cosa más molesta del mundo. —Lightning hizo un puchero, rebajándola a ver si lograba convencerlo de no cortarla aún. No es que le encantara esa barba, al final del día seguía haciéndole cosquillas y un poco de picazón.

—tendrás una cara de bebé si la quito por completo.

— ¿Rejuveneceré? Córtala. —bromea con tono exagerado, Lightning le besó la frente.

—Como si te hiciera falta verte más joven. Eres mi Tony Stark versión italiana.

—Y solo por eso soy mejor.

La rebajó cuanto pudo sin llegar a quitarla y Francesco quedó satisfecho con el resultado, advirtiendo que la próxima vez la cortaría totalmente. Lightning es su asesor de imagen para ser sincero, cortarle el cabello es una de las cosas que hacen por él. Cortó a los costados y emparejó un poco arriba hasta empezar a pintar a su mechón de canas. El tinte se cae y lo único que no quería es que estas se viesen tanto en el concierto.

Francesco parecía un niño emocionado y cuando el día llegó casi salta por todas las paredes. Se hicieron las pruebas de audio con McMissile para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien; salvaguardando al máximo la voz de Francesco.

—Ya había los nervios que daba esto. —Raoul temblaba de un lado a otro, McMissile se limitaba a asegurarse de que nada iba a estorbarle al momento de moverse y tocar la guitarra.

—Que dramático eres. Igual Francesco será el centro de atención. —afirma el italiano vanidoso acomodando la cacheta que lleva. Sentía el pecho casi desnudo, pero bueno... ¿No solía usar esto? Aún tiene mucho que exhibir, mostrar un poco no lo iba a matar. Salió del camerino con la intención de buscar a Lightning y pues... lo encontró hasta más pronto de lo que esperó.

—Nop, no estoy para nada interesado. —palmeó el hombro de Sterling con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios pintados de negro y las mechas de color rojo en el cabello.

—Comprendo que estar con un hombre con Francesco es... atrayente, pero quizá con alguien más joven... —insinúa. Una vena se brotó en la frente de Francesco. Anda, que no pasan ni cinco minutos y ya le quieren quitar al marido.  _Belissimo._

—Lo considerare... Cuando enviude y pasen unos cuantos años. Hasta ese momento,  _Ciao, Addio, I'm done_ —canturrea empujándolo y haciéndose paso—. ¡hey! Te sienta muy bien, debería pedirte que uses más ropa así.

—Y yo que no la uses, aparentemente te volvió un imán—resopla—. Ahora de verdad Francesco tiene miedo de que Lightning tenga un amante.

— ¿A alguien más joven? Ay por favor, sabes bien que no me podría satisfacer—asegura tras un corto beso—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta dando una coqueta y melodramática vuelta. Francesco sonrió jugando con el cabello rojo y amarillo.

—No hay una manera en la que no me encantes... A menos que cuente siendo coqueteado por otro.

—Uh, celos, eso es extraño... entras ve a terminar de arreglarte. Estaré en primera fila. —avisa tomando rumbo a la salida para el escenario. Ya había un público escandaloso y numeroso ahí fuera esperando. Entró al camerino de nuevo.

—Bueno... Esta será la última vez y Francesco ya está preparado ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Oh por favor, yo siempre he estado preparado. —afirma Raoul dejando su celular a un lado. Shuu ya estaba en su lugar en la primera fila.

—Me sentiría más preparado teniendo un arma, pero puede decirse que si estoy preparado. —McMissile no podía evitar la paranoia, no sabiendo qué hay tanta gente y cualquiera podría ser peligroso. su comentario oscuro no mermó en lo más mínimo el entusiasmo del italiano.

—Entonces andando.

De baterista Sterling había conseguido a un joven de treinta llamado Theo y apodado turbo. Su cabello es voluminosamente naranja con mechas azules. Afortunadamente y aunque se ve joven en comparación no desentona para nada con el grupo. Francesco lamentaba que Axlerod no pudiera estar, pero eso es su culpa enteramente.

— ¿seguro no trajiste ningún arma, cierto? —McMissile ignoró la pregunta, Francesco se apretó el entrecejo, si hay una por algún lado seguramente. Ese hombre no podía vivir sin un poco de plomo cerca.

Mientras no la tuviera encima y disparara de repente todo estaría bien.

El concierto empezó con la parte instrumental nada más, los gritos emocionados no se esperaron para nada en el publico extrañamente variado. Francesco hizo aparición con una nota altísima y una sonrisa en el rostro. Hubo un silencio prolongado para escucharlo bien y al terminar retornando con los instrumentos a todo su poder el público lo aclamó.

Muy bien, la garganta le dolió por hacer esa tontería, pero la emoción le ganó. Los espectadores corean la música que va cantando con su encanto tan conocido y permanente en él. Algunos estaba incluso llorando de verlo ahí. Se percató de que Lightning no estaba en su lugar junto a Shuu y este le hizo una seña de que no tiene ni idea de donde está.

**...**

—Parece que ya empezó...

Tosió muriéndose de frío. Sus pulmones agarraban todo el aire que podía y su cerebro intenta procesar que es lo que pasa. De camino a su sitio se cruzó con alguien mostrando su pase a tras bastidores y admitiendo estar perdido de donde estaba su lugar.

No le vio nada extraño. Su mirada era un poco extraña, pero fuera de ese era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos bastante normal. Playera negra con la estrella de David, Jeans negros y botas; ropa casual, pelo lacio algo despeinado y contextura grande.

Puesto que el camino más rápido era volviendo por donde vino lo fue guiando hasta que de repente lo metió en el bastidor cerrando la puerta con seguro. Retrocedió cautelosamente sacando el celular para llamar a seguridad, el problema es que se notó y se lo arrancó, tirándolo al suelo y rompiéndolo en el proceso.

Ahora mismo tiene la cara mojada por haber sido metido de cabeza en la enorme cava con hielo derretido donde hay algunas bebidas. Capricho de Raoul tener eso ahí.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que Francesco tenga marido... O una relación que sirva—murmura el hombre girándole la cabeza para verlo bien. Le duele el abdomen por el golpe que le dio—. Nunca tenía nada fijo y con McMissile tras su culo mucho menos.

— ¿Tu eres...?

—Axlerod. Supongo que no te han hablado mucho de mí. O quizás nada, se olvidaron totalmente de que existía—una sonrisa amplia y resentida se presentó en su cara—. Tanto que se atrevieron a hacer este concierto sin mí, que soy el baterista.

—Estabas-

—preso, eso es cierto, pero salí hasta hace poco y tan desentendidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta... arañas muy fuerte, debes tener la espalda destruida. —comenta con el rubio retorciéndose a más no poder con la cara metida en el agua de hielo descongelado. La espalda le duele, es una cava alta. Al momento de sacar la cabeza de nuevo los dientes le tiemblan y se siente atontado.

— ¿q-que...?

—sabes, nos separamos porque Francesco no podía cantar. Yo dije que no lo hiciéramos, podíamos encontrar un mejor cantante. Ellos decidieron que eran todos o ninguno—comienza a explicar apretando el cuello de Lightning —. Por su culpa nosotros nos vimos en la necesidad de buscar otra razón para vivir... pero aun así ¿sabes qué? Francesco es el que más triunfa.

—N-no... respi

—Siempre se trata de él, todo lo bueno le pasa a él. Incluso cuando quise hacer explotar a su corredor él lo descubrió y por eso acabé en la cárcel... Así que haré un poco de justicia destruyendo lo que más quiere. Una mancha en la vida de Francesco Bernoulli—Lightning sintió la mano de Axlerod por su muslo. Aflojó el cuerpo como si estuviera a poco de desmayarse. El mayor le soltó el cuello, Lightning estiró la mano de forma perezosa a un lado—. Cuando encuentre a su esposo violado y muerto en su cameri-

—Eres tan... imbécil.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó. Axlerod cayó a un lado sosteniéndose el estómago y Lightning soba su cuello mientras en la otra mano tiene una pistola. El mayor lo ve con ojos iracundos mientras Lightning permanece casi indiferente con el cabello goteando al momento de estar en pie.

—Parece que no los conocieras... McMissile no va a ningún lado sin un arma; no está en un sitio por más de cuarenta minutos si no ha puesto cámaras—la puerta del camerino se abrió a fuerza con seis personas de seguridad—. Y para tu información... Francesco a trabajado todo lo que tiene; Raoul ha trabajado todo lo que tiene; aunque sea un enfermo, McMissile también a trabajado todo lo que tiene—lo cogió de la camisa para acercarlo—. Que seas un psicópata y tu vida se vuelva un infierno es tu culpa.

—Aca-Acabas de-

—si, te disparé, pero tu casi me ahogas, me asfixias y me violas. Suerte intentando acusarme de nada ¿Pensabas que te dejaría hacerme algo más? Ya tuve suficiente de eso, McMissile se aseguró de ello... Sáquenlo de aquí, llamen a una ambulancia y no digan una palabra hasta que el concierto acabe. —indica con cierta gentileza, los de seguridad asintieron.

—Maldita... zorra...

—Fue un placer haberte conocido.

Exprimió su cabello y usando una secadora eliminó lo más que pudo la humedad. Que mala pata, se había hecho unos pequeños rizos y ahora apenas se notan. En el lugar hace calor, así que el castañeo de sus dientes pasaría pronto. Con prisa fue hasta el publico y a empujones logró llegar hasta donde está el albino.

— ¿¡En donde estabas!?

— ¡Tuve un problema, ya lo resolví, despreocúpate! —asegura sonriendo. Shuu bajó la mirada y se topó con un par de manchas grandes y oscuras en la falda roja del rubio—. Shh... Ahora no. —le indica con cautela. Prefirió dejarlo así.

Al ubicar se sintió mucho más tranquilo y dio tal nota que hubo silencio sepulcral nuevamente hasta volver a iniciar el escándalo con el público. Lightning lo aplaudió junto a Shuu y Jackson que era el que se encontraba en mayor ambiente siendo sinceros. Hay momentos en los que se preocupa seriamente por Francesco, que para de cantar y permite a McMissile o Raoul hacerlo mientras se soba el cuello.

Debe estarle doliendo mucho, pero se ve tan feliz como un masoquista. Lightning sabe que no quiere guardarse nada, esta será realmente la última vez y tiene que hacerla lo más espectacular posible.

—Francesco sólo tiene decir que extraña mucho todo esto. —empieza a decir caminando un poco por el escenario, jadeando, sudando y sin la chaqueta a estas alturas. La ola que se hizo al momento de tirarla no fue normal.

Afortunadamente fue Lightning quién la atrapó cual delfín, dejando la suya a un lado para ponerse esta en la cintura.

—Pero... Siendo la última vez, será muy especial ¿cierto? —la aclamación no se hizo esperar—. Pues así... me decidí a componer una nueva canción para ustedes y alguien muy especial que ve mi último y mejor concierto hoy—explica con una sonrisa tan emocionada que Lightning llega a creer que enserio es el Francesco de veinte años quien está ahí de pie—. Así que, Lightning, espero disfrutes mi serenata frente a no-sé-cuántas-personas como testigos.

— ¡HOMBRE, ESTAFASTE A TODO EL MUNDO! —exclama Raoul. Es realmente nostálgico para los que ven, pues aquella interacción ocurría de vez en cuando—. ¡Y por qué no puedo ser yo el que haga la serenata!

—Francesco tiene prioridad—se escucharon risas—. Y bien ¿¡Listos para mi última canción!? — exclamaciones no faltaron.

_Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die_  
Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine  
Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name  
Takes one to know one, yeah  
You beat me at my own damn game

El ritmo empezó lento, Lightning intentaba adivinar cómo sería el resto de la canción, pero estaba actualmente en blanco. Francesco apenas se mueve, cantando casi como si sintiera un pesar acorde a la música.

 _You push and you push and I'm pulling away_  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take

Francesco se mueve con soltura, acoplado a la atmósfera que se creó y apoyando el micrófono en la base, sosteniéndose de ahí. Shuu veía a Lightning moverse cogiendo el ritmo muy rápidamente. Y finalmente llegaba el momento. Francesco lo anunció con un pisotón y una sonrisa salvaje, haciéndose el cabello atrás.

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life  
And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah you need it  
All of the time  
 **Yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

Ahora da constantes pistones al suelo siguiendo el ritmo y su propia melodía. Lo ve mover la cadera, un poco los hombros, como su pecho sube y baja buscando aire; el sudor que le pone la piel brillante y le humedece el pelo. Shuu y Jackson se ríen porque Lightning está haciendo su propia coreografía ahí parado, viendo y escuchando.

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life  
So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah I need it  
All of the time  
 **Yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

Sacó el micrófono de la base y esta acabó tirada en el suelo y posiblemente se quedaría ahí el resto de la canción.

 _Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye_  
Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times  
So who you been calling baby, nobody could take my place  
When you're looking at those strangers, hope to god you see my face

Caminaba viendo al público, cerca de la orilla del escenario y con expresión tranquila, casi enternecida. Lightning le sonrió divertido una vez pasó frente a él y volvió al centro del escenario casi de un saltó para soltar con energía...

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life  
And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah you need it  
All of the time  
 **Yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

 _No había olvidado para nada como actuar,_ piensa distraído y con la cara roja. Francesco hace unos gestos tan coquetos, mira a los lados con una sonrisa en la espera de volver a tomar su lugar como la única voz en el sitio.

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life  
So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah I need it  
All of the time  
 **Yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

— ¡esta viendo para aca! —escucha a una chica emocionada al mencionarlo. Lightning se hizo el desentendido a la mirada de Francesco, casi tentándolo a hacer algo. El mayor hace un buen rato se había dado cuenta del movimiento del rubio.

 _You push and you push and I'm pulling away_  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take  
You're running around and I'm running away  
Running away from you, from you

A estas alturas ya se sabían el coro y se escuchaba con fuerza a todos cantarlo al mismo tiempo con el vocalista que más complacido y emocionado no podía estar.

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life  
And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah you need it  
All of the time  
 **Yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

— ¡AHÍ VIENE, AHÍ VIENE...! —Shuu no pudo evitar reírse y Jackson sacó la lengua entre las carcajadas.

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Back in your life  
So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
'Cause I need it, yeah I need it  
All of the time  
 **Yeah, ooh ooh ooh**

Lightning tomó la mano de Francesco para subir con él al escenario. El italiano no le quitó la vista de encima en lo que bailaba acorde al ritmo. Para su sorpresa el americano le arrancó el micrófono de la mano acercándose a él.

**You push and you push and I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take**

Hubo gigantescas exclamaciones por escucharlo, que su voz sonara tan fuerte como debía para no ser cortante con el ritmo establecido. Francesco cogió de regreso el micrófono, permitiendo al americano bailar como se le antojara.

 _Youngblood_  
Say you want me  
Say you want me  
Out of your life

_And I'm just a dead man walking tonight_

— ¡FRANCESCO LES AGRADECE POR VENIR! —hace una dramática reverencia, Lightning aplaude divertido. Raoul pasa el brazo por los hombros de Francesco al igual que McMissile; el francés mete a Lightning en ese abrazo y este a Shuu que logró subir al escenario. Jackson se abalanzó sobre la espalda de ellos.

—Los viejos pueden ser divertidos cuando quieren ¿eh~? —canturrea el menor con esa sonrisa amplia y divertida suya. Lightning agarra a Francesco de la nuca para besarlo, el público lo aplaudió a más no poder.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, soy propiedad privada—bromea Francesco pasando un brazo por la cintura de Lightning—.  ** _¡Buonnanotte!_**  —Y dicho eso abandonaron el escenario. ****

—Uhhhhh Me sentí como principiante otra vez. Que horror... ¡Fue tan emocionante! —exclama Raoul que seguramente iba a estará si de eléctrico un buen rato. —Es más agotador de lo que recordaba.

—Tienes veintisiete años sin hacer esto, no debería sorprenderte. —canturrea Jackson a McMissile que lo ve alzando una ceja.

—En eso tiene razón. Es bueno que la adrenalina haga lo suyo y puedan moverse bien. —bromea Lightning recibiendo una nalgada por parte de Francesco, abrió los ojos y lo vio significativamente mal.

—Lightning... —llamó Shuu deteniendo a todos—. ¿Qué son las manchas en tu ropa? —pregunta y hasta ahora no se habían fijado en ella a pesar de ser evidentes ahora que está quieto—. También apareciste tarde... Con el cabello húmedo.

—Ah... sobre eso... —sacó algo de entre el bolsillo que tiene la falda, al sacarlo se lo entregó a McMissile—. Tuve que usarla.

— ¿¡Qué pasó!? —preguntó alarmado como solo él.

—Es un poco complicado...

Explicó todo lo ocurrido con Axlerod, lo que le dijo, lo que hizo y como finiquito el asunto sin mayor problema. Sterling ya lo había mandado a un hospital con la menos dos tandas de policías vigilando que no fuera a escaparse. Aunque aseguró estar bien más allá de que tuvo un frío espantoso y se asustó por un instante de que realmente iba a pasar algo peor, Francesco no podía estar tranquilo.

—No me hizo nada, no pudo. Solo me acaricio la pierna. —asegura intentando calmarlo.

—Estuvo a nada de matarte ¿¡Por qué no hiciste algo para decirme!?

— ¡Porque hubieras detenido todo y yo no quería que lo hicieras! —su voz sonó mucho más fuerte que la del italiano, quien de hecho habla a duras penas—. Era tu momento especial, no iba a arruinarlo con esto, ni siquiera ahora quería contártelo porque mira la forma en que te pones.

— ¡Estuvieron a nada de matarte ¿Se supone que debo estar bien?!

— ¡Sí, porque no lo hicieron! ¡Estoy bien ¿vale?!

—Yo diría que demasiado considerando lo bien que se ve... —murmura Jackson—. Supongo que el entrenamiento sirvió de algo. —concede cruzado de brazos... Francesco suspiro y lo abrazó.

—No lo hagas de nuevo ¿Sí?

—Está bien, solo calmate, te vas a quedar más mudo. —palmea su espalda con un suspiro.

Se sentía casi anormalmente bien, no iba a quejarse de ello. Sterling apareció casi llorando de alegría y su típica habladuría de vendedor. Tras una queja muy escandalosa con respecto a lo que pasó -Y explicar a la policía lo que pasó, dándoles la cinta para que el asunto avanzara-, se dirigieron directos a la fiesta organizada por el concierto. Francesco se tomaba mil fotos con los invitados -gente a la que se les exprimió el dinero el doble para ser francos-, y Lightning por algún motivo acababa en la misma situación.

—Lo que pasa es que eres tan perfecto que con solo unos cuantos instantes te volviste con el que me shippean —explica el italiano, Lightning entrecerró los ojos, dudoso de cómo Francesco es capaz de saber aquel término—. Me preguntaban seguido si yo era pareja de Raoul y bueno... Ojalá hubiera dicho en algún lugar que fue mi jinete.

—Me tiene más curioso cómo entendemos el término, considerando que te resbala por completo lo que digan usualmente ese tipo de gente...

—No te creas, Beth me lo acaba de explicar. —explica señalando a su secretaria que de hecho estuvo en el concierto en una de las primeras filas con dos acompañantes. Una de gafas y otra con parte de la cabeza rapada. Si no recuerda mal, ellas están en el área de publicidad de Vorguih.

—Eso tiene más sentido y me gusta. —admite sonriendo. Terminó el poco de bebida que le quedaba en el vaso. Se sorprendió un poco de que Francesco lo empezara a guiar y terminaran en un rincón ligeramente privado por una columna.

—Después de mi primer concierto me bese con una novia aquí y con la música tan alta nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hacíamos—relata, Lightning encontró sospechoso sentir las manos del mayor en su cadera y subiendo a su cintura—. Repetí muchas veces eso, casi todos los lugares donde hacían fiestas tiene este diseño y me preguntaba si...

—No se te ocurra.

—Es el último concierto, última oportunidad—explica con sonrisa juguetona—. Así que... ¿serías el último, Amore? Dicen que el último es el verdadero.

—No en el sexo en una discoteca en plena fiesta.

—Francesco dice que si... ¿y bien? —ronronea mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—a veces eres tan infantil—replica haciendo un puchero—. Más te vale que sea solo una vez.

—Como mandes~

—Y se lo llevó al rincón. —suspira Raoul rascándose la cabeza.

—Al menos no fue el baño, Jackson no dejará a King hasta dejarlo destruido de cada lado. —suspira Shuu, tuvo que dar media vuelta con la cara roja escuchando al hombre menor gimiendo y golpes sospechosos.

—Que hombre tan descuida... —y McMissile fue arrastrado por una de las acompañantes de la secretaria de Francesco, incluso la mujer veía con asombro como se secuestraba al hombre como si nada.

— ¿Crees que eso sea malo...?

—Es mayorcita, sabrá que hacer, solo podemos preguntar su nombre y rezar por ella. Igual a McMissile le gusta su corte medio rapado. Dios se apiade de su alma. —Shuu asintió ligeramente; quizá ella predijera que sería mala idea, pero es una noche de bastante loquera.

Y básicamente lo fue, Lightning y Francesco se perdieron por casi una hora y media y al volver el rubio estaba todo adormilado y agotado. McMissile seguía con la misma persona en todo momento hablando muy bajo y -al menos cuando pasó-, escuchó al mayor decir que, a menos que pudiera aguantar mucha atención, se fuera muy rápidamente.

Ella no dijo que no y con eso McMissile se desapareció para ellos. Puede concluirse que fue una buena noche para todos.

**...**

Guiñó los ojos, la luz lo iba a dejar ciego. Odia las mañanas tan soleadas. Miró a un lado, Lightning está y tranquilamente dormido frente a él, con las manos en el pecho y la boca ligeramente abierta. Se estiró hasta tronarse los huesos y sentarse. La garganta le duele un poco, nada muy exorbitante, se siente como...  _seca._

—Li...nng—abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Lig... t... ¡LI...N...G! —aunque "subió" el tono, no parecía decir nada y siguió intentando hasta remover violentamente al rubio.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Felicitte!? ¡NO TE COMAS NADA! —quisquillo golpeándose contra el cabecero de la cama. La cierva levanto la cabeza, Shay estaba echada en su gran lomo—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas así? —quejumbra.

—N... Lig... MI... VZ... —se levantó torpemente de la cama y siguió intentando hablar aunque salía muy entrecortado o de plano nada. Lightning lo observó con la misma cara de terror.

—Cal-cálmate ¿Está bien? Vamos al hospital, tranquilízate—le tomó las muñecas para calmarlo, Francesco respiró con fuerza antes de abrazarlo, temblando—. Calma Fran... Estoy aquí contigo ¿sí? Calmate...

Esta entra en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que lo ha visto llorando.

**...**

—Está muy, muy inflamado—informa la doctora tras dejar de tocar el cuello del italiano que no deja de lucir exasperado—. Sus cuerdas vocales desgastadas; por lo que me enteré no es sorpresa que hoy no tenga nada de voz.

— ¿se pondrá bien...no? —pregunta sintiendo que aquello sobraba.

— ¿para cantar así? Más nunca, ya cubrió el poco margen que le quedaba así que-

—No para cantar. Aquello era una despedida. Estoy preguntando si va a poder... hablar mínimo.

—Oh, eso... sí, si va a poder hacerlo—Francesco soltó una enorme cantidad de aire—. Aunque quizá cambie un poco el tono de su voz. Nada muy notable. Lo cierto es que tomara tiempo que sus cuerdas vocales regresen a su estado anterior. Quizá un par de meses.

— ¿¡MESES!? —quejumbro y de tener voz Francesco hubiera dicho lo mismo—. Mu-muy bien ¿debe tomar algo? ¿hacer un ejercicio?

Francesco veía a Lightning seguir preguntando que hacer para mejorar su estado, ladeó la cabeza y no podía evitar sentirse feliz y agradecido de tenerlo con él... Porque honestamente no podría estar solo en un momento así por más temporal que fuese. Tiene demasiado miedo, nunca quiso que este día llegara.

—supongo que unas vacaciones de dos meses estarán bien. Le avisaré a Hudson para que se haga cargo. Te acompañaré si es inevitable... Eh... ¿Qué más? Ah, hay que decirle a Raoul, McMissile... Tienen que saberlo porque si no- ¿Qué? —Francesco señaló algo y Lightning se percató de que era un ramo—. ¿Qué? En la mansión hay muchos ¿Por qué quieres flores...? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Ma... mm. —apretó los labios, no se entendía ni una palabra tan corta y simple como-

— ¿ _Mamma_? ¡AH! —exclamó—. Quieres ponerle flores a  _Mamma..._ ¿Por qué ahora? Bueno, que importa... Vamos. —lo tomó del brazo.

Lightning hablaba y hablaba sin parar, llenando el vacío de las conversaciones que tendrían siendo lo normal. Le alegraba que pudiera entender sus gesticulación es y expresiones, de otro modo estaría mucho más desesperado de lo que está en este instante. Lightning escogió un ramo enorme de calas y aves del paraíso. Lo llevó todo el camino en auto y todo el camino hasta la tumba.

—Bien—dejó el ramo en el sitio—. Te dej- ¿me quedo? —usualmente Francesco no lo lleva a poner flores a la tumba de su madre y cuando lo hace, es solo por un momento y pide que lo deje solo después. No se lo réplica, pues supone que es por algo.

El italiano lo aprieta de la muñeca y lo ve mover los labios, sin intentar hacer ningún ruido siquiera. Repentinamente lo abraza y el corresponde el gesto. Con un pequeño beso en los labios se dirigen nuevamente al auto y directo a casa. Lightning iba avisando de camino lo que ocurre, Raoul es quién más dispuesto se mostró a ir para estar un rato.

Francesco lo negó rotundamente, no quería sentirse peor. Con Lightning puede entenderse, pero de estar en un grupo grande sin poder decir una palabra iba a ponerse a llorar ahí mismo por más ridículo que fuera. Estuvo todo el día pegado a Lightning mientras este hablaba sobre lo que quiere hacer, trabajos, proyectos; que quisiera comer, jugar con Felicitte y pensar en buscarle un macho para aparearla.

Mil y un cosas que le traían paz mental.

—Fran... —llama de repente, ambos echados en la cama viendo la televisión. Alza la mirada y Lightning lo ve entristecido—. ¿Tienes miedo de que me vaya?

Lo miró sorprendido a más no poder, desvió la mirada. Asintió suavemente. Precisamente por eso quiso ir al cementerio. Le había "dicho" a su madre que encontró a quién amar, quién le correspondía por ser él; que le daría el mundo entero si pudiera y que tenía demasiado miedo de que se fuera aun si su voz regresaba.

Francesco no es Francesco sin voz ¿Cómo le podrá cantar para mimarlo? Elogiarlo, hablar o decirle cuanto lo ama. Por no decir que la primera vez que advirtieron con respecto a su estado de salud...  _Perdió a Mamma ¿Qué pasaba si Lightning también se iba?_

_No quiere quedarse solo..._

—Este era un riesgo que corríamos aceptando. Yo sabía que podía pasar y aunque rogué porque no ocurriera... aquí está—acarició el cuello de Francesco que sigue sin mirarlo—. Sea un mes, dos, tres, cuatro; lo que nos quede de tiempo juntos... ¿Por qué crees que por esto te abandonaría? —pregunta herido. Francesco negó con la cabeza—. Te amo mañana. Estoy seguro de que lo seguiré haciendo mañana, este año, el que sigue... No me importa que te quedes mudo, se supone que nos casamos para estar con el otro en momentos como estos ¿no?

—N... llr...s... —le besó las mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído. Lightning se limpió y suspiró.

 _Oh so, your wounds they show_  
I know you have never felt so alone  
But hold on, head up, be strong  
Oh hold on, hold on until you hear them come  
Here they come, oh

Acaricia al quijada de Francesco y luego la mejilla de este que tiene esa triste expresión en el rostro. No combina con él, no parece él y sin dudas  _no se siente como él mismo_. Sigue tarareando con ese tono tan pesumbroso.

 _Take an angel by the wings_  
Beg her now for anything  
Beg her now for one more day  
Take an angel by the wings  
Time to tell her everything  
Ask her for the strength to stay

—Vas a estar bien ¿sí? Vamos a estarlo... Muéstrame lo fuerte que siempre has sido, esta vez me tendrás para apoyarte.

Escondió la cara en su hombro, apenado de que lo viera llorar de nuevo. Si... solo tenía que confiar en él; permitirle ayudarlo y andar sin pensar. Pudo estar sin cantar por veintisiete años, estar sin hablar será casi lo mismo y por un tiempo mucho menor. Además, ahora tiene a quién lo acompañe aun si es silencio.

Solo debe mostrarle que vale la pena seguir a su lado, aun cuando Lightning no necesita esa demostración.

— _Ti amo._  —ronronea Lightning acariciándole el cabello. Francesco le acarició la espalda.

— _Yo también..._  —piensa en un suspiro. Ya no amaría a nadie más que no fuera él.


End file.
